Dream is Escape
by White Scourge
Summary: Dreams used to fulfill, right? And when it happens, what do you do? Do you realize that nothing is easy? Do you realize, when you move into another universe, you already had a life in that universe? I did. And now, I have to live with it. With the memories of my past and today's life. PreME1-PostME3. Rated T for obvious reasons, may be changed. SI. Pairings are decided.
1. Episode 1: How it All Began

**Chapter 1: Episode 1: How it All Began**

* * *

 _ **Mass Effect and all its characters belongs to Bioware.**_

 _ **All of OCs belongs to me, if I have that privelege.**_

 _ **Fan ideas of Quarian biology, history, language, traditions included in this Fan-fiction. I got some which belongs to me, but very large part of belongs to Admiral Zaal'Koris, 1054SS325MP, Calinstel and FlyWire. I sincerely thank all of them for all their hard work.**_

 _ **Sincere thanks to Mr. Snacks,**_ ** _espacole and_** _ **Ghostboy95 for being my betas.**_

 **A/N: Oh, SI. Welcome.**

 **You still here? Good. Because... hmph. It starts right now.**

* * *

My mind and _imagination_ are filled with dozens of explanations of why I ended up here. I don't remember when, or perhaps, how I got here. A Device? A Suicide? An Accident? An Intervention? Something else semi-related?

Well…if I died, how do I still manage to think? I don't think this is possible, to die and keep thinking, and…walking.

Or…maybe it's just a dream? A _dream_ … I don't remember being able think inside my own dream. Usually they're more ripped off from each other and chaotic. But this is more calm and orderly.

The tube. That's where I'm walking right now. It's transparent with solid ground, and outside it there is just floating energy. A lot of it. It has no beginning…and no end. I suppose there could be, I don't know. I guess, I just discovered myself in the middle of it.

And if I say a lot, it is a lot.

Let's start over. My name. My name is Eduard. That is what I could say thousand times by command. I'm walking in this tube, I don't know for how long. I could easily say for one, or perhaps two days, and...I might still be wrong. Since my phone's clock doesn't work at all. I can't remember when, or how, or even why I got here. I just can't. The day before I got here, just wiped out from my memories.

It's quiet here. Too quiet. That flowing energy is cascading by without a sound. I tried to shout, but I didn't hear the echoes of my own voice. Though I do have my headphones, which are still in my ears. In the moment when I was walking, the headphones were still playing music. Well…not exactly music, but an OST. From one game. Called Mass Effect. "The Dream." And of course, my phone was telling me that I have no signal here. It's pretty freaking obvious, isn't it? I don't think that you can find any place like this on Earth, so of course there's no signal.

And so goes the time. Time is not showing at all. The phone is just showing me a bunch of zeroes, instead of the date and the time.

Another thing. Battery in my phone doesn't seem to be running down. It's just kept its 81 percent every time I look at it.

I don't think that this is our world after all. I can't even describe that flowing energy. It's just changing its colors so fast, faster than I manage to blink with my eyes.

I just keep walking. And walking. I didn't feel hunger, or fatigue, or even the need to go to the toilet. I don't know where it leads, but staying and sitting here wasn't my priority, so I kept moving forward.

My gait was confident and calm all this time, until…

 _\- Best Friends...?_

 _\- Best Friends..._

And right behind my eyes, started to appear…what, memories…? Are they…mine?

 _\- No…! Leave me alone…!_

 _\- Is it… is it over…?_

 _\- Yes… it is over…_

Every time I experience these fragments, they sit down in my head as quickly as they'd appeared, as if they had always been there, always been mine.

I don't…I don't actually understand their meaning…

 _\- I... I can't control it...!_

 _\- I'll try my best..._

These memories…are my memories! Memories of my life in… No, these are not my memories from my life. They're… oh shit…

 _\- Her chances are… slim. Very… Perhaps no chance at all…_

 _\- I'm… I… I'm so sorry… Rina… I should have…_

 _\- Seeing you both cry… priceless…!_

I was hit by a pulse of realization. That so-called "Rina" and "Gans" are… quarians. Well, their suits are similar to the quarians. Quarians... how could it be possible?

And… these voices… Rina… Gans…. They seem… so familiar… Wait… when did I… get that scar… on my hand…? Ah…! Shit… my head is about to explode…

 _\- Let me go...! Someone...! Help me...! Gans...!_

 _\- He is... distracted... I... this is my chance..._

I fell down on my knees, holding my head, and they started to glow with…red substance…?

I heard some sounds behind me and looked back. That tube is about to disappear! Slowly but surely it began to dissolve from the beginning, but the end was holding.

I quickly as I could, I got up and started to run, meanwhile trying to shake off that red substance, of which I've been covered since I got up. But the memories were still appearing right next to me, and took root in my mind as I saw them.

The faster I ran, the faster the tube dissolved. Eventually, I just fell from it… screaming and covering in a raw mass of floating energy. Everything just went dark, and as I fall, I could feel the energy flowing around me... until... I just stopped falling.

Ouch.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Mr. Snarks, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Already in Action

Ouch.

Everything… hurts. And my head is melting inside.

Wait, what? Where… I am?

I looked around. Metal structures…metal floors…bright neon lights…water displays? I began to eagerly absorb the air and nervously touch myself, hands shaking from my fall into that raw energy. What was all that anyway?

This must be, like...the Citadel?

I…. Did my _dream_ just came true? All I could do in that moment was laugh. Brilliant. Just... brilliant.

I stretched out and started to look around again. Shops…and humans - lots of humans - but members from _other_ races as well.

Everything is so real...

I look down and notice my clothes have changed along with my surroundings. Just a minute ago I was wearing my favorite hoodie, T-shirt, shorts, and sneakers. Now… I'm looking like a _hobo_ who got out of a dumpster. Can't say that I wasn't looking like that just a minute ago, but my new clothes are a bit rubbish…

Wait… in that last memory shard I saw… I was captured by someone. Huh. So that explains my look. But I… wait. I actually remember too how I escaped from them. Along with my clothes I lost my phone, the headphones, my music, my wallet, and who knows what else.

I felt something in my ear. I jolt and fiercely pull it out. It looked like a metal _bug_ , maybe a translator? I tentatively put it back.

I walked around, found a lift; it probably leads to the upper levels. I'm stepping through the doors when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, and cold barrel of a gun to my head.

"Hands up."

Behind me was a man, holding a pistol. All in rags, with scars and scratches. Barely swallowing the air and holding this pistol on me.

I had no choice but to lift up my hands. He moves around me, then aims at my forehead.

"Your clothes." He said to me.

Seriously?

"What?" I blurted. I didn't understand his request and nervously giggled, "You got your own clothes."

"I said, your clothes." He repeated, breathing heavily.

"What kind of clothes?" I joked, nervously grinning.

"Listen, I'm not gonna play with you!" He pushed the barrel of his gun to my forehead and said, "Hand over your clothes or—"

Something overwhelmed me. Some kind of a red substance started to flow around my body and burst out. My head felt like it was splitting apart.

Biotics? Red biotics? I mean, biotics can't be red! They just can't! It's blue or green, but red…

So if I am biotic, so I must easily toss that idiot away, right?

The man was just as confused as I was, his gun shaking.

Through the pain, I asked "Or…what?"

"I'll blow your brains all over the wall, freak!" He tried to prod me with pistol's barrel again.

"Oh really…?" I winced, then grinned, "I got a better idea."

This angered him further. He squeezed the trigger, and boom.

But… I'm not dead. A barrier was already surrounding me, probably because I'm… something. But don't you need to exert some effort to create a manual biotic barrier? Or something like that?

Once again we shared emotions, this guy being equally shocked after the bullet ricocheted off me. "What the…!?"

Again I got covered in that substance and unwillingly swung with my arm, a wave of energy pushing that loser aside. He hit the far wall and slowly slid onto the floor.

I walk up to him and grab his pistol.

And shoot.

His brain bursts across the wall, and his lifeless head lowers.

I… I killed him, right? _God_ …

I just got into another universe and I already killed a man. Nice...

I hid his pistol within my hoodie's pockets and entered the lift. Looks like this one heads straight to the Presidium. I quickly push the button to head up.

Which year is it? 2183? 2184? '85? '86? Or much, much later?

When I reached the Presidium, I was awestruck. Everything… is so damn… real.

And for some reason the headache has stopped, just… disappeared as if it had never been there to begin with. I'm in some kind of a corridor, like in a tunnel on the metro. All the walls and borders… I didn't expect them to see them so close, so alive.

And I encountered another citizen of the Citadel, a turian. But he's wearing armor and holding a rifle in his hands.

"Who the hell are you?" the turian started, meanwhile pointing his rifle at me, "Get out of here."

I see someone nearby. Is that…?

Oh, brother.

"I won't repeat. Get out!"

He almost pulled the trigger on me, and again I unwilling lash his against the wall, and another pistol shot in the head.

What… what happened? I didn't even blink, and I killed another one.

It's not safe here. I need to get out of here. Because, you know, more of the gunmen are coming. I pull what I believe to be a grenade off the dead turian. You never know.

I ran out from the corridor and that's when I saw all the beauty of the Citadel once more, just as arresting as it was earlier.

Then I see the figure I saw just a moment ago. No, it couldn't be…

Tali. Wearing her _old_ suit with a med-module on her arm.

But what is she doing here? If she is on Presidium - in the old suit - that can mean only one thing.

I'm in year 2183. And now… oh crap.

I noticed a group of mercenaries, armed to the teeth and heading straight to her. 2183, the Presidium... are they Saren's assassins? The timing would be about right, by my measure.

Regardless, I need to help her. Even if there's probably more than I'm seeing now, and they're all loaded up, and there's nobody else around. Only me. Does she need my help? Of course she does!

And looks like this time, they want just capture her, not kill her. Not good.

I start to approach her. And right now, I have only one idea… how to make her safe. It's pretty risky…and stupid. And probably dangerous.

Here we go.

As quickly and…gently as I could, I grabbed Tali by the neck and pointed my pistol at the assailants. Everyone is confused and overwhelmed (join the club) but it all happened as I wanted.

"Don't do it, please!" Tali said to me, meanwhile crying. She tried to break my grasp, though she is weak at this point, and failed.

Since the mercs are pretty far off, I think I can tell her about this genius plan of mine. In fact, it's so ingenious that I have no doubts about its success. If only because I'm still reeling from what happened moments ago.

"Hold the wound," I whispered, trying to calm her down, "Everything is gonna be fine."

She puts one of her hands on her wound, which is located between her ribs and hip. That means there's also a rupture in her suit.

"Who… who are you?" Tali is still confused, but I guess my words calmed her a bit, since she stopped her trying to escape.

"Your shield is turned on?" I ask quickly, "If not, turn it on."

"A-Alright…"

For a moment, Tali was surrounded by a barrier, which immediately disappeared into thin air. And why her shields were turned off, anyway?

"Alright, here's my plan…" I started quietly, "When they get close, I'll push you into the nearest cover, I throw one group over the balcony with… uh… my biotics, and you'll throw a grenade into the other group. Okay?"

"All…alright?"

 _Pure_ genius.

I pass that fragmentation grenade to her, "Be ready…"

They approached us with weapons ready. "Give us the quarian," ordered what must have been the lead goon. All of them pointed their guns at me. I surprised that they didn't shot me at sight. "I won't tell you again."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I started, but giggling a bit at the same time, "But… the quarian you're looking for, she's in another Citadel!"

"What."

"Now!" I shouted.

I quickly pushed Tali behind a wall, and using my biotics I tossed one group of mercs over the balcony. And Tali threw that grenade at the feet of the others. It went off and scattered them in a burst of smoke and light. Through all this, one of them managed to take a shot at me, and hit me in the hand.

"C'mon, argh…!" I shouted through my teeth, "Let's go!"

Strange… Barrier didn't work this time. Wait… I did use Nova, right?

We started to run, but not certain of where it's possible to run. We had to get to the nearest clinic. As we stormed past the crowds they all looked at us, and why wouldn't they? A human and a quarian, stained with blood, causing a scene?

And the blood…is it supposed to bleed that much? And why…why is everything fuzzy? What did they use, polonium rounds?

It appeared that their ammo had even more of an effect on Tali, possibly because of her weak immune system. She's barely staying on her feet behind me.

When she almost collapsed I stopped and ran to her side. I help her to get up and go forward. I'm no doctor, but I have to do something. "Are you…okay?" I ask, holding her shoulder steady.

"No… but thanks." She responds weakly.

We made it to the lift. Fortunately, we didn't have any tail on us, but I think that we would have dealt with one in a jiffy if we had to.

And I only then realized that I was covered in her blood too…

Lift was going a bit slower, than usual. We both sat down on the floor, both holding our wounds. Suddenly, I was much more tired.

I started to laugh. I don't know why. Maybe because my genius plan had worked. Or because I was fleeing mercenaries on the Citadel. Or the blood loss.

Tali started conversation with me. "Thanks for your help… but what is your name?"

"Eduard…" I managed to say my name, while still laughing, "Just call me Eduard."

"Thanks, Eduard."

"You're welcome…" I stopped laughing and continued more seriously, "And yours?"

"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

"So, I guess I can just call you Tali, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, but… _why_ did you help me?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" I grinned.

I looked at my arm, which had indeed been hit with polonium bullet. Shit, that stings. And I noticed how Tali's glowing eyes kept staring at my wound, or at that scar on my left hand, or just all of me in general.

Can't say I wasn't looking at her too, if we're being honest.

"Why are you looking at me?" We both nervously asked in unison, and my chin started to shake because of the polonium effect, which actively started to…affect me. Hard.

I tried to hold it, but even if was able, my chin keeps shaking along with my hand. The next stage is probably, what…spitting blood? That sort of thing?

She continued, "Nothing… just was… looking" she coughed raggedly, "at your wound."

The elevator got to the upper levels, where clinic was located according to the directions we were provided.

I again help her to get up, putting one of her arms around my neck so she could lean on me.

"C'mon Tali, let's… go." My attempts to appear strong were going to get me killed.

We almost had no problems getting to the clinic, except the fact that we were both bleeding.

It's Dr. Michel's clinic. But she's has already taken one of the patients, some volus...

"We could… use some help…!" I shouted weakly, trudging into the practice with Tali in tow. I collapse just as I pass through the door. Dr. Michel snatches up the two of us, dropping a datapad to do so.

She took us to the cots and quickly began to disinfect our wounds and also applied some medigel. Some of us got more than others.

Well, now I know what will happen next. Tali will arrange a meeting with the Shadow Broker about transferring information about Saren's betrayal. And then… she is gonna be saved by Shepard, because it was another trap, of course. And then… well, I don't actually know what Shepard will do next.

Tali went with that volus, and I continued to sit on the cot. Apparently, I still haven't calmed or recovered from what happened, what got me here.

But I have to go. Doesn't matter when, but tonight… tonight starts my new life. A life which I'd always dreamt of. And I felt something in my hand. It's... a part of Tali's purple garbs. When did I...? Well, I don't remember ripping it off.

Guess I'll have to return it to her later.

* * *

 **A/N: In Scraps, I _magically_ appeared in Normandy SR-2, just before the Horizon. Then... on Blue Suns slave ship. And when I started to write it as a full story, I extended the thing with Blue Suns, their kidnapping, and the past in the Colony (Prequels Will Tell). The idea of _saving_ Tali from Saren's assassins came to me, when I was re-reading the Homeworlds.**

 **This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Mr. Snarks, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Not Best Beggining of Something Great(1)

Michel still didn't want me to go, maybe because I still was kinda poisoned from that bullet. "Just rest a little," she had said. Michel held my shoulders, preventing me from getting up, "The cure will soon take affect and the poison will be neutralized."

"What's so special about these bullets?" I asked Michel shakily, still not quite understanding.

"Special type of polonium rounds. They can affect and damage any kind of live being." She explained.

I moaned annoyingly and lied on the cot again, "Fine…"

* * *

I figured that I'd just sit around ten or fifteen minutes but, well, I was wrong. I'm sitting there for about an hour, and Michel is still against my desire to leave. Come on, I feel perfectly fine! Let me go already!

Then, suddenly, some mercs has invaded the clinic.

Swiftly, they appeared in our room and ordered anyone else to leave… expect for me and Doctor Michel. But… why? No, wait… I know why. Both of us know that Saren is a traitor, from Tali's words, and now he's just trying to get rid of the evidence the old fashion way; leaving the dirty work for others, while sitting on a throne.

As I tried to grab my pistol, I get smashed in the head by a rifle butt. I fall to the ground and pass out.

Some of my _new_ memories came back. But only some shards of them. They're about… my kidnapping.

I was stolen by Blue Suns, when I was still living in my home colony. All that pain I suffered…that loss of… of… Rina and Gans- I felt it again.

And I managed to escape only because the merc, who was responsible for my surveillance, was distracted by an asari dancer. Isn't that something?

I was woken up. One of mercs grabbed my neck and pulled me to my feet. He's using me as a body shield. Michel is getting the same.

Why? Because Garrus came to the clinic, and also had Shepard with him! And yes, that's definitely her. Reddish ponytail with blue elastic, blue eyes and freckles.

"Stand down! One move, and they're dead!" Shouted one of the mercs who was holding me by the neck. He pointed his pistol at Shepard.

Great, what do I do now? I could try getting out – stage another brilliant escape plan – but this mercenary's grip is so strict that I can't focus enough to use my biotics.

Shepard and Garrus have a plan, right?

Garrus is probably gonna shoot the one holding Michel… so it looks like, I need to get out of this situation on my own.

Or not?

Shepard, with her pistol, immediately killed the guy who was holding me, just after Garrus killed the other one. Me and the lifeless body fell down to the ground. Shepard immediately went to help me up.

"Are you alright?" she started as she got me on my feet.

"Yea…" I took a shallow breath and shook off, "Wait. No, I'm not! I was a body shield for that shithead!" I pointed at dead merc's body.

Shepard changes the topic, "Have you seen a quarian woman that was here not too long ago?"

"Actually," I said with a grin, hands on my hips, "I'm the one who helped her get here. So yes, I saw her."

"Do you know where she went?" Shepard asked me.

"She was headed with some volus to the…" I just forgot the name of that club and started stammer, "…damn… I can't remember…"

"Chora's den?" Garrus got into our little conversation.

"Probably... I don't know." I rubbed my hair and shrugged, "I'm not a very good tourist, you know."

Hey, memory fails. It happens, you know?

"Thanks for your help. You can go now." Shepard said.

"Finally!" I shouted with joy. "Thanks… again."

I walked out of the clinic. I looked back at Shepard again, when she was talking to Garrus.

And now begins my new life! The life... which I've been dreaming of for a long time. Pretty damn long.

I was delighted for a moment, having realized that my _wish_ has been fulfilled, but after that my face immediately went blank. "What do I do now?" I asked myself, and that question echoed in my mind for several minutes.

I really don't know what to do right now. Do I have an omni-tool? Wait, yes…. Yes, I do.

I quickly turned it on and started to scroll down my contacts. But there wasn't any space to scroll, it was a short list. I see only two contacts in my omni-tool. Rina'Zita and Gans'Zita…

I try to call at least one of them, but with no success.

Maybe they just…somehow changed their contacts? I can't remember why they'd have done that. Or whether or not they even did it at all. Maybe… maybe they're just…maybe they died?

I'm still walking through the Presidium for no reason and I decided to look at myself, because why not? I looked into one of the chrome walls, of which there were plenty.

What…the…

My… my hair. It's bleached. And it looks like I'm a bit older than I was a day ago. Some bristle had started to grow on my face, possibly because of the time I had spent in that transparent tube. Wait…

Are those…what the fuck?! My eyes became red?! They are, they're a kind of weird orange-red, and…it looks like I have some cybernetic scarring, just like Shepard's going to have in a couple years. But the pattern is different, and the colors almost match the new color of my eyes.

And I again noticed that scar on my left hand. Which I got…when…um…

I noticed Shepard again, and now she's heading out with Garrus and Kaidan. To find Tali, I suppose.

I could've joined them. But…I can't do it. Because I'm not a soldier. But still, I already got two murders behind me. And technically – _technically_ – I did them unwillingly. So I must get over the control of my biotics. Or what I'm already controlling it? Is that good, that everything is happening without my intervention? Yeah, yeah, sure. I don't need much effort to lift and push objects… or people. No way that could _ever_ cause problems later.

Are they natural? Or did I get them because of the implants? It had to be implants, based on the scars. But why I couldn't use them in the clinic?

I have so many questions and so few answers.

So… Shepard doesn't yet know about Sovereign's true identity. And we're all pretty far off from the events on Virmire.

After I stopped looking at myself and combing my whitened hair, I found Avina, the Citadel VI, and made my way to it. "Can you..." I took a breath and continued, "...Tell me, what year is it?"

Avina noticed me and my question and answered promptly. "Today's year is 2183."

"And...the date? In human." I asked again.

"June 8th by Earth calendars." She replied. Then she stood for a second and continued, "Eduard Daemon, your last time on the Citadel was recorded in 2173, January 26th by Earth calendars."

My face went blank and my jaw dropped, just as I heard her saying my full name. I shook it off and chuckled. Great. Even here my last name is the same. But wait... I'd already been here? Ugh! Of course I had! Stop asking question like that! You had a life here...probably. So I guess I might be recognizable by someone. And that someone is...

Avina interrupted my thoughts and stated "Your citizenship hasn't been refreshed for ten years, three months and four days. Would you like to renew it?"

"What?" I got confused, "Sure? Uh, do it."

"Done." Avina pinged positively and seemed to glow a bit brighter for a moment. "Do you need anything else, Eduard?"

"I'll think I'll manage," I replied.

"Have a nice day!" Avina said and disappeared back in her hologram module.

Well. Now that I have plenty of time, might as well settle down here for the time being. I mean, to get used to my biotics and everything.

Yeah… more than enough time.

And... Maybe I'll eventually might discover myself back in my house with a terrible hangover and trashed room after another all-night marathon. Really hope that this will not happen. I really do.

* * *

 **A/N:** **This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Mr. Snarks, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Not Best Beggining of Something Great(2)

Before my _great_ adventure in this universe started... um, I had a pretty nasty situation just an hour ago, which lead to me sitting in C-Sec interrogation room. Can't say that I'm sad necessarily, because I managed to use my biotics again. Oh, and my _memories_.

I definitely wasn't expecting a start like that.

* * *

Shit! It's a dead end.

"Nowhere to go, my friend."

That merc started to slowly approach to me with a knife drawn.

I tried to use my biotics again but it… it just doesn't work! Every time I strain my brain and swing with my arms just like I did an hour ago nothing happens. Nothing! Only my head starts to hurt even more, and the pain intensifies with each failed attempt.

I started to step back. I have no more thermal clips left.

Shepard…? You know, it's a good time to come…right about now!

I stumble on some kind of metal box and fall down. My head hits first.

 _\- You are nothing! Nothing but a broken bomb of dreams! Why have I even birthed you…?!_

Argh…! Shit… ah… my head. It starts to hurt even more…

 _\- Why won't you just listen to your father?! USE IT…!_

With fear and haste, I started to crawl back. He continues to approach to me, meanwhile playing with his knife.

 _\- Concentrate your mind! Eduard, I know you can do it. Just focus…_

Concentrate my mind? The sounds of those voices, the tone…

Is it… my "parents," in this universe? There were three shards of sound in my head now, all different voices. The first two belonged to my…my parents. But the last one, I guess it belongs to Rina. I can hardly recall their voices.

Those two idiots didn't even know how to use biotics correctly… not even questioning about teaching someone else… but Rina did.

I leaned on the wall and barely got up.

Alright… concentrate… focus….

I started to glow, bursting element zero, just like I did when I got almost robbed by that hobo, but this time…even more. Come on… if I'm glowing like that, then…then I… shit, my head is about to melt.

This time I, with weak will, lash my hand out and push that metal box I'd tripped over moments ago into the merc. It hits his hip and he falls to the ground.

His knife however, slides to my feet. When my head is about to blow and I'm having a cough along with heavy greedy breathing, I lift that knife up, slowly bearing down on that fallen merc and stab his neck. Dead.

"So sorry," I chuckled, to no response of course.

Shit. I looked at my hands, they were already covered in his blood.

I did it again. But this time I did the final blow of my own volition. I thought…I thought it would have been a bit easier. And my head still hurts bad.

Alright, calm down. Everything is fine. You did this because you had to. Because it was his own choice, too…right?

"Thank you…Rina." I said aloud, still trying to gather myself up.

The pain just disappeared. Just like first time. Brilliant. I guess being a biotic is a bit _harder_ than I had thought.

And after the pain disappeared, as well the last of red flares disappeared…other abilities flashed out in my mind. Abilities like… Flare, Pull, Charge, Slash and even Teleportation! And many more. It just... showed me how I used them in past.

I flashed my eyes to my hands. They were shaking, still covered in blood. And noticed a human in navy blue and black armor. C-Sec? His face quickly changed from annoyance to intrigue.

"This is..." He started talking to someone by radio, and kept flashing his sights at me, and at that dead merc with pierced knife in his neck. His speech was cut up as he listened for unheard questions. "This is Officer Denfront, we got a biotic accident. No, two humans, one dead. Bleached hair. Aaaand... red eyes?" He paused, then said "He refreshed his citizenship and avoided the Customs? Strange. Okay, okay, got it. Yes, I promise! Denfront out." Just as he finished talking to radio, he slowly approached, probably thinking that I might be dangerous to him.

The officer had bald head, pretty big goatee, and eyeglasses. Full of wrinkles, but still at his adult age, he slowly approached me, meanwhile drawing some kind of stun baton.

I was still confused by shards of voices I experienced just moments ago. He notices that, puts away his baton, and starts a conversation with me.

"Can you hear me?" He spoke clear and stiff and waved his hand so I could notice him, "Are you alright?"

I slowly lifted my head towards the officer, "I'm not! I'm... no, I'm not."

"Did you just kill that man?" He knelt down and started to examine that merc's body. After he was finished, I nodded positively.

The officer notices my shaking hands and nervously gulping and tries to calm me down. "We don't need another biotic terrorist here, calm down," he said seriously, and fiercely grabbed one of my hands and continued. "I'm gonna take you to Customs, and they'll take things from there, alright?"

"Al-alright," I nodded. The officer walked me over to a lift.

The lift was the same one I'd been in with Tali just an hour ago. A slight trace of our own blood could be slightly seen. I gave the weak smile at the place where I had sat. There also was music playing, very calm music. Maybe I was too overwhelmed to hear it in first place? Maybe.

I was silent the whole time, fearing to say something wrong and get a hit in the head again. Not that the officer was planning to do that, but something told me that it might still happen. So I stood quietly all the way.

The level where we stooped had a bit dimmer lighting than in Wards, and a much more than in Presidium. The air seemed to be a bit thicker, maybe because it was overcrowded by tourists.

There it is. _Customs_. The place where I possibly should have been in the first place, but somehow I avoided it. It was a bit overwhelming seeing so many people here, and suddenly seeing so many different species with my own eyes. My thoughts were broken by slight push to some kind of cabinet.

"She'll take things from here. Right?" The officer pointed at a woman, who was sitting at a desk behind me. She nodded at the officer.

He left so quickly I hardly noticed. Just as he left, the woman ushered me forward, inviting me to sit down in a chair. So I did, not having any choice. As I sat down, she started to search for something in her computer. This went on for several minutes until she found that was interesting to her.

"Avoiding Customs, eh?" She asked with a grin, "And... hmm... killing?"

"Well..." I giggled nervously and rubbed my hair, "I-I didn't really have any choice, you know." I leaned in the chair and continued, "Actually... I didn't have a choice the last four times."

"Four times?" She got raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I had to _kill_ two humans and one turian and push away a group of armed men... over... the balcony…"

Her face got even more dubious, than confused, "I'm…surprised that you're telling us everything already."

"Well, if this is an interrogation, I don't want to be smashed by a baton or get a charge of electro-shock." I nervously wrinkled and chuckled at the same time.

"Don't worry, this is not an interrogation... yet."

"Yet...?" I repeated.

"Well, if C-Sec agrees that you are dangerous to the people of the Citadel, you can be sure that there will be an interrogation for you." She explained and started to do something with her computer again.

"But I'm not!" I pushed myself off the chair and shouted.

"Shut up!" She shouted back, shocking me slightly, "I already had enough from that screaming asari and her screaming varen. So, please…just be calm, sir."

"S-Sorry..." I sat down again.

"I need you to forfeit all firearms that you have," the woman said to me.

"Here," I reached one of my pockets and passed my pistol to her.

"Aaand your bio-amp."

As she said that, I was hit by a memory pulse. 'My' bio-amp... is directly installed to the brain. I mean... it's inside my brain box, and if I needed to remove it, it had to be surgically.

I gulped and shook my head. "I... I can't."

"What do you mean 'you can't'?" She said tersely.

"It's..." I took a breath and continued, "...installed right in my brain." I explained and danced with my eyes at the same time.

"My..." She said in a murmur. Then she took a bit of clearing coughs and continued, "This is quite unexpected."

"I know, right?" I nervously said.

Suddenly, something pinged in her computer. The woman quickly flashed her eyes at the monitor and was taken aback. Her head slowly turns to me. I guess she's about the say something bad.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to be held and questioned."

I groan, throw my hands into the air, and lean on chair again. "Great. Just fucking great."

"Calm down, it's not as bad as you may expect," she calmly said.

"You say that like I'll be treated to tea, someone will tell me a funny story, and someone else will let me out with only a slight slap on my shoulder?" I joked.

She folded her hands, "I never said that."

"Fine." I growled and added, "When's it start?"

"Well..." She reached for of her terminal's buttons, "An officer will come here and take you to the interrogation room... right...now."

And she pressed it.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Originally, in Mass Effect, there is no exact _name_ for N7 Slayer blinking (dodging) ability. But I thought it won't harm, if I give it a name. So here you go... Teleportation (Blinking).**

 **This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Mr. Snarks, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Interrogation on Lounge

Loud, familiar sound of automatic door's opening got into my ears, signifying that someone walked in. I swear that someone already came to _interrogate_ me.

Pretty fast for me. I'd hoped to sit here for about…probably an hour, just like in the Michel's clinic and then become witness becoming a body shield for a merc.

Oh, and then get saved by Shepard again.

Glancing over my side, I couldn't help but recognize immediately that person who came in. The same C-Sec officer found me and took me in. Denfront.

Wait, what? How do I...wait, he introduced himself over the radio...wait.

How do I remember _that_?

"Follow him." The woman said bluntly, snapping me out from my mind, pointing at the officer.

Inwardly taking a breath, because I know that not complying or arguing will probably get me rewarded with being kicked, tazed, or possibly _worse_ , I stand up, reluctantly glancing over myself again. Denfront is standing next to the door, hands crossed. His stun baton, along with a Predator (it has to be one), are strapped to his belt.

Uncertainly, I left the cabinet first and immediately felt a strong pull against my hoodie; the officer immediately caught me and started dragging me to somewhere else, to another door. With a 'Interrogation room' logo above it.

It's the interrogation room. Probably. On the center, a proud, metallic 'lounge' was standing, immediately getting caught by my sights. I immediately felt unsettled, witnessing a pair of metallic cuffs on the armrests and leg supports.

The officer didn't stop dragging me right next to it, while I was literally scared to death. What he's going to do with me?

Well, one good thing that there wasn't any bloodstains or broken teeth. Or any disgusting smell either.

"S-so I just…l-lie on it?" I asked uncertainly, sheepishly pointed at the metallic monstrosity.

"You _are_." My bad thoughts confirmed, as he continued his race towards it, dragging me in the meantime. Harshly.

I squeaked at the kickback of pain; feeling like he smashed his fist against my spine. Meanwhile, an obvious question came from my mouth, as we were standing a few inches next to it.

"You what…don't trust me?"

" _No_ , I don't. And I'm not willing to risk my life and others by letting a biotic not being restrained." He stopped holding me by my hoodie, but he kept his harsh demeanor. "Lie. On. It." With every word said, he pointed at the chair with his finger.

I'm not stupid, you bald purse-proud shitstain.

Sighing, I oblige, reluctantly lying on the lounge. A moments after, I feel that my limbs got locked by the metal cuffs, blocking me from any movement…and my (possible?) biotics.

Give me a break…

I try test the tightness of the cuffs, and hell, I immediately realize they are very tight. The only thing I can do is to move with my palms and fingers and with my feet on the other side.

Glancing over my fingers and clutching them to stretch them out right after that, they hastily fired something…red? It was weak, and probably only I managed to see it.

Wait. That's my biotics…

"Don't. You. Dare."

I hear a firearm's drawing sound, along with a ping of its readiness to fire. With my heartbeat increased and eyes widened, I quickly realize that Denfront pointed his pistol at me.

"If you don't want problems, I suggest you to comply and _not_ use your biotics." I hear him forfeiting his pistol, as he took a chair and sat right next to me. "Otherwise there will be problems. And I don't have a time or desire babysitting a moron like you."

Fuck you.

Clenching my teeth in order to not label him back, I nodded nervously a few times in fast pace. Glancing over the officer's side, I hear familiar sounds of omni-tool's working and being interacted by his hands.

"Interrogation ID: 7427129900. Interrogator: Officer Den Denfront. Interrogating: Human. Eduard Daemon, 22 years old. Most likely Colonist." He started; I guess he was recording both us. At that moment, his voice tone changed to a flat one, almost robotic. It left me neighing inwardly. "Daemon, how did you appeared on the Citadel, refresh your citizenship, _but_ avoid the scanning procedures in Customs?"

Say the _truth_. Not the 'truth' that you are from 21st Century, you idiot. You probably got no point in lying…you possibly might be still in danger by those who captured you… C-Sec can help. Somehow.

I gulped, swallowing the newly formed lump in my throat and finally started. "Well…I was…held captive by Blue Suns."

"Captured?" His tone didn't change, but I guess I got his interest. "Where?"

"I-in my colony."

"What's the name of it?"

"D-Derelict's Burden…"

How do I…? I only first time hearing this name…

From whatever my mind was failing into, Denfront's steady voice didn't allow me to do so, as he continued his interrogating.

" _When_ you was captured?" All his question were clearly stated, just like robotic. Guess he had a hobby of interrogating _criminals_.

Am I a criminal for him?

"I - lost my track of the time…" Really, from whatever source I was getting all that stuff, I just couldn't count the exact amount of time I got captured.

" _How_ you managed to escape?"

"I…" For some reasons…I couldn't recall it. When I tried, I immediately felt pain in my head, and even after struggling to find any, all of them were blurry, ripped off. Like…someone intentionally did that to me.

"I…remember running away. Anywhere my sights got focused into. The guy…who was responsible of watching me…was distracted… by what…? Asari _dancer_?"

"Asari dancer?" Denfront repeated my last sentence, confused. So was I.

"I didn't had time or a chance to discern it… The person did look like an asari with – uh, _slick_ outfit?" Even if the memory was fuzzy, my grimace was disgusted for a moment.

"Okay." He pressed something in his omni-tool, before continuing. "About your _killing_ spree. Where, how and why you killed – two humans and one turian?"

Guess he had an anticipation of learning about it. Alright…

"In details…? Or in short?" I asked him, sheepishly.

"Details."

I sighed, but it was more like a take of breath, mixed with a slight tremble. "First…was a human. _Hobo_ who was _living_ in the Wards… just in his rags, but somehow had a pistol…"

"He provoked _you_ to kill him?'

"If by that that you mean; he wanted _my_ clothes, and when he failed, tried to shot me in the head but the bullet ricocheted from my barrier, then you are right…"

"Next _victim_?"

"A turian. Possibly…mercenary. Was about to shoot me too."

"Shoot you _too_? Explain."

"As I appeared in the Presidium…by the lift, I stumbled at him in some kind of corridor? No one was else expect him and me… He just pointed his rifle at me and yelled to get out."

"Why didn't you just go away?"

"I was overwhelmed by emotions, alright?!" I suddenly risen my voice for a moment, before desperately trying to calm it to not be smashed by Denfront. "I didn't know what to do…"

"His attire and armor color?"

"Black…red…armor?"

He pressed something in his omni-tool the third time. No doubt that he was recording this 'interrogating'. "Your _third_ victim?'

"You saw him…with me, standing next to his body."

"And he, what, _provoked_ you too?"

"Drawn knife and slowly but steady approaching with malicious neighing will count…?"

"Possibly." He sighed, before adding. "When it started?"

"Well…after I refreshed my citizenship…"

I could swear my answer triggered him, as he pushed himself from the chair to get closer to me with a fervor.

"How... How did you manage to refresh it, if you even weren't in Customs?!" I could swear he was about to jump at me Gladly, he didn't.

Opening my mouth to quickly answer something, it didn't help, only making to let out something not understandable both for him and for myself.

"I...I-eh, A-Avina offered to d-do it for me..?" I responded nervously and with a slight of overwhelmed grimace.

"Wait, what?" His pissed off mood immediately shifted into the confused again. " _Avina_? Offered _you_ to refresh your citizenship?"

"Is that so strange?" I got confused as well, since I didn't know what was going.

"We turned that function from Avina a week ago… so yes, it _is_ strange."

Oh yeah, probably because the last time I was here was ten years ago. I wonder why, this place is fucking incredible. Well, aside from the Customs.

Oh geez, what did you drag yourself in, Ed?

"When the merc started to hunt you?" Another question quickly ripped me from my thinking machine as usual.

"As I said, just as I refreshed my citizenship, he approached me and exclaimed something like ' _A dog will return to his doghouse!_ ', drawn his knife and started to run at me. I…I don't know if he was alone." Just as I finished, I sensed the question was coming about me next. I immediately continued after a brief seconds of taking the breaths. "And me…? I started to run away, screaming for help, and no one even responded. Eventually he just cornered me…and I had to use my biotics again." I tried to shrug to finish my _story_ , but the cuffs prevented me to do that anyway.

"Good." Again, he pressed a button in his omni-tool, and as usual, continued. "Did you kill them all on _purpose_?'

Oh yeah. Sure.

"It was…only a matter of self-defense."

"You _confirm_ your words?" Denfront asked me again.

Taking a breath, because I think it was probably the most important answer, I finally responded with a nervous 'confirm'.

"Yes, I do…? I _do_."

The officer sat firmly for a few seconds, before finally saying, "Interrogation over."

After he said that, he pushed the buttons in his omni-tool one last time and closed it, making the bright orange glowing hologram to fade.

The metal cuffs of the 'lounge' opened immediately after his words, freeing me and allowing me to rub my hands against each other for a brief moment. Though Denfront didn't let me to get any _delight_ from this, as he already ordered me to get up, also motioning with his hands.

Not that I actually wanted… whatever.

He grabs one of my hands and straps with another with force, before making them to be cuffed with a hologram. It has the same glowing and color as his omni-tool. And for some reasons the hologram don't allow me to break free.

Maybe because it's emitted from his omni-tool? It's still active.

Without letting me to examine my new _accessory_ , Denfront grabs the back of my hoodie and starts to drag with himself again, leaving the interrogation room.

Oh yeah, show everyone your new _trophy_. Please, I'm fucking flattered.

Maybe they think I'm some kind of a biotic terrorist? After all, I obeyed their every order, and probably didn't give a chance of accuse me of being a crazy biotics user. Oh yeah, aside from killing 'someone' in the Citadel. _Aaand_ avoiding the _oh-mighty_ Customs. And somehow refreshing my citizenship with Avina.

I really hope his device had a lie detector, because I alw-almost every time said the truth to his questions.

"Is this – really necessary?" I asked uncertainly, being dragged into the corridor for every other officer or just an employee to see me.

"Yes it _is_." He said bluntly, as he continued to move me around to somewhere else. "Move."

I didn't respond, just silently moved to where he was dragging me. Don't want to get a hit by his stun baton. Or shot by his pistol. Or kicked. Or punched.

We stop at another door, which is…another cabinet? A logo had something like 'Chief Officer _someone_ ' as I didn't had a chance to examine it properly, being pushed into the quickly opened door.

It's really _another_ cabinet. Pretty big, but one person was in the middle of my sights as I was being pushed further. It was a turian. Pale plates… blue markings around his face.

Wait a sec; they're just like Garrus'…

"Sit down, please." The turian said, pointing at the chair right next to his desk with his glance of his eyes. His voice wasn't Garrus', however.

I oblige, sitting on the chair. As I was closer to him, I had a good chance of examining his markings. Pattern is the same…very similar, color too. Wait, that couldn't be Garrus…?

Oh wait. That might be his father!

He hummed, his face looked like he was focused one me, before saying something.

"Interesting _scars_. Never seen like them before." _Possibly-Garrus'-father_ pointed at my face, presumably at my cybernetic scars.

"Oh…?" I got surprised and maybe flattered at the same time. I didn't expect him to start our _chit-chat_ like that. "Thanks, I guess?" I tried to shrug, despite my arms being cuffed with the hologram.

"There's a thing." He leaned against his arm-chair, crossing his three-fingered palms with each other. "In interrogation sequence, you said that _Avina_ offered you to refresh your citizenship."

"Yes, she _did_." I stated, maybe confirming his thoughts.

"How you managed to do that? We turned off that function a week ago; no one possibly without a proper hacking tools and software would do that." He asked me.

"I did nothing." I said hastily, before sighing to explain. "I just came to Avina to ask her the time. Then…she said that my last time in the Citadel was ten years ago. And then… she just offered me to refresh my citizenship.

He hummed, laying on of his hands under his plated chin, before rambling something like 'ten years' under his 'nose', before continuing his questioning _assault_.

"Can you tell me, what were you doing in the Citadel in 2173?"

"I…can't." I said with defeat, shaking my head. Of course I don't know what happened. I was possibly twelve or thirteen years at that moment.

"Memory fails?"

"Probably." I shrugged again.

He sighed, before giving me somewhat of annoyed and tiring look.

"You have to understand, I can't allow a biotic with un-detachable bio-amplifier freely walk around Citadel. _My_ Citadel. Given the fact that you already did some _dirty_ work here." He sighed and continued. "Neither can't I just toss you into the space for no reason. Assuming that your killing spree was nothing but a self-defense."

"I assure you…"

He cut me off, "And there's a high chance that you're still in danger because of the Blue Suns."

"So…?"

"I've got an option." I got confused, but something in my told me to cheer. "It's not what you could expect, but it's all that I can do to help."

"Oh…-wait, to _help_?" My face gone even more confused. Why would they help _me_ , not just toss me out into the prison. "Why?"

"The situation with you and the Blue Suns is rather interesting." He chuckled, twitching with his mandibles for a moment. "After all, we care about our _citizens_."

"What, even after all those murders I've committed?"

"We might close our eyes on that, if you help us."

* * *

"Wait, what?" I got shocked and surprised at the same time. Definitely, I couldn't expect that. Didn't expect to give up my ass into the C-Sec's hands for over a month. "A 'community service'?"

"It's not as if we can just let you out. yes?" He said, I could swear he chuckled again.

"Probably so…" I drifted away my eyes from his side for a moment, before returning them.

The turian ordered me to get up, and then _ordered_ Denfront, which was standing next to me all this time to deactivate that holographic handcuff. After he did, my hands were free once again. Yay.

"I'm going to set you with him." He pointed at Denfront once again, "He'll be in charge of you, and also will be able to punish you if you try to do something bad. And he will also inform me about you productivity."

"And… for how m-…long it's going to take?" I asked, meanwhile being busy playing with my hands and fingers.

"Again, depending on your productivity."

Well…

Shit.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Ghostboy95, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Being a Service Dog Is Entertaining

Great.

At the same time, I'm overhyped being...well, somehow appeared in Mass Effect literally. I know, I said that before, but everything, every species is just so... _real_ , so... _alive._

But at the same time – I already hate it. I simply don't know what to do _here_. My unknowingness caused me to kill. I'm a biotic, I can't control them properly, and that's probably I'm being hunted by Blue Suns. Hell, even my biotics aren't _normal_. They're red!

How the fuck I should get on with it? Something is not _right_ about me…my system!

Though I don't care that much of my now _bleached_ hair, my face is fucked up! Literally. Half of it are covered by some kind of _glowing_ scars, and for some reasons, my eyes are glowing as well. With the same, distinctive orange-red color. Yeah, ten out of ten Renegade BroShep cosplay.

Fair exchange for being your dream be fulfilled.

The thing is...I didn't dream of being a _service dog_ for C-Sec! And I don't even know how long it's going to take.

Still… it's still a C-Sec. _Mighty_ , proud _defenders_ of the Citadel station. I hope it means I'll be save from Blue Suns. And…hey, I think It's also a chance to get used to my _new_ life.

 _New_ life, huh…

And I still need to somehow _find_ Tali and give her back the…ripped cloth of her attire. I mean, did she even _notice_ the missing part? Probably she did. If so, does she knows that _I_ have it?

"And we…what, just gonna do laps here until the 'night'?" I asked with a quiet chuckle, just as we appeared in another level of the Zakera Ward. We were walking around, and the _officer_ , or just Den, as he 'introduced' himself to me, was showing me the points of interests that we will _patrol_.

"That's _our_ , as well as your now, _job_." Den said flatly. I could definitely say that he was tired. Well, my _stomach_ was literally punching my head with the words that it would already be a night.

"Do I have to wear a uniform too?" I say, hiding my hands in the hoodie's pockets.

"Omni-badge might be enough." He responded with a small grin on his face.

Omni… _badge_? What's this? I never heard anything about these. There was nothing like a _badge_ in the Codex, if I can remember.

Which reminds me, there is a _Codex_ , right?

I sighed with relief, happy that I was relieved of having an order in my head about wearing a uniform as we continued our _tour_ , still having plenty of questions in my head to ask.

"And what should we prevent to happen?

"Explain." He used the same robotic tone that he used in the interrogation sequence. "To prevent what?"

"You know… insulting – possible murders – things like that." I 'explained', pausing after each suggestion I've voiced to him.

Den was about to open his omni-tool, probably with intention of showing me something. Or sending something to mine. After all, I also have one strapped around my arm.

"You want full list, or short?" something in him hesitated, leading to not opening his omni-tool at all, instead of explaining it himself. "Listen, our job is make citizens and tourists to feel safe around here. That also means an ability to make important decisions with haste and precision, if necessary."

"Uh-huh…" I grumbled annoyingly as a response. Oh believe me; you can _not_ expect me from that.

And somehow, probably because I didn't pay much attention to our walking anymore, I suddenly find myself in somekind of apartment complex. Eventually, we stop right next to the door; holographic panel is demanding a permission from his omni-tool with a red screaming pattern.

"You don't have any family or friends here, do you?" Den asked me, glancing over his shoulder, asking probably the obvious and stupid question to me.

Of course I don't. And for some reason, my family is in some kind of a colony on another planet. While also somehow consists of Quarians. What.

 _How_? I mean…

Whatever.

I shake off my head slowly and with uncertain, triggering Den's sigh again. Brushing his omni-tool against the panel, the door immediately unlocked, but then again I wouldn't recognize anything what was inside because of the darkness. Only some outliners, since lights were shut completely.

"Fine. But you'll regret it if you break something or do anything I can't stand." He declared firmly, before stepping into his apartment, while I, with a shrug, started following him.

It looks nice. Not that I could do 'wow' thing when I first saw his apartment. It's quite clean…and fine looking. Not expensive, not anything to show off, but well organized.

The structure of his _home_ composed of one _big_ room, which consists of a medium-sized living room and small kitchen, one bedroom and obviously a bathroom. The living room is almost crammed with wall-sized windows, revealing the many of neon sights of the Zakera Ward. It looks pretty.

"You'll sleep on this couch." Den rumbled, as he began to guide me in his household. "Kitchen is there, bathroom is over there. Need anything, you _ask_ , you _do_ not ramble in _my_ house. Got it?"

Well, I prefer a soft sofa than a creaking and uncomfortable bed.

Assuming if there's one.

"Got it." I shoot off a respond. Like the hell I wanted to. I'm not a brainless child.

"I'm off to my bedroom. We'll get up in 06:00 so I suggest you to doze off already." He said with his signature tone, before racing to the bedroom with a slow and tired gait.

As soon as he disappeared, I sat up slowly reached out my arm with the omni-tool, somehow already knowing how to activate it to check the time. Yeah…about the time.

It's strange.

Either I don't know something, but the time is showing 19:74; the seconds are counting around half as long as _normal_ seconds are.

Oh, right… wait! You're not on _Earth_. You are on a fucking Reaper built space station; of course the _time_ would be different.

Sighing trembly, I throw my body against the couch's cushions, resting my head against the soft armrest. Not a minute passed later, I already would feel sloppy and feeling the struggle of keeping my eyes not being closed.

I should sleep. Really… this day was harsh enough for me. But still… I still can't believe that I'm in…Mass Effect Universe.

That…well, my most sacred dream has been fulfilled.

Well… _almost_.

 _I had enough of your 'get a life' bullshit!_

 _You will achieve nothing in this life._

 _Leave me alone!_

Stop dreaming.

 _Shut up!_

 _You need help, Eduard._

 _Don't you understand? It's not healthy._

 _I don't care!_

 _What about us? Do you know anything about respect?_

 _SHUT UP!_

 _THIS IS_ _ **MY**_ _LIFE!_

I opened my eyes hastily, slightly pushing my back as I braced my weight on my forearms, feeling a small amount of cold chills ran through my body for a few seconds. Probably because of the dream I just _witnessed_.

Surprisingly, I _discovered_ myself in Den's apartments. Heh…looks like it wasn't a dream after all. I feared it might be just a _dream_. And to know that it's not, as for proof I failed to _breathe_ with pledged nose and closed mouth.

I idly pushed myself to sit, immediately my sights caught on a Den's figure, standing in my side. Guess he was about to wake me up myself.

"Want to eat or we head out now?" He got straight to the point while his arms were folded.

The dream burned out almost all of drowsiness, but small part of still remained, as I kept rubbing my eyes to get rid of something inside them, spiced up with some yawning at the same time.

"What do you – have to _eat_?"

"Sandwich is fine?"

"I guess…? If there's no mayonnaise, I'll roll with it." I complained. Never can understand why everyone loves mayonnaise. Oh, also adding it to every meal they could. Even if it didn't make any sense at all.

I heard him walking to the kitchen, as I kept cleaning up my eyelids. A moment after, he was standing right next to me again, his hands were filled with those _sandwiches_. Den quickly hands one to me, while I reach out my hand.

It had somewhat strange tinge after eating it. Den didn't let me recognize it, as he already demanded me to get up and follow him.

Yeah, forget the exercise, teeth cleaning; yeah, just go to the fucking office.

"As we'll reach the Academy, we'll inform about your duties and will give you your omni-badge along with some basic instructions." Den announced, as soon as we left his surroundings.

"Uh-huh…"

It's probably should be a 'morning' now. I don't know, there's almost exact amount of people walking around us like the past _night_. There's no clouds really. And only Presidium got artificial skies, sadly.

That dream didn't let me to sleep 'normally'. I had somewhat three times I nearly fell asleep on our way the Academy. Probably around 2/3 of the path my eyes were closed, relying on my voice or my senses to walk.

It's obvious the same place I were lead to the _almost-one-hundred-percent-Garrus'-father_ and _assigned_ to the duty. Again, a freaking a lot of figures in navy blue and black armor and uniforms for me in one place. Some of the furniture and decorations are also painted in blue color.

Most of the folk were looking suspiciously at me, like to a 'stranger' or a _dangerous_ threat. Almost every time I heard some whispering, or quiet snickering, automatically assigned them to be related to me.

Maybe because I'm a biotic? Wait. No. Look at your _face_ again. It's fucked up. But… I do find glowing eyes and scarred with cybernetics face kinda _badass_.

We ended in Garrus' father cabinet once again. As we entered with Den's sharpened salute, I found his grimace same as yesterday day. Focused, a bit annoyed, a bit angry at something, but at the same time, a bit smiling as well.

"Ready for your duties?" he immediately asked, as soon as we were standing in front of his desk.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" I asked with a quiet chuckle.

I noticed his mandibles twitching for a moment, before he continued. "Did Den show you the places where you will patrol?"

"Yes sir. I did." Den folded his hands, flashing his sights at the turian.

"Then," he got up from his arm-chair, reaching out for his console and started tapping buttons in it. "lets set you up." He motioned with his hand to me to get to his side. "Check yourself in our databases. Is everything alright in it?"

The window with myself in C-Sec databases has my… well, _personal_ information. Including my name, surname, birthdate, things like that. The most interesting thing about my birthdate. It's different. I'm…was born in 2161. Not the date, it's still the same. 27th December.

They also gave me something like a badge with C-Sec logo in it. Probably an omni-badge, _possibly_ because it's holographic with a projector in it.

How cute.

"So I'm in your databases already…?" I muttered, as I was studying everything they had on me.

"It's a matter of five minutes." Den replied annoyingly.

After I checked everything twice, I nodded with a confirming hum that everything was all right. With my confirmation, turian closed the window with my date, making me instinctively move to back to the seat's side.

"With that done, I suppose you need some means in defense. Lead him to the armory, set him up and begin your patrol accordingly." He demanded, his palms crossed against each other.

"Yes, sir." Den nodded in perfect notion, as he was busy quite some time perfecting the gesture. After he said his thing, he motioned with his hand to follow me.

But I gotta to find something out first. And if don't, it's going to kill me one time or another.

"I know it's kinda… _impolite_ , but," I rubbed my neck in sheepish manner, grinning almost like an idiot. "I don't know your name."

"Vakarian."

Oh boy…

"Castis Vakarian." He chuckled a bit, probably seeing my surprised face expression. Goddamn, it's really Garrus' father himself! "But call me _Chief_ _Officer_ Vakarian, understand?"

"Yes, sir…?" I replied to his demand uncertainly, quickly composing himself after such _revelation_.

"That's the way."

"Alright, _Daemon_. You had any experiences with firearms?" Den immediately announced his question, as we went past the armory's door.

The _armory_ , which where I'll presumably will be 'set up' for 'duties', is filled with a few other C-Sec officers, or probably even cadets. Some of them were practicing in shooting at the shooting range, some other being instructed by an instructor, and some were maintaining or modifying the firearms.

"Well…" My grimace gone into stone, as recent day's memories knocked into my head. Which leads me wonder, how the fuck I was so proficient with that Predator? And the thing is, I never really had a control over myself at _those_ moments.

It's just…happened by itself.

"Never mind my question." Den torn me away from my thoughts with his stern voice. "It would be stupid to ask this one, since you already killed two people with the _pistol_. You probably haven't held anything heavier."

"You say like it's no big deal to me." I frowned, folding my hands in the meantime.

"The hell I should know? _You_ are the one caused all this mess."

"So you saying that I'm guilty for _that_ hobo tried to rob? O-or because I was hunted by some crazy merc with a knife?" I asked him with an angry, mixed with confusion tone.

"I didn't say that. I said that there was a different way of keeping yourself safe. You didn't _have_ to kill them."

I raised my eyebrow. The fuck I should care about fuckers who tried to kill me? I'm not some _pacifist_ optimistic boy…

"And what I _could_ do, huh?"

"You could run and call for help. Hell, you are biotic, you could've restrained them."

I sighed, suddenly realizing something. "You know, this won't lead anywhere."

"At least you're right on something." Den mocked, triggering a quiet grunt from me, as soon as we appeared right next to the lockers.

He steps closer to them, beginning to rummage through every last of them, quietly cursing someone out there who didn't do daily sorting. Eventually, he closed the last locker he wanted to check, finally turning to my side, meanwhile holding a pair of different pistols, Carnifex and Predator.

"This is M-3 Predator. Common used by everyone every now and then, fast, light, durable. It's the same you stole from the hobo." He stated, lifting the hand with the Predator.

Yeah, _thanks_ , Mr. Obvious.

And then Den lowered it down, instead lifting a hand with the second pistol. "And this one is M-6 Carnifex. Heavier, quickly overheats, slower fire rate and ammo capacity. But in an exchange gives more damage, more punch through and more accurate. But it also got much more-"

The choice is obvious, isn't it?

"I'll grab the Carnifex." I cut him off, pointing at the second pistol, not even considering the Predator as an alternative weapon.

"…recoil." He got slightly caught off by my interruption. Shaking off slightly, Den continued. "Are you sure? You may not handle the recoil and recovery rate."

"Well…let's try it on that _shooting_ range?" I asked uncertainly, pointing at my backside where shooting range was located.

He hummed in consideration, before after hiding the Predator in the lock up. "Seems reasonable." Den stated, giving me the pistol, and I could I swear I didn't expect it to be much _heavier_. But still, I can handle it.

Stepping into the shooting cabin, Den made a line of holographic targets to appear, some of them are on the ground, some lifting in the air.

Raising my pistol, still feeling a bit of struggle due to its surprising weight, I wanted to shoot already, but was Den stopped me immediately, lowering the hands with gun.

Sighing, and clattering, Den began to adjust my holding stance. "Without proper stance you'll just meet your face with your own gun." He stated, somehow making me to hold the gun with more ease, and still having a good awareness where it will shoot with his adjustments. He released his hold, before saying. "There. It's a basic one, but should teach you to deal with the recoil and adjust to the recovery state."

"There's more of them, right?" I asked rhetorically, knowing that wasn't the only pose shooters used.

"Yes. But as I said, you'll start with the basics." He said, with a simple push lowering my hands again. "Now, repeat it a few times."

I oblige silently, somehow manage to repeat the preparation part with quickness and perfection already. Just a luck maybe.

Easing the tension in my limbs, I tried it again, _again_ , perfect.

And then again, and again, and again. All of them were properly done.

How…? Wow…

"Okay." Den commented, sighing with relief. "Now, aim." I grunted internally, aiming carefully at the nearest target on the ground. "And, shoot."

I shoot.

Jumping because of the recoil like some amateur, I didn't notice that the 'bullet' hit the target at the center. Though I did expect recoil, I didn't expect it that _big_ , probably because of inexperience. But somehow, I manage to keep my balance and fall into the ground.

Den chuckled, nodding. "I expected you to fall to the ground." He grinned slightly, as I undrawn the pistol.

"Me too." I sighed with relief, gladly that the pistol didn't hit my face.

"Nice shot by the way, though I expect you to do it faster." Den pressed a few buttons, making the shot target to re-appear again, where it stood initially. "Do it again."

And I did as he _please_ , trying to coordinate my movements to shoot faster. And I did, though there wasn't too much difference, there was small improvement. I shot five times, until I began hearing some pings inside the pistol.

"That's the warning." Den explained, pointing at the pinging button outside the Carnifex. "Shoot more, and you'll have to deal with overheating. When it happens, you'll have to wait for your weapon to cool down."

I wish everyone already used thermo-clips…

"O-okay." I said, examining the pinging button with my narrowed eyes.

"Alright, we're done for today." He declared, making the targets to dissolve completely. "Time to patrol."

"Ready to go…I guess." I shrugged, sounding a bit uncertainly.

* * *

 **A few hours later.**

The 'great' start of our patrol hasn't been very promising at the start; I don't know if patrolling can be at any case.

We stopped to patrol one of the Zakera's level, moving around through it, but not leaving it. Guess that's how it is. One-two officers for one level or a part of it to fill.

And the most annoying part is not the patrol itself…it's just with who we got surrounded with.

Too many _hyperactive_ and _excited_ tourists, which couldn't stop staring at Asari's nether regions and/or taking around dozen of photos around…well, everything with all kind of poses; too many crying little backscratchers, which can't calm down and stop begging their parents to buy that stupid space-ship replica.

Come on, why can't it be quiet?! Why those morons can't stop screaming or crying or getting too excited about their first night with someone? I mean, I don't care, but at least-

My thoughts were interrupted by another shouting. This time not made by a kid, actually. Immediately regaining our composer out of surprise, Den and I started to run to its source to investigate.

Shit…

Two quarians. One holding a knife. With…blue blood on it? Around them is a bit more blood – and a lying dead _turian_.

"Christ…" Den's grimace gone somewhat surprised and disgusted at the same time. "This is-" He cut himself up to take a long breath to continue. "-Officer Denfront with Daemon, we have a possible murder here."

Possible, huh? That turian spitted more blood that I could drink as a water. I mean, his 'stomach' is fully covered in blood; his mouth is covered in his blood as well.

Oh yeah, _murder_.

"Two quarians. One dead turian. M-…male." Den described what was in front of him, after he started, I heard his Vindicator being drawn out.

"Got it." He said, turning off the radio, before turning to my side. "Ready your pistol, they might be dangerous." He _tried_ to warn, but his words somewhat got me triggered, as I noticed my vision became a bit reddish, while my cybernetic scars began to glow brighter than before.

"Wait!" I exclaimed quietly as I could, lowering his assault rifle's barrel from his front side. "They might be innocent."

"Innocent?!" he instantaneously yelled back, giving a sharp look at me. "Are you crazy or what? They _murdered_ someone! What makes you think that they're innocent?!" He said loudly, meanwhile pointing at them with his pointing finger with fervor.

They standing like a stone, standing in one place. Just like me, yesterday. The one with a knife was comforting another one, as the latter buried their face-plate into the former's chest.

"My…my intuition does." I slapped down his pointing hand, as my vision became clear again. "Why they are guilty for what they didn't had any choice?"

"I didn't say they are guilty."

"Then why arrest them?!"

"Because. That's. Our. _Job_. IDIOT!" With every word he said, his face was poking closer to my side, increasing the volume and hardness of his voice tone.

"Then…" I took a deep breath, before adding, "let me handle it."

"Uh?" He made a confused face, returning his head to its natural position. "Excuse me?"

Yea, you heard it.

"You heard it right." I declared, being pretty damn serious right now.

He almost laughed at my response. "You got a thing on _quarians_ , or what?"

"Shut up." I growled with frowned face.

Maybe 'please' should work? I mean, he got no reasons to _let_ , he just thinks that I'm a-

"Fine,"

What?!

"whatever. But if I will discover your body in a few moments later, blame yourself." He said firmly, his sudden agreement blown my mind up completely, but I tried my best not to show it with my face expression.

Yeah, probably just a 'test' to observe me from a different point. Better would just roll with it, thank him in my mind and try to calm down these quarians.

"Uh-huh…" I mumbled with a throwing away gesture, somehow keeping my blown and shocked mind in check with a big take of breath, approaching those two's side.

The one with a knife… is most likely a male. With a black attire covering his environmental suit, having a dark-blue visor on _his_ face-plate. The other one… is a female, again obviously by 'her' body structure. Having bleached, almost white garbs on her suit with a light-pink visor. I can clearly see the male's narrowed glowing eyes, staring at me sharply. Their outfits above their enviro-suits are not the same like those from the game. They are… different. Very different.

Another thing I noticed, was blood. It was turian's… blue one, slowly leaking out from the male's knife. Both of them didn't really notice that some parts of their attire was covered in it.

Not so much about the turian. Dressed out like a rich boy. A clear smell of liquor could be still noticeable around the area around us. His throat is obviously slit, a few pierced points around his body. His face got red face tattoos.

So…

In my opinion, they're a couple, each probably from 17 to 19 years old, together decided to fulfill their Pilgrimage. They went to the Citadel to get a place in someone ship's crew, or get a lead to something useful for the Migrant Fleet. I can clearly that dead turian was in drunk state, and either wanted to kill, or even _violate_ the female quarian and have some 'fun'. In result… pierced body, sliced throat and a shock after a committing a murder… in a matter of a self-defense.

How ironical.

As I was approaching them, the male quickly pointed his knife at my side, brushing some of the blood to the ground, still probably thinking that I'm dangerous. I hastily lifted my palms in surrendering manner, signifying that I'm not dangerous to me. His eyes gone into the confused state, as he probably didn't expect such a gesture to me.

"Hello?" I said quickly, slapping my forehead out of realizing the stupidity of my question.

Male didn't respond, just shook his head in defense manner. Does he or she even understand me? I mean they should… if they…

Of course. They don't have a translator. I don't know… wait, it's obvious that they don't know nor English, nor Russian, nor any _human_ language.

What do I do now? Well… if I just knew their language, K…Khelish, maybe I could-

 _\- Alright, Eduard. Say in Khelish: 'hello, you'._

 _\- Del… Eree…?_

 _\- Good._

 _\- My turn…! Say in English…_

Wh-…how…how do I…know…?

Verbs… nouns hastily (or so I thought of) flashed over my sight, gripping hardly into my memories in a moment's notice. That's… do I really know Khelish? How? I only know that signature _keelah_ and _keelah se'lai_ , but…

 _Kaz_ …shit…

Quickly shaking off my head, I took a deep breath to regain my composer and just going for it, I said the first thing that came into my mind.

" _Del'Eree_."

Both of the quarians' eyes widened up in a few seconds, I could somewhat see the outlines of their faces gone into insta-shocked. Shit… did I even pronounce it right?

I hope so…

"Iri soir nee'Khelish?"

Do – you – know – our – Khelish…

Give me a fucking break… how do I even _know_ it? When did it happen? While I was asleep? No…not possible. Think… no, wait. Deal with them first, and then try to come up with an excuse how you know your favorite race's language later!

Assuming if I'll still be alive.

I took a shuddering breath as I snapped out with my mind, to get some courage to say the next thing that came into my mind.

" ** _Lar'iho, ruho la uuls_**."

 ***Yes, I do, but I still prefer a translator.***

Come on; please say you have language translators…

Male quarian suddenly grasped in realizing something hastily reaching out for his arm, which immediately glowed bright with the omni-tool's colors. He quickly presses a few buttons in it, as his voice output indicator on his mask glows as if he was saying something.

"Do you understand me…now?" the quarian muttered uncertainly, his voice tone was on edge of turning into a whisper. With his translator, I could literally sense a British accent in his voice. Probably not the _real_ one, but very close to.

I sigh with relief, glad that he had a translator. But then, why was it turned off?

"Y-yes…" I said, nodding slightly a few times. I only then noticed that his blooded knife was still pointing at me. Strangely looking blood didn't scare me at all, bizarrely. "You're still in danger, if you will keep pointing with that knife." I warned, pointing with my pointing finger at his weapon.

Male quarian quickly faced female one, the latter couldn't stop leaning and holding against him, and both of them began to whisper with each other. Obviously, I didn't understand any of their words. A moments after, surprisingly, he quickly brushed off the knife and hid it under his sheath, which was on his foot.

Do all lf the quarians wear them like that? Now I wonder if that's comfortable for them…

"You…y-you won't hurt us…?" Suddenly, female quarian spoke. She also had something like a British accent in her voice tone, just like the male one did.

"I promise – I won't." I tried to sound confident and comforting at the same, but it didn't help as my sights flashed at the dead turian. "But… you're in trouble, possibly. Because of what ehm… you just did."

"W-we didn't mean to…" I could swear that the female was going to starting sobbing again, if not male's hold again.

"I know," I hope I know what I'm doing… "don't worry. I kinda _work_ with C-Sec."

"You…you will?"

"I owe your people, that's why."

Hold on… where did that come from?

Ugh...!

"Will we be arrested by…C…Sec?" Male one spoke up suddenly, as I was busy figuring out the meaning of my last sentence. I got quickly severed from my thoughts as I was acquainted.

"I…possibly… I don't know, I need ask my… 'mentor'." I trailed off hastily, pointing backwards with my thumb. "Can you wait right here, and don't go anywhere?"

"O-o-okay…" Female one stated shakily with a nod, as I noticed her grip on the other one clenched tighter.

Turning around to get back to Den, I noticed that he was standing a bit closer than before, yet still pretty far away from us. Taking a breath, I quickly returned to his side, while my hands were slightly stressful, resulting in slight shaking.

I guess he heard us from the start.

"I'm surprised that you can alive." He declared mockingly, as I got to his territory.

"I'm biotic remember?" I stated abruptly. "I can take care of myself…"

"Sure, whatever; don't get cocky, though."

"So…" I knew that it's not over yet. Yet I don't know what to do next. "What do I do next?"

"Bring them to us and interrogate them, then bring your report to the Chief." He said. _Obviously_ not that I clearly wanted to.

"What?!"

"You want me to repeat it? Or something is not clear to you?"

"No! Is the 'interrogating' is _that_ important?"

"It said that interrogating is listed in one of our protocols. If you don't think you fit, let _me_ handle _it_ , Daemon." He suggested, but then again, I wouldn't let him 'interrogate' them. "They're not biotics, as I can see that, so it's not really going to be an 'interrogation'. Yet one of them murdered someone, and that another one is the witness. The only, possibly."

"So… it's like… _questioning_?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes. Do it however you see fit." He confirmed with a slight nod, as he activated his omni-tool again. "Handcuff them if you want, confiscate their weapons, but I _order_ you to interrogate them and bring your report to the Chief. Understand?" Den declared sternly, while his eyes were into the omni-tool's holographic screen. "I'll make sure that everything here will be checked and cleared, and then I'll join you back in the office. Also, I'll ask someone to prepare the room. Don't screw it up."

"S-sure…"

Piece of shit. Really.

Grumbling a quiet curse, I make my way back to the pair. Female's hold was tight as ever, when I was approaching them again. They probably heard our 'conversation', don't they?

"You…y-you will interrogate us?"

I sighed with a sad premise, "I had to… I'm sorry." But then I'll immediately gestured with my palms that everything is okay, meanwhile trying to squeeze a smile on my face. "But… I'll probably just gonna ask some question, and then… if you're lucky you might get clean from this day already."

"So… how will this happen?" male one asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged, "It's going to be my first time."

Did you really had to bring this up?

"Listen, if you don't want to be end up in _jail_ , you…better to follow me. Okay?" I tried to sound serious this time, though I feared they might take it as an intimidation.

They looked at each other for a few moments, before nodding slightly. Guess it worked…

"Alright. Lead us."

Definitely worked…

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Ghostboy95, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Vouching for Strangers

Returning _back_ after a few hours already feels strange. Here I am, dragging a pair of quarians with myself, ordered by Den to interrogate them after I'll bring them in. As much as I don't _want_ to and hate to, I still know I _have_ to do this.

Stepping forward through the door, I still can't get used that almost every door in the Citadel is automatic, just like in grocery stores or just any other…building. Not paying too much attention, I didn't notice that I was stopped by…an… human _officer_?

Wait. He looks like a…eh… cadet?

"By Officer Den's orders I'm supposed to tell you that the room for questioning is ready for utilization."

"Okay…" I muttered, trying to spot the required door, but without success. Hastily scratching my head, my eyes danced one more time, before fixing them on the cadet again. "…where it is, exactly? Can you just show me _it_?"

Dumbass.

"Of course. Follow me." He said, motioning with his hand to follow as he turned back on me. Glancing over my side to check if the quarian couple is still with me, I sighed and start following him to where he is leading us.

At least that guy is happy to lead me by my _hand_ like some sort of a lost child in the streets or some other place.

As he was leading us, I couldn't help but notice another wave of suspicious glares at me, spiced up with some gossips. Get used to it; your face is fucked up, and you have a pair of quarians on your back.

As soon as he stopped and immediately turned to face us, I noticed a familiar set of doors, all of them had 'Questioning' tags on it, along with 'Room 1, Room 2' designations on it. Talk about orderliness…

"Your room is number 3." Cadet stated, before he opened the door by tapping on the holo-pad with his fingers. "Do you require any further assistance?"

He sounds too formal. Geez…

"No, t-thanks. I can manage on my own." I said, trying to sound confident as best as I could.

"Understood." He said, before he took his leave. As we were close to each other, he continued. "Though I suggest you to not drop your guard with _them_."

I didn't answer, yet silently awaited his departure. Wish you had been there with _us_ , maybe you would understand that _they_ are not dangerous. I know that too well. Or it's just _something_ tells me too.

They haven't used their chance to escape, however. Both of them silently followed me even after I stepped inside the room. I didn't look back; I knew that by the walking sounds behind me.

Since I 'had' to watch some of TV stuff about criminals and all that _detective_ stuff in my childhood out of boredom, I already imagined how the 'questioning' room would look like. A desk with a set of chairs in the middle of the room, a lamp above it. Quickly scanning the room, I also find a window, most likely bulletproof, and Den, along with some other officer are standing behind it.

But you said you will join me in the office…

Hastily darting my eyes to the door's side to pretend I didn't see him, I patiently waited for the quarians to take their places.

"S-sit down, please." I said, trying to be confident, though knowing that Den was watching me didn't help a bit. The Quarians didn't answer, instead nodding silently as they moved closer to the chairs. I can feel that the female's mind was filled with shock and hesitation, though I can't say the same about the other one.

Alright… calm down. You can do this, right? After all… you started this _mess_ all by yourself.

As soon as they sat down, I hastily took the seat as well, so that we were in each other's front sights. Even if not standing close, I can still notice that the female one is shaking, as well as her glowing were blurred, probably from the extensive sobbing.

"Is she okay?" I asked almost uncertainly, though I tried to show myself caring towards them. At one moment, I even wanted to comfort her myself.

"She'll be fine." The male one said firmly, making my ideas of comforting her to fade in an instant. "We can start now, right Yela?" he encouraged her, looking at her face-plate.

She nodded with great uncertainty as a response, deciding to be quiet.

So… _her_ name is Yela. I get the feeling that they still have doubts about my desire to help. Can't blame them though, I would most likely to do the same if I would got into the same mess.

Out of nowhere, I pull up my folded Carnifex and place on the middle of the table. The male one quickly scanned it with surprised eyes, before turning his gaze to me with narrowed eyes.

"Why?"

"I want you to know – I _really_ want to help you." I replied with a sigh.

" _Why_ do you want to help us?"

Friendly reminder that quarians are very suspicious race. Especially suspicious when they are about to be questioned. Thanks.

"Because I _want_ to. Because I know you're _innocent_." I replied, slightly firming my voice to sound more confident.

Yela stopped shaking for a moment. After that, both of them glanced over themselves for a few seconds, before turning their gaze to me.

"We are ready."

Sighing, because I wasn't ready for their readiness, I glanced to the window's side, where Den responded with a slight, but a firm nod. Sighing again, I returned my sights towards the quarians.

Alright... how do I start?

"What is your names?" I initiated with a gulp, dissolving a small formed lump in my throat to start properly.

"Full one?" Rall acquainted, I only nodded to let him to continue. "Raal'Jusa nar Saedor."

"Mine is Yela'L-Laame n-nar Saedor…" she said sheepishly after his answer.

Both of them got 'nar' in their names, meaning that they're on their Pilgrimage…

"Are you on… _Pilgrimage_?"

Raal nodded, but his widened eyes clearly signified that he was surprised, "You know about the Pilgrimage?"

I nodded in response, making both of the quarians nod as well. It was obvious they are on their Pilgrimage after all…

"So… I suppose you were planning to return to the Migrant Fleet?"

"Yeah."

"You already booked a ship?"

"Yes."

"So," I decided to change to the topic, "what happened before t-that… _accident_?"

"W-we…" Yela wanted to start, but stammered so Raal took after her. "we decided to go to the club to wait for our passed ship."

" _And_ then?"

"A t-turian…" Yela tried to shake off, before continuing, "d-dragged me outside…"

"How?" I got confused, thinking how that turian even managed if she wasn't alone. He what, offered her a drink?

"He said that h-he got s-s-something I could use a-as a gift… but when I realized it was… a-a trap, I tried to run back to R-Raal…and then… and then…" for some reasons, Yela couldn't continue, standing on edge of sobbing wildly again. Raal effectively notice that and pulls her closer to comfort her again.

It all makes sense; Raal was trying to protect her…

"When I started searching for her and found her outside," Raal took the torch and continued after her, caressing her back as her sobbing soon died. "that _kazuat_ was about to put on omni-cuffs on her hands and drag her away somewhere. He also had a gun, I think he was a mercenary…so I hastily stabbed him in the back, before cutting his sides – and lastly slitting his throat."

Before I could continue, I my omni-tool started making ping noises with notification. I hastily pull the arm to myself to examine it, and turns out it's a message from Den.

 **From: Den Denfront**

 **Finish up. The questioning was already recorded, so you don't have to worry about that. Bring them in to the Castis and wait for me, understand?**

Crap.

* * *

 **10 Minutes Later.**

"Absolutely not." Castis' voice was stern as ever, while he was reading a file in the tablet.

"But why?!" something ticked inside me and I noticed that my cybernetic scars started to glow brighter for some reasons.

This argue will go into nowhere no matter what, _even_ If I give facts right into his face. My thoughts were right. He won't let them go back to the Migrant Fleet if I don't manage to change his mind.

"They committed a murder _on_ Citadel-"

I cut him off, "You think letting his friend get kidnapped is any better?!"

"He could have disarmed him and called for C-Sec." He was calm. Me? Enraged and pissed off at the same time. "And you are letting your emotions get to yourself, blinding your thinking and decision making. That's _not_ what I expect form a C-Sec representative."

Because I'm not, _dumbass_.

"Do you think an un-prepared quarian could compete with an armed turian?"

"I could."

"That's the matter!" I pointed with both of my flat palms, "You're a trained officer, and look at _him_!" And then at Raal. "A young quarian, who…who had no choice and had to make a decision!"

I stopped suddenly, realizing that it won't work that _way_. Sighing, I reduced the volume of my voice closer to normal before continuing.

"If they… try to break the law again, it's gonna be my responsibility-"

"That's not how it works." Castis cut me off with his serious but calm voice. The grimace haven't changed a bit.

"But you did the same with me." I folded my hands with a sigh, "I could have escaped with them, avoided the interrogation – but I didn't. I did what Den asked. Raal also has had several chances to stab me or slit my throat, or even just to run away – but then again, he did _not_. He was protecting his friend, and I _vouch_ for him!"

And then, the silence ensues in the room for a few seconds. I silently stare at the Castis, as he is doing the same with his slightly surprised grimace. Coughing to clear his throat, he rested his back on his arm-chair before crossing his fingers with each other.

"I never expected someone to defend a _quarian_ so…eagerly," he pointed at me, before returning to his computer. "especially, when that someone is a _human_."

Raal and I remained silent, and I just kept staring at him with my eyes, which gained a little hope.

"If you vouch for them that much…" he pressed something in his computer, making it to response with a positive beep. "You better make they get to their ship safely."

Wait, what?

Did I just make him talkative?

"Th-thank you… sir." I said simply, having a great difficulty to keep the eye-contact with him.

"Don't make me to regret that decision, understand?" he said sternly, rolling his chair to return to his paperwork.

"You got it – Chief Officer Vakarian." I nodded, and soon after Raal and I appeared outside Castis' cabinet.

Surprisingly, Yela is sitting on the bench, her visor is pointing at the floor, while she cuddled to herself with deep takes of breath. She is definitely preparing for the worst outcome, however there isn't going to be any.

As I was going to say something to get her attention, she immediately spotted us and raced to embrace Raal's body tightly, leaving me a bit _out-of-place_ for a moment.

I slap myself mentally to stop staring at them as I activate my omni-tool to check the time. It was 14:30 in Galactic. There was also Earth and something… Palea columns? However, both of them are inactive for some reasons. Maybe because-

"We thank you for your help." Both of them said in unison, drifting me away from my own thoughts, leaving me dazed for a moment.

"It's-It's nothing…" I immediately got stroked with a flatter, scratching my neck as I darted my eyes away.

"Now, you better to ensure we will get to our ship safely." Raal pointed out with somewhat of joking hint, leaving me realizing that I'll have to watch over them for all this time.

Well, I'm sure I'll have some sort of a break time, right?

Shit.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Ghostboy95, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	8. The Main Reason Strapped on My Left Hand

Since we still had around plus-minus 2 hours till their ship took off, both of them decided to get a quick snack in café… dragging me with them, of course. I said I wouldn't mind either, because I was quite fond of probing the cuisine, which Citadel has in itself. Since… well…

The _café_ , which Yela was leading us to, supposedly she scouted Citadel's surrounds much longer than Raal did, was just near to the docking bay where they passaged their ship, in the Wards. I must say that place is not that populated.

Surprisingly, it doesn't have outside tables, the first thing I notice as we walk inside. It's… cozy here. Like in those cafes at a gas station. It has a pattern of yellow and orange wallpaper, the laminate square patterned floor has the same colors, while tablecloths are also orange. It also has a bar, with its own bartender, ready to serve drinks for anyone who wanted any.

We sit down in one of the tables, which is located near one of the multiple wall windows and has couches, instead of normal chairs. As we settled, we were immediately greeted by two waiters. Two women, actually. Turian and human.

"Are we that important so we got two waiters instead of one?" I chuckled slightly, just as they introduced themselves.

"Not necessarily." Bethany, the human waiter, signed with her hand that everything's okay. "We just have a policy that dextros serves dextros… and… and… levos serve levos."

"Oh." I didn't expect that, probably both of the quarians didn't so as well.

" _So_ …" She and her turian partner, Tamia, split up, as she hovered to my side with her omni-tool active. Probably with grocery list. " _What'cha_ want?"

"Something spicy?" I asked, not minding to taste something hot. "What do you have?"

"Spicy, or very spicy, or _very very_ spicy?" she responded, however the last part she whispered closer to my ear.

"Let's go just go with _spicy_. I don't plan on sitting in the bathroom for the rest of the day." I responded, sighing. "Do you have pasta?"

"Yes we _do_! So I suppose you want pasta with spicy sauce?"

"Yeah."

"Anything specific?"

"Impress me." I chuckled lightly.

"Okaaay…" she typed something in her omni-tool before continued. "Drinks?"

"Juices?" I asked, tilting my head.

"We got many. Choice anything you want."

"Orange." I requested simply.

"Anything else?"

I didn't respond, just shook my head. She closed the omni-tool and gave a nervous smile at me, before drifting away. "The order will be ready soon, please wait!"

Great…

I guess both Yela and Raal ordered something for themselves as well, as both of the waiters quickly retaliated with their innocent smirks on their faces.

"I'll go check if our ship is already there." Raal announced abruptly, stretching up as he got from the table. "Write me when the order is done, alright?"

"Okay." Yela nodded with happy eyes, just as Raal disappeared as well.

So. Just her and me. Sighing, I cuddled closer to a wall and started listening to the music which was playing in the café.

Which to my surprise is not that bad at all.

"Your name is _Eduard_ … right?"

The abrupt question made me tore me away from my thoughts. I don't know whether I was napping or just drifted away in thoughts so hard it seemed I was _sleeping_.

"I didn't tell you?" I counter asked, realizing that Yela was the one who asked me, and Raal wasn't around. Sighing, I added, "Yes, it is my name.

"I just… w-wanted to say I'm grateful for vouching for my…" she stopped for a moment, making an awkward silence hover over us before she finally ended. "for my **_Inszel_**..."

 ***Term of status or standing within a social circle. Literal translation: Most trusted confidant and partner. Used to describe the personal relationship of an individual. Implies a deep personal connection. Humans would say girlfriend or boyfriend but these only touch the surface of what it truly means.***

 _Inszel_ , huh…

"You're welcome." I nodded slightly, somehow knowing the full meaning of this word. I guess I shouldn't be surprised.

"D-do you know what it means, r-right?" she asked again, as soon as I wanted to drift away in thoughts again.

"Yeah. Something like… a girlfriend or boyfriend in Khelish."

"What are those?" I immediately regretted I said that.

"Ehh…" scratching my head, because I never was good in anything related to relationships, I thought of a best way of explanation. "Your… partner? The person you _love_?"

"Oh…"

Raal is not here yet. And so are our orders. Well, I think that the thing we're not particularly the only clients in this café, or just our orders are complicated. To be true I don't even know what I'll receive.

"D-do – do you have one as well?" I swear Yela got a hang of it already, dragging me out of my own mind.

"No." I responded bluntly, bringing my shoulders closer to myself, still leaning against the wall and the coach.

Sometimes I wish I had one.

"Did your… p-passed?"

I shook my head, before sighing heavily and looked at window with a slight hope that her so dear 'Inszel' will return soon. Because I wasn't enjoying it at all. But some reasons, I was still answering nonetheless.

"No, I simply don't have one."

"Are you – looking for one?"

I sighed heavily again, rolling my eyes, "Maybe," I muttered, keeping my gaze at the window. "maybe."

Wait a sec, why does my cyber- fuck, I'm gonna just call them _cyber-scars_ , how my cyber-scars glowed much less brighter than before?

Inwardly for myself my hand went for the left pocket of my hoodie, still feeling Tali's soft ripped cloth of her suit's attire. Dragging it out slightly, I rub it against my fingers and staring at it for no exact reason. For some reasons, I feel soft and warm at the same time I do so.

"What's that?" Yela noticed that I'm keeping staring at something, tilting her head and dragging me from myself again.

I immediately froze from her question, hastily hiding my arm in my hoodie and pulling it myself, pretending as if nothing happened.

"N-nothing," I responded nervously, leaning against the wall. " _just_ nothing. I was just… w-wandering in my mind.

Yela blinked a few times, her eyes were peering suspiciously at my crossed hands. "What's that around your hand?" she asked, still with her signature sheepish tone.

"Huh?" I rose up my eyebrow as I slightly lifted one of my folded arms, eager to find out why Yela was staring at me like that.

Shit.

Facepalming myself mentally, I can't really tell how the hell the cloth got wrapped around my palm and stuck against my fingers.

"Well-" I rubbed my neck sheepishly with another hand, darting my eyes somewhere else, "I… I-I had to 'help' another quarian a-and I stumbled upon this when she had already g-gone away…"

Why… why is it so hard for me explain it?

I didn't notice how hard I was blushing and the thing that my cyber-scars lingered with fire again. I drop my face against the table, burrowing it behind my arms to hide the heat on my cheeks.

"C-can I?" Yela asked, tugging my left hand in order to bring it closer to herself. I resisted, pulling it closer. "Please?" I heard her again, and her increasing trying to drag my arm again.

I didn't know why I didn't retaliate this time, but soon my hand got pulled by Yela's and was on her side. I feel that she takes the cloth from my hand, while keeping a hold of it. My sights wasn't on her, I was staring at the bar.

Then, I feel that my hoodie's sleeve was pulled out and at some point, I felt my left hand was wrapped tightly with something, just like a bandage.

And as I felt her stop holding my hand, I quickly pulled it to myself.

Well… here goes my impressed and blushed face.

Yela wrapped the cloth around my left hand, covering the _bullet_ scar from my left hand and merely hiding that big one on the arm. She made from it some kind of fingerless glove for me. "Really? Why?" These questions were echoing in my mind, as I was examining my _new_ ' glove'.

"That's…" Yela got my attention. "My gift for vouching for my Raal." She chuckled and continued. "I tied it very _tightly_ , no one will be able to take it from you, without the help of a knife."

"Wasn't really a fan of myself." I giggled.

Yela took my left arm again with her both hands, I didn't struggle this time again. "I really hope that you will find _your_ Inszel…"

I blushed out again, but still was able to talk. "Thanks, Yela." And dragged my arm back to myself, as I saw Raal coming… through the window.

He didn't leave us for that long. It's still 14:85 in Galactic. Raal quickly dashes to his place and sits down. "They didn't bring the food, did they?" He quickly asked us, breathing heavily, like from running and kept alternately looking at me and at her.

I slightly shook my head and laughed. "Nope, you were too fast."

"Oh… heh-eh…" He giggled back, still breathing heavily.

I haven't noticed that he got up from the couch again. "What, gonna do another check?" I asked with a grin.

"No… just wanted to say…" I heard Yela's breaking grasp and some kind drawn weapon's sounds. "Stand. Aside."

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Ghostboy95, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	9. How to Find Your Sister

I hastily glanced at Raal with confused face who grabbed Yela by her neck and was holding a pistol. Wait, Carnifex?

I abruptly tried to probe the spot where I left it last time and I didn't feel it. He already took it, and was pointing at my forehead with it.

When did he? And… why the fuck he would do _that_? With his own _Inszel_?

"You let me go, no one gets _hurt_." He broke me from my thoughts by his 'conditions' and started slowly walk away from the table, using her as a body shield. She tried to break free by holding the hand which locked her in place, but without success.

She's also silent. Either she's overwhelmed by a fact that her own lover is using _her_ as a body shield, or either it's just a master plan of getting away from me.

Though I highly doubt that.

As I gradually place my hand on the coach to push myself from it, I felt the Carnifex's barrel so close to my forehead.

"Don't do anything you might regret!" He demanded bluntly, as he continued to depart from our place.

I stop, instead waiting for a moment to get off safely without getting shot. I don't know why I'm so _calm_. If you're being pressured by the barrel of the gun at your forehead, you're _supposed_ to be scared, right?

That's doesn't happen to me. Probably because I have a barrier, surrounding me any moment I feel danger.

At this moment, I noticed that everyone noticed all of us and slowly began to make a race towards the exit, leaving only that bastard and me around. Good, I won't have to worry about any civ casualties.

Yela is definitely shocked. She kept staring at me with her widened eyes, trying to get free due to the pressure against her neck, as she was trying to say something, but I didn't understand what.

But I really understand I have to stop this.

I tried to approach again, as immediately Raal jerked with the pistol in order to stop me. Having no choice, I stop abruptly, looking with narrowed grimace and with sharp eyes.

"If you try to move again, I'll shoot you." He demanded again, trying to make his way for the exit as well. Though… why his voice is different? Why he suddenly lost his accent?

My barrier should at least one or two bullets, right? Right?

I continue to approach him slowly as he was walking away from me, keeping the same distance between ourselves, as I noticed my cyber-scars began to pulse brighter again.

The moment I dashed forward, Raal pulled the trigger of the pistol, releasing a bullet right at me. The moment it collapsed right at my barrier made something tickled within me, grabbing his arm and lifting it forward as he shot again, changing the trajectory of the bullet.

I proceed abruptly twisting the whole arm to the left side, causing Raal wince in pain, in a kickback dropping the pistol and releasing his hold of Yela's neck, freeing her.

Then, Raal abruptly tries to knock me off by punching me in the face, though I don't feel any pain from it.

With a grunt, I kick his guts with my knee, staggering him and making him almost lose his balance.

Getting this opportunity, I charge right at him, subconsciously amplifying myself with biotics, pushing both of ourselves right through the doorframe. We plugged out from the café like a plug and felt down into the ground, sliding a few meters after.

Groaning as I tried to push myself off the ground, I immediately got punched by Raal's fists, as I felt on the ground again with a squeak. His mask is shattered, though it seems I dealt some good damage for him.

"You…fuck!" He declared, pulling out his knife as he headed for my side. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Just before I could do anything, I hear piercing sound of Carnifex, as Raal screamed and winced in pain, dropping his knife and holding his left hand, hiding the pierced tissue, suit rupture and… blood. Turning my head to find the source, I find Yela, holding my pistol, tightly holding it in her hands as she made a shot.

Not losing another opportunity, I charge at him again, collapsing his body against the ground and accidentally smacking his head in the meantime, completely breaking up his mask.

What the fuck…

He's…not… he's a not a _quarian_?

Whatever he is… he's definitely not a quarian. He looks like a human, his skin tone is black and eyes colored with green color.

Pulling him up by his upper body, I abruptly crashed Raal against the wall. I didn't notice that my cyber-scars started leaking something akin to flares of red energy, spitting out from my marks and going up until they dissolve.

"Who the hell…are you?!" I yelled, smashing him against the wall again. He's not Raal, that's for sure…

But then again… how the fuck a human managed to squeeze himself in a quarian enviro-suit?

"Fuck off…!" he responded loudly, before coughing a few times, probably of bloody lump in his throat was about to spit out. This enraged me even more, grabbing his left arm, and twisting his left elbow with help of my biotics. I stop when I heard a crack, releasing it and making Raal scream in pain and fell down into the ground.

"I'm gonna break _every_ bone you have unless you won't answer the next question!" I yelled again, standing right next to his side. "Where is Raal?!"

"Docking bay… N31…" he groaned, yet trying to spit out everything he knew probably just get rid off me. "Where he passaged the – t-the ship… storage A-5."

Killing him is no choice; I don't need more problems with C-Sec.

As I took a big breath in order to calm myself down, I hastily opened my omni-tool, opening the link between Den and myself.

"Daemon?" he answered, not in way changing his 'calm' voice tone. "What do you need?"

"Long… it's a long story." I breathed, meanwhile checking if that guy was in check. "C-can you send someone where I am right now? I have just incapitated someone who pretended to be Raal." I asked, meanwhile trying to find Yela.

"What?" his voice tone had slightly shown he got confused for a moment, nevertheless not losing composure. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later, can you just do that?" I urged, as I find Yela leaning against wall. My pistol was lying right next to me in armed position, while she was hiding her face-plate in sobbing manner.

"No. Apparently, someone already report a crime approximately close to your location. Something about quarian using another as a hostage and units are already on their way. Were you involved in it?"

"Yes…"

Den sighed with a quiet grunt, before adding, "Just do what you wanted, but I expect you with full report once you return. Understood?"

"Got it." I said, before abruptly breaking the link as I was just a few meters between Yela and myself.

The closer I was coming, the louder her sobs could be heard. As I picked up my pistol and tried to lend my hand to her, she bluntly pushed herself and collapsed right at me, leaving me almost without balance, hearing her crying with wild tears.

"Yela, I know where Raal is." I declared, as my hands subconsciously hugged her back to comfort her.

That was enough to let Yela speak again. "You k-know…?" she asked through her sobbing and my attire.

"If we don't hurry, he'll die…" I said, stopping holding her as she tried to get off me. "Come on, we _need_ to find him." I motioned with my hand, as I started running.

Because I wouldn't accept his death.

* * *

Multiple suit ruptures. Extensive blood loss. Serious infection.

Raal had everything to experience a near-death state.

Surprisingly, he was still in his suit when we found him. His body was lying at the corner of the storage, merely hidden by the boxes and other stuff. Only his moans and crippled calls for help helped us to find him, because that storage was enormously sized.

But… at least I'm glad he's not dead.

And now, well his body is contained in some kind of a bio-chamber, specifically designed for treating Quarians in the Citadel hospitals. I was surprised they even had one, considering how badly they are treated among other races, but I should say only Presidium located hospitals do have one, I don't know about the rest. It's probably true that only those have one, since he was transported immediately into one.

At this moment, Raal was put into an artificial coma, to at least have a chance to stabilize his vitals, the remains of his enviro-suit was scrapped off and only a darkened glass shelter is keeping him save. Though I must say, I didn't had a chance of looking at his appearance without his suit. Not because I didn't want to, I was simply not allowed to, due to the fact I could give him even more nasty things to his existing ones.

Yela is doing fine, if I can put that tag on her. Ever since Raal was put into the bio-chamber, she didn't move an inch from it, sitting right next to it without a move, even without a word. Her glowing eyes are blurred, a clear sign she cried extensively. Even when the sensors showing sensors are showing his vitals are somewhat stable, she still doesn't want to go.

"I'm sorry, Ms…" the Doctor, which was a human male, named Tray Rundebt, suddenly walked in the room, slightly spooking me at due to the fact I didn't expect any 'doctors' to come here.

"Y-Yela…" she muttered, not trying to look at him. "Yela'Laame."

"Right," doctor Tray coughed to clear his throat and continued. "I'm sorry, but R…-Raal is in very critically dangerous condition, he must be treated right now. If you have planned to leave the Citadel right now, I'd highly suggest to change your plans, the chances that he would survive the trip is slim."

"And that thing… bio-chamber isn't transportable?" I asked, meanwhile pointing at it with my thumb.

"Sadly, no." He shook his head with a sigh. "This equipment is very expensive, and it happened that only a few hospitals has those at their disposal. It should be noted that these bio-chambers weren't designed for transportation, very fragile as well, unfortunately."

"And…" I could clearly sense a true despair in her voice. "how much it's going to take him to r-recover?"

"In ideal one month." He said with another sigh.

Shit…

" _Keelah_ …" her eyes gone shocked as Yela grasped slowly. "one month." She repeated the very words he said with downed face.

And the thing is… I think that Yela only got two options right now. Either she rushes back to their passaged ship, or either she stays here , in the Citadel for a whole freaking month. And, if she decides to stay, where would she go? She's a _quarian_ , and it's likely nobody would like a 'suit-rap' to snuff into their house for a month or another. I could, if I _had_ one, but Den most likely won't allow her to stay with us.

I wonder if someone had a shittier Pilgrimage than those two.

"Can I… stay with him?" she asked sheepishly, tingling her fingers against each other.

"Stay as long as you want, I won't disturb you." He said calmly, before departing from us, leaving us alone.

Yela sniffed quietly, before continuing staring at Raal's capsule. She slowly laid her hand against glass cover, and slowly, she went sobbing again, leaking out her tears inwardly.

Deciding I should leave her alone, I open the door as well and go away, glancing over my shoulder as I do so. Sighing, I lazily sat down at the bench, laying my chin against my palms as I started to think what would I do. Because, really, she probably won't make it alone.

And as I hate being involved into something without my choice, I can't just ignore it. Not _this_ one for sure.

I'm so tired already. My second day in my _new_ life and already done such things I couldn't do normally. Killing someone… saving a quarian… getting myself into a gunfight… fistfight. Got interrogated, _was_ interrogating a quarian couple.

I can't say I'm mad. No, I'm…somewhat enjoying it, if being honest.

"Shepard has some important 'business' with the Council right now, so she allowed me to come here."

Huh? I'm not alone in here?

Slightly poking my eyes to the voice's source, I immediately pulled them back to myself. Tali is sitting right next to me. With another quarian.

Sitting right next to me, what she's even doing here?

"So, a _human_ is your Captain now?" Another quarian had a distinctive feminine tone, though I didn't listen closely to it.

"Yeah. She's been nice to me, ever since she saved from the Fist. And – accepted my help against Saren."

"And before that you're saying you was saved by another human?"

Oh yeah, that _human_ was me.

"Did he say his name?"

"Something… something started with 'Ed' I think… we were on edge and he just randomly spat it out of nowhere-"

It's kinda funny hearing her own trying to recall my _own_ name. I'm even flattered, really.

"Eduard?"

"Right!'

Huh?

"Did that idiot had white hair and red eyes?"

"I don't know about his eyes, but he really had a long bleached hair. And for some reasons his face was glowing with... _red_?"

"Definitely him."

Definitely who?

"Who?"

"My brother. My… _adopted_ brother."

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Ghostboy95, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	10. Stuck With a Quarian For One Month

What.

"What?"

My eyes went wide along with that quarian's confess. I don't remember having any 'sister' in my life. Especially quarian.

But the thing is, what both of them are up to? Did they find out about Yela and Raal's accident and came to visit them, don't they? And if that's true, how the heck did they find out about that?

Oh wait, _Extranet_ thing…

Don't know what they talked about after, but one them soon noticed me as I heard them talking about _me_ as well.

"Excuse me," The _quarian-who-called-me-'adopted'-brother_ referred to me. I tried to keep it cool and not to pay attention to them at all. "Is that room is free to visit?"

I didn't answer. Either she, or Tali poked one my shoulders to get my attention, which made me jump out from my seat and fell down into the ground. I didn't why I was so jumpy at that moment, maybe because I was too deep into my thoughts.

As I collapse into the floor, I accidentally reveal my face…and my cyber-scars as well. As all of us stared at each other for a few seconds, since all of us didn't expect to meet each other. I didn't expect this to happen at all.

"E-Eddy…?"

I quickly scan another quarian with my eyes, which is sitting right next to her. She wears long azure quarian garbs with a black hex pattern on it. Her face-plate color is blue as well.

Wait, azure garbs… blue face-plate… is that? In my memories, I can say that only person has these features. And the only one who always calls me 'Eddy'.

"R…-Rina?"

If that's _really_ 'her', then what she is doing here? And more importantly, how and why she ended up with Tali?

 _\- Hey... Eddy…_

 _\- Yeah...?_

 _\- You know that we… Quarians… have a tradition... named the Pilgrimage…?_

 _\- Uh... huh...? I do..._

 _\- I have to go through it myself..._

 _\- Don't say... that you leave us forever..._

 _\- But I will... bosh'tet..._

 _\- Rina..._

 _\- Eduard... I have to..._

The moment I forcefully ripped myself from my own memories, I notice that I was pulled up to stand on my feet, before either of them started shaking up my upper body by my shoulders, before I felt someone being wrapped around myself in a hug.

"…he should react to us – right _now_."

" _Keelah_ , is he alright?"

"Can't say for sure, Tali."

It had me a few full seconds to realize I'm standing right next to them both. And when I did, my body abruptly embraced Rina's body, feeling my eyelids getting slightly wet, but nothing more.

"I missed you, you _bosh'tet_ …" she responded quietly, hugging me back at the same time.

I still wonder how I know her without actually meeting her. And… somehow I manage to keep both memories from my – _past_ life, and in the meantime, _new_ memories keep filling up the space in my brain. I still don't know where they're coming from. Is it how people regaining their memories from an amnesia? If that's so, did I had amnesia as well? Right _here_?

But… I can say for sure, everything I know about my life in this Universe is just the tip of the iceberg. I don't know how much time it'll get me to recall everything that happened to myself right here.

But… I have too. At least for the sake of my own living.

After out little _reunion_ embrace, both of us looked at each other before we sat the bench again. Rina went immediately checking up my face by cupping my checks and closely scanning it with her eyes, before frowning slightly.

"You…" she muttered uncertainly, freeing my cheeks from my hands. "What happened to you?'

"Huh?" I tilted my head curiously, wonder what she found so strange about me.

Rina poked with her finger slightly above my left check, "You got a scar here…" she muttered.

 _\- I'm gonna make you regret every sound you'll make…_

 _\- Fuck… off – argh…!_

"I…" I tried to recall the new chuck of memories I just witnessed. "I-I was kidnapped. By Blue Suns. I tried to call you or…Gans – after I managed to escape."

" _Keelah_ …" she murmured, before she continued in her normal tone. "How was it? Rough?"

"You bet it was." I sighed, not having any desire to sink in those memories again. "I wasn't drinking tea or playing cards with those fuckers, you know."

"And how did you escape?" Tali asked curiously.

"My 'overseer'," I made an air-quote, "was distracted by something or someone. Probably an asari, I didn't have a chance to discern. And then, you know what happened next."

Wait, why Tali haven't noticed that her own cloth is wrapped around my arm? Guess I just got lucky this time.

Not that I want her to, not just now.

"So." I started after a bit of pause, concluding it was my turn to acquaint something from them. "What are you both doing here?"

" _We_ , well, Tali heard that a quarian got severely injured and was placed in a chamber for treatment." Rina responded, but then Tali took over. "I stumbled upon it in a news board on the Extranet and wanted to check it out in my free time."

"And _how_ both of you ended up together?" I asked, brushing the hair off my face.

"I'm just here for the supplies. Apparently, Tali's father decided to invent something and we don't have 'specifics' for that. And it happened that **_det kazuat_** specifically decided to take over my ship!

 ** _*Living sack of excrement.*_**

"Rina!" It didn't take long for Tali's reaction to come out.

"What?" she pouted. "Your father started to put aside my own projects and plans for the sake of 'his', and I don't care that he's much older than me! Or the thing that he's an Admiral! He's stealing my work place!"

"Then, why _exactly_ are you here?" I asked.

"Because he _gently_ ordered me to arrive to the Citadel to buy some _parts_ for his experiments." She responded bluntly with crossed hands. "But guess what, I didn't find them, so I'm almost hundred percent sure that he's gonna toss me to another ship!"

I chuckled quietly, "Tough break."

"Get on with it."

"Do you know anything about that injured quarian?" Tali asked me after we're finished up the topic about Rina's arrival.

"Yeah, yeah I do." I said.

"So?"

"H-his name is Raal he… was on his Pilgrimage with his lover, Yela. Someone stabbed him and tried to kidnap her. I… I prevented that from happening."

"So I assume that we are free to go in the room?" Rina asks changing the topic abruptly.

"Yeah," I shrugged with crossed hands, "Yela is still there though."

Both of them nod in unison, before pushing themselves of their seats, as they start moving up to the closed door.

"You will come with us?" Tali asked.

I shook my head in response, cuddling unto my hoodie.

"Then wait for us, okay?" she asked again, as Rina opened door and stepped inside, before I was left alone.

It took me a few moments of being alone to realize Tali's request. Sighing, I decide to use this _opportunity_ just to relax for a bit. Pulling off my hoodie, I hastily fold it and use it as a pillow, placing it on the bench before lying on it.

* * *

Given the fact that this bench is harsh, I still felt kinda… _comfortable_. And I almost dozed off, but before I could even have a chance, all three of them abruptly appeared right into my sights.

Not that I was already sleeping…

"Ed, give me your omni-tool for a sec." Rina declared, as I lazily pushed myself to sit. Moments after, she abruptly grabbed my hand with the omni-tool and activated it herself.

"Uh-huh…" I muttered, not knowing what she had planned to do.

She turned on her omni-tool as well, done some stuff and after that I heard a shrill pings in mine. Pulling my arm to myself, I notice that a notification appeared in it. Rina send me credits. A whole five thousand of them.

And I don't know whether it is a large or a small amount… really…

"Eh?" I rose my sights back to her, tilting my head with a curious grimace.

"Yeah, I just send you _some_ credits." Rina sighed, turning off her omni-tool, "Though they're not just for you. They're for you _and_ Yela."

"What?!" I asked with a surprised face.

"She doesn't have a place to go. Oh, and you're lucky that she only trusts you."

" _And_?"

"Please? I can't take her with myself either. Not that I _cannot_ , she just refuses." Rina sighed with folded hands. "And I wouldn't do it if I couldn't trust you. And – you're the only person she can count on. Kind of."

Idiot.

Really? _The only one_ who she can count on? Oh come on, I don't want – I mean it's not for me and I suck at babysitting, even though Yela is not a bab…-baby.

"Fuck it – fine."

* * *

 **20 Minutes Later.**

Oh yeah, vouch for a quarian and eventually you have to stick with his 'girlfriend' for a month! Just what I fucking need!

It never gets better, does it?

Rina arrived on her own shuttle, so we made a way towards its location. We didn't chat much at that moment, only hearing her or Tali's advices for a next month with living with a quarian. Which was anything, possible places for rest, nearby dextro filled cafes or grocery stores – things like that. I don't know whether they were doing it just to make _me_ acquainted, or Yela as well.

"We'll be fine, don't worry." I threw off, reassuring Rina as we entered docking bay's area.

"I hate myself for letting you do _that_ , but-"

I cut her off, "Yet you still letting me do that – no wait, you _ordered_ me!" I said with a bit of joke in my sentence, while she just grunted in her response.

Gladly or not, her shuttle isn't far away, as we're closing to the specific one. It looks kinda usual, compared to all _others_ shuttles around, since probably Rina rented it for a ride. Or not, I don't really know.

"So, this is a _goodbye_?" I sighed, as we finally approached it. The moment we did, the door already opened with a slight steam of decontamination sequence, revealing its quarters to us, though they were not illuminated by the lights.

"Yeah, _possibly_." Rina chuckled with a sigh, glancing over her shuttle and then at me. "Though I doubt you will get rid of me that easily."

"Uh-huh, sure." I groaned, rolling my eyes, before feeling wrapped by her hands in a hug. I returned it subconsciously, before both of us broke it up almost in unison.

And after our little _goodbye_ ritual between all of us was over, Rina waved her hand as she walked into her shuttle; all of us did the same as well. The moment she flew off, I kept waving my hand, until she disappeared from my sights.

As I turn around, I don't find Tali around. Confused, I quickly scanned the surroundings and didn't find her anywhere. Where did she go all of a sudden?

"W-where is she?" I asked quietly.

"S-she told me to say t-that her _Captain_ is waiting for her, so s-she ran back to her – ship…" Yela responded almost immediately, giving me the reason why she ran away.

"Oh." I sighed, sliding my hand on my face slowly.

"S-so," she reluctantly came into my sights, hiding her hands behind her back. "you will be with me this _whole_ m-month?"

"Y-yeah." I said with a sigh. "Though I must return to the office. My _cheif_ is probably gonna kill me." I said with another sigh, shrugging at the same time.

"You taking me with you?" Yela asked with a bit of sheepishness in her voice.

"Yeah. I probably don't have other choice."

* * *

"His name is Sonny Rawling." Den declared, displaying a few photos of him on a screen. Black skin, green eyes, bald top of the head and a thick moustache around his lips and a look which might put you in a worry of keeping your items by yourself. "He is a fraudster and a murderer, infamous for hunting down a pair and either robbing, or murdering both of them if his disguise was seen through. Mostly everyone who knows him call him 'Shapeshifter'. Somehow, he managed to make connections with some of the arms stores and others, mostly which are notorious, both human and alien as well. That allowed him to make almost perfect copies of different species outfits."

"We tried to catch him ever since he started doing his 'operations' here." Castis added, resting on the arm-chair. "Any time we had _any_ lead on him, he just – _disappeared_. We noticed that mostly of the time he tries to rob his victims, but if he fails, he disposes of the _witnesses_ instead."

"Yeah, he _almost_ killed Raal in the process." I said with disgust, resting my back on the chair with crossed hands.

"He is alive?" Den asked with his signature tune.

"Barely," I muttered, "he's in hospital now."

"And that other quarian?" Castis interfered.

"She decided to stay in the Citadel, until he's able to return to the Migrant Fleet."

"Does she have someone to stay with, or perhaps money to _pay_ for staying in the Citadel?" Den asked.

I rubbed my neck, trailing off my sights to the ceiling, "Well… me-"

"No, no, no." Den protested with a slight raise of his voice. "You are not going bring her into my house."

I sighed with a grunt, "I didn't say that I will, dammit. I'll just rent a room somewhere for a month with her."

"You have credits for that?" Castis got curious.

"Yes." I nodded.

"How?"

"Long story. Don't worry, it's legal."

Castis sighed, opening up his omni-tool as he did. "Then, I would suggest you check the 'Relay Refuge'. We made a collaboration with the owners, so that every C-Sec employee would receive a discount for a rent." He declared, leaving me surprised as he send a message with the coordinates. "It's still in Zakera and is pretty close to the office and the level which you're patrolling."

"Th-thanks?" I got flattered, and the hell I would expect that C-Sec would make a partnership with some hotel owner's. But still.

"In your place I wouldn't expect anything luxurious; it will be the same as Den's apartments."

"Right…" I raised my eyebrow for a moment, before sighing as I closed my omni-tool.

"Now, write up your report, and get back to your post." Castis demanded calmly, as I got from the chair. "Den, dismissed."

"Yes, sir." He said with the salute, as he walked away from the cabinet, while I was moving towards nearby, free computer, sitting on the chair and facing it, I surprised it was already fully ready for the _reports_.

I still don't understand why people use _computers_ these days. We have like… an _omni-tool_ for that matter, no? Don't really want to know, if there's any kind of explanation, maybe just they're more secure from hack attacks, I don't know.

 **/ Select Profile.**

 **/ Officer D. Denfront  
E. Daemon  
Chief Officer C. Vakarian  
Officer G. Vakarian**

There were a lot more profiles; I just noticed those, which were around my name. Pressing it, I'm still amused that feels like any normal computer from my _past_ life, expect the fact that I'm facing a holographic screen and typing on a hardened holographic keyboard with a mouse.

 **/ Selected Profile: E. Daemon**

 **/ Create New File.**

 **/ Report. Date: 10-06-2183**

 **/ Stumbled upon a criminal in 'Jellyfish' cafe, named Sonny Rawling. Was trying to impose one of the quarians that I had to escort to their passaged ship. His disguise was exposed due to his lack of information about the quarian that he tried to impose. The victim is barely alive and due to his wounds has to be treated in one of Citadel hospitals.**

 **Report over.**

 **/ E. Daemon**

Yeah, _escort_. Next time write that there are highly prioritized VIPs and you had to ensure they're save from any assassinations attempts. Might look more dramatic.

With a slide against my face to not doze off, I press the _save_ and _send_ buttons, before turning the computer off and pushing myself off the chair.

As I was about to exit the cabinet, Castis called me out, making me stop and glance over my shoulder.

"Just so you know. Due to your success in capturing Rawling, I'll reduce your community service down to two weeks."

My eyes widened at such statement, "And how much… _originally_ I was supposed to serve?"

"Originally, you was supposed to serve approximately one month and two weeks." He stated, squeezing his fingers against each other, "Now, I won't hold you any longer, get back to your post."

"Thank you-" I cleared my throat to say it _properly_ , "Thank you, sir."

Yela is sitting quietly bracing her forearms against her knees. She gave me that familiar sheepish look of her just as I left the cabinet, lifting herself off the chair.

"A-are you done?"

"What?" I lifted my eyebrow for a moment. "No, I still have to do my _duties_."

"So you still t-taking m-me with you?"

I sighed, hiding my hands into the hoodie, tilting my head as I did so. "You, you probably know the a-answer already, Yela."

* * *

Den said that my patrol is ending in 21:50 and starts in 11: in Galactic since… well, since I will live independent from him. Whenever I try looking, I can always find him in crowd, either leaning against the wall, either sitting. Yela is not leaving my side whenever we go and I can sometimes notice that she inwardly squeezes my left arm with hers. I don't know why, and how she does it when I only notice at the moment she already was holding my hand, but I'm not really… tempted to ask.

Maybe because she's just _scared_? Maybe because both of them were right, that she can only rely on me on this station? Probably both, maybe I'll just ask her about that later.

The rest of my _patrol_ time wasn't so intense as the first part was. But hey, I'm happy about that. Because I'm already tired, and having another murder or robbery would really piss me off.

I look at my omni-tool time. It's already 21:55 and I can't find Den whenever I look. And, if I remember, I don't have any overtime…

"Alright-" I nudge Yela's shoulder as I got up. "Time to go."

The moment I stood up, I already found Yela standing in front of me, hiding her hands behind her back.

"Do you know where we'll rest?" She asked.

"Yeah." I nodded with a sigh. "My chef recommended some place called 'Relay Refuge'. One good thing about is that I'll receive a discount for it."

* * *

Well, I expected it kinda… _cheaper_ , some sort. The moment we enter the lounge, I quickly notice a metal padding on the walls and floor, though they're carefully decorated with grey quilts and long carpets. Some plants scattered around the room, most of them I can't even recognize, and a big picture of a Mass Relay against the wall, between two lifts and a manager desk.

Looks cute.

The manager notices us almost immediately, waving his hand to come closer. It's a turian female; her plates are having a mix of gray and black color, while her mandibles are more hooked than an ordinary turian would have, all while spiced up with red tattoos around her face area. Her eyes is green, surprisingly.

Though the moment we approach her, she gives us a somewhat an annoyed look on her face as she rolled her chair closer to the computer.

"Great. Another _interspecies_ pair. Just what I need…" She muttered, before moving her sights to us. "Hello, can I help you?"

"W-we…-we're not a couple…" Yela muttered back, hearing what she said with crossed hands and trailed sights.

"We'd like to rent a room." I said, trying to be confident as ever. Yeah, mock us more and make her even stammered. Just what _I_ need. "M-my chef said that C-Sec employees receives a discount."

"Yes, that's right, your chef wasn't wrong." Turian snapped, quickly shaking off her slightly surprised expression. Probably because Yela was standing beside the C-Sec _employee_ , that's right. "Do you want normal or deluxe room?"

"Normal." Yela declared faster than I would, as I wanted to say the same.

"For how long?"

"One month." I responded.

"Names?"

"Eduard D-Daemon."

"Yela'Laame."

She slowly typed out everything we said, before putting some kind of a scanning device on the desk in front of us. "Two thousand five hundred credits."

I really wonder how much discount is.

My hand with turned on omni-tool subconsciously drifted around the scanner, making a notification jump out with confirmation about transferring credits to the account. It here I can't see the amount of discount, but it says it's there.

With a bit of quick consideration, I press the _confirm_ button, making my omni-tool turn off by itself with a notification about receiving access of something, all while manager was busy with her computer.

"Third floor. Your room's number is 11A." She said, glancing over our side for a moment.

I nodded, "Thanks."

" _No_ loud music. _No_ screaming. And _no_ parties." She declared abruptly, as she counted on her fingers. She sounded really serious this time.

"R-right…" I sighed again, taking Yela's hand as I made a beeline towards the lift. Surprisingly enough, it was already on the first floor, negating the awkward waiting for it. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome." Turian said with a bit of annoyance. "Enjoy your stay."

The lift's speed was almost the same as any in the whole Citadel. By that I mean it was a fast passage. Though I still need to adjust to their speed. It's… they're just _quick_.

The moment we appear in the third floor, we are immediately greeted by large amount of doors with tags on them. Nevertheless, finding ours wasn't too hard.

As we approach the 11A door, the holographic panel immediately appears in front of the door, with a demand of putting the omni-tool on it. Activating mine and sliding it slowly against the panel, the scanner turned green for a few seconds before opening.

Well.

I expected it to be… cheaper? Is it really a 'normal' room? If it is, then what deluxe would look like? Most of the floor is covered by fur carpets, while walls have a nice pattern of blue wallpaper. Black – _almost_ black sofa with two pillows and one bed with blue blankets. No TV though. Heh, like it would matter anyway.

The lounge is also filled with a bookshelf and a chair. One of the walls got covered with wall windows, revealing the Zakera's contents. We also have a small kitchen, with empty fridge, obviously. Only a few strange looking cans around the furniture. Probably that... that bio-mass thing.

And of course, a bathroom. Nothing special, though. A shower, a sink and a of course, a toilet. All of which are made of metal. Well, except for the toilet's cap.

Yeah. I'm fine with it.

Maybe it's not that bad after all.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Ghostboy95, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	11. A Spicy Remembrance

**A/N: Sorry for** **inactivity, cuz I had some _business_ to take care of.**

 **Good news everyone! I managed to get a beta-reader! His name is Mr. Snarks and we already ran through some chapters. From this moment, the updates gonna a _bit_ slower than before, but they gonna have a higher quality than before! (I hope so.)** _  
_

 **Thanks to all _new_ of you, who followed or favorited this story! It means a lot.**

* * *

 _Didn't we agree that I will live my life alone...?_

 _You got him for that...!_

 _I said that seven years ago... and I will say it again... I...don't...need...anyone…._

 _I DON'T WANT TO BE ANY OF THIS ANYMORE!_

 _I HATE ALL OF IT! THIS WORLD IS…_

My sleep was interrupted by some beeping sounds. I'm still here.

* * *

My wake up again was accompanied by cold sweat and chills through my body. I pushed myself from the pillow and discovered I was covered with a blanket, the same blanket that had been on Yela's bed. I didn't snatch it from her, did I? Or maybe I did… I don't know.

The beeping persists. My omni-tool was the source. I turned it on as I sat on the sofa, and got a notification. Rina had sent me a message.

 **/ From: Rina'Zita**

 **/ To: Eduard**

 **/ Topic: Rael'Zorah is naturally a _bosh'tet_.**

 **/ Hey, dumbass.**

 **I guess, my worst thoughts just came to life. Tali's father just tossed me out from the Alarei with all my blueprints and ideas with an excuse that this is for the Fleet! Yeah, good luck with your own projects then, bosh'tet!**

 **Sorry, I'm on edge right now and really pissed off. I don't really know why I am writing this to you right now. Maybe just to cry out to the only best friend I have? Also forgot to tell you how glad I am that you are still alive. Same goes for Gans. He's worrying about you, be sure of that.**

 **Also, thinking about moving myself to the Neema. Captain of that ship is far more concerned about his crew, and I think he would gladly accept my request to join him. Well…that's what I've been heard.**

 **Take care of yourself… and your new friend. _Keelah se'lai_. Dumbass.**

 **-Rina'Zita**

I feel happy and disgusted at the same time. It's great that Rina has been outed from Alarei, and that she won't be involved in the geth incident, most likely. But this teasing. Either I did something very nasty or she's just doing it for a joke. Probably the second option, because if I ever did something very nasty to her, she would probably use more _swearing_ than she had.

Let's just accept that she's just doing it jokingly, and nothing else. I'm her _best_ friend after all, right?

I looked around. Yela was still sleeping, but not with her blanket, however. Which leads to the moment she gave it to me, when I was already sleeping. She's leaning on her shoulder and quiet sounds of her suit filtering her breath could be heard. There weren't any glowing eyes in her mask, so I guess she's really sleeping. Or just pretending and caught me off guard later. Yeah, keep _dreaming_.

I grabbed a chair and placed it somewhere between my sofa and Yela's bed. I sat down and I couldn't help but look out the window.

So many moving cars, neon sights almost everywhere. On the ground, I could see big crowds of random species, walking somewhere, talking to each other, things like that.

My omni-tool was still turned on at this point. I hope it doesn't have anything too racy that might pop out at me. I scrolled in it, hoping to find something interesting to investigate. I mean, this was _my_ omni-tool, with _my_ style of placement and all programs, documents…games...and… Papers?

Papers? How big are chances that in this folder I'll find… oh.

This is the folder with my diaries. Oh…great. Just what I needed. I mean, I really needed that. No one knows that I took control of my avatar here, right? So _they_ still expect me to be that _Eduard._ Not the _Eduard_ I used to be. My last name is still the same, however.

There were a lot of files. And first one, named 'Zero', was created in 2175, June 30th. I opened it and discovered two buttons. One was about _reading_ it, and the other was about _listening_ to it.

Given the fact that I was thoroughly intrigued, after a bit of consideration I settled on 'Listen.' My omni-tool glowed brighter for a moment, then some kind of notification appeared above it. It was a media player. Sort of. I pressed the 'Play' button and was astonished... Hearing my own voice in this file. A voice of myself as a sixteen/seventeen year-old.

 **"So… I hope this… thing won't erase itself in a day or two… dad had a habit of deleting all my files in my omni-tool… had. Because I killed him, yeah?"**

Oh right… idiots who wished to get my so-called _gift_ back…

 **"Rina and Gans said that I might lose all my memories again for no reason, so they advised me to get a diary! So… hello. Myself."**

I smiled at this, relaxing a bit in my chair.

 **"I really hope I didn't forget my name, even if I'm never gonna listen to this. But even if I did, my… no wait– your name is Eduard. Argh, referring to yourself in third person is…new to me."**

You think it's better hearing myself refer to myself in third person? Great, I'm having a go at my own prerecorded voice…

 **"I'll call it, Number Zero. Well…possibly because it will contain an overall summary of what I did before all my memories got erased. I became a biotic, and someone named Rina installed a bio-chip in me. Pronounced by… myself!"**

Great. 'Pronounced by myself.' How crazy is that?

 **"My… fuck it, I'll preface everything with 'you.' Your name is Eduard. You were born in 2161, planet Palea, in a colony called Derelict's Burden. You had two parents, Anna and Matt. They…were humans. I guess that's obvious, isn't it? And they wanted you to become their…what do they called it? 'Perfect biotic offspring?' You probably heard about Rina, right? Her full name is Rina'Zita nar Rayya. She…well, I hope she's still your friend. Best one. And the only one you had."**

I nodded absently, thankful that my past self's description was still somewhat accurate.

 **"Since your parents wanted you to become a biotic, which they actually made that happen - it was only a matter of time until you would discover your abilities. I can recall it; it was in 2173, when you first met Rina. And…when you finally discovered them, you almost killed her in process. Well, 'killed'; you were walking right above the rocks. You also managed to save her due to your newly gained powers. Something tickled inside you, and you refrained from using them any longer. I don't know why I stopped. Maybe because I didn't want Rina get hurt anymore because of my inexperience. Maybe…**

 **This is the point where…your life began to be a living hell. Your parents, they thought that you lost your so-called gift, but they didn't know that you'd chosen to stop using it. You could notice the cybernetic scars on your face. I don't know how anyone couldn't, because you know, they're glowing. Same goes for your eyes. They once were gray-green, right? Now…they're red with an orange-red glow. And if you still haven't noticed that, I'd suggest you look at yourself in the mirror."**

Oh yeah, I was right by this point. No one could have failed to notice them.

 **"I don't really know about that scar on your left forearm. Either I wanted to commit suicide by cutting my own veins – which is dubious given the fact that the veins are on back side of your forearm – or someone ran through it with a knife. Or with something far heavier than just a knife. What happened after that? I... You killed your own parents. With biotics– "**

–And I can clearly recall that without my own help, thanks.

 **"On that day in 2175, you killed them. And lost all your memories. Rina found you when you were about to get operated on by your parents again. She replaced the implant that they were about to install into with her own bio-chip. Well, not 'hers'; Gans created it. And after that, your new life has been started. You got a new family."**

A "new life." Isn't this something?

 **"So… if someone ever asks for your full name, don't hesitate. Just…say it calmly. 'Eduard'Zita.'"**

And after that my present self just couldn't stop laughing at his own response. Wait… what? 'Eduard'Zita?'

After I stopped laughing, I continued my own speech.

 **"Forget about your past surname. And…if you ever say it, kill yourself, okay? Change every mention about your past life. You… I don't need that. Please. Okay? Good. Uh, Over."**

Alright. I'll do what _I_ was told.

I actually like it. Eduard…Zita. Just perfect for me. And also the thing that my life has been changed to, this is probably a good addition...for myself.

Nothing would bring the trouble if I haven't checked the time. You know that sound of breaking something fragile in your mind and your eyes slowly open? Well… it's just happened with me. The time was 9:66 in Galactic.

I tried as quickly as I could to get up from the chair, but because I wasn't careful enough, I just fell down to the carpet and almost could touch Yela. I fiercely pushed myself from the ground and woke her up.

"Yela, rise and shine!"

She jumped, just as I shouted at her. She ended up lying on her back, hands slightly lifted and she stared at me with her big overwhelmed eyes.

"W-what...?"

"I still have to do my… so-called 'duties,' so come on!" I shouted, just as I dashed to the kitchen to eat something.

To eat something… yeah. There is only these cans with bio-mass inside. These, that are eatable, I meant. I was rubbing my hair, just as I was examining one of those cans, in ignorance of how to open it. Oh…they are opened just like cans of Nutella! Yeah, superb example of how to open a can. As I pushed the cap of it and turn it clockwise, I was greeted with quiet hissing of decontamination. What the hell is _this_? I mean… shit. It's just a mass… bio-mass. Just… a biological mass, colored light beige. Still, it does remind me of Nutella.

With a nervous swallow, I omit two of my fingers into that… stuff, pull it out, and discovered them fully covered in it. It's not sticky, just a little wet.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered, and sampled it.

My face reflexively crumpled as soon as I licked my fingers. It…has no taste at all. Just the feeling as if I'd…I don't know… "eaten" water?

Alright, this sounded weird. Very weird.

I took a few more samples with my full hand and tried to chew it. So it's somewhat a tasteless gum. Eatable, most importantly. I closed the can as tight as I could – don't want the nutrient goop to go bad, of course – and walked back into the lounge. Yela was already standing right next to the doorway, her hands are on her backside.

She looked at me with her glowing eyes, "Ready?" She sounded calm and almost let me forget that most of the time, her voice is uncertain.

I chuckled, just as I opened the door, "No, I'm not."

* * *

The first week wasn't filled with much action like the past two days had been. No robbers, no murders; well, not where I was patrolling. I didn't keep contact with anyone else in C-Sec, except for Den or Castis. Neither else wanted, actually. Most likely me being a biotic. A biotic _with_ red colored biotics.

I realized that we could get a _shelter_ in HabCapsule. And that would be a lot cheaper than that room we rented. But that turian manager said harshly "No refunds."

Well, doesn't matter. We still had some credits at our disposal.

Wait. This wasn't my idea to get a shelter in that 'resort.' It was either Rina's idea, or Tali's. Or both.

So if Yela and I end up with no money…it's gonna their fault. Definitely.

It was all the same. Getting up from my sofa, reading some of my diaries, waking up Yela, trying to chew that food-goo, and both of us going to the office to start _my_ patrol. It's purely mine, but she doesn't leave my side. Never.

No matter where or when, I could almost always feel a pressure around my left hand. I gave no importance to this act, however, every time she squeezed her hand with mine, the pressure was increasing pretty rapidly. This is where I started to be concerned.

* * *

I do my patrolling five days in a row, then I got two days to rest and prepare for another _round_ of it. I was on weekend and noticed that our cans with bio-mass were already run through, and since we had some credits – well, not some, we had a whole five thousand of them… I don't know if I could call five thousand credits a lot of money…

Back to the point, we went shopping to get us some food. And probably drinks. There weren't any supermarkets on the Citadel, or if there is I just haven't seen them. We stopped in Zakera Cafe, which was located in Zakera Ward. Pure genius name. The shopkeeper was busy helping a krogan when we arrived. And since he was busy, I had a moment to examine this place.

Just like in game, there was a turian shopkeeper. You can't really say that this is a 'café.' There is a few packs of ingredients, packed food. And of course, most of them I had seen the first time, and still couldn't recognize.

My thoughts were broken by arguing between that krogan and turian shopkeeper.

"I will say it again," the turian said to him, his voice was annoyed, "We don't have Tummy-Tingling Tuchanka Sauce."

"I'm a-" Krogan was about to say something, but the shopkeeper cut him off.

"I don't care that you're a krogan!" The shopkeeper pointed at the exit, probably gesturing for the krogan to leave his shop. He was probably pissed off about this more than any _normal_ krogan. "Why can't you just go the Fishdog Food Company?!"

He sighed before continuing in a calmer tone. "They'll sure be able to help with your request."

Either that krogan understood his stupidity, or was scared of the shopkeeper's stare at him and fierce pointing at the exit. No matter by which occurrences, he left the shop with annoyed growling, leaving both me and Yela exposed to the shopkeeper.

I wonder…do krogan even express fear?

Doesn't matter. It's our turn to be _customers_. As we were approaching to the stand, the turian was muttering to himself, probably arguing with himself about choosing this job.

I slightly poked my head around to get in his sights. "Hey…" And if he asks about me and Yela being a couple, I'm just going to explode. Biotically or emotionally, don't know.

He wearily sighed and started with eyes closed, "If you came for the same thing the dumb krogan wanted, you're going out of my store."

"Hmm…okay…?" I said uncertainly.

He cheered up a bit after I said that. But he was still tired and annoyed at this moment. "What can I get you?"

"Something to…" I rubbed my bristle with ignorance of how to ask him right. I looked at the storages again. "Something to eat," I shrugged before adding. "Don't know if you have any… non dextro-or-poisonous for humans."

"We do, don't worry." Said the turian, meanwhile examining me and Yela. "We have recently received new shipments of products, some of which are included from… ehm… Earth."

He then sighed and pointed at the terminal, which was standing right next to me. He turned it on with his own omni-tool and a menu appeared in that terminal.

Alright. Let's check it out. There was a lot of products, and some of them had names even I _could_ recognize. It was mostly ingredients, like tomatoes, cucumbers, things like that. There were also premade meals. Pasta, salads… even, wow… even pizzas.

I didn't quite expect to find pizza here. But the thing is, everything is kinda… expensive. Since our rent is around 100 credits per day, full circle 50cm pizza – stuffed with everything you can put on it and not get poisoned – is around 150-200 credits. We could still go to the refinery station and get some bio-paste (though I don't know where it is) and before that just buy some sauces spices for it.

I mean, we still can buy them. For Yela, I meant. I don't know if quarians even open their face-plate to consume food or drinks. That leads to the cafe, back when she and Raal ordered something. What did they order from the waiter anyway?

And I haven't eat any good pizzas for… ah, fuck it, I'm gonna buy one.

I uncertainly pressed the… 'cart' icon, which probably means 'Add to cart', which was right next to 'Deluxe' pizza. It's not probably _deluxe,_ since it doesn't have any ingredients that I can't recognize. Or anything exotic. _Someone_ was probably out of ideas when the time came to name it.

Now… well, now it's time to buy some… spices and sauces? Oh. They got _habanero…_ no, that's just a sauce, made of it. I'll grab it too. After all, why not?

What bad can be happened as long as I eat something with it?

* * *

I don't remember _exactly_ what we did later. At this point, since I have that 'Memorizer' implant in myself, eventually I will recall what happened. Probably.

Yela picked some various dextro… "chocolates" as well some sauces. The turian said that the sauces, which Yela took for herself, are sweet. Never would have thought that she had a sweet-tooth. Well, now I know.

A nervous and naive sweet-tooth in white-pink suit, with whom I'm stuck with about… wait, already one week. How quickly it passed, huh?

As I was thinking about it, we did bring some bio-mass cans with us. Followed along with mocking in Yela's direction, being a quarian. And also addressed to me, because they somehow saw through me, being a biotic and being at her side.

Maybe my _glowing_ face is exposing me? Maybe. And if there wasn't a thing, that I'm _bonded_ with C-Sec and have to represent their discipline and _don't-give-a-fuck_ thing… hmm… I'd just smash them with my biotics. Or probably much worse. But it's all ended with my yelling, mixed with curses to blow to pieces anyone who dares to touch me or her.

* * *

"Y-you…" Yela referred to me, as she sat down right next to me on the sofa. "...you shouldn't have to yell at them." I heard a hissing, she probably crack opened that can of bio-mass.

I was still staring at the wall, frowning with my crossed fingers, and arms leaning on my knees. I didn't turn my head at her to talk. I was mad. No, I was pissed off. My cyber-scars were glowing much brighter at this point.

I quietly chuckled. "And why shouldn't I?" I asked her, meanwhile opening the pizza packaging and opened the flask of that spicy sauce.

The pizza was already sliced to six exact pieces. Guess it's really a _deluxe._ So many ingredients, so many that I needed some time to count them all.

"When I was preparing for my Pilgrimage, my... grandmother said that I shouldn't concentrate on anyone's mockery or insults to my person. Just… don't pay attention and just walk away."

I sighed, before saying anything. "Yela…." I stammered, not knowing what else to say, "I couldn't let these idiots insult any of us with no recourse… I just couldn't."

"You don't have to focus on things for which you do not have the time...or desire." She probably tried to repeat the sentence her grandma had said to her.

"I didn't say I focused on them," I chuckled and sighed at the same time, "If I _did,_ they would already be dead."

"Oh…" Her voice lowered.

"Besides…" I reached out to grab one of the slices and started to smear it with the sauce. "...you still followed that turian."

She pouted, while her hands were folded, "Ha-ha… v-very funny…" I noticed that she had put away that can.

I braced myself for the worst, as I was about to bite the pizza slice. I mean, it's a _spicy_ sauce after all, and I definitely don't know how hot it is.

I quickly swallowed it and felt… felt like magma _leaked_ right into my throat. With tension I put away the bitten slice of the pizza, and fiercely grabbed the flask of that hot sauce.

 **Earth Magma**

 **Now with _Habanero_ and _Bhut Jolokia_!**

 **100% Natural, from Earth**

 **Imported**

Fuck. Me.

I gently put away that flask and sat as if nothing had happened. My eyes started to dance nervously, and I felt something very very hot in my throat. It's just a sauce, stupid, and you just swallowed it. Just swallow it.

Yela possibly noticed my… unusual behavior and tilted her head to look at my face. "E-Eduard…? Are you alright?"

I felt like my whole intestinal tract was about to explode or burn up. My face took a frown, mixed with fear, and I slightly opened my mouth to say anything, half-expecting smoke to come billowing out.

Shit, even my breath became hotter. When I wanted to say something, I began to hiccup uncontrollably, leaving me holding my chest, because of the… I don't know if I can call _that_ a pain.

My legs were jerking, my mouth and eyes were wide opened. The pain was slowly moving to my stomach, and was very slowly dissolving. All I could do at this point was just curse everything and everyone. Especially that turian, who sold me that… thing… sauce.

" _Keelah_ …!" She frowned worriedly. I found her getting up from the sofa and rushing to the kitchen.

That's what happens if you do not read the damn composition of the sauce!

I heard Yela rushing back to me with a cup in one of her hands. She probably filled it with water. She grabs my left arm, fitting me up, and gently moved the cup to my mouth. I instantly and instinctively grabbed it with my other hand and started greedily suck down the contents of the glass.

Though water isn't a best solution in situations like this, I felt much better. Maybe just because it was cold.

"Al…-always read the..." *hic* "c-composition, Yela…" I said to her, followed with hiccups and sweating. She giggled a little, but then her face went blank. "Your breath… Eduard, your breath feels and smells like fire!"

"I kn…" *hic* "I know, right?" I managed to laugh, even though the pain in my stomach and hiccups were visible to Yela.

I slid my face against my hands and made a few breaths to my fingers. They immediately turned warm. I kept my laughing and hiccupping, and the cry of pain in my stomach began to subside.

I guess… I should say _hello_ to the toilet, right?

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Mr. Snarks, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	12. The Feeling, Which WILL Drive You Crazy

The second week was even more frustrating than first one. The only thing that _kept_ me from dying of boredom was Yela, with her talks. I hate to admit it, but I'm actually glad that I stuck with her in the end.

Another thing which kept me _concerned_ were the side-effects from that sauce. My ass was literally burning inside when I had to go to the toilet. Still... the sauce is tasty though. I just used a bit more that I should have for a first time. And same goes to pizza.

No murders, no robberies, no other criminal things on my level. Den was moved to another level in Wards, so for this week, I was patrolling alone. Well, not alone. Yela was with me, or more clearly, holding my left hand.

We still had enough credits to go around with food. But this time I bought for myself something I eat almost all the time: Pasta. I'm glad that turian also had it for sale.

And since I moved _in_ just after Tali was ambushed by Saren's assassins, I'm pretty much in ignorance of when the Saren will actually assault the Citadel. There is a bit of anxiety in my mind that this will happen before me, Yela and Raal manage to get away from it. I hope this won't happen. I really _fuckin_ do.

Raal finally _managed_ to open his eyes, and it only took him a week and a half to do so. Yela's eyes were sparkling when she heard about this news. And guess what? Yeah, I had to come with her to that hospital again to check him.

The doctors told us that he's good and recovering much faster than they predicted. Much faster than any normal quarian. Possibly because he's _juiced to the gills_ with implants and immune-boosters.

But nothing or no one could have prepared me well enough for what would happen after that.

* * *

"Hey!" Someone referred to me with a voice run through an air filter and with an accent that sounded very familiar.

Tali. Even deep in thought I could recognize her. And that's what left me exposed at this moment.

Her voice was from my right. I instinctively hide my left hand in the hoodie's pockets and turn my head to face her. She was standing ten/fifteen feet away from us, her hands on her backside, one holding the other.

"T-Tali…?" My voice was quiet and uncertain, though I was confident about the voice's owner.

What she's doing here? And more importantly, why? I mean, I'm happy that she _borrowed_ some time to get to see us, or just to check on how Yela is doing and not me...

Frowning, but smiling at the same time, I approached her, trying to keep my eye contact at her and waving my hand.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey!" Tali said back, her voice happy.

"Tali'Zorah!" Yela was overjoyed and closed the gap between the two of them quickly, "It's good to see you!"

Tali slowly nodded. "It's good to see you too, Yela'Laame."

Yela then returned to my side, and probably probing for my left hand and since it was hidden within my hoodie, just hiding her hands on her back and pretending like she did nothing wrong.

I took a breath, meanwhile, my eyes were closed and I chuckled a bit, before I started. "What did I do to make you to get off your ship and… and meet me?"

"Saving my life, vouching for a quarian, sticking with one of my kind for a month..." Her eyes looked like there was a smile beneath them, "Pick one."

I grinned, "First one."

I hadn't noticed that we were walking already, no specific goal ahead.

Alright, don't freak out. It's just gonna be a peep talk. Gee, a peep talk with the woman who I _admire_ greatly, but that's the problem. She's probably gonna ask me how I'm doing, how Yela is doing, did we argue at all, and who knows what other questions. Ah yes...questions.

"How are you doing?" Tali started, breaking up the silence.

"I thought… I was gonna ask you that first." I noticed that my breath became a bit deeper. "I'm… okay, thanks, Tali. And you?"

She nodded. "I'm good, thanks."

"I'm good too, thanks, Tali'Zorah." Yela said to her.

Then I started hearing some shouting, mixed with insults which were probably addressed to me.

"...biotic scum!"

As I wanted to say anything else, I felt a pain in back of my head, then a sound of a can clattering to the ground. I turned around and discovered them. The same pricks that insulted me and Yela in the last week. One asari as a leader, and two humans as… servants? I couldn't describe them any other way.

I wonder why they kept insulting _me_ , considering these humans had an asari as their leader, who were also natural biotics.

Oh right. Because I'm a _human_ biotic _scum_ , that's why.

"Damn _suit-rats_!" Said one of humans, preparing to throw something at Yela and Tali.

They threw something akin to cans at us. Probably leftovers from that bio-mass. A second later, they already were on their way to Tali's and Yela's face-plates.

After looking around and realizing that there was no nearby C-Sec officers around, with a burst within my eyes and cyber-scars, I stopped these cans biotically, just as they were about to hit them.

The feeling of vengeance was increasing rapidly, the marks on my face and eyes about to burst.

Alright… they asked for it.

As my face shined with red color, I threw these cans back at them with amplified strength. I was pissed off once again, be sure of that.

One of them was knocked out, while the other was still standing but staggered a bit, hiding his face and leaning on his knees. "Alright, these retards asked for that themselves…" I muttered, as my left hand sleeve is being pulled out.

As I was approaching them to smash them, I felt like I was being slowed down. That asari tried to lock me in stasis with her biotics. But given the fact that I am probably _much_ stronger than her, she failed, only keeping me slowed down. But even this had too weak an effect on me. Or maybe it's just my barrier, I didn't know for sure.

With a slight dash, I kicked the remaining human in the jewels, leaving him jumping and jerking, screaming out of pain and then another kick right into his chin sends him falling down to the ground.

Asari didn't quit, even after what I did to her _servants_. She threw a mass effect field at me, which was supposed to knock me down or even send me flying. But again, it didn't happen. After that, I flicked one of my hands, creating the same type of mass effect field as the asari had, but more powerful.

Either she didn't cover herself with barrier, or my strike was just too powerful, because it just sent her flying like a shot from a cannon. I hope she doesn't hit anybody because that might cause some problems later.

Well… that'll teach them, I guess. Or she'll come back later, with larger number of servants, possibly with guns.

With a victorious gait, I returned to Tali and Yela. "Before you say anything… no, I don't regret this." I exclaimed out of joy.

"Y-you won't be in trouble after this?" Yela asked me.

"They attacked us first, that's what I'll say in excuse. Even if I'll _have to_." My voice had gone a bit serious by this point.

I don't know if that made me look a bit better in her eyes. Well… doesn't matter. I mostly did this on my own desire of revenge, rather than to keep them safe.

"How about we get out of here instead? We… well, _you_ might the first suspect of what happened here." Tali suggested.

My face frowned once again, and my eyes danced, while my left arm holstered by itself. "Deal."

What could possibly go wrong at this point?

* * *

I let Tali lead the way. I had two suggestions in my mind as to where she will lead us.

Two clubs, Chora's Den or Flux. I placed my bet on Flux, since Chora's Den is much less happy place, unless of course you're a criminal.

I found myself right next to the set of stairs which leads right to the entrance of the Flux. Great. Just what I need.

Alright… relax. RELAX, you idiot. Just let it flow by itself. And don't. Freak out. You're better than this.

I was greeted by that _famous_ Flux dance music, which was probably the only music in this club, just as I entered it. Because it's looped, and doesn't change at all. Or maybe it's just my imagination.

There they are. Sitting on the table. Waving her hands to get my attention. Eyes smiling.

Smile back, retard. Wave your hand as well.

I waved.

Idiot! You waved your left one!

Facepalming myself mentally, I sat down in the chair, in front of Tali and right next to Yela. Yela was somewhat energized, maybe because it's her first time in this club. Or _even_ the first time in clubs in general. Tali was slowly shaking her body towards the music rhythm.

"Enjoying the music?" I asked Tali, moving my eyes towards her dancing rhythm.

"Yes!" She cheered. "It almost feels like home here. Expect the fact that, in Flux, I found it hard to notice any quarians."

As I wanted to say something, Yela cut me off. "You don't mind, if I get some drinks for us?" Yela asked with her signature uncertain tone, meanwhile gazing her sights to me and Tali from time to time.

Tali nodded. "Sure."

"Just don't get _caught_ with a turian, Yela." I chuckled.

With a grump, Yela gets up from the chair and headed towards the bar, which was located on the first floor, where we were sitting.

And she left me alone with _her_. Fantastic.

"Get a copy of it." I suggested after a bit of pause.

"I was planning to do that, actually." Tali responded.

"So… what keeps you from doing it?" I asked her.

Tali's voice lowered a bit. "Don't have any recording devices or programs to do that…"

Well… lucky me. I have one of those programs. I mean, I possibly can record this looping music and then send it to her via omni-tool? Makes sense.

I turned on my omni-tool and activated the recording program in it, then quickly hid it.

Tali, of course, noticed that. "What are you doing?"

"Well… I-I just wanted to check the time." My sentence ended with a bit nervous chuckling.

I don't know if that left her surprised, but her eyes opened wide, and… she kept staring at me. That left me staggered, and my eyes started to dance. After a bit of pause, which was longer than before, Tali continued our conversation. "Wait. Is that…?" She pointed uncertainly with her finger at me, more specifically, at my… left arm.

I raised it. "This?" Then I laid it on the table. "Well… I-I stumbled upon it in my hand, just when you left the clinic, and… I tried to find you to give it back… eventually I… well, not me, but Yela just strapped it around my arm to not let me… _lose_ it."

Such a liar. I don't remember myself running through the docks in order to find the Normandy.

Tali probably...no, she definitely got surprised. "Oh…"

"I-I can give it back, if you want of course." I slightly lifted up and extended my left arm to her.

But Tali just denied my hand, pushing it back to me. "No, no, keep it. It suits you."

That left me blushing and chuckling at the same time. "Really?" My eyebrows lifted in the end, and I kept staring at her.

"Well, yeah." Her eyes looked smiled once again.

I sighed with relief. "Thanks, Tali."

Then, I heard a ping in my omni-tool. The music had been recorded. Great, guess I can _return the favor_?

With some manipulations in my omni-tool, mixed with my growling and dancing eyes, I sent a recorded music (hopefully) to Tali's Omni-ID.

 **/ From: Eduard**

 **/ To: Tali'Zorah nar Rayya**

 **/ Topic: Song**

 **/ Just for you. _: )_**

 **/ Attached file to the message: _recorded _file_02_**

As I sent the message, Tali's omni-tool immediately pinged, notifying her about a message. She grasped. "You did _this_ for me?"

I shrugged, while my eyebrows played. "Well, heh… I thought it's not gonna be fair if I just left you without any _present_."

I just hope the recording device remembered my settings and only recorded the music. Otherwise, I might just be fucked up royally. Let's hope not.

Tali jumped, but still sitting on chair, and her eyes seemed sparkling. " _Keelah_ , thank you so much!" Her answer erased any doubts in my mind and that left me smiling.

"Ugh… anything to see you happy?" I giggled.

And there she is. Yela. Having a bit trouble carrying the drinks. It wasn't already filled in a glass or cup, she was carrying two straws (Or more _like emergency induction ports_ in Tali's words), three glasses and two drinks, and everything sorted on the stand.

"Sorry for taking so long," she started, laying out everything on the table, "I had some _trouble_ choosing a drink for Eduard."

She placed a glass on my side, along with a bottle of something. The liquid inside awakened my curiosity. "What's that?" I asked with lifted eyebrows.

"I don't know…" She sat on the chair. "I just asked something for non-dextro and not so _strong_." She explained, as I already opened the bottle and started filling the glass with it.

It had a brown-black color, and foamed as I was filling it. Almost transparent, with a bit of gradient.

Must be a beer. I don't like it too much, actually. I hope I won't get drunk after this one bottle.

After I finished examining it, I quickly took a sip, and my face frowned a bit after I swallowed it.

Hmm… tastes like beer, mixed with something sweet. Cola, perhaps?

Tali and Yela pushed their straws into their 'slots' in order to drink. I hope Yela didn't buy something strong, I don't need her drunk for the rest of the day...or two. And I'm sure Shepard doesn't need a drunk Tali, either.

"Mmm…" Tali mooed with enjoyment, and turned her head to Yela's side. "What did you order?"

"A c-cocktail." Yela started, meanwhile taking another sip with her straw. "Called 'Spiritual Joker'."

"I won't be surprised if I _discover_ you both drunk after this." I prodded.

"I forgot the composition already, so… yeah. You _might_." Yela giggled a little.

What did I tell you? READ THE FREAKING COMPOSITION.

"Great…. It's still tasty though." Tali said.

"But I wouldn't _mind_ , actually…" I added quietly.

Oh boy… the _puns_. Or it's maybe that drink already got a direct hit in my head? And I have a terrible feeling, that one of them will invite me to dance.

Tali finished her glass faster than Yela. She closed her slot and gently pushed the glass away. I was second, since I had to get used to that drink's taste. Yela was last. Either she wanted to feel the taste, or was very slow drinker. Or perhaps both.

"Eduard…" Tali cleared her throat to get my attention, yet my sights were at her all the time.

I slightly lifted my head to gesture that I'm listening. "Yeah…?"

Please no dance… please no dance… please no dance….

"Care to join us for a dance?" Yela and Tali said in unison, just as they both got up from their chairs.

Fucking… WHY?! What? Did they agree among themselves? When? How could I not hear it? Oh wait… they could have do that, before I sat in the chair right next to them.

Fantastic. And what do I do now? If it wasn't _Tali_ , asking _Me_ to dance with _Her_ , but any other… person, I would probably punch her/him in the head. Or worse.

They kept staring at me, leaving my eyes dancing and cheeks burning. Cyber-scars also glowing brighter. "What's wrong?" Yela asked me, with a bit of a childish tone.

I frowned, but tried to hide it and folded my arms. "J...-just go, I-I'll join you in a minute," I said as fast as I could.

"Okay, we will wait for you." Tali said playfully and both she and Yela left me alone.

Jeez, did that drink get them drunk to? I don't remember Yela or Tali being so… mean? You know, I'd rather get shot again than dance with her. I mean, I wouldn't actually mind _doing_ that, but...

Oh right… YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO DANCE, MORON.

I slowly moved my head to the direction where they headed. And… they've already started dancing. With my cheeks burning and cyber-scars glowing, I quickly returned my head to its natural position and gazed at the bottle of liquid. It's still half-full. Or half-empty. Whatever.

If I get drunk… I might have not remember what happens, if I actually go _there_ … in drunk state. But… it's not an option, because I have that 'Memorizer' implant in my brain…. People _usually_ get drunk, because they need more courage to do something.

Alright… finish this bottle and go there. Easier said than does, huh?

With frowned face, I finish that drink right from bottle in order to get at least some courage for a next few minutes, idly pushing myself from the chair and heading towards the dance floor.

Oh I'm gonna so… regret this later.

* * *

"Tali. NO." I exclaimed out of shame.

"But you did good!" She tried to cheer me up at this moment.

"You only say like that, just because you want me to feel better!" I was out of the mood, if not sad.

Why? Yeah, I still went to that dance floor and started… I wasn't dancing. I was randomly jerking my body… if not worse. Though everyone else was also doing that, I felt ashamed of myself. I just wanted to bury myself in my room and fade out of this world for a few months, if possible.

Yela was in our room. I carried her to our room, since she possibly might have drank a little more than she should have.

Right now… me and Tali are walking in the Wards as usual. Maybe a little drunk, maybe not. Our talk was mostly filled with Tali trying to cheer me up after my _attempt_ at 'dancing.'

My hair and a part of my face were hidden by my hood. I did that to hide my possibly burning cheeks and bright glowing scars.

We just kept walking from place to place, asking questions about each other's lives, telling (at least trying) funny stories or jokes to each other.

I didn't tell her about me _killing my own_ parents, but I did tell her why my biotics' colors were red instead of blue, also my glowing eyes and glowing _cracks_ on my face. I just skipped and started just after Rina dragged me out from my house. Then it goes to a story about me and Rina climbing on the cliff and then falling from it in my perspective, joking about first meeting Gans and how I reacted to their gesture of adopting me and many others, which my implant showed me, if I _asked_ it to.

Tali's stories were no less interesting than mine, but I wasn't bothered that some of them I heard already so many times, it was fascinating for me to listen to it, when standing right next to her. That goes from her perspective, how she was saved by a _dashing woman in N7 armor, with a red pony-tail and eyes blue like an ocean_ , who saved her from Fist's mercenaries.

Though we both started with a bit of a nervous tone, the feeling of it quickly dissolved through time. And the shame of still going to that dance floor dissipated, as if it had never been there to begin with.

* * *

I growled once again, before letting Tali say anything else. "Fine… I'll admit it, I liked it. Just a bit."

Only because she invited me to dance. Well, not exactly Tali, but she and Yela in unison. And that wasn't exactly a 'dance', either.

"I'm glad you did." Her eyes looked happy once again.

"If we're being honest…" I slightly tilted my head and rubbed my neck. "I…-I only did that because you invited me."

Yeah. _Honest_. She's the only reason you actually went to dance.

My sentence probably left her blushing. Oh yeah, that was what I wanted. No, really. "Oh…" She rubbed her hood a bit, before continuing. "Can I ask you something?"

Now what?

"If it doesn't involve _dancing_..." I chuckled.

"Rina said that you… somehow managed to fix her spine, when you both fell down from a cliff back on the colony, after her father _adopted_ you. Is that true?"

 _\- And… set... You can stop holding her, father…_

 _\- What did you… do…?_

 _\- Oh… nothing…_

 _\- You knew it all along…!_

 _\- Seeing you both crying…. Priceless…!_

 _\- Get on with it…!_

I groaned a bit, because of the bright, clear flashes of memories, before I could talk. "Well… yeah. She was literally bursting with happiness and gratitude at me."

Tali gone curious. "How did you do that?"

"Biotics." I giggled.

"I know that you did it with your biotics, but… Rina couldn't explain how you fixed her spine."

I bit one of my lips before asking her "Simple or detailed?"

"I'll deal, don't worry."

"Well…" I took a breath before continuing. "…I created a few mass effect fields outside and inside of Rina's spine in order to… to stimulate her marrow. As you saw… heh… that worked just fine for her."

"And how did you come up with such an idea?" Tali grinned.

"You wouldn't believe it." Tali danced with her eyes, gesturing that she's waiting for continuation. "I used that move in order to make myself pleasurable."

Tali started to laugh. Either she found something _funny_ in my sentence. Or _nasty_. Her laugh left me a bit overwhelmed. "What? I did that, when my spine was hurting! Only that!"

But she just kept laughing. Now my cheeks were burning again. "Tali stop laughing!" I slightly slapped her shoulder in order to get some sense in her.

"Oh…! Sorry." Tali finally calmed down. In sort of _stopping laughing way_.

Well, I think I was again following her, since I found myself in the docking bay. Where, along with many other ships, the Normandy was docked. That famous human-turian frigate prototype.

"Is that your ship?" I asked. Anything to keep up the chit-chat.

Tali nodded. "Yeah. But how did you know?"

I shrugged, while lifting up my hands. "Just a thought, this ship is hard to miss. Ehm… you as well."

Jeez, couldn't you say any worse a line than that?

After my words, another pause hung over us. Well, not for too long, as Tali broke it as always. "Another thing, Eduard. Do you know a turian, named Saren Arterius?"

"No…?" I tried to be as curious as I could. "Should I? Well, I mean, if he is an important person in the Citadel, but it's my second time here…"

"I suppose you should know that he… _was_ a Spectre and had gone rogue. My ship's captain is trying to stop him."

Thanks, Ms. Obvious.

"Alright, what are you getting at?" I gone curious again. This time for real.

Okay… I don't know to where this conversation is gonna lead… oh. She wants me to join Shepard, that's what!

"Shepard's always looking for new allies, and… she asked me to ask you to join us." She sounded a bit uncertain, but still serious.

Extra gun...

"So that's what it means... _all this_ , for me to appear right here and right next to that ship?" I pointed at Normandy with thumb. "And then join your crew, am I right?" I cocked my head, raised my eyebrows and gave a weak smile.

"Yes…" Tali started calmly. "…I saw what you did to those mercs, when they surrounded me, and that asari with her gang."

We both know the answer, don't we?

"Tali… you know I can't." I said with a bit upset tone. "Even if I didn't have to be on the Citadel to serve these C-Sec _pricks_ , I still have to keep an eye on Yela."

"Oh…" Her voice lowered.

"Besides you and Rina actually told me to _babysit_ her." I chuckled.

"I know, I know." She laughed, before continuing. "And how many weeks do you have left?"

"This was the second, and I still got two more to go." I noticed that the Normandy's door hatch has been opened.

Then I started hearing Shepard's voice. "Tali! Quit standing around and move!" She shouted, calling out for her.

Standing around? I'm standing right next to her and talking! I looked around, and understood why she didn't discover me. I'm standing right behind a pile of boxes. Tali is not, so Shepard only sees Tali.

"What…?" Tali turned her head to Shepard's shouting. "One moment, Shepard!"

"Well… I guess it's time for goodbyes?" I chuckled, as she turned her sights back at me.

"I suppose it is." She replied.

I stretched out, before continuing. "Well… see you soon…?"

"See you soon, Eduard." She waved her hand and slowly started to move away from me.

Maybe I should say something, before she went back to Normandy? Just something?

Before she leaves you for who knows how long?

"Tali…." I started uncertain and my voice sounded like a whisper, but I tried to make it louder. "Tali, wait!"

She turned back to me. "Yes?"

"I… S-stay safe, okay?" I managed to pull off.

What a sop.

Her eyes 'smiled' again. "I'll do it, _if_ you do the same." She said back.

I smiled, "I promise."

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Mr. Snarks, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for your reviews, they're really motivating, _blah-blah-blah_. No, I was serious there. Really.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	13. A Calm Before The Storm

_Thanks Eduard…_

 _Well... you certainly had time to 'discern' her when you were saving her…don't you…?_

 _You are the only person that… I-I can rely in this station, but if you f-feel uncomfortable, I c-can stop holding your hand…_

 _Well I guess it's just my utter voice, telling me to make any quarian that I meet feel good… because I was 'saved' by one of your kind…_

 _Because I care about your people, Tali… you specifically._

 _Tali… you know I can't…_

 _Tali…! Stay safe… please…_

 _I promise._

* * *

Another dream. Not filled with clumsy shards of my past life, but with signs of my idiotic indecision and incompetence.

Thirst? Got it. Headache? Yep.

Yeah, I've got a _hangover_. Again.

When I got back from... I don't know what to call it, a friends meet up? When I got back from it and went to sleep, after I woke up the hangover wasn't as strong as this one. Though this time it isn't that nasty, but it's still stronger than the first one.

This is probably the worst start of the last three weeks, if I can imagine. Hope it won't get any worse.

I felt something wet around my eyelids and cheeks when I opened my eyes. I probed my face, felt the _natural_ scar along my left cheek and the unnatural scars everywhere else, then felt something else…

Well, I don't remember putting a water glass above my forehead…

Oh.

Tears. Just a tears from my eyes. Just a few of them leaked from them when I was sleeping.

And I haven't cried (or even been able to) since…. It was a long time ago. Now only a few lone tears can manage to leak out from my eyes. But they are just alone. Alone and desperate in the need of something. Or… _someone_?

Alright, this is weird. Nothing to be thinking about first thing in the morning.

I found myself still clutching that glove, the one made of Tali's ripped cloth. I looked at my wrapped hand once again, made a fist of it, and pushed myself to sit.

Yela wasn't sleeping. She wasn't on the bed either, or in the lounge. Her bed is laid out already. So that means she's in the kitchen now, or in the bathroom. Or gone missing, but that's out of the question since she won't go anywhere if she's not holding my hand. Heh.

"Yela?" I stepped into the kitchen through the arch and found her sitting in the chair behind the table.

She leaned on it, hiding her face-plate against her hands with a high chance of having a hangover, just like me.

And now… I regret of having that drink. As well as allowing her to get drunk. Again.

After I went back into my room, I realized Yela hadn't been sleeping in her bed in first place. She had fallen down from it, along with the blanket. Then shrouded herself with it and kept sleeping on the floor.

I reentered the kitchen. "Morning…." I yawned and looked at the time in my omni-tool. 8:70 in Galactic.

"Morning…" Yela said, "…don't let me drink this… stuff… anymore, please." She was talking with a tone like she was about to puke.

Definitely hangover.

I took a chair as well. "Hungover? Again?" I smirked.

"What is a 'hang over'?" She got curious.

"It's hangover. That's one word. Hangover means… if you get drunk, you'll be in bad shape like this after quite some time. Mostly when you got up from sleep." It felt strange explaining something that most humans were well aware of, even in this world.

"You… have _this_ as well? And if yes… why do we have it?" She asked with some difficulty.

"We were drunk…" I shook off, before continuing, "…because you misplaced the juice with a freaking alcohol!" I finished with a laugh to lighten her spirits.

And to be fair, I only realized her mistake when I had already finished off the bottle.

"Want to eat?" I asked. I got up from the chair and went for the bio-mass. We still had some, but that means we'll have to go and grab some more at some point. And also go to the Zakera Café and buy something special for ourselves.

"No…" She shook her head, even though it was leaning on the table, "…already did, the eating… _thing_."

"How… I mean, you're barely able to speak, how did you manage to eat?" I inquired with a furrowed brow.

"It's easy to swallow, remember?" She scattered one of her hands around the table. " _Keelah_ … I feel terrible…"

"You'll grow used to it," I joked, meanwhile reaching for a spoon in one of the cupboards.

"No," Yela tried to exclaim but instead succeeded in an angry yelp, "…I just don't want to feel it – this hangover – anymore."

After taking a few spoons of that bio-mass, I placed it where it back where it belongs and approached Yela with a grin, "Alright, _rummy_ , up you go..."

* * *

Looks like alcohol has a strong effect on Yela, and maybe all quarians. Or maybe she just had a strong drink that would have floored anybody. Either way, she is having probably the worst hangover of her life so far, which in turn she'll remember for the rest of her life.

With my hangover, I'm not in the proper shape to do my duties. But I still went in, hoping that either Den or Castis will have something for us. I mean, they must have, they do have to check that _every_ officer was fit to work.

But Den chased me first, or perhaps just stumbled upon me on our way to C-Sec office.

"Daemon." He started harshly, by calling out my surname and keeping his eye contact with me, "Are you drunk? Again?"

"N-no, just the thing that comes after…" I explained, while gesturing lazily with my free hand. Yela was leaning on my shoulder, using me as a support and squeezing her hand into mine. Her gait was typical for any person with as severe a headache/nausea as she had.

"So you're saying that you _were_ drunk." His pointed tone didn't change.

"You asked if I am drunk. But… I _was_ drunk." I clarified once again with a grin on my face.

"You are becoming a _troublemaker_."

"Am I?" My smile went larger.

"Drunkenness– " He started off.

But I cut off him to correct. " –Crapulence."

"And you abuse your right to harm others."

What? When did I do that?

"Explain, maybe?" My face took a confused grimace.

"First, wrecking Jellyfish Café," He folded his hands.

"But I only hit the door! And it was still intact afterwards! Plus, I captured that so-called 'Sonny Rawling'!" I tried to get out of this with clean hands.

"Second, the attack on the group consisting of one asari and two human males."

"I told you already: They insulted me and my friends, and they attacked us first…"

"That's not going to get you out of this scot-free."

"Oh? Well I guess I should clarify." I started to count on my fingers, "One, I'm not 'Daemon', I'm Zita! Two, I'm a biotic. Three, I'm a _short tempered_ guy, Den. Four, I'm spiteful. And five, I care about my friends." Then counted those out again and poked the five digits at him, "That's my one weakness Den, 'I care too much.'"

Den let out an annoyed growl and sighed before caressing his brow, "Fine. Whatever. As you please, 'Eduard Zita.'" He then reached into one of his pockets for something, and passed me something akin to a pill. Two of them, actually. "Here. Something to get you back in order."

I quickly swallowed first one and passed another to Yela, since she was definitely in need of one.

I guess that these pills are _magic pills_ , which somehow clean you up from a hangover. What a time to be alive, huh?

"Alright, let's get to our office and prepare for duty," He signed with his hand to follow him.

I noticed that in the level where we were walking, a lot more C-Sec officers were making the rounds. The thing is, I alone was patrolling this block officially, probably because no one else wanted to sign up with the _short-tempered_ biotic with irremovable bio-amplifier.

Out of curiosity, I started a conversation while we walked, "What's happening here? They're not supposed to patrol here."

"You haven't heard of it? We started a lockdown six hours ago." Den responded.

Lockdown…? Oh no…

"Lock…down?" My voice immediately filled with terror, as well as my face, but I tried to hide it behind my hood. "Why…?"

"Someone from the Spectres reported to the Council about a possible attack on Citadel." He said with a bit of ominous uncertainty.

But I didn't pay any more attention to his talking, since I already knew exactly who will attack it.

The only question is: When it will happen? Has the Normandy been grounded? If so, has Shepard already hijacked it? Did she already go to Ilos to get to the Conduit?

Shit… this is really bad. Fucked, even.

I… We need get to Raal! The assault could happen at any minute…

Huh?

I heard some sounds. Things flying and piercing fast and loud, and the low thud of explosions and concussion.

I looked up to find the source of these sounds.

Oh no…

They're here. And…we're fucked. And it's only going to get worse.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, you know what will happen after that!**

 **Decided to write replies for your reviews here! (After all, why not?)**

 **Toothless is best : Well, she can use her ****_drunkenness_ as an excuse.**

 **Lord Mortem : Thanks!**

 **This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Mr. Snarks, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	14. Not Dream, But Nightmare

The whole Citadel changed its pattern in seconds. Much of the station was replaced with fire and ash. It clogged my throat and blurred our vision, but not enough to stop us.

If I wasn't sure of where I was standing, I would have thought that I was _literally_ standing in Hell.

Turian, asari and human craft crisscrossed the air above, shooting the landing pods and geth ships. Crumbling buildings, wrecked ships – some which also careened practically right into us – screaming, yelling and… and Sovereign. The biggest ship in the sky, completely exposed and yet the most dangerous by far. And the _first_ Reaper for Shepard to take down.

I had hoped to not see him with my own eyes, and that we might manage to get off the Citadel just before the attack. Now…now I think I need to adjust my priorities.

The _magic_ _pills_ worked. That's at least one bit of good news.

But apart from that, the hospital that was treating Raal was located in the Presidium, and currently at risk of being leveled by an errant Alliance fighter, geth landing pod, or a beam from Sovereign itself. And depending on how quickly the geth work, they might already have shock troops storming the station.

One thing I knew for sure: If we don't hurry up, he'll be dead within the hour.

It was still just me, Yela and Den. We'd been in the Wards just before the attack started. Castis, via the radio, ordered for us to make sure that as many civilians as we could were saved and led to the safe zones. And since Raal is _technically_ a civilian, that's gonna be my top priority now. Even if I hadn't been ordered to do so, I would still rush to Presidium for him. I'd see about rescuing whoever I could along the way.

We'd be facing overwhelming odds. The geth were stronger in numbers, which means they'll swarm us every chance they get, and their barriers make biotics difficult to utilize in combat. This was going to be a tough one for sure.

* * *

"Alright…" Den reached out for a grenade and held it steady.

We stumbled upon another pack of geth platforms, which might hopefully be the last on our way to the Presidium. They're standing right next to the maintenance shaft that would let us get to the other parts of the station, since the lifts doesn't work anymore. And we're at the highest possible level in the Wards. Just take them out, take a ladder for… I don't know, five minutes of climbing? Five minutes, and we're in the Presidium!

Yeah, easy, right?

By miracle, Den had an assault rifle with him which possibly was a Vindicator, as well as another pistol, which was definitely a Predator. He gave it to Yela in case… in case something bad happens and we aren't able to get to her.

But hey, I can dash from point to point like a force of nature, what bad can happen to her? Or to him, while I'm with them?

"Can you make a…" Den asked, but trailed off, "that thing that will drag these robots into one place?"

 _'Thing that will drag these robots into one place?'_ Singularity?

I looked at my hand, which immediately glowed red, then gazed at Den and nodded, "You could just say _Singularity_."

"I'm not a specialist in your nicknames." He threw his arm forward few times to prepare, without releasing a grenade, "You drag them up, I'll throw a grenade at them."

I nodded again, "Got it." I peered from our cover, and found the geth… around six of them, standing relatively close to each other. Five of them is relatively normal for troopers, and they possibly had a 'leader.' Bigger one and with different pattern of colors.

With a grunt, I threw a dark sphere from my hand right at their leader. As it collides with the geth, it quickly creates a mote of energy. At first, the rest of the group just staggered, but then they were aggressively pulled to its center and held briefly in the orbit.

Den threw his grenade just before geth got snatched up. And there we have it, scattered remains of the geth, their _synthetic_ blood staining the walls and floor.

Well… I imagined it to be…less detailed.

We pushed forward towards the maintenance grate and opened it. There was some room as we entered it, enough to fit all of us in and still have some free space. I looked around and found nothing, since it was dark farther down the shaft. Den, with a grunt, turned on the flashlight in his omni-tool, revealing the room and…and the ladder.

I starred at the start of the ladder, then slowly lifted my head up. It got to where I couldn't tilt my head back any further. My widened. "Shit… That's…a looong way up," I said aloud, trying to get some good atmosphere in this room.

"Daem– " I instinctively turned my head to Den, as he was trying to say my _past_ surname and I gave him a piercing look with a frowned grimace. He amended " –Zita, you go up first. Quarian goes second, I'll be the last." He collapsed his assault rifle again and pointed at the ladder.

I quickly approached and placed one hand on it. I was about to put another one, but Yela grabbed it in order to stop me. "I-I-I'm scared…"

Another shock?

"Afraid to fall down?" I joked, while turning to her side.

"W-well I… yes, I _do_ fear to fall down." She groused, her hands folded. I guess she didn't have the strength to look at me.

"I'll catch you up if you fall, don't worry." I tried to sound confident, and caring as well.

She turned her head to my side and grumped.

I sheepishly smiled and turned back at her in order to get on ladder. "Promise." I landed my hands on the ladder again.

"Thank you, Eduard." Her uncertainty disappeared for a few moments.

* * *

Good thing nobody decided to check this shaft. It was a long way up. Very long and tiresome. I was glad that Yela managed not to fall from the ladder, as well no other strange or stupid occurrences while we were climbing.

Castis and Den spoke over the radio, and suggested we use the hospital as a possible shelter for survivors. Since Raal might be still cuffed to that bio-chamber, I'm not against it. And we don't know if he is okay or not. The doctors (or any personnel for that matter) haven't responded to our calls. Raal doesn't answer either, I hope only because he doesn't have his omni-tool at his disposal.

Let's hope we'll at least find him alive. I don't need Yela to be shattered and broken for the rest of her life.

* * *

I let Yela grab my hand, "Up…you go." And pulled her over the ledge at the top with a quiet grunt.

And reached one of my hands down to help Den to get up as well.

"From this position, we're very close to the hospital that you described." Den tried to cheer us up as best he could, "Around ten minutes of walking, if nothing stops us on the way."

I nodded and approached the next grate in order to open it. After muscling it off and crawling out from the maintenance hatch, I witnessed the 'beauty' of the Presidium while being attacked by Sovereign and Saren.

It looked more ruined than the Wards. More smoke, more fire…and even more geth platforms. Also that famous artificial _sky_ had some big holes in it, revealing the stasis field, which probably holds in all the oxygen and keeps the gravity in check, and revealed the arms of the Citadel. These gold shining arms, which illuminated the empty…well, not so empty space. Filled with wreckage of destroyed ships, ships that were still able to fight and…and Sovereign. Watching that happening in front of a monitor is nothing compared to watching all of it with your very eyes.

Sovereign has almost made it to the tower, which also means Shepard will be there as well. Very soon, hopefully.

Holding the Carnifex in one of my hands, I started leading Yela and Den towards the hospital. Nonstop screaming, explosions, and gunfire from various sources could be heard. This place had become a full-on warzone.

We had to cross a bridge in order to get to the next level, where hospital was located. Halfway across, Den ran in front of me in order to stop me.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" He asked loudly.

My face twisted in curiosity. "Are you _nuts_? You said to head this way."

What he is thinking of, doing this right now?! We might be spotted!

Den fiercely pointed at another bridge. "I said to head to that bridge! Not this one!" He angrily yelled at me.

"Well why don't you lead the way, then?" I suggested, meanwhile folding my arms and giving him an angry look.

Yela patted my hoodie to get my attention. "Eduard…"

"Yela, wait," I gently pushed her away.

"Alright, let's head back." Den turned to head at the start of the other bridge.

I frowned, and meanwhile my cyber-scars started to glow brighter "You idiot. We might be sp– "

I heard Yela's screaming and felt her fierce grip trying to get my attention, "Eduard!"

"What?!" I turned my head to her and saw…saw a geth landing pod moving to our direction. "Oh shit."

I was overwhelmed at this point. I don't know what to do now.

"Run!" Den started to run away from us, right to start of the bridge.

I can't run away fast enough with Yela to get away from pod's impact. I only can…

I felt I was pushed by Yela, just before the landing pad hit the bridge where we were standing. I tried as quickly as I could to create a biotic barrier, in order to protect me and Yela from the blast.

I don't know if it helped. I only see a bright flash of an explosion and hear the sounds of impacts. My ears popped, and after that… Darkness. I possibly passed out and was sent flying.

I woke up leaning on a big potted plant, Yela lying right next to me. I tried to crawl over to her, but instead felt a piercing pain around my ribs.

Oh shit… are some of them are broken? I hope they aren't. My biotics are strenuous enough without any outside injuries making things harder.

I probed the place where I felt the pain and felt something wet and warm. Blood…my blood. Nothing foreign or anything like that around the wound. And I felt that my ribs there were in place, no trouble breathing deeply. Looks like my barrier didn't hold up against the barrage of frag made just after that pod's landing.

That same wet and warm feeling was stretching from my head to chin. I probed my hair as well, and my hand came back wet.

I tried made some quick motions with my limbs to make sure none of them were broken. Maybe some…no, a big amount of bruisers around my whole body, but nothing further. Well… at least they're responding.

Yela somehow got a worse fate than me. Her right shoulder and part of her arm is fully exposed and covered in her blood. Looks like the rest of her suit is sealed off by itself. -plate is cracked but not broken, and her whole attire is torn off in some places.

I left off with just a few cuts and some big bruises… and Yela left off with a much worse condition than me. She was standing right next to me… Or at least I thought so she was, and had hidden behind my barrier.

Fucking Den with his trash talk…blah-blah-blah, wrong way, _wrong_ _way_! Doesn't matter… Nothing should matter now, I should… I _must_ get myself and her to the hospital…. Especially in a condition like that.

I manage to crawl over to her and pull her closer to me. Yela's body ended up leaning on my chest. She's still breathing, I can be sure of that, since her air filter was still cycling her breath. But she's definitely unconscious.

Well… shit. At least we're alive.

"Y-Yela… You here?" I muttered, patting her unexposed shoulder to wake her up.

She slightly tilted her head, I heard her grasping, realizing that her left arm is exposed, that her face-plate had a few new cracks in it.

Then… Vindicator shots, geth rifle shots in return, and Den's voice…screaming in pain.

After that, a call from my omni-tool. I idly raised my hand with it and accepted the call.

"Daemon, respond!" Castis was the caller. His voice had a bit of terrified tone, "Daemon!"

"It's…it's Zita to you." I responded and felt that right now, talking is much harder than before.

"I lost contact with Denfront." He started calmly.

"He's dead. I think..."

"Why do you think he's dead, are you…"

I cut him off. "We were separated because of the blast…"

"Damn it!" He cursed, before continuing. "And you?" He asked me, with a bit anxious tone.

"Wounded… not as badly as… argh…!" I cringed, then righted myself, "Not as badly as I thought…"

I would say that my whole body is aching, but I hope he'll get the thing I was saying to him.

"And the quarian?" He asked again.

"Suit is in _bad_ shape… wounded as well." I responded, meanwhile clearing my throat in process.

"Are you close to the hospital?"

"Yeah…I think so…"

"Get there if you can." His voice lowered after he said that, "Otherwise… wait for help."

Due to the fact that my body was aching and saying anything was a hard job for me, and I heard someone coming towards us, I turned off the omni-tool without responding to Castis.

The steps weren't singular, looks like a whole group was heading towards us. Help? Could be…

Then I understood that it was a group of geth, by their mechanical walking sounds, and their particular 'talking' sounds.

I think Yela understood that too, and grasped again. "G-g-geth...?!" She muttered.

I held her more tightly and I tried to hush her. "Shh…quiet!"

She immediately calmed down, but her shaking body said otherwise. I peeked from my cover and found around four or five platforms, and of course, one of them was a red Geth Prime. Fiercely hiding my head, I gulped, preparing for the worse.

Why did this day only get worse?

Don't be an idiot, you can't fight them. At least five platforms, armed and with barriers, against you, a wounded biotic. Yeah, fair fight, thank you.

Or maybe I can… No, only if they spot us.

The lone geth that approached us didn't realize that we were still alive, and did a half-sweep around us and stopped at my line of sight. I didn't make any movements.

The geth 'screamed' after a scan, when it realized that we were breathing. I heard its rifle charging up and that sound…

That sound made something tickle inside me and that made me blink right next to him biotically, pain immediately dissolved, giving me strength to fight them all.

With a scream, I sent the platform flying into the wall.

Recalling that there were at least four of them left, as well as hearing gunshots, I quickly turned to the rest of group and charged biotically at the nearest. That platform I launched into the other two, which collapsed like dominos.

The largest geth, the Prime, shot something like a rocket at me. It didn't travel fast, which gave me time to lock it in place and push it back to its owner. The blast was big, plus its remains scattered around the area of the blast.

And that signified me as a _winner_. An adrenaline _rush_ can literally be a starting point of miracles… I can be sure of that.

Sighing with relief and quietly chuckling, I looked at my hands. Covered in my own blood, and the glove had some dark red spots on it. The glowing and red substance slowly dissolved. Looks like… I'm more _powerful_ than I originally thought. You know, cracking out a shield, especially a geth one, with only biotics at your disposal is not an easy job. Well, at least it was hard in _games_ , on Insanity. Or it's just a rush, made because of the adrenaline and desire to survive.

Moving back to Yela and helping her get up, the pain slowly returned, making it hard to think again, as well as move. But again, it didn't stop me, since we were so freaking close to our goal.

* * *

The hospital looked pretty damned intact, at least compared to the other buildings around here. We didn't find any other geth on our way, strangely. Filled with civilians and C-Sec, many of whom quickly recognized me (well, does it hard to remember my _glowing_ face and bleached hair?), but greeted somewhat coldly when they heard our story of getting here. I don't know if Den is dead. I didn't care to find out, since he almost got all of us killed. Yeah, and that famous 'That's your fault!', or 'Yet you came here with a quarian, instead of him," or something related me being a biotic.

And since I heard what was probably _his_ screaming, I would place _fifty_ on him being dead. I don't know why I am so concerned about Den being dead or not. Maybe as something to keep my mind busy, and not be concerned about me bleeding with wounds around my forehead and ribs. The doctor, which was responsible on treating Raal, sighed with relief and joy, seeing me and Yela both alive… but, not as well-off as he had expected us to be. Leading us to a room which looked like his cabinet, he insisted for us to sit on the couch, and meanwhile he rushed into his locker for a med-kit.

"I'm sorry, but we're low on anesthetic, and we'd rather use it on much worse cases." He knelt down at Yela's side and opened his med-kit.

I wanted to joke, but instead I kept silent, since it was hard for me to not pass out due the pain right now.

"Well, on the bright side, you didn't get shot." The doctor started treating her, since she was in worse condition that I was. He started off by cleaning and disinfecting Yela's exposed shoulder. "Don't have to pull any bullets out of you." He smirked, but Yela hissed painfully instead, because of the discomfort.

I leaned on the coach to get myself a bit more comfortable, passing the pain I was suffering at this moment. "Yeah…that is relieving news..." I managed to say.

After disinfecting her wound, he applied the medi-gel on it and quickly covered it in self-adjustment sealing bandage. After that, he left her resting, and stepped to my side with the med-kit in his hand.

And now, my turn. He started by taking off my T-Shirt, since I already took off the hoodie myself and exposed that wound, as well as some bruises around the area of my ribs. I looked at it, then at him, then gulped.

Shit… how do I even stay standing? _Sitting_ , even.

He grinned, and signed with his hand to calm down. "Don't worry, I've seen worse wounds than that." He started cleaning it with the cloth, which leads me grasping and hissing because of the kickback. I clenched my teeth and a few tears leaked from my eyes. After he finished, he quickly disinfected it, applied medi-gel and covered the wound with bandage. After that, he gathered my hair and raised it to find another wound in the area of my forehead and treated it just like the first one.

"Done." He clapped his hands in order to show his 'hard' work and sighed with relief. "Other than that, you should be okay." He closed up his medkit, "Glad that you haven't broken any bones, or had any foreign objects in you. Or worse."

After placing his med-kit on his desk, he approached us once again. "Now, rest. You're safe here, you don't need to worry," he said, as I found him at the doorway.

Well… I hope we _are_.

I didn't hear the door slam. Instead, talking. "Doctor Tray, can I check them?" That was Raal's voice.

"I've done the best I can, they're free to check," the doctor answered.

"Thank you," Raal said and entered the room.

He was in his suit once again, the holes fixed, and there weren't any cracks in his faceplate, but some parts of his suit were still damaged.

And I was worrying he passed out as well. Good thing that he's still alive. Well, for Yela it's must be a freaking miracle.

"Raal?" Yela started first, after a bit of silence between them. Me? I leaned my hand on my cheek and started enjoying the show.

"Yes it's me, _Inszel_." He responded, closing the distance between him and her.

Oh brother…

He noticed her patched shoulder, and closed the gap even faster. " _Keelah_ , are you alright?"

"Y-yeah… just a scratch, don't worry." She tried to excuse herself.

"Yeah, _just a scratch_." I signed with my fingers, before adding. "Your whole shoulder was exposed and covered in blood."

"I'm so happy that you're alright, Yela…" Raal kneeled to Yela and wrapped his hands on her shoulders. She wasted no time in doing the same, and the did some kind of a 'ritual', tapping each other's visors against each other.

I wonder, is that how quarians 'kiss'? It's actually makes sense, since they have to keep locked in those suits.

Then, after their 'kiss', Raal turned his head to my side, and his hand kept leaning on Yela's shoulders. "Thank you for keeping her safe, Eduard."

"Bah…" I growled, before continuing, "Big deal. It was fun, actually. I mean…before the part with this _assault_."

"How did you both end up like that?" He got curious, looking at the bandage on my forehead and Yela's sealed shoulder.

"Long story…" I brushed my hair with my hand, before adding. "Long and stupid…"

"Tell me." He cut me off, "I haven't heard any good stories since I got here."

I sat up and grinned, "Well, if _that's_ what you want…"

* * *

 **A/N: And that concludes the timeline in first ME game! Thank you for your support by reviewing and following (or even favoriting) my story, it means a lot.**

 **This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Mr. Snarks, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	15. Episode 2: Parting With Friends

**A/N: Hey, everyone. It's a start of the Episode 2 here!**

 **This one will cover the timeline of Post-ME1, to Pre-ME2.** **And also expect more Khelish in this Episode!**

 **Anyway, enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Summary:**

 **Life is just in love of gaining momentum. I realized that just as I got here. The question is, will it stop? Will it stop just for a few seconds to let me think all over, and realize that this is not a _game_ , and the time here doesn't want to stop? Maybe.**

* * *

 _Can you hear me…? Are you alright…?_

 _You holding it tight?_

 _Innocent?! They murdered that turian!_

 _Keep your pistol steady._

 _Are you drunk? Again?_

 _The last thing that your enemy must know is that you are a biotic._

 _Do you have any idea where we going?_

 _Surprise them. Let them think that they got the advantage. And then…_

 _Run!_

* * *

Waking up from a dreams like _this_ is not a big deal for me anymore. Though this time it was an outside force that woke me. It was the doorbell.

Den is… confirmed dead. Half of his body was incinerated and even disintegrated by geth plasma weapons. Poor bastard, but honestly, it was his own fault stopping us and being separated from…well, me.

We spent the rest of the assault in the hospital, plus two days after, patching our wounds and minds from that terror we had to witness. Well, not that I had to patch my mind, it's more related to _her_. Poor Yela probably will remember this day for the rest of her life, in a bad context.

Speaking of my wounds… Let's just say that there were a bit _more_ cuts than I or Doctor Tray found around my body. Now, in addition to my bandaged stomach, my knees are now bandaged as well. And since they were very low on other medical supplies (but somehow were good with bandages) I'll have to wear them for who knows how long.

Speaking of the time, another week passed. And I'm telling you, it's probably been the worst one. The thing is that all hospitals were overcrowded with wounded people, which shouldn't be surprising. And the funny thing is that after the assault, the 'Relay Refuge' was the only one of the few large buildings that wasn't destroyed by geth or anyone else. I guess I shouldn't have to tell you how many _new_ refugees wanted to settle here in this hotel. Some of them even had an audacity to try to break into our room and stay with us, of course at my expense.

Guess I also shouldn't explain what happened with them after they did _that_.

Speaking of the assault, Shepard saved the council. I've seen the 'Destiny Ascension' sputtering around, pretty beaten up but still working.

That leads me to wonder, _which_ Shepard is this? Renegade? Paragon? Or Neutral? I wasn't stuck with her so I can't be sure. This isn't even something I should be thinking about right now, anyway. Why?

Oh right…

It's that day, when Yela and Raal will finally get off the Citadel. Since Raal got up from his chamber a bit faster than anyone predicted, they both decided to finally finish their Pilgrimage.

And I suppose that doorbell must be him.

The ringing changed to knocks, which were increasing in tempo every time I heard them. Idly getting up from my sofa, I approached the doorway and slammed on the holographic panel, which responded by opening the door.

Rubbing my eyes and yawning, I found myself standing right in front of Raal.

" _ **Laaran***_ , Raal'Jusa," I started off in Khelish, but when I realized that I did that, I had to do some effort to not to giggle.

 ***Greetings**

Raal chuckled, and in meantime raising his hand for a shake, "You could just stick with _del_ , Eduard."

I accepted the gesture and shook Raal's hand, "I know, I know. Khelish is _hard_ to pronounce, and I'm…kinda bored to talk only with Yela using it." I stepped backward to let him in inside.

"She said that you are pretty good with it." He said, which left me a bit flattered.

"Yeah… I kinda fear messing up with it." I rubbed my hair, "You know, that feeling that you might say something wrong and appear idiotic in everyone's eyes?"

"Yeah, I do know that feeling." Raal patted my shoulder, trying to cheer me up a bit, "Don't worry, you know Khelish much better than you think you do."

Oh right, _something_ in my head doesn't allow me to forget anything.

"Thanks." I simply didn't know what else to say. After a bit of a pause, I continued, rubbing my hands, "So…" I looked at Yela, she was still sleeping in her bed. "…I guess that you'll finally…complete your Pilgrimage?"

"Yep." He rolled his left shoulder, probably still stiff due to the fact that he was on his back for about three weeks in a row. "Finally we can return to _our_ people."

Raal seemed to think something over before asking me "After, you'll be _free_. What will you do?"

And that question literally froze me. I wasn't planning ahead. I don't have any plans, or _promises_ to fulfill… wait.

There is _one_ , but it's not the case right now. I didn't stick with Shepard, and I don't have a 'home' on the Citadel, and…. I guess the only option I have left here is get back to my colony, and to Gans.

Slapping myself mentally to get back to reality, I answered "I guess…I'll return to my colony…?" My answer was quite uncertain, though I am sure that this is the only option I have left now. That, or become a vagabond.

"To Gans'Zita?" Raal affirmed.

And again I was frozen, but this time, shattered right after.

"How did you…" I sat on the sofa, then realized that Yela might have told him about my 'family.'

"…Yela told you, didn't she?" I confirmed.

Raal nodded, "Yep."

I sighed, "Well I didn't tell her to keep that as a secret." Then shrugged, looking at Yela again, "Wake her up?"

"No," he signed with his hand, "Let's let her rest, she deserves it."

"Okay." I nodded and laid to my back, keeping my eyes on him. "Raal," I called him.

He broke his stare at Yela and looked at me, "Yeah?"

I took a deep breath, and ran down the question to make sure I ask it right and not with any _hints_. "Are you…with Yela…?"

Come on, just ask him. It's nothing serious, right?

I growled and ran my hands against my face. "Are you _bonded_ with Yela?" I asked quickly, to not showcase how awkward I felt.

Though only an idiot couldn't notice their relationship, I still wanted to be sure, otherwise that curiosity will devour me inside.

"Yes," Raal simply said, "Well… n-not officially. We decided to hold _our_ ceremony just after the Pilgrimage."

Okay, asking when they 'found' each other is gonna be a bit too much for me.

"Can I ask you something?" I tried to change the subject, since it was much too awkward for me to ask any more questions like that.

"Go ahead, Eduard," he replied.

"Are you still okay with those moments when Yela was literally _stuck_ to my left hand?" I asked in a bit of joking tone, meanwhile pointing at my still covered left hand.

"I told you, I'm okay with it," Raal reassured me, wiping away all thoughts of him getting angry about it.

I sighed with relief and my head flopped right onto the pillow. Raal continued, meanwhile grabbing a chair and sitting.

"You know, I treat with suspicion any other species, just as they treat us. When I killed that _det kazuat_ turian, or was lying on the ground spitting my own blood… I wasn't expecting to be vouched for. Or saved. And I mostly certainly wasn't expecting to be saved by a _human_." I raised my eyebrow after he said that. He went on, "And when I heard our language was coming right out from your lips without a translator, without any other programs – like it was your native one for you – I was… I _am_ amazed." He said, making me feel flattered again.

"Well if you stick around long enough with one of yours, you'll eventually learn Khelish and will see that quarians are much _more_ than thieves and beggars," I said with humor.

"I see," he said flatly.

And after he said that, Yela had woken up. I guess I shouldn't tell him that she's also sick, due to her exposure. It wasn't serious, just a common mild reaction for a quarian, as Doctor Tray or Raal said to me. And by a 'common' I meant: coughing and weakness. A bit of antibiotics or herbals could fix her up in seconds, but we're low on those. Well, not we, but the whole freaking Citadel.

* * *

 **Around an hour later.**

"And then…we literally couldn't stand firm for even a second, without falling down to the ground!"

Telling stories directly from your head, which must technically be _yours_ , which _you_ relived, is still a bit strange to me. I'm at almost a month here, yet…I remember everything that happened to me…well, before I moved _in_.

It was a story about me and Rina _getting_ drunk for the first time. It happened a week ago, before she went to start her own Pilgrimage. We'd found a fallen crate filled with fuzzy liquids. And of course, out of curiosity, I grabbed one and started drinking it. Well, I also was thirsty on top of being curious…but realizing that it was alcohol, when each of us had already wasted around three bottles, was the most fun part. Well, no; the funniest part was Gans' reaction to seeing us drunk.

Time passes _so_ much faster like that. And it happened again. I discovered myself right next to the docking bay, just as I finished telling the story. Yela and Raal passed their ship at 11:70, and right now it is 11:50. We would use that Rapid Transit System thing, but it's inactive at this point, since almost all skycars linked to this system were destroyed.

All the docking bays were overfilled with ships and civilians, all wanting to get out of here. Some of them were seriously wounded, some of them were perfectly healthy, and most of them were just patched up and passably functional like us. But all with one common desire: To get off this damn station.

Well, it's not _damned_. I was just referring one of the passenger, who was about to get onto his ship but was talking to another one.

"Can't believe it's passed so fast." I wasn't expecting to be a bit upset at this moment that I'll become a bit _attached_ to Yela and her company, just as she _attached_ to my hand.

"Can't argue with…*cough*…th-that." Yela added.

We stopped to finally say our goodbyes.

"Eduard…Zita, we want to thank you for helping us in our hard time," Raal started, but then Yela continued, "We wouldn't know what to do without you."

Geez, do they really want to see me blushing? Again?

"It's nothing," I simply said, but then grinned in the end.

Yela and Raal then pulled me closer by my left hand for a hug. I almost lost my balance, as I wasn't expecting such gesture from them. Yela embraced me first, whispering in my ear.

" ** _Se geenh'sen*_** , Eduard'Zita. _Keelah se'lai_."

 ***Safe Travels to You**

After she finished and broke her embrace, she cleared her throat and coughed a few times. Raal patted my shoulder to get my attention, and as I turn my sights to him, he was standing with open arms, wanting to do the same.

"If you need anything, just ask. Or preferably call us through omni-tool." He said jokingly, as we hugged.

What could I even ask them in this moment? Wait…

"There is…something," I started sheepishly as I separated and rubbed my neck, "If you meet a Rina'Zita back at the Fleet… tell her that I'm okay, alright?"

"We will." Raal said, both him and Yela nodding.

"Thanks… I…" I wanted to say something else, but I was interrupted by the intercom.

"Persons with ID #21 and #22, please approach your passed ship."

Always right-fucking-in time…

"Oh! That's must be us!" Yela exclaimed, as she and Raal checked their IDs.

"Well, go," I said, giggling, "Otherwise, someone can pretend to be you and take _your_ seats."

"Yeah, yeah." Raal thrown one of his hands, and used another one to take Yela's hand. "Let's go, _Inszel_."

She just slowly nodded, probably didn't want to spoil anything with her coughing. They slowly turned away from me and headed towards the shuttle. My eyes followed them, and then the shuttle to the end, until it flew from the docking bay and passed from sight. My hand was slowly waving and I kept whispering one phrase.

" ** _Geenh'sen*_**..."

 ***Safe Travels**

And just as the shuttle flew off from the docking bay, I got a call from my omni-tool.

I moved my hand in front of me and accepted the call, in that moment forgetting to check the ID.

I jumped, due to its owner. It was Castis, probably a bit angry, but it's also probably because the volume increased by itself.

"Daemon, where the hell are you? Come back to the office!"

Oh, for fuck's sake…! IT'S ZITA.

* * *

 **A/N: GLORIOUS REVIEW TIME. (Well, only one at this moment.)**

 **ThelonewolfNT** **: Thank you for your words, they are really motivating.**

 **This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Mr. Snarks, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	16. Here We Go Again

Okay, Listen to his speech, possibly hear his offer of becoming a _real_ C-Sec officer, give back that omni-badge, and that's it! You're free!

"Where've you been?" Castis roused me, as I took a step into his office. Parted me from my thoughts, more precisely.

"'Completing' my mission," I signed with my fingers, as I was approaching his desk. "Saying goodbyes, waving my hand at the shuttle flying away into space, filled with stars." I said eloquently.

"Don't dramatize." He responded crossly.

"Well you did the same thing, seeing as you called me via…" I tried to joke, but then I was cut off by Castis.

"Shut. Up." His tone became harder.

Oh yeah, ' _where the hell are you_ ' is not a drama thing, is it?

I quietly chuckled and raised my hands in surrendering gesture. "Okay," I relented, then hid them in my hoodie's pockets.

"I hate to break my promises…" He leaned from his chair to meet my face. "…but I _can't_ let you go now."

Fuck. You. I hope I didn't say it aloud, because I don't need him angry now. But still, I have a right to be pissed off, right?

My face slowly took on a frowned grimace, followed with annoyed hissing.

"What now?" I said more harshly than he did seconds ago.

"Listen, I understand your reaction, but…" He started in his common tone, but it was my turn to cut him off.

I got out of my chair. "But what!?" My cyber-scars and eyes erupted for a few seconds. Trying to calm down, I sighed heavily and sat down in the chair again. "Why?" I asked simply.

"Our holding cells were breached during the assault." He flicked one of his fingers, gesturing to get to his side. "We managed to capture almost every one of them." He continued his speech, as I was approaching his side of the desk to look at his computer screen.

" _Almost every one_?" I got curious, still furious, but trying to hide it.

I noticed in the screen a man with a black skin and green eyes. Two photos of him, one in profile and another one as a portrait.

"You remember Sonny Rawling…?" He corrected himself immediately. "…wait, of _course_ you do." He referenced to my almost perfect memory.

"What are you getting at, _Vakarian_?" I asked him, examining the photos. It was him for sure.

"I need your help in getting him back," Castis responded, turning off the screen.

Isn't this too much? They interrogated him, they have files on him, they know his tactics, AND YET they need me! Of course! Of course they need me, a man with a perfect memory, who can easily find him with his _keen_ orange eye! Fuck yeah!

"Our data banks were destroyed as well, which contained all evidence we had on him, plus your description of him." He tried to make it clear for me, why they needed me again, "That's why I'm asking for your help."

Sonny confessed himself to robbing and intentionally mutilation and murdering of all those pairings, which he encountered. He also gave up his connections to all those arms stores, such as Terra Firma… which kinda makes some sense. This party intentionally stands against aliens and Sonny must have been their perfect agent. And guess what? They've already paid several fines. All suffered pairs wasted no time coming to see him, and maybe see his capturer in my face and sometimes even thank me for his capture.

I was even in a news article, with the title: 'A Biotic against a Shapeshifter!'

I growled, before adding "And if I don't do that? I'm supposed to be free now!"

"If I wasn't unaware that you have Graybox in your _head_ , of course you'd be free!"

"It's not Graybox, technically," I explained, "Well, it is, actually, but a more advanced subtype of it."

"But I do know how it works. And I do know that you can find him in a crowd easily, at least more easily than our remaining CC scans can." Castis said.

"Firstly: My Graybox only captures memories when I am on edge or in an emotional state." I tried to form an excuse by lying. Actually, it captures almost everything that happened to me.

"But you were on edge when you first captured him, weren't you?" He countered me. "Listen, you'll do that, and I'll make sure that you have been pardoned of all penalties. Including your murdering, and abuse of your rights."

Oh for fuck's sake…

"It's almost a sure thing," he added for solidarity, "With all that's happened, one nutty biotic will easily slip through the cracks."

Growling, throwing my hand in the air and turning away, I sighed. "Fine. But promise me this time that… y-you _will_ do that." I turned to my gaze at him again.

And he did. Thankfully he did.

" _Turian_ promise," He said simply.

And how do you suppose I do that? Alone? Against a fucker who can blend in anywhere and also pretend to be almost any species on the Citadel?

I sighed again, "I-I can't do this alone. The Citadel is too big to track down one person, even without his…abilities."

"I didn't say that you would do this alone," he calmed me down.

I gasped and my eyes widened, "Oh?"

"He'll be here soon, he just has to settle something first," he quickly said and got into his paperwork again.

I didn't say anything, I just left his room with quiet grumbling, slamming the door behind me.

Sighing tiredly and sitting on the bench, I rested my chin in my hands and tried to clear my mind of thoughts of going back in there and smashing Castis against the ceiling. Or throw a chair into him. Or tear him apart. Or…melt him down using Warp.

The station was suspiciously quiet today, no target practice gunshots, no officers milling about from office to office to give those _idiotic_ status reports, no prisoners' – sorry, ' _detainees_ ' – yelling at the C-Sec officers who had just managed to capture them, no startled jumping because someone just saw my face…

Maybe it's because everyone is just too busy rebuilding, or capturing the escaped criminals. I don't know. What the hell I should know, is I'm gonna to be a partners for who-knows who for to hunt for a ghost… and again, I don't know for how much. I don't know where this fucker was last, or if he's using a façade, or for how long. I only know one thing.

If I don't catch him, I might be stuck here forever.

* * *

 **Around 10 Minutes later.**

I heard the sounds of walking around this corridor. I wasn't showing my face, which was hidden under my hood, because I'm tired scaring off people who can't bottle up their stupid curiosity and look at my face. If I'd met myself with my face as it was now, I wouldn't be scared at all. Probably interested, like Castis had been when he first saw me. Plus, it's not like I was the only person on the Citadel with a few bumps and bruises; everywhere I looked I saw walking wounded, people who were still healing but trying to get back to the day-to-day.

Either way, I wasn't filled with curiosity enough to actually check the footsteps' owner. Along with them, I hear the owner arguing with Castis, apparently just as unhappy with Castis' decision as I was. I guess we've already got something in common.

Uh… And I already was imagining my reunion with my…father? I don't know how I should refer to Gans. Definitely not father-in-law. Stepfather might work…nah, he wouldn't _marry_ the bitch who was supposed to be my mother. Just gonna stick with father and–

"Hey."

A distant voice dragged me out to reality. With a voice… something reminding me about calib…calibrations?

You should have seen my face when I found out that the owner of that voice and footsteps was a turian. Pretty short and skinnier than most, pretty familiar armor pattern and markings on the face. Garrus.

Garrus Vakarian… I'll be damned, if he isn't going to be my partner in capturing Rawling.

"Eduard Zita?" He called me out almost perfectly, although he thinks that I use 'Zita' as a human surname. But I'll give him points for trying.

Well, at least he knows how to say my name.

"Yeah?" I took off my hood and sighed. "You're the first person who actually managed to refer to me _right_."

"Garrus Vakarian," he started, meanwhile examining me, "I'll be your partner in assisting with the capture Sonny Rawling." He had a tired tone about him.

Well, this is one hell of a bit of relieving news.

I guess I should thank Castis for making me irritated. Well, if not, my face would expose myself as an excited _fanboy_ , who'd managed to see one of his favorite game character with his own eyes. Meh.

I don't deny it, I just hope my face just isn't showing it.

I lend my right hand for a handshake, but it took several moments for Garrus to realize that I wanted to shake his hand. I thought I'll have talk about it, but, I was wrong, he accepted the gesture. Probably Shepard taught him, or possibly he just read some books about human gestures. Or maybe he is sleepy….

Or maybe Garrus just didn't see my hand and didn't expect such gesture from me, because only pointing with my eyes and jerking with it only made a difference.

"Let's get this over with," said Garrus, as we finished and beckoned with his hand to follow, "The sooner we start, the sooner we finish."

I nodded, and followed him to the exit.

* * *

 **Another 10 Minutes Later.**

"First thing's first, we need a ride."

The turian pointed as we were nearing something akin to an apartment complex. A real skyscraper… well, the remains of it.

"Isn't most of the public housing destroyed or inactive?" I got curious.

Garrus chuckled. "Private ones aren't." He reassured me, meanwhile getting away from me to get to the garage's door. "Father managed to _preserve_ his one. Mostly because he hasn't used it much." He said with humor tone, as his hand tapped the holographic panel, making the garage's door open and expose the skycar to my sights.

Standard model, I suppose. Colored with blue, of course. And pretty damned dusty.

"Well, I guess a bit _too_ much." I chuckled, as I kept examining it. "I'm surprised that the garages aren't collapsed along with the apartments themselves, given the fact that half of this block is destroyed already." I looked at the burned out parts of the apartments.

"Find a _good_ spot, and everything will flow by itself," he joked.

He's gonna be the driver. Well, I mean he already is. I got no experience in piloting (or driving) the shuttles. Not really a fan of 'cars', but I suppose I may have become one. Driving one, using only your hands, but before that, putting on a special glove with a chip is great, I think. Yeah, don't forget to look at the sides, and you're be pretty good.

"Good news is, the transportation between Wards is still blocked at this point, so our search area is decreased by four times!" He exclaimed, trying to cheer up both himself and me.

"Uh-uh…" I kept looking at the window, leaning on my right hand and seeing the destruction, the hardworking citizens, and the Keepers. We are one of the few flying skycars in this whole block, I suppose. Looking around, I found just few dozens of them, maybe hundreds or but not thousands. Probably most of them are transporting wounded people to the hospitals, or to the docking bays.

"You know who is behind this?" Garrus probably noticed my _never-stopping-looking_ at the window.

"Turian… by name of Saren Arterius?" I could easily say that, as Tali had already _confessed_ this to me.

"Yeah…wait," he stammered a bit, "Who told you that?"

Does Garrus have any idea about news? Or maybe he's just testing me?

I chuckled, rubbing my hair with my other hand. " _Friend_. Plus news articles."

Garrus hummed a bit, probably staring at me. "So you must be that _human_ which Tali spoke of."

My face took surprised grimace. "How did you…" Then realized that it was damn obvious. Wrapped left hand.

I sighed, looking at it again, followed with clutching it. By a miracle, it was the only piece of clothing that remained intact after the assault; underpants don't count. And I remembered that Yela won't be around to tighten it anymore.

"…Oh. Right…"

 _\- I'll do it, if you do the same..._

Garrus' voice and patting against my shoulder brought me back to reality without giving me an opportunity to sink into my mind again.

"…are you alright?" I only heard the ending of his sentence. I nervously moved my head to his side.

"I'm okay, don't worry." I said flatly, turning my face to its natural position.

"Your... 'marks' on your face almost damped out." Garrus turned his head to the front window, "And you looked like someone who could use _some_ sleep." He had humor voice.

As much as I wanted to explain to him that these aren't just marks, but freaking cybernetic scars, which can be used to determine my emotional state – great thing, just what I need to keep all my secrets about my feelings – I let it go.

I turned on my omni-tool in order to check the time. "Garrus, I'm fine. They just…can stop glowing for a few…moments. Or minutes….or… _hours_." I tried to avoid the topic about my cyber-scars.

I suppose this is gonna take a lot more time than I expect to waste…

* * *

 **A/N: GLORIOUS REVIEW TIME.**

 **Lord Mortem : You'll find soon enough. Though it might be not so usual as a spare gun.**

 **This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Mr. Snarks, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	17. What's My Story?

"So, what's your story?" Garrus asked me, as he took another left turn.

We were driving (flying, technically) for quite some time, I don't know why. Garrus is probably looking for a good place to start the search. Or perhaps he's just looking for a place to park that wasn't packed with rubble and debris, which wasn't likely to be found considering most of the Citadel was rubble and debris currently.

"My… _story_?" I asked, confused. Had I given him a reason not to trust me already?

"Am I wrong if I say that you're in C-Sec against your _will_?" He suggested, and was right.

"You could say that," I replied, then took a breath, knowing that he will want to know more, "How do I start? Killed a hobo so as not to get myself _killed_ , killed a turian to not let myself get _killed_ again, and killed a merc…to not let myself _killed_." I find it's good to lead with a joke.

Good thing I actually have a backstory, though. Not ripped off and placed right into this…timeline? Universe? I still don't know how to refer to whatever brought me here. I'm not sure I even want to know.

Garrus immediately asked "And you didn't save Tali from Saren's mercs?" Of course he had done his homework.

"I didn't…I mean, I _did_ , but it was kind of a situation where either we were getting out of the mess together, either by dying or being held captive…but _together_." I quietly chuckled in the end, he did the same.

He returned to his topic without actually asking how I actually 'saved' her. Possibly, she could have already told the story to anyone on the Normandy. And they would ask, why would he would do such a thing to _save_ her? I'd say it was the _only_ idea that came up at my mind at that moment, since… since I was shocked, appearing _here_. And there, at the moment when Tali was in danger.

Why should I bother? She's healthy, and most likely safe…right?

"So how did you wind up in C-Sec?" Garrus asked me.

"I had…" I quickly corrected myself "…still 'have' to do 'community service.' Today was supposed to be the finish line, and as you can see…it isn't."

"How much more do you have to _work_?"

"One month plus two weeks. But due to the fact that I accidentally captured Rawling, Castis reduced it to one month." I informed.

Then there was a bit pause, until Garrus started over again, "Heard you were abusing your _rights_."

I immediately frowned, recalling that _group_ who insulted me, threw a can at me, and insulted me again. "That's because my _fellow_ 'citizens' abused their rights to mock me for being a biotic." I laughed, before adding "And even harm me!"

The laughing quickly changed to a quiet cackle, the one you hear after an unsuccessful and awkward joke. I sighed and cleared my throat before asking "So…and what's your story?"

"Military training at _fifteen_ , like most of turians." He started off with a very casual and rehearsed tone, "Had a chance of becoming a Spectre, but my father was absolutely against it. So here I am, following my father's footsteps to become a C-Sec Officer. Investigations Division, actually."

"And do you regret it?" The question flew from my mouth like a bullet from a gun.

"Not at all," he stated, "Though it was interesting learning from a _first human_ Spectre, how they do their job, and how much _extralegal_ freedom they have at their disposal."

"Shepard?" Her first name had also been in the news article I saw, but I hadn't looked at it.

" _Commander_ Shepard," He joked, returning to his normal tone, "Though she was fine if we just called her Shepard. Shame that you didn't join us, it was a hell of a _ride_."

I giggled, "I hope you know why I _couldn't_."

"Being stuck under my father's wing is the something I wouldn't wish on anyone, be sure of that. Even she wouldn't be able convince him to free you voluntarily."

"It was more than _that_ , actually." I muttered.

"Is it?" He got curious.

I nodded, "Yes…" Then I wanted to say something else, but the beeping from my omni-tool cut me off. The same beeping like when I got that message from Rina.

I quickly opened and discovered that I somehow had missed not one, but _freaking_ two notifications. Alright, maybe I'm being too dramatic, but how the hell did I managed to miss the first one?

Garrus was familiar with the sound as well, "Message?"

I nodded again, "Yep." Following my confirmation, I scrolled to the message section and found two files, instead of one. Yeah, it was obvious, you idiot.

My humming broke, followed with my eyes widened, as I saw the first message's sender. It was…

It was Gans. Sending me a message. I completely froze.

 **/ From: Gans'Zita**

 **/ To: Eduard'Zita**

 **/ Topic: I'm worrying about you,** ** _Ne'Vode_** **.***

 ***My Son.**

 **/ Eduard, I hope you're still alive. The news about the Battle of the Citadel quickly spread throughout the whole galaxy, even in the colony people are talking about it. I'm sorry for inactivity and for not sending any messages to you, I had some problems with my suit which left me sick for the rest of the month. I was stuck in bed for about half of my ailment. I hope you'll understand.**

Of course I'll understand, father. Or not, I don't know how I should react at this moment.

 **Rina told me about your situation, and I'm glad that you were keeping Yela'Laame and Raal'Jusa safe. If you all made it out of this mess, of course. I know that this month was very harsh for you, and I'm so sorry you had to go through it. It was my mistake of not having an eye out and letting you go when you were right next to me.**

 ** _Keelah_** **… please answer. And let me know when you'll come back. If you ever will.**

 **-Gans'Zita,** ** _Ta'Relat_** **.***

 ***Your Father.**

My reading was followed with quiet snorting and a few bits of tears from my eyes. Drying my face out, I quickly pressed the _reply_ button and started scribbling the answer.

 **/ From: Eduard'Zita**

 **/ To: Gans'Zita**

 **/ Topic: Not dead yet!**

 ** _Relat_** **, I'm alive. Yela and Raal are as well and they are on their way back to the Migrant Fleet. I wanted to pass on a ship to get back today, but my chief (I don't even know if I should call him my chief) stopped me and ordered me to capture a guy who managed to slip out from the prison here.**

 **So…yeah, I may be stuck on this fucking station for some more time. Sorry for that.**

 **Miss you. Rina too. Her teasing as well.**

 **-Eduard.**

With a sent message, followed with a sigh of relief, I moved unto the next message.

Oh…my… Shit.

Can someone please count how many times someone or something made me completely _frozen_ or _shattered_? Because I counted around three times already. And plus one at this very moment.

This time… the reason is _her_. Tali sent me a message. Freaking great, right?

 **/ From: Tali'Zorah**

 **/ To: Eduard**

 **/ Topic: You need to listen!**

 **/ Hey, I know it sounds crazy, but the Citadel will soon be under attack by Saren! If you can, get off the station. Otherwise prepare for it.**

 **-Tali.**

 **Next message:**

 **/ Kellah, please tell me that all of you have made it.**

Is she worrying about me? Probably, so… No. Idiot, she's not worrying about _you_ alone. She's worrying about you, Raal and Yela, not just you.

This time I opened something akin to the chat and started quickly typing up a message.

 **Me: I'm…**

I lingered on that line for a moment.

 **Me: I'm okay, Tali.**

Simple as I can get? Done.

The answer was already coming after a brief moment. Guess she was checking it pretty religiously.

 **Tali:** ** _Keelah_** **, I'm so glad you're still alive.**

 **Me: I keep my** ** _promises_** **.**

 **Tali: Good to know.**

 **Tali: What about Yela and Raal?**

 **Me: They made it. They're on their way to the Fleet.**

 **Tali: Good.**

Maybe you'll ask about her? Come on, it's nothing, right?

 **Me: What about you? Did you** ** _make_** **it?**

 **Tali: Ha-ha, funny.**

 **Me: Tali…**

 **Tali: I'm good. Ship's captain wanted to get me back home on her own ship. I will arrive shortly.**

 **Me: Great.**

Her next answer took a bit longer than the others to type.

 **Tali: Listen… I saw you, Yela and another man, crossing a bridge. Then I saw a landing pod that came down right on top of you.**

 **Me: Yeah, we were pretty beaten after that.**

 **Tali: Then I saw bright red flashes**

 **Tali: and heard screaming.**

 **Me: Tali, you know I'm okay, why do you keep leading to that?**

Another considerable pause. I imagine she was searching for the right things to say, before settling on:

 **Tali: It's just that I was worried.**

I felt a little pang of something, reading that.

 **Me: If you're wondering if I was hurt or not, it's okay, I am fine. The other guy though, not so much.**

 **Tali: How?**

 **Me: The blast separated us, then I was told that he was killed shortly after. Half of his body was incinerated by either fire or geth plasma.**

 **Tali:** ** _Keelah_** **…**

 **Me: Yeah. But it was actually his fault of stopping us in the middle of the bridge and causing a scene. All the chaos made him sloppy, and he got carried away.**

 **Tali: Oh.**

How should this end, I wonder?

 **Me: Anything else, Tali?**

 **Tali: Stay safe, okay?**

It took me some time to actually write an answer to her plea.

 **Me: I will.**

 **Me: If you do the same, Tali.**

 **Tali: I will, Eduard. Bye.**

 **Tali'Zorah is offline. Any sent messages will arrive once connection is reestablished.**

After she went _offline_ , I felt that we were descending. Looks like Garrus finally found a spot to park the skycar. I slowly got up from my seat as the doors opened, feeling a small ache in my legs and stomach. It won't stop me now, not at this moment.

Garrus probably noticed that, asking another question.

"Still haven't recovered?"

"Is it so obvious?" I chuckled, exercising with my neck and shoulders.

"Yeah," He chuckled lightly.

Then I heard Garrus' sniper rifle deploy, and soon saw it in his hands. Most likely a Mantis, but I may be wrong. Hadn't used snipers too much back when I was still _playing_.

"I'll be in the upper levels. You check this one, got it?" He pointed at the stairs.

"Is this a little too…much?" I chuckled, eyeing the firearm, "We have so called 'restrictions' and 'regulations.'" I made air-quotes where it was necessary.

He waved the idea away, "Screw them, I'll use it if _necessary_. Rawling is dangerous, even the best of us weren't able to catch him. This is our chance." He adjusted something on his gun before saying, "Besides, anything can be justified in the text of an 'official report.'"

I slowly nodded a several times, agreeing with his position, "You got it, Garrus."

"Good luck, Zita." He nodded as well and took his way up.

"You too, _Vakarian_ ," I rambled, before being left alone.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Mr. Snarks, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	18. Haunting The Ghost

So… at least we know that Rawling is hiding somewhere in Zakera Ward. But still, does C-Sec know just how large ZW it? We're talking thousands and thousands of miles, full of foot traffic and multilayered buildings. And that's before counting ventilation ducts and the Keeper tunnels. And we're going after a man who can literally blend into any environment, which will be so much easier now that the station is in a state of widespread disarray.

And they still love to hope and believe that I'm their best _weapon_ against him. That's the disadvantage of a thing, when you can access every part of your life's memories. My _today's_ life, to be true, can't use that _magic_ with the memories of my past life. Neither would I want to.

We started our search near one of the docking bays, which was still overflowing with displaced citizens. Garrus was scouting on somewhere upper level, and if necessary, would provide some intel or covering fire from above. I made sure he had my detailed description of Rawling memorized, and I really hope that he hadn't had a chance to alter it. I mean, that black skin and green eyes, sharp chin and moustache. Pretty fucking strange combination for a Shapeshifter, eh? You'd think he'd choose something less conspicuous. Maybe that was part of the joke he'd been playing on C-Sec for the past few weeks.

Garrus took another sniping position to help me get better surveillance of the area.

"Alright." He said, and paused. Then he said "I think I see you. Raise one of your hands."

I raised my left one.

He hummed. "I got you in my sights, Zita. Haven't encountered Rawling?"

"Nope," I said.

Though it was almost time for the night cycle (the clock on my omni-tool was showing around 19:00) the crowd hasn't decreased. In fact, maybe it increased. There weren't too many humans though, most of the refugees were salarians or turians, but that didn't prevent humans from waiting for their ships at the docking bay. And I would say most of them are healthy and were talking about transporting supplies for rebuilding and treating the wounded. How cute.

I stopped and gasped. I quickly activated the radio and patched myself in with Garrus.

"Garrus," I took a breath, before adding, "I found him."

"Already?" He was surprised, and probably looked around. "Where? I don't see him."

He was sitting on the bench, half of his face was hidden by a hood, but his skin and moustache was still visible to me.

"He's sitting on the bench. Trench coat and shirt with hood." I hid myself into the crowd, hopefully so that he wouldn't notice me.

It took a moment for Garrus to find him.

"Found him." He said finally. I could hear the smirk. "I see you as well…wait, he's getting up." He ended with an urge, probably seeing that Rawling is trying to get to other place.

"Did you scare him off with your laser sight?" I joked, trying to find him again. Garrus was still in the upper level, taking a good sniper position where you could get in cover when needed.

"I don't use the _laser_ _sights_ ," he affirmed, before adding, "He's moving forward, don't lose him."

"On it." I dashed forward and realized that I have to cross through the moat of refugees.

Getting curses in my direction on my way through, followed with my own swearing and apologies, I made it through that crowd and found Rawling, who was getting up the stairs towards the doorway. Looks like he's hurried, has he spotted us? Even if he did, how? Did Garrus think that he's unnoticeable?

Rawling started to push away anyone who was in his way to get ahead, but I was closing in a bit faster than he was getting away. Plus Garrus had a bead on him and could immobilize him by hobbling one of his legs, something I'm sure we'd have to use four paragraphs to explain later on.

Rawling is not a soldier, he's a _blender_. Give him a _chance_ , and he can dissolve from any data source or camera recordings, but find him in open space, and he couldn't do anything. How do I know that? He was nervous, just as I saw _through_ his disguise the first time, and realized that he wasn't the _real_ Raal. Plues, and I don't think that taking your _Inszel_ as a hostage is allowed in Quarian society.

Either way I was close to him, and his capture was my ticket to getting off this station.

As I was approaching him, one of my hands instinctively covered in red energy, as I wanted to put Rawling in stasis.

The substance began covering him from his feet, and I was about fifteen meters away from him now. His legs were already covered, as he realized the thing that I'm about to do to him. He turns his chest sharply to my side with overwhelm in my face.

"G-get away!" He shouted, trying to get something from one of his coats' pockets. I thought he was going for weapon and I was about to dodge or absorb the bullet with my barrier, but I was wrong.

It wasn't a firearm, it was a flashbang grenade, merely hidden inside a normal-looking canister. Or maybe I just wasn't informed how flash bangs looks here.

It goes off. My vision is blinded, ears are pierced, and he's getting away again. And only Garrus' motivational yelling put me back in order, faster than I thought.

"…he's getting away! I can't get him, he's using civilians as a cover!"

I found myself looking at my feet, meanwhile rubbing the eyes. Sonny wasted no time trying to escape from my sights. But I hope he doesn't know about Garrus.

My vision is still blurred, but my sights were locked on Rawling. I shook my head one more time before I actually starting chasing him. The aching in my legs and stomach didn't stop me. If anything the pain was increasing my desire of catching him.

Leaving the docking bay, Rawling took a corner, exposing himself and not having any civilians to use as cover. I realized that just as Garrus took a shot, probably wanting to incapacitate him, piercing one of his legs. He failed, the shot practically shaving the mustache off his face, but not stopping him.

It was my turn, successfully locking Rawling in biotics again, I then flicked one of my hands towards the wall and made Rawling meet it. Hard.

Thinking that I might have immobilized him, I sighed with relief and took a few greedy breaths, trying to catch the air. Pain frustrated and made me more tired than I supposed to be.

"You got him? I can't see you." Garrus asked.

I giggled, "No, I _didn't_. He's just leaning on the wall."

"Uh-huh," he growled, before continuing, "Keep him in place, I'll join you in a moment."

"Got it," I nodded and turned to look at Rawling.

He's either unconscious, or just pretending to be. I still have my Carnifex, which I wasted no time drawing. Pointing it at his legs in case he wants to run again, I approached him.

It took him some moments to wake up, I possibly made him fly into the wall a bit harder than I thought. And why should I care? That's right, he's _nothing_ , just a scumbag who thinks he can do some flashy tricks and some dirty jobs.

Bah…just don't kill him now, alright?

He coughed a few times, before actually talking.

"You…realize you're in…trouble, aren't you?" He tried to intimidate me, which left me chuckling, since I tried to hold my breath from laughing.

"Oh yeah, so sorry for provoking your _wrath_." I jerked with my hands in surrendering pose, trying to react as he would have wanted.

"I wonder… why you care so much about those metal… _buckets_ …" He got me confused, referring to someone or something as 'metal buckets,' "…you are _human_ , why do you care about aliens…? They did nothing to y– "

He made something crack inside me, leaving me furious and raising him with my biotics and slamming his body against the wall again.

"You know nothing of me, GOT IT?!" My voice immediately raised in anger, cyber-scars and eyes immediately starting to erupt with energy.

"Why shouldn't I…? If you were _saved_ by them, that doesn't…doesn't mean you owe them _anything_."

I was about to smash him against the wall a third time, tear him apart, melt him down with Warp – anything to shut him up, but I was stopped by Garrus. His hand lowered my glowing one, trying to calm him down.

"Calm down, Zita! He's playing with you." He got in front of me, which made me cool down.

He's…he's right. How could I let myself be compromised like that, if I know that he can do that to people? This is a man who deceives people for a living.

Guess my short-temper allowed him to do that.

I had to do some heavy breathing in order to calm myself down and damping the eruption of the energy in my face. It helped, but just a bit.

"I really…wish to tear him...apart," I said in between the breaths.

"Can't argue with that," Garrus chuckled, meanwhile raising Rawling by his hands, "But the job is the _job_ , I just hope father won't cut him loose."

"Let's hope not." I said.

* * *

 **A/N:** **This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Mr. Snarks, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	19. Do I have a Home?

"Did you check him? He might be carrying more of his flashbangs." I said jokingly, just as the skycar's doors opened.

"I did. If he really is, he is just _good_ at hiding them," Garrus joked back, before adding, "Get…in!"

That might not be… harsh _enough_. I don't want to justify myself, but I can clearly say that he deserved being smashed into the wall twice, and some of that patented _policy brutality_ from us both.

We didn't have a 'police' skycar at our disposal, so we'll have to deal with him in what we already have; a dusty skycar, a short-tempered biotic, and a frustrated turian. We already had some problems carrying him to the skycar since he always resisted, from putting handcuffs on to me literally _kicking_ his ass to make him move.

On our way, he didn't cause any problems, although we were still cautious, wary that he could have any number of tricks up his sleeve or under his shirt or in his pants. Thankfully, he didn't. I wonder how he managed to get that flashbang grenade, as well as these clothes…

"Do you have any idea how he managed to get that flashbang, as well as this attire?" I asked Garrus, as curiosity started eating me inside.

"Don't know. Probably, he had some caches hidden across the whole Citadel. Possibly, most of them might have been found or destroyed, since the assault hasn't left much of the place intact." He blinked a few times, correcting himself, "There _might_ have been some untouched areas, though I haven't had a chance to check them."

"Haven't had any hope of it?" I asked, recalling that I too didn't find any intact sections in the Wards. I won't say anything about the Presidium, it's a literally garbage at this point.

"It was _horrific_. And _devastating_. I'm surprised that the Citadel even remained intact." He smirked, before adding, "But why should I be? Everyone who tried to get through the shielding failed."

I nodded in confirmation, "You got the point, Garrus."

* * *

"…Used a flashbang grenade to disorient Zita and make an escape on foot," Garrus started in our _report_. I would have too, but he took the initiative.

Geez, I'm so grateful to him that he keeps calls me _Zita_ , instead of…instead of my _past_ surname. Well, it's gonna be hard to forget it after all. I just hope NO ONE will mention it anymore.

"You have any ideas how he managed to get one?" Castis cut in, asking us both.

"We had a thought that he's been using hidden stashes of gear across the Citadel," I answered, "From before everything got destroyed, obviously."

Thankfully, some parts of this C-Sec outpost's cells maintained their integrity. And more thankfully, some of the detainees were stupid enough to attempt an escape and got chewed up in the geth's crossfire, or they became victims of falling debris or crashing space ships. Or both.

CAN WE MOVE THIS ALONG, PLEASE? CASTIS?

"Garrus, if you would, I'd like to discuss some things with D…Zita, alone." Castis stated, and Garrus immediately beelines to the doorway.

At least he's working on _it_.

Soon enough, I discovered myself alone in Castis' office. I swam in the feeling of overexcitement about the possibly that I'll finally be free to get off this fucking station. Great, yeah? It should be magnificent!

"So," Castis started as the door closed, "You haven't changed your mind about becoming a C-Sec officer?"

I shook my head and chuckled. Fuck no.

"No," I said simply, before sighing, "I wouldn't be a good asset for you."

"Well, if you would lower your temper and had some proper training..." he muttered suggestively, before returning to his normal tone, "I won't hold you further. Your choice is your _own_ , Eduard."

I slowly nodded. "Thanks."

"As I promised, every charge and penalty against you is withdrawn. You are free to go now, Eduard." He signed with his hand to get up, meanwhile he did the same. "Now, I would like to receive that badge back, as well as any firearms that you borrowed during your service."

"And I was just hoping to keep the pistol…" I muttered, reaching out with the omni-badge and Carnifex pistol.

"You could keep it if you wanted to become the officer," he joked, which was a rarity.

"Nah, I think I'll manage with my biotics," I joked back, passing the badge and the pistol across the table.

"' _Suit yourself_ ,' as you _humans_ like to say," Castis said with a bit harder tone, "By the way, you should be free from anyone from asking you about taking off your bio-amp."

Oh yeah, the _undetectable_ biotic amplifier.

Though I mostly figured what he meant, I wanted to clarify.

"Huh?"

"Since we know that your amplifier is…'irremovable,' and since you've also proven that you aren't a terrorist…" He paused a bit to think about how to say this right, "…I made an exception for you. You can go to every section of Citadel which was previously available to you without any security personnel questioning you about your bio-amp." Castis clarified, most likely leaving me flattered.

"Thanks?" I managed to pull off.

"Now," he sat on his arm-chair, "Don't make me regret that decision, alright?"

I nodded gratefully, "Thank you…T– Chief Officer Vakarian."

* * *

As soon as I discovered myself outside the office, Garrus was leaning on the wall across from the door. Probably waiting for me to talk with me, or go to back in to continue arguing with his father.

Honestly, I don't know what I want. The pain in my legs and stomach, plus general tiredness just made me…just _annoyed_. I just want to board a ship to Palea–

Garrus wasted no time in bringing me back to reality.

"You really look like someone who _should_ sleep," he pointed out, and pointed at me physically.

"I'll sleep when I get back home…" I quickly rambled and threw my hand at his side.

"And where _is_ your home?" He came closer and folded his arms.

"Palea… Derelict's Burden," I answered.

Garrus hummed, "Never heard about that one."

"That's because it's pretty isolated."

The colony itself is pretty independent, just like the Migrant Fleet, and pretty much just wants to keep it that way. But sometimes, again like Migrant Fleet, it has to allow some traders or suppliers to sell them their resources. Like eezo and all of kinds of rare resources.

Heh, I would burst out laughing if DB had its own Pilgrimage.

"Oh." His eyes widened a bit, though I can't say for sure. Turians don't have eyebrows and _soft_ skin like we do.

There was a bit of pause between us, possibly because he wanted for me to say something, but instead, Garrus continued, "Nice job on catching Rawling." He made flattered me once again, "If it wasn't for you, we might have lost him."

Fucking… Why?

My eyes rolled and I groaned. Without being ungrateful, I wanted to complain, "Sometimes I just think that everyone wants to see me blush."

"You should get used to it, if you see it _that_ way," he joked. A second after, I found his hand waiting for a hand shake. My left one idly obliged.

"Well…" I started after, "…I guess I should be going, you know… hop on a ship and don't let my seat get stolen."

"I should get going too, Eduard. It was good _working_ with you," said Garrus, and he made his way inside Castis' office.

"Yeah, bye. _Garrus_." I rambled, just as he opened the door closed between us.

* * *

"Please enjoy your ride and thank you for using Galactic Travel! We hope you will enjoy it and will use our services in the future!"

Imagine yourself in bus or in plane, capable of traveling from system to system and from planet to planet. Except the fact that this is a space ship, corvette-model with an FTL drive core in it. That's right, right now I'm sitting in one of them, waiting for its takeoff.

Shame it doesn't have windows, I would've enjoyed watching the space, the stars, or the planets, anything but this metal plate of wall.

Uh… I guess I'll have to deal with what I have at this moment. Right now, my eyes… are not obeying me…

Come on, get some rest. You're not the restless Commander Shepard, who keeps saying that he/she will sleep when 'all of this is over.'

You got fucking three years for the worst.

I…deserved it…right?

* * *

 _You are Human._

 _Why do you care so much about aliens…?_

 _If you were saved by them, that doesn't mean you owe them anything._

 _YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME._

 _Let me know when you will come back…_

 _If you ever will._

 _It's just that I was worried._

 _Stay safe, okay?_

 _Okay…?_

* * *

"…final stop: Hades Nexus Cluster. System: Hekate. Planet: Palea. Colony: Derelict's Burden." Announced the intercom with robotic voice and tone, waking me up.

Alright… how much did I sleep?

Honestly, this wasn't the only reason I got woken up. It was a message…messages. Two of them, like always.

Idly stretching out and activating my omni-tool, I instinctively scrolled into the messages section. Wasn't too surprised that one of them was…from Tali again. The other one was from Rina.

Okay, maybe I'll finally be used to it, and not get completely floored by whatever I read here.

 **/ From: Rina'Zita**

 **/ To: Eduard**

 **/ Topic: Don't. Ever. Do That. Again.**

 **/ If you keep silent for almost a week without any responses, and then have Yela and Raal tell me that you are 'okay' one more time, _keelah_ , I myself will come get you and make you apologize in-person.**

 **Just kidding. I'm happy that you're still alive, _bosh'tet_. Now, if you would, type something as response, okay?**

 **-Rina'Zita**

This message was sent pretty recently, so I'm going to be guilty if I don't answer it right now, huh?

 **Me: Hey.**

I shouldn't be surprised that the answer was already coming right to my face.

 **Rina: That's it? I expected a bit better.**

Oh for fuck's sake, Rina…

 **Me: _Laaran_ , Rina'Zita vas…?**

 **Rina: …vas Neema, I was already accepted to be the part of its crew around a week ago.**

 **Me: Are you satisfied?**

 **Rina: Yes I am, Eddy.**

Then there was an awkward pause between us. Until Rina broke it.

 **Rina: Was it hard?**

 **Me: Hard what?**

 **Rina: That assault on Citadel.**

 **Me: I'd be lying if I said it was easy. No, it wasn't.**

 **Rina: Yeah, I saw Yela's condition. What about you?**

 **Me: Got away with a few cuts and bruises. Knees and stomach.**

 **Rina: _Keelah_ …**

 **Me: I'M FINE.**

 **Rina: You don't like me being caring?**

 **Me: I never said that, Rina. It's just**

I rethought this path of conversation and redirected.

 **Me: Tali answered exactly the same as you did just now.**

 **Rina: She wrote you?**

 **Me: Is that so strange?**

 **Rina: Well**

 **Rina: Kind of. What are you doing now?**

 **Me: Going back to Gans, that's what.**

 **Rina: Oh.**

Then there was another notable pause.

 **Rina: Listen, my Captain is asking for my help**

 **Rina: I have to go, Eduard.**

 **Me: Yeah, talk to you soon, Rina.**

 **Rina: _Bosh'tet_.**

 **Me: Uh-huh.**

 **Rina'Zita is offline. Any sent messages will arrive once connection is reestablished.**

And… onto the next one. Brace for impact…

 **/ From: Tali'Zorah**

 **/ To: Eduard**

 **/ Topic: Thank you again.**

 **/ Hey, it's me.**

 **Don't worry, I don't need anything from you, just wanted to you know that I'm safe. And another reason I'm writing to you, is because my father too wanted to thank you, but he just couldn't find your ID on the Extranet, so I gave him yours.**  
 **\- Tali.**

I scrolled back, and there was actually another message, but from her father. I suppose it was sent as I was reading that last one. A message from a real-life quarian admiral…

 **/ From: Admiral Rael'Zorah vas Rayya**

 **/ To: Eduard**

 **/ Topic: My Upmost Appreciation**

 **/ Eduard. Eduard is it? I am most thankful for the rescue and protection of my daughter Tali'Zorah while she was on her Pilgrimage. I hope you will understand, hearing that a human saved my daughter's life was a bit strange and overwhelming, but I am still overjoyed knowing that Tali safely completed her Pilgrimage. Please accept these credits as my appreciation.**  
 **\- Rael'Zorah.**

 **/ Attached file transfer to the message: 5000 credits.**

You know, he could have given more, since he's an _Admiral_ … or maybe it's just because it's a _Quarian_ Admiral and they don't have too many credits to go around, since they're pretty independent by themselves.

Still, take all that you can, right? And I suppose I got Rael's respect, right? Not that I cared about it that much to begin with, but maybe I should have?

Nah.

With an ending to my thoughts, the chat room was already glancing back at me. Idly opening the keyboard, I started to think of what to write to her. In any case, what could I write to her at this moment?

 **Me: Was it that necessary to say that you were saved by me?**

Same as first time. The answer was already coming.

 **Tali: I had to!**

 **Tali: My father was most interested in my savior when I came back.**

 **Me: You already told him about me?**

 **Tali: About you, and Shepard.**

 **Tali: When I became the part of her crew.**

 **Me: And you did tell them how I saved you?**

 **Tali: No…no I didn't.**

I guess there's the reason why Garrus asked me about saving Tali.

 **Me: Why so?**

 **Me: Wait! I think**

 **Me: I think that's because my plan was foolish enough to nearly get us both killed.**

 **Tali: Yet we still made it, right?**

 **Me: Yeah.**

Then a pause. Probably to catch a breath and write it correctly.

 **Tali: I didn't say that, but I don't know what I would have done without you, Eduard. Even though you scared me off at first, I am still grateful that it was you back there.**

 **Me: I guess it's because we're on chat… not talking to each other face-to-face?**

 **Tali: Probably.**

 **Me: It's-**

Stop being like that and write it already.

 **Me: No problem, Tali.**

Even in chat, it's hard for me to not screw up. Because it really might happen.

I felt like the ship was grounded, since there was some shaking, and peculiar sounds. Plus the intercom fully erased my doubts about what's happening right now.

"Stop: Derelict's Burden, Palea."

Using a chair's armrest as a support, I got up with a small grunt due to the aching in my knees. Thus, without interrupting the eye-contact with the omni-tool.

The next answer was probably the longest wait yet.

 **Tali: If you need anything, just ask. I'll try to get it for you.**

 **Me: Talking to you is enough, Tali. _: )_**

Wait. When did I put a smile?

 **Tali: Then I'll try my best to talk to you every day.**

 **Me: That would be great.**

 **Me: A lot.**

 **Me: I mean it's mean a lot to me.**

Don't make it weird, dummy.

 **Me: Thanks.**

Soon enough, I discovered myself outside the ship. Unsurprisingly, I was the only one who wanted to be carried to this place.

It's really a colony. Boxy white buildings and a few houses could be noticed in my immediate area. There's a lot of tall grass, possibly because people are too lazy to cut it, or perhaps it just grows too fast. A single sun was shining on me, but the light is less than that of the sun of Earth. I wasn't feeling hotness, or coldness, but instead pleasant coolness, as the wind brushed my face and the rest of my body. Taking a few steps forward, I completely forgot that I was talking to Tali right now.

The ping from an unnoticed message and the transport ship's takeoff made me to bury my eyes into omni-tool again.

 **Tali: A request.**

A request, huh?

 **Tali: Stay safe, alright?**

 **Me: Will do, bye.**

 **Tali: Bye.**

 **You are offline. Any incoming messages will be received after connection is reestablished.**

I took a few steps forward, and also activating my Memorizer to get reacquainted with how to get into Gans'…our house on this colony. I wasn't expecting any trouble right now, but…

But I was wrong. The trouble was already expecting me.

"Hey, _punk_!" A distant mix of female and male voices called me out.

Idly glancing over my shoulder, I was pretty fucking curious about who would call me like that.

A pair consisting of a man and a woman was the source of it. Closing the distance between me and them, they continued.

"Been a long time since you decided to show off." Started to female one, probably angry at me for something.

Alright… what did I do to piss them off so much?

"What do you want?" I took a 90, but my head was fully turned at them.

"That month was so fine without you, and here you are, finally decided to show." They were standing about twenty meters away from me.

 _\- And why shouldn't I?_

"You know, if you don't stop, you can get fucked up." I was right at this point. I could flick my wrist and make them fly. I could flick my arm and tear them apart.

Either way, I don't know them that well, or they're just stupid enough to cross me.

 _\- I couldn't let these idiots insult any of us with no recourse… I just couldn't._

"I'm thinking about what you will do right now… Will you get back to that _suit-rat_?"

My jaw clenches and a few bits of energy erupted from my cyber-scars. Soon enough, both of their legs were covered by the substance, and then pushed over, making him fall to the ground.

An evil grin could be noticed on my face, as both of them hit the ground with a squeak of pain.

"Yeah, fuck you too, thanks," I said sarcastically, and turned away. They don't deserve any damn notice from me.

I guess Yela was right…this time.

 _\- Just… don't pay attention and just walk away._

Walk away.

Remember: Zero fucks. They're nothing, and you know that. Just a bunch of idiots who think that they can insult anyone or anything without any consequences.

Soon enough, I was standing in front of home. My home.

Our home.

Realizing that there's a hand print scanner, and to get through I need to let it scan my arm, was the most fun thing about this return thus far.

I use it. And then I get a charge of static, thanks.

Putting one of my hands to the scanner made it immediately activate and start to scan my hand.

"Verifying… Access granted. Welcome back: Eduard. Zita."

Well, it is something, I must admit.

The door opened, granting me the access to the house. Taking a deep breath and counting to three with my eyes closed, I stepped inside.

"Gans?"

* * *

 **A/N: Review Time!**

 **Toothless** ** is best: That would have too ****embarrassing to him to do so.**

 **XRaiderV1** **: Thanks!**

 **ThelonewolfNT** **: I'll take your words for it, since I didn't watch _Naruto_.**

 **This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Mr. Snarks, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	20. I am Zita

**A/N: IMPORTANT**

 **You know that one thing can change my updating? Well, it's happened today, I lost my beta. He couldn't handle his time because of the school and work, so he decided to stop being beta. Gonna miss you and your _style_ , Snarks.**

 **Still, I should say that I will look for another beta-reader, and no updates until I'll find a new one.**

 **Nevertheless, enjoy new chapter.**

* * *

The doorway lead to the lounge, and connected to the other rooms of the house. It had a sofa, a pretty large one, larger than I had in my room back on the Citadel, and of course it had some pillows.

Well, that's nice.

In addition, the room had blue azure carpets with a hex pattern on it. I should also say that this room is just _filled_ up with blue quilts.

No TV though… Heh, why do I keep thinking back to that brainbox even though I haven't even watched one since I was twelve?

Even if we _actually_ wanted something to watch together when I was still stuck with Yela, we would always find something worthwhile on the extranet to watch on her omni-tool.

And I would definitely say that there is some shitty movies that I had to witness. Not that they were terrible to watch necessarily, they were just so poorly written and composed that they left both of us bursting out laughing. Still, wouldn't dare to watch them again.

Only if there was Rina and Gans as reasons to do that.

Wouldn't say anything else; it's a well-placed lounge with a quarian taste of living. The quilts are the dead giveaway.

As I took off my shoes, my hands also instinctively took off my socks and the translator in my ear as well. I guess I used to walk here even without slippers, because I couldn't find any. And we would likely be talking with each other in Khelish. Or in my language, which may be English. Or even Russian.

Though I don't know if my persona in this universe could get any use out of knowing the Russian language.

I took a few steps forward and I looked around, but didn't find anyone.

 _\- You… really want me to stay here? With you both…?_

 _\- Of course we do… Eduard'Zita._

 _\- Great…_

Sliding a palm against the top of the small cabinet, I stumbled upon a photo frame. Stopped by such a find I grabbed it and looked closer.

Me… I'm in this. Plus Rina and Gans. Happily posing for the camera. Probably was taken when I was only eighteen years old or so. Already had my scars, and some slight stubble, not comparable to what I have now, but still.

 _\- Come on! Say cheeeese!_

 _\- Okay, now I couldn't stop thinking about cheese…_

 _\- Get on with it!_

And…no dust on this one. Guess he was pretty busy checking and not allowing the frame getting dusty.

And I just hoped to clean it from the dust and put it back. And then find something bad. Or nasty.

Let's hope that won't happen.

There were some sounds in the archway. Making my way to it, I found that it led to the kitchen.

I poked my head into the kitchen and found a quarian sitting at a table and probably was preparing to drink something. Well, 'preparing': opening his mask's slot and sticking a straw in it.

It must be Gans. I don't say that as a suggestion, he is wearing the same colored azure attire with hex pattern, as Rina did when I met her at the hospital. Though his whole suit and attire in particular is unusual from any normal quarian one. He had a scarf, which is wrapped around his neck. His hood is _full_ , and not exposing the breathing tubes, which were supposed to be connected with his helmet and breathing system.

Gans… don't tell me that you're trying to get drunk, just to ease the pain of my loss.

I don't see any bottles. Maybe it's just water he's drinking?

" _Relat_...?" My mouth opened by itself and spoke in Khelish. It sounded like an uncertain whisper.

No response. Is he sleeping? Oh perhaps… no, NO! I don't see any blood, so stop thinking such a things! He's sitting in a chair, not leaning on it! And holding a cup and trying to stick a straw in your mask's slot is not a sign of being dead.

Completely shaking off any doubts of him being passed out, I slowly approached him and took some time to prepare to pat his shoulder to get his attention.

As I patted him, he instinctively jumped from the chair, making me jump as well, and taking a few steps backward. It took him some time to realize that it was _me_.

"... _Vode_?" He muttered, but then his glowing eyes widened by themselves. He made some machinations with his helmet, before actually running and collapsing at me, almost making me fall over.

Gans rested his chin on my shoulder, and very likely began to cry behind that mask, hopefully just out of joy from seeing me. " _Keelah_ , why wouldn't you tell that you will come sooner?!" I could hear pure English from him, mixed with that famous 'keelah' pleading.

Well, I guess we didn't waste any time in studying our languages.

I wasted no time in hugging him back, and I couldn't help my eyes, but just let them to leak out some tears of their own.

"I guess I shouldn't have made it a surprise… _relat_." I said warmly.

Give him a chance, and Gans probably would took off his mask and kiss me to death.

We crossed each other's sights, before breaking up our embrace. I found that we're almost the same height. Funny? Funny the thing that a Quarian can almost match you in height? I suppose so.

He started up first, as I shook off my hoodie… well, what remains of it, and dried my eyes.

"I'm sorry for being a bit deaf, I turned off my speakers to not get disturbed." Even though he tried to apologize, his eyes were sparkling.

Now I just know how to make my _father_ overjoyed. Not that I'll do it again. If I ever will. I meant the part of my kidnapping.

"And what was _that_ important to get so disturbed?" I asked jokingly, lifting up the chair before him and sitting on it instead.

"I'm still sick, Eduard. Wanted to take some herbals." He patted his shoulders like from cold, but then signed with his hands that he's okay. "Not as much as I had just after getting the infection, don't worry."

He then took a chair as well, and sat right next to me, meanwhile wasting no time in examining me.

" _Keelah_ , what happened to you?" He had many reasons to be concern. My ripped up attire, that new scar on my left cheek, and visible bandages around my knees.

"Got…hurt when the assault started," I said, then pointed at my natural scar on my left cheek, "That scar I got when I was held captive." My left hand was already hidden in hoodie's pockets. Why? I didn't quite know.

"Oh…" He pushed himself from the chair and started making his way to the archway. "…I'm going to treat you, wait here."

"Dad, I'm fin-"

"I said _wait_!" I was immediately cut off by his harsh voice. I guess he's worrying too much. If only I had such a caring father in my _past_ life.

"Okay, whatever," I sighed and leaned my chin against my palm.

The aching in my legs proved me otherwise. Gan…Dad is right at this point, I need treatment. Like…right now.

Gans was already dashing back with a med-kit in his hand. I could clearly hear his running footsteps. I took off my hoodie as well by Gans' order.

He took a seat and set down the already opened med-kit, and started slowly unwrapping the bandages around my knees, revealing a few still fresh cuts, the blood already congealed, taking the exact form as the cuts themselves.

"The hospital was low on medi-gel, so only my stomach was better treated." I tried to find an excuse, thinking that it was necessary at this point.

"Show me it." Gans immediately pulled up my T-Shirt and removed those bandages as well. He grasped. " _keelah_ …"

I looked down at my stomach and found that medi-gel most likely took the same pigmentation as my skin. Though the 'lines' were still noticeable, I wouldn't notice any congealed blood.

"Are your legs properly treated?" Gans asked, meanwhile reaching for something in his med-kit.

I shook my head in fast motion, which left him quietly clattering, followed with annoyed growling.

" _Bosh'tet_ … I'm sorry… this is my fault, Eduard." He immediately started treating it, in first trying to soak the cuts and get rid of the congealed blood and properly disinfecting it. I shouldn't say that it gave strong kickback at me.

"No… no… it's not…" I managed to pull off through the hissing and piercing pain in my knees, "…it's not your fault…"

Fuck… it hurts even more than it did back in the hospital…

 _\- Let me go! Someone…! Help me! GANS!_

His voice immediately took me back from my memories, "…Don't allow anything like that happen again, please?"

I giggled and leaned against the back of the chair, "Heh-eh… you bet I won't?"

"I hope so." I felt that my legs were tight again with bandages. Looks like he finished.

Then it took me some time to realize that Gans was lifting me up from the chairs and carrying me somewhere.

Being overwhelmed, I couldn't help but ask "Wh-what are you doing…?"

"Carrying you to your bed, _vode_." He chuckled, taking a small grunt after readjusting me and actually started making his way to the archway, "You need to rest, your sloppy eyes are showing that."

Wouldn't argue with that…

I didn't speak, just let him carry me to my bedroom. We supposedly must to have one, are we?

Soon enough, I discovered myself lying on the bed. I was again too tired at this point, or Gans just insensibly injected an anesthetic in me. Or both…

" _ **Ertyn'nus, Ne'Vode***_." Gans quietly said after he opened the door again.

 ***Good Night, my Son.**

My body and my eyes slowly began to turning off by themselves, and only a hoarse whisper managed to came out from my lips.

" _Ertyn_... _nus_..."

* * *

 **Next Day.**

No dream…

Wait, no dream? None of these ragged phrases, pronounced by their very owners?

I guess I was too damn exhausted to remember it, or the bed was too comfortable to trigger one. Speaking of the bed, it was very comfortable. And the thing is it, I found another one. I suppose…what? We were sleeping in different beds? And I suppose Rina and I had one bedroom, and Gans had another for himself.

 _\- You… you okay?_

 _\- Barely… all things considered… You?_

 _\- No, barely not…_

I turned around and found no one, I was alone in this room at this moment. Makes sense, since Rina is with the Migrant Fleet. Idly getting up from the bed and trying to stand up, followed with realization that the aching is much less annoying and painful that it was yesterday.

Guess I really was in need of good sleep. The fact that I was sleeping on the sofa for a whole month was probably the reasons for all these _nightmares_. Or maybe my brain just wanted me to unwind for just one day. The thing is, are they even 'nightmares' at all?

I didn't feel the cold metal floor with my feet, instead it was warm and comfy carpet. I took some steps forward and found a desk, and on that desk, along with a computer, I found a notebook.

Well, I suppose it belongs to me, as the title of this notebook is clearly showing that.

 **Glorious Scraps of Eduard'Zita**

After my first name, there's a 'Da' letters, but it's fiercely crossed out and replaced with ' _Zita_. Guess it was hard for even me to adjust to my new name.

The first page is purely blank, except for a phrase that is purely awkward. At least for me, it is.

 **Only I, my friends and my family got access to this notebook. Everyone else will be PUNISHED.**

 **HARD.**

Guess… I don't know what _I_ possibly could write down there? Or maybe… not write, but draw? The fun fact is that I could recognize handwriting in this notebook as completely mine.

I was merely right about 'drawing'. Quickly scrolling the notebook, I realized that it was actually a sketchbook, mixed with handmade Khelish-English dictionary. Mine.

Most of the sketches are rough and heavy, not many are actually finished drawings with shading and shadows, and just a few of them are colored. I can't find any specific topic, one drawing is just a landscape of my colony, and another one is an auto-portrait of Gans.

There's a drawing where I must have tried to pose Rina sitting on something. And there's… perhaps my trying to figure out her face. All drafts had X marks over them, possibly signifying all of them being wrong. But there's some 'hints', possibly figured out by myself and checked by either Rina or Gans. I possibly used them to help with my 'research'.

 **My Hints: _(CHECKED BY RINA)_**

 **Blue skin? _WRONG_**

 **Pale blue skin? _CORRECT_**

 **Rina has bald head? _ARE YOU KIDDING ME, EDDY?_**

 **Hair? _CORRECT_**

 **Hair color: Black? _NOPE_**

 **Hair color: Blue? _WRONG_**

 **Hair color: Dark Blue? _CORRECT_**

 **Glowing eyes? _KIND OF CORRECT_**

The part with _bald_ head left me giggling, but embarrassed at the same time. I could clearly see the differencees in my handwriting, and Rina's. Rina had very slanted handwriting and all of her letters were capitalozed, maybe because she only had three fingers, or she was just practicing in penmanship.

After quickly scrolling it and putting it back on the desk, a realization hit me, telling me that not only was I was without my hoodie, but my glove, the one made of…whatever, was gone.

Alright. Where did I put it? I couldn't possibly have lost it on my way back, could I? And who would any use out of a ripped cloth?

Nervously looking around, I found a new set of clothes, lying on the bed's frame. A pair of baggy shorts below my knees, similar to what I was wearing right now, a red T-shirt, and white hoodie. Well, at least they didn't have any holes in them.

After changing, I made my way to the kitchen. Quickly and blindly greeting Gans (assuming he was somewhere in the lounge) and dashing into the kitchen, I didn't find it there either, neither was my hoodie was there.

Stopping at the archway and heavily sighing, I found Gans, relaxing on sofa.

Shit… he couldn't have just toss it out without my permission?!

"What's the urge, _vode_?" He asked, probably seeing me dashing from place to place.

"Hey… Listen, have you stumbled upon a purple…ripped…cloth?" The cloth, already untied and hanging on one of Gans' hands crossed my eyes and frozen me.

"I suppose it's yours?" He asked jokingly, and lent a hand with it, offering for me to take it back. I wasted no time in doing so with a frown and tied it on my left hand as Yela had taught me.

Not that it was the only piece of cloth that _survived_ the assault without being ripped even more, but Gans also had cleaned it, removing all of my blood and grime. Just like _new_ , just as when I firstly stumbled upon it. Just as _warm_ and _soft_ as when Yela put it on me in the café.

"That is the _Zorah_ Clan pattern, isn't it?" He asked me, leaving me slightly surprised and blushing at the same time.

"W-well, y-y-yeah?" I answered quietly and failing to not to blush for no freaking reason.

"May I know how you got it?" He asked me again, getting up from sofa and stepping closer to me.

Something stirred inside me, and that something wants me to avoid this topic by any means necessary. As much I was blushing, I could see Gans' malicious smile through his mask, and probably realizing why I'm blushing so much.

"I…well, can you m-make a breakfast, I'll go get some a-a-air…" I said in quick motion and made my way to the doorway without allowing him to say something.

Or maybe he did say something, and I was too focused on getting out than hearing him.

Sighing with relief and looking around, I found that it was only early morning, as the sun was only about to get out from the horizon. Walking around, I couldn't help myself look around constantly, because…I don't know, maybe Blue Suns were waiting for me again?

Just keep staying around with other people, and you may be good. Unless they're blended mercs. Which may be bad. Oh yeah, I also found out that I was walking with my bare feet.

I don't know why I tried to avoid this topic and ran away. Yeah, listen to yourself: "Oh you know, I stumbled upon a Mr. Admiral Zorah's daughter, who was on her Pilgrimage, and I had to save her to not get myself killed as well. And then for some reason her cloth was in my left hand. And _then_ Yela tied it there. And _then_ she found it out and let me keep it. Oh! And I have a _crush_ on her, which is fucking obvious and pretty easily detected, if someone will ask about it."

Great, couldn't even explain better in your own mind. At least I got along with the fact that I've fallen in _lo_ …whatever!

After mentally gathering myself up and calming down, I returned back to the house and heard some sounds in the kitchen. These sounds triggered the rumbling of my stomach, which was pretty loud and clear that I want to eat.

Gans…had already cooked something. It took a minute for me to realize that he was laying an omelet on the plate.

"So soon?" He asked, meanwhile filling up another plate with something. Possibly something for himself.

"Was scared by the fact that I might be kidnapped again." I answered jokingly, walking towards the chair and sitting down.

After he finished filling his plate, he took another chair and sat right next to me, lending me that plate of food and utensils.

"Here you go; _omelet_." Gans clarified. " _Bon_ … _att_ …- _apre_..." He probably was trying to say 'bon appetit', but failed miserably. It left him growling out of annoyance.

" _Bon_ _appetite_?" I helped him, but failed to hold in my giggling.

"Right. English is _hard_. I still find it inappropriate to fail so… like that in front of my son."

"Well, be grateful that I'm not recording while you're making these mistakes, _Dad_." I joked.

It is really an omelet, but without sausages. Instead of them, there is ham. Probing a small bit without any fear of getting poisoned. It actually paid off. It's tasty. Then, a flashback hit me, one of Gans' or Rina's trying of human cuisine.

 _\- Aaand… what is this…?_

 _\- It's a salad!_

 _\- Made of what…?_

 _\- Keelah, Eddy, just try it!_

And of course my trying quarian cuisine.

 _\- You sure it's dextro?_

 _\- Yes I am, Rina…_

 _\- If I get poisoned, it's gonna be your fault…_

 _\- Uh-huh._

I shouldn't say that we both failed miserably at start. Then of course, every time we were doing it better and better, until we realized that they can cook for me, If I wasn't able to, or I was able cook for them, again if they couldn't.

Had to tell dad about everything what happened to me in last month. From when I managed to get out of Blue Suns' grip, to when I had to capture Rawling with Garrus. But intentionally missed the part with the 'friends meet-up' with Tali and Yela, as I still don't want to talk about this with him in particular.

Guess all of quarians are good listeners. I realized that when I was with Yela and Raal. They listen carefully, don't intentionally interrupt you, and support you when it's most needed. Yeah, that may sound like I'm overrating them, but hey, it's fucking true.

"Did someone question you about your biotics' color?" He asked me, as I finished another act of my 'story'.

"Well, if someone would ask, I'd answer. No one did, though. They just got over it or were too scared to actually ask me, since I'm a _biotic_." I responded and continued in joking tone, "With red-colored abilities, instead of blue. That should bring fear to someone, right?"

No mentioning of it. Not… not right now. I'll bring it up when I'm ready. But when will that be?

Just don't ask how Tali reacted when she found out that a glove, made entirely of her own cloth was on my left hand… okay? Please?

I'll need some…well, I'll need a lot of time to simulate this conversation in my mind before actually starting it.

Let's hope I… won't fail so miserably.

* * *

 **Palea. Derelict's Burden.**

 **One week after coming back, Date: 20-07-2183.**

My wakeup, along with ramblings in my dream, now followed with a ping in my omni-tool.

Knowing that Tali's messages (most of the time) will be the source of these pings, always left me smiling. Why not always?

Rina might send me a message too, or they might do the same thing at the same time. That left me tired, jumping from chat room to chat room, so I suggested to create a _group_ chat room for us. Well, not suggested, just created one. Well, no, suggested and created at the same time.

 **Tali'Zorah is online.**

 **Tali: Hey?**

 **Me: Hey, Tali.**

 **Tali: Hey, Eduard. How are you?**

Ugh…

 **Me: Tali I just woke up.**

 **Me: I feel shitty all the time.**

 **Me: Though the bed is much better than that sofa I had back on the Citadel.**

 **Me: You?**

 **Rina'Zita is online.**

 **Rina: Hey dumbasses.**

Yeah, always just in time, right, Rina?

 **Tali: Hey, Rina.**

 **Me: Rina!**

 **Tali: I'm good, feeling a bit overexcited.**

I wanted to ask why, but then Rina immediately told me.

 **Rina: She just became a part of Neema's crew.**

 **Rina: That happened yesterday. Everyone was there, even her _det kazuat_ father took his time to attend.**

 **Me: Well that's great.**

 **Rina: Oh, and that 'overexcitement' is because she'll get a new environmental suit from me.**

Welp.

 **Tali: Rina!**

 **Rina: What?**

 **Tali: Nothing! I wanted to say that myself!**

 **Rina: Oh really? Sorry, Ms. Zorah, but you are a bit too slow. : P**

 **Rina: Anyway, as I already know how Eduard is doing, I should be going, Han'Gerrel is again having some problems with his own suit.**

 **Rina'Zita is offline.**

Then a pause. Probably both of us were checking if Rina was really gone.

 **Tali: How have you both lived together for so long?**

 **Me: You mean this teasing?**

 **Tali: Yeah.**

 **Me: She… Rina is just doing that out of a joke. Don't take them so close to you heart.**

 **Me: So…**

 **Me: a new suit?**

A topic worth talking about.

By the time the answer was came, I had gotten up from my bed and gone to the lounge, idly scrapping my hair and bristle. Gans is not here, so I guess he's in kitchen. Or in the 'bathroom,' which is technically just a decontamination pod right next to a bathroom. But that doesn't stop me from using it.

I sat on the coach, and the answer came as I sunk into it.

 **Tali: It's a tradition**

 **Tali: When someone fulfills their Pilgrimage, they usually change their own attire as a sign of majority.**

Well, that sort of happened for me as well, as my clothes changed as well like a week ago.

 **Tali: I hope you know that.**

 **Me: Well now I do, Tali.**

Yeah, _liar_.

 **Tali: And since Rina constantly tries to develop new types of environmental suits**

 **Tali: I think I am a perfect candidate for her.**

 **Me: You are a perfect fit for it.**

Shit… is there any delete message button?

 **Tali: Thanks.**

Huh….

The sound of Gans clearing his throat made me unbury my eyes from my omni-tool. He was folding his arms, and standing in a pose like he was waiting for some kind of explanation.

I gestured silently, like yelling 'what did I do wrong?', and quickly closed my omni-tool without allowing him to get any hints to who I was talking with.

"Up for a game in _SpaceZone_?" He asked.

Okay… what is this? A video game in an omni-tool? A board game in an omni-tool?

I hummed and struggled to answer, trying to find any information in my memory about this…thing. Gans of course didn't allow me to do so.

"Come on, I'm not Rina, you won't be able to have lethal on every third turn."

Lethal on third turn? Wait, for me it does sound like Hearthstone…

Isn't that a turn-based card game?

"That only happened because…" I was cut off by the piercing ping in my omni-tool. Not giving attention that Gans was standing right next to me, I still opened it to answer.

 **Tali: I'll be in touch, if you need me, Eduard.**

 **Tali: Being Admiral's daughter is hard.**

 **Me: Yeah… okay.**

Before she wanted to type something else, I did it faster.

 **Me: And Tali**

 **Me: I'll be safe, don't worry.**

 **Tali: Good.**

Without properly reading her answer, I fiercely closed the chat room, without giving a chance for him to check it.

"And with whom you were talking?" He asked with a chuckle, and triggering my cheeks to burn once again.

"Ehm… no-one…." I muttered.

Please don't go deeper into this topic…

"So, will you play?"

Huh…

"Okay." I nodded and my blushing immediately disappeared, "But don't expect for me to go easy on you, _relat_."

"I wouldn't expect otherwise, _vode_."

* * *

 **A/N:** **This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Mr. Snarks, and I thank him for checking out this chapter. Sadly, a last one checked by him.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	21. Games, Chat Rooms and Speculations

**A/N: What should I say? Maybe that I didn't expect to get a new beta so soon. 43 minutes, if be correct. His name is espacole, so I suppose everything will be in proper order, without letting that order be fucked up. Thanks for your support, it means a lot.**

 **So... enjoy new chapter!**

* * *

 **Palea. Derelict's Burden.**

 **Two weeks after coming back, Date: 27-07-2183.**

Just as I moved _in_ , I haven't actually had time to think about _it_ at all. I just realized that I'm on the Citadel, and then boom, someone tries to steal my clothes, then I _had_ to save Tali from Saren's mercs, and then Yela got stuck around my neck for one month. And then I survived the Citadel's assault.

When my life was threatened, it was quickly covered in red substance and did nothing wrong but withstand against any enemies. When Tali's, Yela's, or Raal's lives were in danger, I didn't bother questioning why I should save them. I just _did_ , and tried to make them feel comfortable at the same time. All this time I didn't question it. I just followed the flow of this world. Like if I always was living here. With a Quarian as a father and a Quarian girl as my best friend. And being a biotic with red colored abilities. That very same _Eduard_.

All these recordings… recorded by myself at sixteen or seventeen, and especially that Graybox implanted inside my head didn't help me to break out of the rut. It still feels strange though, having an ability to jump into your memories and be able to recall almost everything that happened to you, no matter how hard it was to live at that moment, without any troubles. That doesn't mean I rummage in all of my memories, I only didn't go when I was living with so called Matt and… Anna.

When I met Garrus, Shepard, or _even_ Tali, I wasn't that much overjoyed on the outside, I didn't show that with my body language, not squealing like a fanboy. Of course, my mind was blowing off and my cyber-scars were glowing a lot brighter, but that didn't get any further. It's more like: Oh I know them, she's going to be an Admiral or exiled, or… and this one is going to go guns blazing on Omega and get half of his face burned, and she's going to save the Galaxy. Thrice. Nice to meet you, I'm Eduard, and I know almost everything about you.

At least no one is able to read each other's mind and thoughts at this moment. Yeah, remind myself not getting touched by Javik, if I have a chance, or will have to meet him.

And I didn't question all of it. Not even a single second I gave into this.

Even though it was nearly one month and two weeks since it happened, and I'm still struggling to answer, how it happened. And _why_ should I? My dream is fulfilled, and that's fucking awesome, considering how much of a crap my past life was. That goes to the fact that I still don't feel any of that so called _homesickness_. I just don't. And will not. And don't want to.

And now…

Since I'm back at my… _my_ home, and got nothing to do but chat with Tali and Rina through omni-tool or having fun with my biotics, in an excuse that I'm trying to improve it, keep practicing in Khelish with Gans, or playing games with him. I actually realized that I got some time to think over it. Which… I'm already doing this right now.

* * *

" ** _Ilaat'nus_ , Eduard'Zita***." I was immediately greeted by dad just as I left the bedroom.

 ***Good Morning, Eduard'Zita**

"Was it that is necessary to greet me with full name, _dad_?" I joked.

Our conversations are sometimes done in English, or in Khelish. Or most of the time we mix them both. Like I keep swearing in English, just as Gans does the same in Khelish.

Why do we talk mostly in English? That's because my accent in Khelish is just so terrible and hard to understand, even he does have some problems in understanding it. But Gans' accent in English is not that bad, so I understand him in English pretty fine. I don't know how Yela and Raal did, maybe they just tried to cheer me up, and quietly nickering in private after that. Who knows?

" _Vode_ , would you like to play more of your old games?"

Ironic that the 21st century was iconic for videogames. Ever since, we (humans) still keep playing these famous titles. Even some of aliens considered checking them out and fall in love with them. Even Gans and Rina did. Shouldn't blame them. They're addictive as shit.

 _"Leave my brother alone, you bitch!"_

" _Keelah_ …" Gans muttered, as he started seeing a heart-breaking cutscene.

 _"Delsin. Look at me… you gotta let me go."_

 _"No, I can do this. I can-"_

 _"Listen, I can't let this stuff get to you, too."_

Just don't cry… come on, I watched this cutscene hundreds of times.

 _"No… Reegie don't…"_

 _"I love you bro."_

 _"AHHHHHHH! NO!"_

"Son… do you got anything else to play?" He muttered again, I could hear quiet snorts from him.

"Too emotional for you?" I asked jokingly.

"Yes." He lowered his head out of shame.

"Well at least they did good job on making you cry." I joked. I folded my hands and chuckled, before adding. "I won't launch another one if you don't finish this one."

"Fine. But promise that the next one won't be that dramatic as this one." He pointed at me, grabbing the joystick again.

I don't find _Infamous: Second Son_ that much emotional. Especially… well, that cutscene. Or maybe it's just me. Probably just me, considering how much an emotional race quarians are.

"Deal."

* * *

 _"I can't let you do this."_

 _"And I won't let you stop me."_

Oh goodie, he made it to final stage. But he doesn't like _Video_ powers. Well… I do. Rina does enjoyed playing with _Neon_ powers, so she had some problems with Augustine, since she wasn't used to them. Gans for some reasons was enjoying _Smoke_ powers, and very much hates the other ones.

"And I can't change my powers here?" He asked, just as the cutscene stopped.

"Well I don't see any sources of smoke or neon." I giggled.

" _Bosh'tet,_ I haven't upgraded it."

"You got upgrade points, you can upgrade them right now." I clarified.

"I… can't…- _ **kazuat***_!" He exclaimed, failing to dodge one of the Augustine's attacks.

 ***Shit (as in swearing context)**

"What do you mean you can't? You don't have them?" I got confused.

"No. Since I fully upgraded my Smoke powers, I haven't found any need to collect more of these… _D.U.P._ …drones."

I burst out laughing. Gans didn't even dare to look at his _Video_ power's upgrade list.

 _"Yeah. I'm told that hurts."_

"Which one's was idea of adding a _Concrete_ powers in that moment?" He asked with annoyance, followed with sigh of relief as he finished very important project or operation.

"Don't know," I shrugged. "the ones which did, already passed out."

 _"I love you brother. I'm sure I'm gonna miss you."_

"See? I told you that I can beat that _bosh'tet_! Even with _Video_ powers!" He exclaimed out of victory, and raised his hands out of joy.

I burst out laughing, and we both started enjoying watching the credits, stuffed with great music.

* * *

"My turn!" I exclaimed and joystick immediately appeared in my grasp.

"What are you going to play?" Gans asked, as I started scrolling in our collection of games.

We were mostly enjoying single player games from 21st century, as for multiplayer, all of them lost their support, or became so unplayable and shitty.

"No idea." I giggled. "There are sooo many options. And possibilities as well."

I heard that Gans got up from the coach, before continuing. "Until you will choose, I will get something to eat."

I heard some loud rumbling in my stomach, just as Gans finished talking. That left my face in blank grimace.

Oh shit, we didn't eat anything since we started to play! And we started playing just when I got up in the morning.

"Yeah… can you get something for me as well?" I asked, just as he started making his way to the kitchen.

I heard an approving hum, just as he went through the archway. In ignorance what I should play, which lasted pretty long time, a ping from out chat room stopped from scrolling in library of games.

 **Rina: Anyone around?**

 **Me: You know that I'm almost always around.**

No kidding, that ping almost function as an alarm clock, waking me up and making me automatically checking out for the new messages. I mean, I can do that, I don't have any work to work at this point.

 **Me: Rina, guess what?**

 **Rina: ?**

 **Me: Dad just beat the Second Son.**

 **Rina: How? He hates Video powers.**

 **Me: Well, somehow he did.**

 **Rina: Did he say something about that new power?**

 **Me: He was mad, and asked me which one idea was to put it there.**

 **Me: I said I don't know.**

 **Rina: Will you play anything else?**

 **Me: Don't know. Why you asking?**

 **Rina: I'm going to be free after around an hour and playing alone isn't my type.**

Hmmm… oh! What about…

 **Me: Maybe call for Tali as well?**

Yeah, nice suggestion, genius.

 **Rina: She can't. Well at this moment, no.**

 **Rina: Her father doesn't give her any second to breathe.**

It was worth trying.

 **Me: Alright…**

 **Me: Call me when you'll be free, okay?**

 **Rina: Sure thing.**

 **Rina: _Bosh'tet_.**

 **Rina'Zita is offline.**

"And with whom you were talking to this time?" Gans scared me a bit, making me jumpy. He was already standing right next me, and tilted his head, probably wanting to finally see with who I was chatting with.

I also noticed a plate, one part of which are filled with sandwiches, the other one with salad. Most likely a dextro one.

I sighed, "With Rina." I calmly said, then took a breath to continue. "She said she'll be on in an hour to play with us."

Library of games again appeared in my omni-tool, and just asking for scrolling in it and finally choosing a game to play.

Gans chuckled, his eyes seemed smiling as he sat right next to me again.

"That's great." He said, a joy can be noticed in his tone and handed me the sandwiches. "Here you go."

I nodded and smirked as I grabbed them. "Thanks _dad_."

"So… what are you going to play?" He inquired of me.

The list was stopped on _Dead Space 2_ … so I think I can give it a shot. Why not? Great game, great graphics by those days and pretty much not so fucked up scenario. If we're not talking about Severed. Oh yeah, it's stopped on Severed DLC.

"Let's try this one." I said and the screen immediately appeared in front of us.

* * *

 _"Lex, Bartlett set off a grenade."_

 _"Oh my god…"_

"Why he wouldn't just run away from the radius of that grenade?" Gans was confused, I too was when I first played it. You shouldn't have to beat the shit out of a soldier while he is holding a live grenade in his hand. If of course you don't want to get your leg severed and head severely wounded.

"It's called, when a writer was asked to write a dramatic scenario no matter how stupid it will look." I joked, readjusting the joystick in my grip.

 _"…I love you Lex. I love you."_

 _"Gabe…"_

"At least it's not that dramatic." He chuckled annoyingly.

"You think?" I giggled.

 _"Goodbye Lex. I love you."_

"Of course I am!" He thrown and pointed both of his hands on the screen, showing how stupidly written this scene is. "If I was there, I would've run away from that grenade, not trying to punch that _bosh'tet_ again."

Then I hummed, and trying to count how many 'I love you' was said there with my fingers. "He said 'I love you, Lex' three times for no reason."

"At least they played this one right." He shrugged.

And I shrugged as well. "Whatever. The main story is still nice though."

"You got the point, _vode_."

* * *

"Hey do we have any more of that ham?" I asked Gans, just as got off from the coach.

His eyes were smiling, before he responded:

"You liked it? It's in the fridge, top shelf."

I made my way to the kitchen, and soon after, returned back with the plate in my hands, filled with two sandwiches. I wonder where Gans got this ham. Speaking of the food, one half is sorted with levo-protein, which is for me, and the other one is for dextro-protein, which at this moment belongs to Gans. We even placed some markers to not get confused.

It's freaking tasty. Not that the sandwiches were only filled with this ham, I also putted some sliced cheese there.

As I was collapsing into coach, a long waited notification pings made me immediately open it and check the source of it. It was Rina. Not a message, but actually a call from her. Placing the plate on the coach's armrest and immediately accepting the call, another screen, along with the game's screen appeared right next to us.

"It's been a bit too long, since we have seen each other's faces, right?" Rina immediately started. I could fairly notice her background, it was metal walls, mixed with some boxes and exposed wires.

My hand waved in front of screen by itself, and I couldn't help myself but smile.

"Hey, Rina." I said, as my smile went a bit larger.

" ** _Del_ , _Na'Vera_**. ***** " Gans immediately greet her after me, as well as his hand waved to her.

 ***Hello, my daughter.**

" _ **Del**_ **, _Na'Relat_**. ***** " Rina slowly nodded after her response, and then her glowing eyes moved to my sights to continue. "So… you have any ideas?"

 ***Hello, my father.**

I quietly chuckled and shook my head as a response. "Nope. What about you?"

"Well I was hoping to play some _SpaceZone_ …" She suggested.

Lethal on every third turn…

"Do you remember?" My voice slowly lowered into mutter. "Lethal… third turn…"

"I've been training and you better to _get on with it_ , _bosh'tet_!" She exclaimed, and soon enough I've received an invite to 1vs1 against her.

"So it's a challenge?" I giggled and immediately accepted the invite. The game's screen immediately obliged and opened the _SpaceZone_.

"You bet it is!" She continued shouting and she was most likely was ready to tear me apart in there. Let's hope that's just an excitement of her possibly victory.

"Okay then, Rina." I couldn't help myself but smile again.

* * *

"Alright…" I slid my palms against my face and growled. "I concede."

 **Rina'Zita wins!**

She giggled, "Ha! I told you I can beat you!"

I looked at Gans, he's most likely the reason of her winning. She couldn't just have an outplay to all of my cards. If I mean all, I mean _all_ of them. Maybe she really was training, or maybe I lost all of my skill, since I played it myself only once… or maybe it's just _him_. Yeah, idiot, he told her everything about your deck and hand. And maybe possibly of your tactics.

"I'm not involved in this." He said calmly and shook his head, trying to get scot-free. Oh I know that you're responsible in this matter, dad.

"Uh-huh." I murmured annoyingly and lifted my head to its natural position. "One more round!" It was my turn to exclaim.

"Oh I'm certainly ready for it, Eddy!" Rina exclaimed as well.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter had come through my beta-reader, espacole, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	22. Human, Adopted by Quarians? What a Joke

**A/N: I'm back! I hope.**

 **And I guess I should have done that earlier to not give you thoughts about me dissappearing or abandoning my story.**

 **So! New beta, name is** **Ghostboy95. And I hope that we both get along.**

 **Nevertheless, enjoy a new chapter!**

* * *

 **Palea. Derelict's Burden.**

 **Four weeks after coming back, Date: 10-08-2183.**

 _\- I bet you can't do it faster!  
_

 _\- Yeah, and then fall from it…?  
_

 _\- No thanks.  
_

 _\- Well I think…- AAAH…!_

 _\- RINA!_

R-Rina…?

Ouch.

Alright, this might be not the _best_ memory to witness. But… I have to keep doing that to get fully acquainted with my…life. Nevertheless, they're fun… and interesting to watch, since my curiosity was literally devouring me if I wasn't going to watch them.

We… _used_ to… climb the mountains until _that_ accident happened. Rina leaned on the wrong boulder with her hand and fell with it. I tried to lock her in stasis to… prevent her from falling, but I failed. Instead, I stopped that stupid rock from falling right into her.

To even think, that I was the _reason_ that she didn't die in that moment, and then she regained the ability to walk because of my biotics. That doesn't sound utterly like me. Maybe it's because my persona in the universe owes them that much? Maybe?

I decided to get some air and look at the mountains at night. I already regret that, because it's merely impossible to see difference from dark terrain and night sky. There's no moon on this planet, so everything turns completely black at night. Lights from houses and lampposts does help, but only slightly. Most folk like to stay in their houses at night, expect for the _lovers_ or workers. Or me. And for some reasons, the temperature doesn't change. Like it is coolness in day, the same is in the night. Stars are visible, but they don't give any sort of light here either.

Gans went for his work, which is really freaking obvious. An engineer. And by that I meant he checks that everything was in working order, and maintaining or fixing if necessary. But since he's a quarian and knows how to do his job well, Gans rarely leaves our house to actually go to _work._

That for some reason doesn't give any recognition towards us, but at least no one tries to achieve our departure from this planet. At least it's something.

As I came back to my house, Gans still wasn't in it. Guess the _work_ took him for a while. As I was already tired, I decided to… just go to sleep. Not checking any notifications in my omni-tool, or playing games on it, not doing anything else… just relax on the bed.

Yeah… sleep.

* * *

 **Next Day.**

Wake up this time wasn't made by my dream, or a ping in my omni-tool. This time, it was Gans' voice, calling out for in the lounge.

I yawned, trying to stop being sleepy and stretched out before starting a conversation:

"You know that I'm here, _relat_ …" I idly responded to his shouting, as I entered the lounge through the doorway.

"Sorry." He apologized. Gans was standing right next to the exit and his eyes followed me.

I sighed, and smirked at the same time. "There must be a reason to call me out like that, is it?" I asked Gans, closing the distance between him and myself.

"It is." He responded calmly. "I… I need _you_ to do me a flavor."

 _Flavor_ , huh?

I tried to hold up my laugh, but managed only fake it as a cough. " _Flavor_? Maybe you meant 'favor', _relat_?"

Honestly, I don't know what he's going to ask me about, or ask me to do something at this moment. But that thing with 'flavor' already cheered me up a bit.

"My _partner_ asked for your help." I raised my eyebrow after he confessed. "We've just received a new shipment of required materials and provision, but our equipment is broken at this moment."

I tilted my head, my face gone curious grimace and my raised eyebrow gone even farther before he continued. "And since you're the only _valid_ biotic in our colony, he asked for your help."

"And by the _help_ , what did he meant?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Helping him to transport some… boxes to the storage." He explained.

And by some, how much is it, _dad_?

I tried to hold my laugh again, instead the laughter changed to a giggle. "And it happened that _all_ of your equipment is nonfunctional, and only _I_ am capable of helping _you_ out." I said emotionally.

"Yes." He nodded, leaving me doing a facepalm, followed with a groan as I slid my palm against my face.

It's just boxes… nothing serious right? Wait, and why should you help _him_? To listen that questioning about: 'Oh, why your biotics are red?', or like: 'Oh, is it hard to live with aliens?' To get annoyed by the fact that that someone couldn't shut up his curiosity?

Oh yeah and that famous: 'We got to help each other! We're in the same colony!' shut up, will you?

Without letting him to add something, I responded first.

"Fine." I fiercely thrown my hands in the air, to show how annoyed I am at this moment. "Fine!"

"Thank you." His eyes were smiling. "The cargo and he are just near the landing pad, you remember where it is?"

"Yes…" I muttered, before raising my voice. "Yes I do, _dad_."

Just before leaving the house through the doorway, I stopped, and glanced over my shoulder to Gans' side.

" _Dad_ … will you make a breakfast?" I asked him.

"I will, _son_ , don't worry."

"Thanks." I couldn't help myself but smile, before making my way from the house.

It's already morning, guess that why I still want to sleep. Guess that also explains that I've seen so small amount of other people while I was heading towards to the landing pad. An air blow fucked up my hair, so halfway I tried to catch them up and put it to its natural position.

Maybe I should get an elastic? Yeah, probably a good idea, if there's any to go around in this damn colony. But my hair is not _that_ large to let an elastic to it's work. Still, maybe do a little ponytail, like _Venom Snake_ did. Might look good on me, I suppose. Yeah, don't forget to stick a metal piece in you forehead and gouge out one of your eyes. Or just put an eye-patch. And get a prosthetic.

But! Only if I manage to get one in this colony.

And at least no one is gossiping about my hair, neither is anyone hinting about getting a hair-cut, nor directly suggesting it.

By being so deep in my own thoughts, I haven't discovered myself already standing right next to the landing pad not by myself, but also by a human male. A dark soft skinned one. With black dreads and long goatee. As much as long to let him rub it easily like an old man. And I would definitely say that he's older than me. Also wearing welding goggles on his neck, simple white loose T-Shirt, and brown cargo trousers, combined with working boots. I suppose he's Gans' 'partner'.

Yeah, I hope he won't offer me some _weed_ after we finish that fucking thing with the cargo.

"Hey!" He called out, driving me back to reality, and very most likely for me, simply because I was the only person standing right next to him.

Idly moving my eyes to his side and with same motion approaching him, I greeted him with a mutter.

"Hey…"

"So…" He looks a bit hyperactive for me. Either he's vigorous, either drank a cup of coffee. Probably a lot. "You must be Eduard, aren't you?"

I guess I shouldn't say that his tone and accent is pretty fitting with his skin tone.

I raised my eyebrow, and gave him a look with a context: 'oh bravo, you're absolutely fucking right'.

"Uh-huh…" I idly responded.

His face took an excited grimace. "You must be not in the mood, I am right?" He asked me, a joy was literally spitting out from his mouth and words.

Really? Gans, is this your partner in work? Geez, couldn't ask for better yourself, could you?

I chuckled and tilted my head, "I just woken up, what did you expect? Of course I'm out of the mood, _retard_."

"Whoah, _man_ , watch the language, please!" He exclaimed, and signing with his palms to calm down.

I let out a long tired sigh, following with sliding my palms against my face in order to get rid of any sleeping thoughts of my head.

"So… what's the matter?" I placed my hands on my hips, and looked around. There wasn't too much containers or boxes as I expected, there's still about ten of them.

"I hope you know that our equipment is malfunctioning, that's why I need your help in carrying out these boxes." He pointed out at the pile of containers and boxes. With various colors and sizes, but all of them are placed in one big platform, possibly fitted for their so called 'equipment'. And I can't figure out, what's inside them, actually.

I wouldn't dare to say that they're that heavy at all, are they _that_ lazy to carry them out by themselves?

"Which ones?" I asked and pointed at the same direction as he did to be more clarified.

" _All_ of them." He chuckled.

I immediately burst out laughing and leaned on my knees, not actually trying to hold it out inside my mouth, following with slowly shaking off my head.

"Are you that lazy… to carry them… out by yourself?" I spoke between my own laughs.

"This cargo is very fragile, and I would get my ass kicked if I broke something from this shipment!"

"Who told you that I can't do that not intentionally? Or _intentionally_?"

"Well as long as you wanted to live without power and get starved to death for a few weeks, go ahead, I won't and probably wouldn't be able to stop you." He deadpanned.

I sighed, and ran my palm against my face again.

"Fine." I muttered and make a full turn with my body to the cargo's side and took a few steps forward.

But before I actually started doing anything, the guy overran me and got in my sights, not letting me focus on the cargo. "Just be gentle, alright? We've been waiting for such a shipment for a long time." He said, before getting out from my side and letting me clearly see his precious _shipment_.

I chuckled maliciously, "No promises."

As I said that, I let my body be consumed by substance and red glowing, meanwhile focusing my mind at that platform. Soon enough, the platform itself started to glow and then quickly covered in substance as well. Waiting for its full consumption, which took about two or three seconds, I started slowly raising one of my hands. The platform immediately obeyed and started lifting as I kept raising my hand.

"Holy crap!" He exclaimed out of joy, just as he witnessed my _magic_. "I never though you could manage to raise the whole platform. And I really thought that your _red_ biotics was just a joke."

" _Thought_?" I smirked.

"I just saw this _myself_ , no way I can allow myself thinking that it was merely a myth or a joke anymore." He took a few breaths, I possibly made him shocked by my showcase, before adding and pointing something at the building. "Our storage is right there, follow me."

"Whatever." I instinctively responded. As I found the platform was floating high enough to move them without a risk of hitting the ground, I started following the guy without breaking the connection or lowering my hand. The platform obliged and started moving as well.

"You haven't told your name." I pointed out, just as I started following him.

"Oh… really? I'm sorry, _man_." He said, before rubbing his goatee again. "My name is Harry. Harry Fishers." He raised his hand for a handshake, but then realized that my hand on his side is occupied by biotics and lowered it. "You're _Daemon_ , right?"

The word 'Daemon' instinctively and immediately made me irritated. It followed with outburst within my cyber-scars and glowing eyes.

"Don't you dare call me like _that_!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry _man_ …" His voice lowered for a few seconds, before he managed get some strength in raising it. "But how should I call you then?"

"You were right just when you met me." I answered.

" _Just_ Eduard?" Harry joked, and made the outburst immediately dissolved, leaving no trails of my irritation.

I nodded, "Yep."

There was a long pause between us, just as we were heading to the storage. Following with his and mine constantly checking the floating platform, and mine humming in rhythm of some instrumentals of music. Until Harry broke it.

"How is it?" He started off, making me a bit confused with the question's context.

I immediately wanted to get the meaning of his question. " _How_ what?"

"Living with aliens, I meant." Harry clarified to me.

I sighed, which then followed with quiet chuckling. "Better then with the _fuckers_ who _birthed_ me." I answered, but not letting the memories and flashbacks consume my vision and mind this time by shaking off my head in fast motion.

He whistled, which also took a part to not let me get slipped into my own thoughts. "Whoah… really?"

"Yes, really." I confirmed my own last words.

"Do you miss them? Your _old_ family?" He kept questioning me for no reason. Probably to keep up the _good_ atmosphere of this idiotic, useless chit-chat.

"No." I said a bit more harshly than before. Never would and never will. The fun fact that it leads to parents in my _past_ life and parents in _this_ life. How cute.

Another pause. Which I was absolutely alright with, before he broke it again.

"It was a miracle when Gans came to us with his daughter." Harry started off again. "They've boosted our tech to significant levels. All these endless patrols across our power sources ended and they just fixed them with a bunch of scrap and circuits!"

I chuckled, "Figures. They're _quarians_ after all."

"Most of the folk won't admit it, but they really made our lives better. Like… a lot."

I smiled, fully agreeing with his words. Though I wasn't planning to do that.

"Oh, and here I thought everyone on this planet didn't want to tolerate them." I said jokingly.

"I do! Some of us do." He reassured, and his sentence was followed with a sigh. "I don't know why most of us hate quarians, _hell,_ I want to know! But they're just beasts with everything that involves tech and tech expertise."

By the time he ended up his sentence, I discovered myself standing right next to the storage's hatch. Harry quickly departed from me to get to the console, possibly wanting to open the hatch.

"I'll open the hatch, wait here!" He shouted, just as he reached for the console.

Told you.

After he did some manipulations with the console, the door hatch immediately opened with distinctive loud noises, giving me the access to the storage itself. Glancing over my shoulder and founding that the platform was still in place and obeyed to my manipulations without any hesitation, I walked inside the storage with the platform, of course filled with some boxes and containers as well. Some of them are even cracked opened.

Harry wasted no time in rushing back to me. "Now if you would, lower the platform right over there." He pointed out at the empty space to guide me.

I sighed, obliged his request and started lowering my hand, a bit faster than he wanted, which left him shouting. "Gently, _man_ , gently!" His plead actually left some effect on me, making me lowering my hand slower than I did before.

As I finally made the platform _gently_ hit the ground, Harry finally relented and let out a long sigh of relief. And as I was focusing long enough on that platform with my biotics, it made me tired, and also made to lean on my knees and catch some air.

"Thanks, _man._ We wouldn't have known what to do without your biotics." He immediately raised his hand for a handshake, I instead, raised my right one to do it.

I rolled with my eyes and sighed, just as the handshake stopped, before saying:

"Am I… _free_ now…? Harry?" I asked him jokingly between the breaths.

He nodded, and smiled. "Yes, you are. Thanks again."

* * *

 **Six weeks after coming back, Date: 23-08-2183.**

Hmmm... no, this line is too flat. And that one is too thin... this is a sketch, you idiot.

Wait, why there's no shadow on this part? Fix it, put some shaders already!

Much better.

Add some reflection on the mask… make _her_ eyes a bit clearer…

Wait, I didn't draw her cloth's pattern!

Here you go. And now…

"What are you drawing this time, _vode_?"

I immediately jumped and grasped out of fright, nervously closing and clinging to my notebook to not let Gans to get the idea, who I was drawing. But I lost my sight of my pen, which already was laying on the carpet. He wasted no time of reaching it and hanging it to me.

"Dammit, Gans, you know that I'm jumpy if I'm focused on something." I tried to put a joke to get rid of the tension in my body.

"Sorry, Eduard." He apologized, as I took back the pen, which supposedly belongs to me. The thing is that only mine and Rina's bedroom got one of these. And I have around five more of them, if not more. All of them are black inked, if honest. "So, what was you drawing?"

"I… well…" I rubbed my hair and moved away my eyes. "…I was just practicing."

Liar.

Gans tilted his head, "Can I see it?" His question made my eyes get widened a bit.

"You better not… because…" A pause from me to simulate the excuse, meanwhile followed with a long hum, before continuing. "It's just… _bad_ , that's why."

He giggled maliciously, "Is it the _only_ reason you don't want to show me?"

"W-well, y-yes…?" I rambled, trying to think up a way to change this topic, but failed, instead humming again and probably blushing. Again.

Sometimes I wish to tell him why all these _games_ that I'm playing, not telling him why I'm not taking off the glove on my left hand and why my cheeks immediately start burning, if Gans raises up this topic I immediately try to change the subject to something else.

And then my mind simulates the worst possible outcome of this and that desire to confess goes away, like there wasn't any at very beginning. Yeah, thanks, _self-doubt_.

Gans in the meantime made his way to the kitchen, probably to get some snack before heading back to work. It actually explains how he managed to _scare_ me. And now he went outside again, saying goodbye to me in fast motion before the door closed by itself.

Checking my sketch again, I _decided_ that it's finished. And maybe I'll find some will and time to actually transform it into a lineart. And maybe even color it.

Checking out our chat-room, I'm surprised that I already missed some messages. Scrolling to the start, I started reading them.

 **Tali: Rina?**

 **Rina: Yeah?**

 **Rina: If it's anything with your suit, I'm a bit busy.**

 **Tali: It's not!**

 **Tali: If fact it's much better than which I got just after my adulthood.**

 **Rina: Glad to hear.**

 **Rina: Have you told that to Eddy?**

Oh brother…

 **Tali: No, I didn't.**

 **Tali: Well, not yet though**

 **Tali: That's the reason I'm writing. You know why he's offline?**

And I felt a little pang after reading this one.

 **Rina: He may be just sleeping.**

Yeah, around two-three hours like I'm not-sleeping.

 **Rina: Or just haven't realized that his omni-tool is turned off.**

Which _may_ _be_ possible.

 **Rina: Now I wonder why you'd asked that, Tali.**

 **Rina: Worrying for him?**

 **Tali: Maybe.**

 **Tali: Though I won't give you an answer to that.**

Oh…

 **Rina: Uh-huh.**

 **Tali'Zorah is offline.**

 **Rina: Eh… Tali? Where did you go?**

 **Rina: Tali?**

By the time I've reached the end, there wasn't any more messages, the last one was the question from Rina.

Okay, this is strange… I guess?

 **Me: Hey?**

The answer was already coming from Rina.

 **Rina: There you are!**

 **Rina: Where are you have been?**

 **Me: I just realized that my omni-tool was turned off.**

 **Me: What happened to Tali?**

 **Rina: I don't know.**

 **Rina: She just went offline.**

 **Me: Aren't you living on the same ship?**

 **Rina: That 'same ship' is large, and we are in different areas from each other. And I'm a bit busy to actually go into room where she's living and check what's wrong.**

 **Rina: So yeah, I don't know what's wrong with her.**

Okay... what could possibly have happened to her that she went offline for no reason? There must be a reason, if Tali just did that. News that she got her very own research team? Nah. Or... perhaps...

Oh no… already?

Checking up in the Extranet for any clues, I found nothing. Not any news articles about I'm thinking off right now at all. Soon enough, I discovered myself in private chat room with Tali. I always wonder how it happens. By itself…? Or maybe I just don't notice how my fingers _open_ that room by themselves? All is possible.

 **Me: Tali?**

 **Me: Are you alright?**

Yeah, start up straight, 'what's wrong?'

There was some pause, until I found out that she was typing a message.

 **Tali: No**

 **Tali: No, I'm not.**

 **Me: What's wrong?**

Another pause. Larger than the last one.

 **Tali: Do you remember my old ship's captain?**

Oh no…

After a deep sigh, I managed to type an answer.

 **Me: Shepard?**

 **Tali: Yeah**

 **Tali: She's dead.**

Shit. Shit! Too soon…

 **Me: I'm**

Gathering all my willpower to not joke here, it took more time than ever to write something else. Because the _time_ is not right, that's what!

 **Me: I'm so sorry, Tali.**

Guess it was a lot for her to take, since the delays between my messages and hers was big.

 **Tali: Thank you.**

 **Tali: I'm sorry, but this is a lot for me to take. One of her old crewmates said that there's going to be her burial very soon on the Citadel, so… I may be unavailable for a few days.**

Maybe just stop writing and let her regain herself?

 **Me: It's okay, Tali.**

 **Me: Take all the time you need.**

 **Me: Just don't be a crybaby, alright?**

 **Tali: I'll try.**

 **Tali: Thank you.**

* * *

I haven't thought, that the news of Shepard's death will affect me as well. Probably much less than Tali, but still, _affected_. Since I already knew that this _will_ happen, and _how_. I just didn't know… when _exactly_ it will happen.

I suppose that news only have started spreading, and she _died_ a bit earlier. Since from Tali's words the funeral is going to be _soon_.

And me? What could I do after hearing such a _shocking_ news?

Well…

"Gans!" I fiercely pushed myself from a coach and exclaimed, then a few moments later immediately realized how awkwardly I shouted when Gans finally arrived from his _work_. Still, didn't dare to correct myself.

Gans was busy the whole night, guess someone has almost fucked up with the power source. Or they were just manufacturing or crafting, or perhaps even modifying something. Or maybe all of them.

"Whoah…" He was slightly surprised from my outburst, though it didn't stammer him for good. "There was something you need?"

My emotional outburst quickly dissolved, making me collapse into the coach again with a quiet grunt. "Yeah… I…" I started up as a whisper, and for some reason an unexpected lump in my throat didn't allow to continue.

I felt disturbance in the air and coach, as Gans sat down right next to me. He wasted no time in patting my shoulder to get me cheered up and get rid of that lump. "You know that you can ask me anything."

I sighed, and lump in my throat dissipated, letting me continue. "Do you remember that woman, who saved me from mercs back on Citadel in the clinic?"

Gans tilted his head. "Yes, I do. What's wrong?"

"Well…" I rubbed my neck and looked away for a moment. "She _died_. Aaand… I wanted to go her funeral, which is going to be on Citadel."

"Oh." My confession definitely left him surprised. I don't even know why I want to go there. I just can't explain it, no matter how much effort I try to put in it. "Well, I'm not holding you."

I nodded out of joy of hearing his last sentence.

"Thanks…" But then I was immediately interrupted by him.

"But I will come with you."

Huh?

My eyes widened by themselves and I couldn't help but ask:

"What?"

"I don't want you to get lost or let you be kidnapped again." Gans stated, leaving me giggling.

"Oh well I totally managed to live in the Citadel for a whole month by myself!" I exclaimed and threw my hands in the air, before adding. "And even survived the assault of that _fucking_ station!"

But I forget to think that I only managed to live there only because Rina gave her credits to me. So... well, maybe not _entirely_ by myself, but still...

I sighed, before agreeing with his condition. "Fine…" I muttered and nodded at same time. Then sighed, before adding:

"Have it your way, _relat_."

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Ghostboy95, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	23. It Was More Dirty Than Now

"Please enjoy your ride and thank you for using Galactic Travel! We hope you will enjoy it and will use our services in the future again."

Well... using that 'service' for a second time is not what I expected to do, but still, this 'service' may be the only at this moment capable of reaching out to our colony and picking us up. Like the first time, the ship doesn't have any windows, but at least it has some lights, which is good, and having almost matching interior of the flight plane.

But not any stewardesses, sadly, just a robotic VI-narrator with female voice, linked with the ship's navigation systems. Huh, like I would look at them.

No, you would not.

Needless to say that Gans and I received some strange and suspicious looks from other passengers. Mostly because (of course), of my glowing eyes and face, plus walking in with a quarian.

"Thanks again, Gans." I started off, as we sat in out designated seats. They're not leather, though. Bah, like I would to feel the difference between nylon or leather seat. The feeling of excitement, mixed with a light sorrow and angst for Shepard's death was overflowing me. I don't know _how_ I even should feel at this moment.

Why should you? Just let it flow by itself.

"Don't be, Eduard." Gans' eyes seemingly smiled. "All I want to see is you happy. Beside, I wouldn't be able to hold you. And I suppose we should thank Rael'Zorah for giving you a _reward_ for securing his daughter."

It appears that seeing me or Rina happy is his own little _fetish_. Okay, probably not the correct word I've chosen for it, but at least no one's able to read my mind at this moment.

"Though I suppose… I'll have to again to get used to the translator _again_." He said jokingly and chuckled.

I chuckled as well. "It won't be hard, don't worry."

Just as the ship took off and escaped Palea's atmosphere, Gans continued:

"You knew _her_?" He asked me, trying to learn as much as possible about _the woman who saved the Galaxy_.

"Shepard?" I asked, clarifying his question.

Gans nodded, leaving me sighing and continuing. "Just briefly." I was right at this point, I know nothing of _this_ Shepard at this moment. Neither have I known her first name. Cute.

Yeah, tell him that it was all Sovereign and Reapers doing. Don't forget to think about an excuse how you know that!

"She _saved_ me from some mercs, just after I _saved_ Tali'Zorah from some different mercs. I know that she was the first human Spectre, and saved the Galaxy from Sov...-from the Geth and... _turian_ leader Saren Arterius.

Huh…

He hummed, trying to analyze the words I said. "Interesting, how a turian managed to re-program an army, full of _geth_ for _his_ desires?" Gans thought aloud.

"Maybe we can find out from her old crew? They're gonna be there as well." I suggested.

Yeah, what a brilliant suggestion!

"Only if that will not bother them. I'm sure they'll need some… time to accept her death."

I just nodded this time, thinking that no other words are necessary.

"Leaving: Hades Nexus Cluster. System: Hekate."

I tried to stay _alive,_ but my eyelids immediately started to surrender, and brain started to shut down by itself. Guess my habit of sleeping in the long runs is still with me. It's not that I feel tired or something, it's just possible my way of squandering the time on these _long runs._ The last straw before I finally decided to sleep was the fact that my head fell down and I passed out for a few seconds. Not literally, though.

"Wake up when…we'll arrive, okay?" I muttered, meanwhile trying to position myself as best as I could in this chair.

"Of course, _vode_ …"

* * *

 _No… I'm not…_

 _My old captain is dead…_

 _There's going to be her burial soon…_

 _I may be unavailable for a few days._

 _It's okay, Tali…_

 _Just don't be a crybaby._

 _I'll try._

* * *

I felt a light patting against my shoulder, which were becoming more intense by every push, which was one of the reasons of my interrupted sleep. Gans' calling out was the second one.

"Wake up! We're got through the Mass Relay." He almost shouted at me, desperately trying to wake me up.

"Approaching the final stop: The Citadel."

Great.

Yawning, stretching out in the seat and sliding palms against my face, the rising force of curiosity about how much did I sleep was already filling my mind.

"How much did I sleep?" I asked Gans to get rid of _that_ curiosity.

"I didn't count, because I napped as well." Gans answered, snorting.

I giggled, "Let's hope no one stole anything from us while we were sleeping."

"Don't worry, I hope you remember that I'm a light sleeper." Gans chuckled.

Trying to contain my laugh, I could feel and hear that the ship is being grounded and narrator's voice assured me that as well.

"Stop: The Citadel. Thank you for using our services and we hope that you will not hesitate to use them more!"

Waiting for Gans to get up, since I was sitting in the far seat, and then using an arm-rest as a support to get up myself, we slowly headed towards the hatch, stretching out our legs in the process.

Hmmm… nausea? No. Guess I'm pretty fine at this moment. Oh yeah, it's not a bus or a flight plane, so you _have_ to be fine. Besides, I also was feeling fine when I for the first time used that 'service', expect for the aching in the legs.

Stepping out of the ship, I was pretty fucking impressed. The docking bay already looked pretty cleaned up. The other wings of the station was looking fine as well. Not perfect, since some parts weren't working at all. So either the workers were working _so_ hard, or it was all the Keepers doing, or maybe it was both. Most of the neon signs were working as well, illuminating the whole place for us.

" _Keelah_ …" Gans is most likely astonished by the views of the Citadel. I'm hundred percent sure that it's his first time here. It should be, I was barely able to keep my mouth shut when I first… _appeared_ here. "This is… magnificent!"

"It was more _dirty_ just after the assault." I pointed out, smirking at his reaction. We stepped out from the rest of the passengers to not get any more talks or suspicious looks at my glowing face, or at the fact Gans is my _father_.

"Eduard, I'm going to be honest with you. This is… just, I'm sorry-" He imitated a closing his mouth with a hand gesture with his face-plate and took a long breath to continue. "-this is just _amazing_!"

I chuckled and smiled. "As much as it took your breath away?"

"Yeah, that is true." Gans nodded.

After gathering all steps that I think are necessary to proceed, I continued. "First, we need to reach the nearest customs to not get any other _problems_ later. And then…" I shrugged and sighed, losing the constructed sentence in my mind. "…I don't know where actually her funeral will proceed." I ended, just after I took the initiative in leading the way.

Gans followed my lead and commented, "We could ask about that after we pass the customs."

"It does sounds like a plan…" I murmured and looked around for any hints for any customs.

I found it a moments after, a large sign 'C-Sec Customs' above the doorway showed that to me, meanwhile grasping and pointing at my found. "I think it's there!"

"Let's go then." Gans said positively.

I habitually pulled on my hoodie's hood while I was walking, which awoken Gans' curiosity, "What's wrong?"

"I just-" I danced with my eyes, meanwhile thinking of the reason why I did this. "-don't want to get recognized… which is fucking obvious, considering my orange-red _radiant_ face." I said emotionally.

As soon as we crossed the door, I frowned and snorted, looking at the length of the queue.

Fuck. This one is a hell of the queue.

Heading to the possible last person, which was asari, I stood behind her, and Gans was standing right next to me.

"Okay, this is going to take a while…" I muttered, and cupped one of my hands towards the Gans' side.

I received a respond from him, just after he hummed and tilted his head to look at the length. "You are right about this one."

Though I have to admit, the queue is dissolving pretty quickly.

"What do you mean I can't bring up my varen?!" A female voice yelled at someone.

Oh geez, is that that numbskull asari with her varen? Looks like it… yeah, that's her.

"I told you already that he's vaccinated! And he is afraid of cells!" Asari's voice was filled with disgust and anger. After probably hearing an answer from an officer, her voice tone became even more pissed off than before.

"You will pay for that, you _human_!" And with that, she retired herself from the queue. Her retirement was followed with someone's laughing at her, and probably at her 'dog'.

Oh boy, she got her varen on the _leash_. Huh, glad she's gone. It could have last for hour, if not least.

"Goddess, she really managed to tame a varen?" Commented the asari, which was standing ahead of us.

"Is that really a varen?" Gans tilted his head, and asked out of curiosity.

I tilted my head as well, "Looks like it…"

* * *

"Next!"

Looks like it's our turn.

Slowly coming to the officer's desk, I chuckled, finding out that I already know that officer. I suppose _she_ knows me as well.

"Well, well, well." Said the woman officer, which... is the same, who questioned me, before I was interrogated by Den. She hasn't changed so much, though. "Good to see you, _Daemon_."

Looks like I'm again _appeared_ in Zakera Ward. Great.

I quietly growled out of disgust, my eyes and cyber-scars followed with a small outburst. That didn't affect her much, though. Not that I wanted to it happen anyway.

It took me some moments to realize that her omni-tool began to scan me. Probably for any contraband or hidden weapons. I hope she still remembers about my bio-amp.

"Just don't move." She reassured, before I could react. "Security measures, a few of them were changed after the Geth attack. And...done." Her Omni-tool pinged positively after the cycle has finished, before she continued. "Everything with you is already _settled_ , don't worry, but... is this quarian is with you?" She continued, probably after probing data about me in the C-Sec databases. I guess it's obvious that she didn't find Gans there.

"Yes he is with me..." I rambled, chaotically moving with my head left and right, meanwhile my eyes rolled out of annoyance.

She then immediately called him out with a finger gesture. "Please, come closer. I need to add you into our databases."

Gans immediately obliged by nodding, and came closer to the desk. "Of course."

"Name?" She immediately inquired of him, as Gans stepped closer to her desk.

"Gans'Zita." He answered.

"Age?"

"55."

Then she activated her omni-tool, and scanned him. Most likely again for any contraband or hidden weapons, and possibly of inquiring about his height and weight.

"Okaaay…" She kept horsing around with her computer, before finally adding, "Looks like you both are clear. You are free to go."

"Thank you." Gans said.

"Uh-huh, thanks." I muttered, just after Gans responded.

Just after I already wanted to go from her place and enter the doorway, leading to the corridor, her voice completely stopped me. "Before you go, may I know why you came here?"

I decided to keep my mouth shut, as Gans took the initiative. "Uh… Eduard insisted on coming here on Shepard's burial."

Where's the 'Commander' prefix, _dad_?

She chuckled, "I guess that's the only reason we got so many visitors. By the way, _her_ burial is gonna be in the Presidium, not in Zakera. Most of our lifts are still don't working, ask Avina for guidance. If that idiot _fixed_ her already…" The last part officer pronounced in mutter.

Gans stepped out from the desk's side and meanwhile nodding. "Thank you, ma'am." His whole sentence made me let a quiet chuckle.

"Next!" She shouted for the next person in queue.

Well, at least no one is pointed at my face or at Gans at this moment, which is great.

Entering the corridor, I found a person, standing in the other side of it, standing right next to the terminal. Gans broke my travelling in my thoughts by starting a conversation.

"She seemed to have a bad effect on you." He said, possible based on the outburst on my face before that.

"Is that so obvious?" I sighed, hiding my hands in my hoodie's pockets.

"More specifically when she called you by your _last_ name." He pointed out.

It was my turn to clarify.

"Not only _her_ , though. Almost every fucking officer and non-officer on this wing." I responded.

The thing is, when someone in 'our' C-Sec office tried to make a contact with me, and by that, I mean to get inquired about my face and my eyes, or about my _red_ biotics, I insisted that they call me 'Zita', instead of... 'Daemon. Of course, almost no one did that, leaving me _offended_ , if not worse.

The only people who did call me like I _wanted_ , are Garrus, Castis. I wasn't placing any bets on them, however. Anyone else? Nope. Not even Den, even after I kept battering him about calling me 'Zita'. He probably he kept his policy of not listening to my requests to just see me mad and triggered. And now when I think about it... I'm actually happy about _him_ being dead.

I lowered my head to add, "I…I just don't want to be called 'Daemon' anymore." I muttered with a sad tone, and then I felt cheering's patting against my shoulder. Gans is the source of them, of course.

"I understand." Gans replied simply, keeping his hand on my shoulder. I didn't resist, though.

"Thanks." I nodded simply. As I said that, I was greeted by that person. It was male human, having a brown short haircut and sharp face appearance. And of course, wearing that blue navy C-Sec uniform.

"Now hold on there, _mates_." Said the man with very pronounced British accent. Soon, a blue isometric pattern of blue laser were moving towards us, scanning us for any… illegal things. Again.

"Oh, Eduard? Fancy you seein' here!" He exclaimed, meanwhile working with his terminal and without breaking eye-contact with the terminal.

Wait, I know him. _Ryan_. A guy with blackened brushed up hairstyle, cocky, self-righteous, but does know _how-to-get-the-job-done-right_.

I rolled with my eyes and sighed. " _Fancy you seeing here_ , Ryan." I tried to copy his accent mixed with high-pinched voice, but given the fact that I'm not a British speaker, I ultimately failed.

"And who is this?" Ryan slightly widened his eyes and poked his head to clearly see the data in his terminal. "Gans'Zita… 55… ohhh, a _quarian_ …" He playfully giggled, which left me letting out a snort.

"Not… not your business, _mate_." I sighed and bit one of my lips, before adding, "Are we clear to pass?"

"Yep, you're clear. Just don't let yourself be so provoked again, okay?" He responded.

"Don't promise anything." I deadpanned, slightly patting Gans' nearest hand, signifying for him to follow me again, before making my way to the another door, which immediately opened when I was approaching it.

Well, it's not like I was here in the last time…

What I meant is that it's not like in the Mass Effect 2, neither it's like when I first appeared here. It feels like dirty, all things were sorted in a hurry, lots of boxes in that corner, a fair amount of wires there and on the ceiling.

Let's hope no one won't spot me, I don't…-want to answer why I'm here. It's freaking obvious, isn't it?

I grabbed Gans' hand and started fiercely pulling it towards my side, meanwhile trying to pass this area as fast I could. I could hear someone recalling my name, but I just recognized them as ramblings and can't identify their owners. Not that I want to.

Almost flying out from the customs like a cork from a bottle of champagne, I could still feel Gans' hand in my grasp, but then he broke it, making me stop and looking at his side.

"What's the urge, _vode_?" He always has that concern tone in his voice when he asks like that, which always leaving me staggered or frowning, but not out of disgust, but something else related.

"I thought you understood that I'm not in the mood to talk with them…" I muttered, leaning my hands nearby metallic fence. I never thought that they could restore so much in such time. There's still a lot wreckage though, but compared to this level, it's like the assault never happened. Or possibly we just standing and walking on _the_ most cleaned level on this Ward. Or in the whole Citadel.

Like the last time I was here, there wasn't that much of skycars or other transports flying in the Citadel. Just of them, which were caught by my eyes.

I could feel him coming into my right side to get into my sights.

"But you can't just ignore them, Eduard." He said something I couldn't really process in my mind.

I chuckled and lowered my head, "I just did, _relat_."

"Are you okay with this?" Gans asked.

"With what?" I counter-asked and sighed again.

"That being adopted by quarians doesn't allow you to get along with other people." His voice took serious tone.

It took me some time to think of an answer. Meanwhile turning around and leaning with my back against the fence as well, and kept my sights on Gans while I did that.

"Yeah…and I'm competely okay with this..." I said quietly, but then my voice raised in volume. "Well, I have you, Rina and T…-T…" I immediately realized that my mouth was about to say 'Tali'. Frowning, I immediately tried to correct myself. "…and don't need anyone else."

I could see his eyes slightly frowning, Gans is smiling for sure. But then started asked about the thing that I did not want him to ask.

" _T_? Who is _T_?"

I nervously giggled, and tried to avoid this topic, "Never mind, it's just came out."

"You really must be hiding something." Gans pointed out and he is right. I'm really hiding _something_. "Did someone get _caught_ on your sights?"

I could swear that my cheeks immediately ignited by themselves, and my eyes widened, leaving all myself in absurd position.

Gans giggled from such a reaction, without letting me to answer.

"Isn't it, eh?" He took the opportunity in teasing me in playful tone, and elbowing my right hip in the meantime.

"It is…-I mean it's not! It's n-not the way you may think!" I nervously smirked and frowned as I tried to come with another excuse.

Geez I'm so bad at this… I mean, I eventually will give up everything if someone will do the right approach. And Gans just did that.

"Eduard…" I felt his hand on my shoulder again, patting it cheerfully. "If you are uncomfortable, I understand."

"Like the hell you would understand, Gans." I sulked and grunted, breaking the eye-contact with him once again. I sighed and took a breath to get some strength to continue, "I just don't… _t-think_ that the _place_ is right. Or the time…"

Gans just nodded, thinking that no other words are necessary at this moment. And how I'm happy about that, I swear more of his teasing would actually make me to confess about 'T', and…

Ugh, don't make it into a mess in your own mind. Just…relax.

"Alright…" I made another sigh, before continuing. "Now that we're clear, we should ask-" I looked around to find any nearby Avina's platforms, and just realized that one of them was just a few steps to my right side. "-Citadel's VI for guidance…oh. There's she is."

Gans grasped, either of surprise, or out of terror. "Wait, Citadel got its own VI?" He asked, frowning and poking his head to have a better look on the platform.

Just as he did that, Avina immediately activated, making Gans jumping for a few steps backs. A familiar asari shaped hologram appeared on him, making his squealing and grasping. It left me giggling, and couldn't help but raise it into a laugh.

"This is not funny!" Justified Gans, as he regained his balance.

"Welcome to level 27 of the Zakera Ward." Started Avina with her signature friendly tone. "This Zakera's Ward transportation Hub. Public shuttles and shopping are available through the C-Sec security quarter. I apologize for telling you that the most areas of this Ward are still unavailable for visiting."

Gans took some time to regain his breath and get some will to actually ask her something.

"What… what are you?" He asked, meanwhile looking at Avina's hologram at different directions.

"I am Avina, Citadel's VI and virtual guide in this station." The VI answered.

"Are you an AI?" He asked, rubbing his hands against each other in nervous manner.

"No." She stated. "My code is limited to providing information and simple simulative interactions."

Gans sighed with relief. "That's a relieving…"

"Careful she might carry a trigger mode in herself." I joked, folding my hands in the process.

"Shut. Up." Gans responded harshly.

I chuckled, meanwhile moving to Avina's sights to let her recognize me. She immediately turned her sights to my side and pinged bright for a moment.

"Welcome back to the Citadel, Eduard Daemon." She said, triggering an outburst within my eyes and cyber-scars. "It was one month and three weeks since your departure."

I sighed and tried to get away of triggered state. Yeah, it couldn't happen if you just changed your surname.

"We - we need to get to the Presidium, is there any way to reach it now?" I asked.

Avina shook her 'head', "Unfortunately, most of the lifts are not functional. But some parts of the Rapid Transit System are already operational, I highly suggest you to use it to reach your destination."

"And where is the nearest _operational_ terminal?" I asked, rolling my eyes in the meantime.

"The nearest operational system is to my left side." She immediately lifted her left hand and pointed to her left side. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No." I stated tiredly.

"Have a nice day!" Avina said, and her hologram disappeared in the platform.

" _Keelah_ …" Gans said nervously, "I already feel uncomfortable around this…thing."

I immediately made my way to him, and patted his shoulder encouragingly. "Gans, it's not an AI, don't worry." I felt a little surprised by such an act of myself. Like it just happened without my initiative. "And neither will it go _crazy_ and try to kill you. Unless someone hacks is and actually make it do that."

"I…" He took a breath and let it go, before continuing. "…I just never met any VI's in such a long time."

I let out a contented chuckle and smiled, before saying, "Come on, the funeral won't wait for us."

"Yeah, you are right."

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Ghostboy95, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	24. But not as Dark as Right Now

**A/N: So...**

 **Look, I remastered the cover art of DiE! I hope it will give some reference in the appearance for you all. As for it is, enjoy a new chapter!**

* * *

"So, the Citadel also has lifts?"

"Well, yeah." I nodded. "Though as you remember, most of them are destroyed or inactive. They are still slow though if I can recall. And… as much as they're comfortable, I still have some unpleasant memories about them."

"Why so?" Gans asked.

"I… ehm, _we_ had to use lifts to get rid of a mercs which were on us. Half of the lift was covered in our own blood."

"Are you referring to Miss Zorah again?"

I sighed and answered quietly, "Yeah..."

His reaction was priceless, Well, so I think. We headed to the nearest Rapid System, which Avina had pointed out for us. There was a few different coloured skycars. We were lucky enough to get on that was still free to occupy, the rest were already reserved for someone one else. Makes sense, since most of the lifts aren't working at all.

So now we're sitting (or flying) in one of the only free skycars and I'm hoping that we are heading to the Presidium. We set the skycar to the auto-pilot mode since neither Gans or I am able to operate them. Gans said it's because he's not familiar with the control scheme that skycars have, but if we had to use shuttles, I suppose that he would've been able to pilot one of them.

Though I'm not quite sure even of that, because Gans can't stop staring through the windows, looking at the _beauty_ of the Citadel. Bah, come back later, you might find some _beauty_ in it.

"Can't stop looking?" I joked.

"Nuh-uh." Gans hummed negatively. "Can't blame a quarian for being shocked by the beauty of this station..." He ended quietly.

I suddenly spat out a question, "Reminds you of the Fleet?" I asked.

"Kind of…yes." He answered softly. "This whole station reminds me how a simple quietness was like a _miracle_ back in the Migrant Fleet."

Guess the reason he left isn't because he couldn't _meditate_ in silence, is it?" But I'm almost one hundred percent sure that there's more reasons for him to leave the Fleet.

Now I wonder what actually made him do _that._ If he was exiled that could've explained everything... But he's not exiled. Rina said he's not. But she doesn't know his motivation behind leaving either. I guess nobody but he does know.

What was I doing at this moment? Nothing. Just leaning against the door, and continuously staring at my face through the reflection. My _glowing_ orange-red, face. Which is not so _glowing_ at this moment, since for some reason my scars started glowing weaker than before. And I don't even know who or what triggered them to go in such a state.

* * *

"You have arrived at your destination." The skycar's automated voice said calmly, which left me surprised. I didn't even think that skycars even had their own voice systems. Guess that's just another one of those small details, that Bioware decided not to show us.

"Finally!" Gans said, joy in his voice. After he exclaimed, the door immediately opened by itself, revealing the _beauty_ of the Presidium to our sights.

Which is not as _beautiful_ as I expected it to be right now. But at least the artificial sky is already fixed; guess that was the _number one_ task for the workers. Light, calm. _white_ setting of the Presidium is now mixed with scaffold, busy and swearing workers. That famous freshwater lake is almost empty, fountains in it are not working (which is obvious), and there's not as many green fields of grass and trees life before.

Well, at least there's no piercing alarm system, which was over looped, and red setting, mixed with fire… smoke… screams…death.

That feeling, when you know what something inevitable is coming, and you're moving forward to it, but in the meantime you don't want to, was filling me more and more as we were moving closer and closer to our destination. Oh, and that feeling in your stomach, like its spinning around, telling you to stop and move backwards.

The best fact is that we don't even need to ask for guidance, the crowds are literally a guideline itself, everyone is walking in one direction, literally almost everyone is taking the same corners as everyone else does.

Now we just had to cross the bridge… oh…

This is the same bridge where…

"Wait…" I halted, realizing that we were walking in the area where Yela and I got hurt.

As mush as it was cleaned, as much as that bridge is already repaired... as much as I tried to resist them.. I immediately got hit by flashbacks, related to this... place.

 _\- Eduard!_

 _\- Oh shit…_

 _\- Run!_

Of course, if Gans weren't with me at this moment, I would be immediately consumed by them. Concerned poking and shaking were one of the reasons why I didn't slip into my mind. His voice is the second one.

"Are you alright?" His concern voice dissolved the grip that didn't let me come back into reality.

I nodded several times in fast motion, meanwhile taking a few breaths to start talking.

"This…this is the place where I was wounded." I said quietly, dread in my voice.

"I remember you was saying that you was hit by geth landing-" He got the point, but I interrupted him to say my part.

"Yes...we did." I muttered and sighed, trying to take it normally. I resumed my slow pace, sliding one of my hands against the bridge's fence. "If I wasn't distracted by that fucker named Den, neither Yela or I would have gotten hurt."

"It's not your fault." Gans said heartily. "It was his own choice, but I'm glad that both of you didn't pay the price for his mistake."

"I know." I murmured, and soon I found myself standing right next to the bench and plant pot, where I was tossed with Yela because of the blast wave from that geth pod.

Strange, I don't remember a bench in this place… guess someone just decided to put it in this place.

 _\- Y-Yela… You're here…?_

 _\- G-g-geth?!_

 _\- Shh…quiet!_

"This is the place where I discovered myself after the landing." I pointed at the exact place, where I was lying back during the assault, and then immediately moved my pointing finger at the place where Yela was lying. "Yela was lying here. You remember where she got hurt?" I turned my head to Gans' side and asked him.

He nodded. "Exposed shoulder?"

I lowered my head and sighed, before crouching down to have a better look and tingling my palms against each other. "It was covered in her own blood. Her mask had some cracks in it." I said quietly.

"And then those geth from that pod came after you?" Gans asked.

"Five platforms. One of them was a prime." I responded, pushing myself off of the ground. "One of them spotted us. I don't...we'd never have made it without my-" I looked at my left hand, witnessing that it was covered in the red substance for a second. Lowering it, the coverage dissolved. "-biotics."

Why can't you just drop it? You did what you could in that moment, just _get over it_.

"You did good." I felt once again Gans' hand on my shoulder, patting it with encourage. "I'm proud of you."

I sighed, probably because I'll never get tired of his encouragement, "Thanks, Gans." I murmured.

"Anytime." He said with a nod, happiness in his voice. "Now come on, I don't think that everyone will wait for us." He joked, gesturing with his hand to follow me. Fortunately for us, _the_ _people_ , which were moving to the place where the funeral is going to be, didn't dissolve, still giving us the direction where we need to go.

"Who knows? Maybe the whole funeral depends on our arrival?" I joked back, getting to his right side and starting following him.

"The only answer is to look by ourselves." He added.

"I guess you're right."

* * *

The closer we're gotten to the _grand opening_ (or more technically, _grand closing_ ), the more times I've noticed that more and more people were following the same route that we are, expect the fact that _we_ are following _them_. I can already hear some people crying, and we're not even close to their graves, if there's any of them. And of course, those whiny crybabies were humans. Well, you should be. You've let the _first Human Spectre die._

At least most of them are busy crying, not pointing or gossiping about Gans or me.

The feeling in my stomach is only increasing, but I keep putting it aside, believing that it won't be that hard to witness.

Come on, you've managed not to cry (literally) at any funerals you've been, so that should give you some edge against every last of them. Right?

On our way, I haven't had any privilege or chance to see or stumble upon Normandy's ground team. Guess every one of them are already there, waiting for anyone else to come. Like I would do anything if I'd spot them. Just glance over their faces for a few seconds and comment how _real_ they are.

I guess we are pretty damn lucky, because both Gans and I managed to slip into the front rows, considering how much of the folk are gathered in this place, giving us the _excellent_ view, of what will happen pretty soon.

Fucking hell, this whole place and it's surroundings remind me of school assemblies, multiplied around four times by the amount of the people, which are standing here, right now. Instead of the crying school babies, that know soon their lives are going to be fucked up, they have been replaced with whiny crybabies. Instead of the so _proud_ teachers, head teachers, directors, school employees, have been replaced with the Council, around two-thirds of the Alliance brass and most likely the entire galactic media, which is lead by that bitch, whose name I can't remember even with my Memorizer. There's also a speech stand, which is huge and could fit about 5-6 people at the same time.

Guess there's going be a _long_ speech to come.

But... I don't see anyone who survived the Collectors. Not the ground team either. If they aren't here, then where?

Still, I don't see any Alliance flags around us, considering how much they would want to put it anywhere they could before the ceremony even started. I'm even surprised that they _allowed_ doing it in Citadel, you know, that they're going insta-triggered mode if something that major doesn't happen in their colonies, or, _surprise_ , Earth.

And there they are, over twenty metallic coffins with Alliance logo, lined up in symmetry. They are surrounded by the crowds around us. And there... I think that there's also pallbearers, _ready_ to carry such a _burden_ somewhere... I don't even see the place where they are going to 'bury' the coffins. Wait a second, is this whole thing going to require even more walking?

Great, just what I need.

"Attention please!" Someone yelled, which somehow completely forced every last of who gathered here to shut up. In just a few seconds the place completely became quiet, only a few coughs and sniffs I'm able to hear in my line.

And at this moment, I noticed that the Council has stirred up and began taking their places at the speech stand. There's (what a surprise) Anderson, with the addition of the old Council and Hackett. All their hands are behind their backs, but I'm not quite sure about the Salarian Ambassador, well... because he's wearing a fucking dress, that's why.

"Thank you all for taking the time to attach such a sad event." Anderson started, before he cleared his throat to continue. I guess it pretty hard for him. "We have gathered here to honor the memory of the great Commander Shepard."

"But not only _her_." The Turian Councilor stated. "We are here to honor the deaths of all who died that day."

"All of those braves servicemen and women who were killed in an attack from unknown enemy; will not be forgotten." Added the Asari Councilor.

"And all of those who have suffered from their deaths will be comforted." Added the Salarian Councilor.

Jeez, who wrote their script?

"May we never forget their bravery, courage and determination towards the important task they were given. Protecting the Galaxy." And finally, Hackett added his two cents, probably ending the round of _very_ touching and badly written lines.

And with Hackett's ending, a sound of trumpet filled the place, recorded or live performed, I don't know. What I know is that sound is famous _very_ sad solo called 'Taps', and which performed during all these flag ceremonies, _or_ military funerals. Which the latter is our case.

With start of the 'Taps', the pallbearers, which consists of various species, but all of them are in one, dark, mixed with blue, uniform. For each coffin were applied two persons, so I was pretty surprised, when a horde with over 40 living beings in the same uniform paced to the coffins and started slowly lifting them up. And here slipped a thought about how much each of these coffins weighs. And for sure, I don't really want to know.

And with them going, everyone else stirred up as well, unwillingly getting in line and following the pallbearers with the same pace as the latter did.

But not me. Not Gans either. I was standing firm, hands in my pockets, watching how all that _herd_ was moving somewhere else.

I heard someone's footsteps coming behind me, and of course it's Gans, I don't think anyone else would do that, when everyone else is following those _tinned_ _goods_.

"You won't follow them?" He asked with his signature caring tone.

"No." I stated after a sigh.

"Why? There's something wrong, Eduard?" I could hear another pair of footsteps coming behind me, two of them actually.

"Well…" I took a deep breath, getting a little courage to face Gans, which is standing to my left side. "I haven't seen…-" Before I could end, whoever was walking behind us spoke up.

"Eduard?"

* * *

 **A/N: Oh! A cliffhanger! Guess not many expected that, huh?**

 **This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Ghostboy95, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	25. No Civilian allowed? I'm Not One of Them

**A/N: Yeah, I think I _again_ must apologize for an inactivity, but, oh well. **

**Originally I wanted to be split this long one in two shorts ones, but hey, since I didn't update in the last week - why don't merge it into one, big one?**

 **Nevertheless** **, enjoy a new chapter!**

* * *

I turn my head around slowly - ever so slowly as I can. I don't think that I can turn around any faster, as the voice completely shattered me. It's _her._

Finally, I turn around fully.

…

Tali.

With her new suit. With that golden colored plated neck. With her new attire, but the pattern is still the same. Her soft glowing eyes were widened, staring at me. There were blurred for some reason, probably because she was crying. Just as I'm staring at her with my widened eyes, seasoned with my dazed grimace.

We just stared at each other for a few very long seconds, around ten feet between us. After a few attempts of saying something, I just started grinning like an idiot. She probably did the same, as I noticed a change of her outlines in her new mask, which made her face a little more noticeable.

And I noticed how my cyber-scars returned to their _normal_ state; maybe it's because I'm finally relieved because I'm standing in front of her? Or maybe it's just because they followed with my blushing…and I don't even know if my cheeks are burning again.

I don't even know what I'm doing, closing to her in quick pace, just as Tali did the same. And as soon as we closed to each other and before I could even think about it, we both wrapped our arms around us. I felt her body was shaking, and quiet sniffs were coming out from her air-filter.

" _Keelah_... I hadn't even thought you would come..." She murmured between her sobs. I hope I'm not the trigger causing her to start crying again.

Or maybe I am – who knows?

"And I almost lost my hope of actually finding you _here_ …" I muttered with the same tone as she did.

Before Tali or I could say anything else, I was poked in my right shoulder to get my attention. Immediately I turn towards my right, my eyes went even wider.

It's Rina.

"You deaf!" She grunted after her tease, before rushing to me to give a bear hug. After realizing that it was really Rina, I returned the hug, smiling unnoticeably for myself.

Hell, I wasn't expecting her with Tali. Surely I didn't. Just as Tali didn't expect me, right?

"What are you doing here?" She asked just after we part, happiness in her voice.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I counter-asked her, as I tilted my head a bit.

"Making sure that our little Admiral's daughter won't have any more _mental_ breakdowns." Rina responded proudly, her hands instinctively folded by themselves. "Guess I've failed, seeing that Tali just did again." She says referring to Tali's crying, and received a sharp look from her, mixed with a muffled growl.

There's a thing. Rina is practically older than us for about one year, while Tali and I are technically _peers_ , since we both were born in the same age; 2161.

How cute.

Gans coughed trying to get our attention, "Miss Zorah." He calmly greeted Tali, glaring at her side.

Tali nodded slowly, greeting him as well.

"Gans'Zita?" She asked, probably just for clarify, or just for the drama.

"Yes, that's me, child. It's a pleasure to meet you." He responded.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir…" Before Tali could finish, Gans for some reasons cut her off, shaking his head before he could say his part.

"No, just Gans." His eyes seemed smiling, which probably gave some confidence to Tali. "It's nothing serious, I'll take it."

Oh, and I'm sure she's in the need of it.

"Okay…" She muttered, nodding.

Definitely in need.

"Eduard," Gans called out for me, which I turned my sights to his side. "You hadn't told me that Rina was also going to be here."

I raised my eyebrow, slightly tilting my head and crossing my hands, "Does it look _I_ knew about _that_?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Apparently - you didn't." He said, sighing.

"So…" Rina got Gans' and my attention, "What are you doing here?" She asked, probably already knowing why.

Without letting me to say an excuse, Gans answered first, leaving my grumping.

"Eduard wanted to see Shepard's funeral." He stated calmly.

Oh for what reasons just you did that?!

Actually, it was my reason to visit the Citadel, despite the risk of having flashbacks (which I already did). _Seeing_ Tali was the second one, which it is as important as the first one.

"Well, good luck with that." Rina teased, crossing her hands again.

My eyebrow rose up again while my face became frowned, giving Rina 'what the fuck' face impression, "What do you mean _good luck with that_?"

Rina gone silent as I asked her that. She then quickly glances over Tali, which already feeling a bit better, than when we just greeted each other.

"Her burial is going to be in private." Tali answered somewhat in hesitant tone, as it was difficult to even hear or mention Shepard's burial. "No civilians are allowed, neither media as well."

Great. Just fucking great.

"And so I thought that Tali could use some _support_ on her way to the Citadel." Rina clarified. "Since she…-"

"Maybe you could not mention that?!" Tali suddenly exclaimed, severing me from my own thoughts.

"Yes, whatever she did, Miss Zorah has the right for that." Gans stated, and gave Rina a something like disappointed look. "If she took her old captain's death hard, I completely understand her. Don't drive her to be even more upset."

Which I assume was crying into a pillow (if there is any) non-stop for a few hours. Or days.

"Okay, okay…" Rina muttered, before changing her voice to normal pitch. "I'll try."

Gans nodded out of satisfaction. "Glad to hear."

To be honest, I had never seen Tali so... _broken..._ I mean I did, when she was on trial... but it was like she took her father's death so easily, like it was already a common thing for her. Maybe that's true, and the fact that I really don't know much about her.

Or maybe someone was too lazy to properly write it.

But for me, the first is more suitable in this case.

"I… I-I really appreciate that you came here…" Tali started, getting all of our attention towards her announcement. "But I don't think that everyone will be happy if I'll drag all of you into…her funeral." She said fussily, actually finding some strength to not to cry. Or she just ran out of tears.

"And I didn't say that I'll be there." Rina huffed and chuckled. "I just agreed to accompany you to the Citadel."

"And I thank you for that." Tali responded, sighing.

"So…" I got rid of the sudden lump in my throat and sighed, feeling how Tali's despair was slowly consuming me as it did with her. "Where – where will it start?" I asked, finding it for some reasons hard to ask. Maybe just because I don't want to get her even more upset than now.

Tali is silent after I asked that. She looks around a few times, probably making sure no one is spying on us, before actually opening her mouth to answer.

"It's going to be happen in the Citadel Tower." She responded quietly, probably still cautious about sharing this information.

"But you told me that the _Tower_ was literally a dump after the attack." Rina commented, frowning slightly. "So they already restored it, huh?"

"I…I don't know. I haven't had a chance to ask anyone from the crew about that…" Tali said. "I only know that it'll happen there, and the only place to enter is the direct lift to the tower. My crewmate said that the guards there have to recognize… and let me in."

"Can _I..._ -" I cut myself off and immediately correct myself. "-we come along with you to the elevator?"

Rina frowned and gave me a sharp look, but Gans instead gave something akin 'I'm proud you' look with his eyes.

"Yes…" She muttered, before finding more strength to raise her voice. "Yes, I'd like that." Tali ended with happier tone than before.

Tali looked around some more, before sighing, transforming her tone again into a bit joyful, but still filled with dread to Shepard's death.

"Follow me." She said, insensibly for everyone else but for us to follow her.

Something makes me dash first, getting to Tali's right side. Rina and Gans are just a few inches back, following us, mumbling between themselves with their own topics.

Sighing, I fairly notice that her eyes kept pointing to the side we were walking and focused on getting to that lift as quickly as possible.

"You okay?" I asked her suddenly for myself.

"No." Tali muttered flatly, turning her slightly to my side. "But… thanks."

And then, she went silent again, turning her head to the natural position. And Tali was silent the rest of the way to the designated lift, just as I was.

I was surprised by the fact that the lift tunnel and the lift itself was pretty much repaired and cleaned, comparing to the rest of the Presidium. I chuckled quietly, seeing that this specific lift is guarded by two C-Sec officers, one salarian, and one turian female, each having a stun baton and probably Predator with tranquilizer rounds, since I don't think it's necessary to have a firearm while guarding a goddamn lift.

Or maybe I'm wrong. Who knows?

As closer both Tali and I are closing to them, both of those officers frowned slightly, their hands almost resting on their stun batons.

"Halt!" Turian demanded with feminine voice, signifying with her hand to stop. "This is a restricted area, no civilians allowed!"

I heard Tali's gulping, and a long deep breath to respond to them.

"My name is Tali'Zorah, I…" She started, but either it was too hard to continue, or either these officers were the reasons for her to stop.

"Wait a second." Salarian stated, sharing a round of gossip with the turian, before activating his omni-tool. I would notice Tali's photo frame there, along with some texts, probably some clues of recognizing her.

So much for restricting a funeral.

"Engineer on SR-1?" Turian asked Tali, probably with a trick question for anyone else but her and myself.

She nodded fussily, "Y-yes." Tali answered with the same nervous tone as she did her nodding.

Salarian then starts radioing someone, I can't hear the person on the other channel, but can clearly hear him.

"Councilor Anderson. – We have a quarian female, who identifies herself as Tali'Zorah. – Yes, she matches the data. – She came along with one human male. – Of course." He lowered his omni-tool and glanced at me, frowning with his big eyes.

Oh, oh.

I can feel I'll be sent away by either him, or her, or directly from Anderson. After all, they think I'm civilian, which is right. _Technically_ , because I don't serve anywhere at this moment.

"State your business." Salarian stated bluntly. "And what is your name?"

Before I could even start, I was cut off by Tali, which for some reasons got a lot of confidence in her next sentence.

"He's with me." She stated, and her whole sentence left me completely frozen. "I was allowed to bring one person with myself if it's necessary, right?"

I remain silent with my widened eyes and overall very surprised grimace, because I just don't know what to say. Even if I should have.

"She says she's with him." Salarian responded to the radio. "Your name?"

I gulped, before opening my mouth to answer.

"Eduard." I responded and immediately discovered that I was about to finish the way I wouldn't dare to. "D…-d-Zita."

Turian female signed with her hand to salarian to stop rumbling in his omni-tool, and responded, "Wait. I know him!" She said, tingling with her mandibles for a bit.

And I'm not, because it's the first time I see you. Oh, and I could _probably_ recall if I'd meet you.

"You do?" Salarian curiously asked, ripping apart his eyes from the omni-tool.

I swear if she's going to call me 'Daemon', there's going to be a hell to pay. Or not. I don't know.

"Do you remember that human in Zakera, who had red biotics?"

"Like from red sand?"

"Yep, that's him." She nodded, and probably was on the brink of pointing at me with her talon. "And I heard some rumors that he's triggered if someone calls him by his _real_ surname."

"Are you acquainted of his last name?" He stared at his omni-tool again.

"Yes…but, I'd rather not to test it." I let a sigh of relief after turian's sentence. She then poked her head to the salarian, probably to whisper something I couldn't really hear.

"Oh, I got him." Salarian exclaimed a bit quietly, before probably reading my name even quieter and sharing another round of ramblings with female. They also shared a bit surprised look, probably realizing that I was serving in C-Sec for one month.

For a whole _fucking_ month. That's an achievement!

Salarian opened the radio again to answer to Anderson.

"Councilor. - No, he's not one from the Systems Alliance, or the crew. Should I allow him to proceed?" He glanced over at Tali again, before continuing, "It seems the quarian highly desires that. - Of course, sir." He turned off his Omni-tool, turning his head to our side again. "You are free to proceed. Both of you." He stated and moments after both Salarian and turian stepped away a bit, giving us some space to enter.

"Thank you." Tali murmured, and started approaching the lift first.

It had to be some seconds before I realized that I'm allowed to go too. And when I did, I immediately ushered forward to the lift's side to catch Tali's slow pace.

As soon as we enter the lift, I heard the lift's door woken up and starting to slowly close. I glance back, recalling having Rina and Gans following us, only to find her _almost-holding-her-laugh_ and waving Gans, probably wishing me good luck.

This is _bad_. This is _not_ what've expected this to turn out. Maybe I just _run_? No…no, NO! I wouldn't dare to get Tali another mental breakdown. As it she hadn't enough already.

She doesn't deserve that.

As soon as the door closed, the lift started lifting up. Slowly, just like in the game. And how not to forget that incidental looped music, which is _hard_ not to fell in love with.

And I almost _forgot_ it. Aaand I'm pretty sure that it will get stuck again in my head.

I sighed, leaning on the wall with my shoulder, glancing over her. "You know… you could've warn me about that." I said jokingly, leaving Tali a bit jumpy for a moment.

"I know…but…-" She murmured, glancing to my side, and sighing. "-I thought you wouldn't agree to go with me."

"You didn't even ask me, Tali." I said a bit teasingly, tilting my head in the process.

She took a breath and turned fully to my side to answer.

"Will you go with me?" Tali pleaded somewhat hesitantly, possibly waiting for the worst outcome.

Do. It. Come on, do it.

"Y…yes." I said calmly, dancing with my eyes for a moment.

"I..." Tali cut herself off to correct herself, and I noticed her eyes widening for a moment, which then blinked a few times to get them back to their natural state. "Thank you, Eduard." She said, her glowing eyes pretending to smile, although they were still blurred.

I ultimately failed in trying not to smile again, "You're welcome, Tali."

And after this, everything has gone silent again. For better or worse, I don't actually know. Along our way up, we haven't shared much of a talk at all.

If we actually did some sort of _chit-chatting_ , it's only sharing a glare at each other, but only a quick one, to not let any of us get the thing. Or maybe it's just me, and Tali was just silently watching and waiting, mentally praying to let it flow easily for her, not having time to do anything else.

With a recognizable 'doink' and sudden stop of the lift, I realize that we're in place.

And now I start wondering, how the rest of the Normandy's crew will react, seeing a _civilian_ _red_ biotic wandering around in _private_ funeral. Will they even allow me to stay? Or just toss me out from the Tower? If the latter, who will do that?

Calm down. It's not as if the worst will happen? Oh… who am I kidding, of course it's going to be the worst possible outcome.

I step closer to Tali's right, readying for the lift's door to open, glancing over her in the meantime again. She noticed it, and finally glanced back, gulping.

"I don't think that I'm ready for this..." Tali muttered, as the door was halfway open.

"I don't think that anyone can be ready for _this_." I tilted my head and murmured back. "But you have m…-your friends there."

Tali let out a long, trembling sigh, looking at the door for a brief moment, which was almost open, before turning her sights to my side again.

"I'm ready."

I nodded, smiling internally, hearing that the door fully opened, letting us to proceed.

Well, at least it was cleaned. I mean, the Tower is still a place, which you can hardly call an _epicenter_ of the whole Citadel, but at least they managed to get rid of Sovereign's remains. Which is good, considering that here is going to be a _Commander's_ funeral.

We begin climbing a small amount of stairs, all while Tali keeps praying for light flow for the whole hour or more, and me still debating how everyone will react to my _arrival_.

They will, and I guess I'll have to ready for any outcome. Even for the worst… or for the best one, if there's any.

"Tali!"

Someone called to her. Someone… no, it's Garrus.

We took our last steps to get acquainted with the voice owner. It's truly Garrus, but surprisingly, in casual clothes, not in his signature navy blue armor. But the think that he didn't separate with was his eye-visor, that left me chuckling.

"Tali, it's good to see you." He said with the same dread, which Tali still have, despite using word 'good'.

"It's good to see you too, Garrus… given the circumstances…" Tali responded quietly, her eyes nervously dancing.

"I know _it's_ hard, but it's not easy for all of us." Garrus tried to cheer Tali up, patting her shoulder with the support.

She sighed, trying to gather up again.

"I know, thanks." Tali said, keeping her quiet tone. "It's just… it was unexpected."

"As all of us did, Tali." Garrus sighed as well, before pulling his to arm to himself. He only then turns his head to my side, and I found his eyes widened quite a bit.

Garrus cleared his throat, well, he definitely didn't expect me, I can give him that. "When I heard you will bring someone else, I thought it's going to be one of yours. No offence."

Before Tali could answer, I took the initiative this time. "Hey, Garrus." I chuckled, crossing my hands in the meantime.

I notice that Tali's eyes went wide as she stole a glance over my side once again, just like Garrus' moments ago. "You know him?"

"We had a chance to work together in his last day in C-Sec." Garrus intervened, staring at Tali's side. "Had capture one of the captives who escaped from the prison. Of what remains of it, anyway." He then turned to mine again before continuing. "So...how did you end with Tali anyway?"

I sighed and shared a glare with her before responding, "Long story."

All of us then shared a round of silent looking at each other's side, before Garrus decided to ruin it. "The funeral will start soon; I think it would be better to get to the rest." He suggested, planning to turn around to move ahead.

"Okay…" Tali muttered, readying recede after Garrus.

Just say that you _care_. Nothing less.

"Hey, listen…" I said quietly, making both of them to stop and getting their attention to me. "I know…that I should've said it earlier, but I'm sorry for your loss."

Both of them nodded in unison, Tali's managed to get first to answer.

"Thank you…Eduard." She said quietly, trying to smile behind her mask.

"I appreciate that, Eduard." Garrus responded, his mandibles slightly risen for a moment. "Now, let's get going." He ended flatly, signifying with his hand to follow him.

I happily oblige, quickly withdrawing to Tali's right again, all of us are approaching another set of stairs to cross.

As we started climbing it, I started hearing some snippets of someone's conversation. Moving closer, I could already identify their owners. Well, one of them for sure, it was Kaidan.

So... poor _Ms. Xenophobe_ is dead.

"…where's Garrus? I swear I've seen him with Wrex."

Oh, even the _mighty_ Wrex is here? I wonder if he's still in his battle armor.

"…he told me that he'll go wait for Tali and her _friend_."

The other's voice was pretty feminine and a bit older. It's Chakwas.

"I think I was clear about bringing any civilians here?"

"Tali insisted. David believes it won't hurt to let slip one."

Garrus was the first to climb up the stairs. Tali and I were the second. Or very likely I was the last, because I don't like Kaidan's attitude towards _me_ right now.

Chakwas is sitting on the bench, covered in dark attire, while Kaidan is wearing Alliance's _blue_ parade uniform.

"Tali. Garrus. It's good to…-" He stopped right after the moment he spotted me. His grimace quickly turned to irritated, his face frowning and giving me a sharp look. "…-what the hell?" Kaidan exclaimed, poking his head to have a better look at me.

Oh please, have you ever seen a man with bleached hair? Or perhaps with fucked up face?

"When I was told that Tali is going to bring one with herself, I thought it's going to be a quarian. Not _human_."

"Was I just insulted?" I threw a respond quietly, raising my eyebrow out of confusion.

"Your name, now." Kaidan demanded harshly, quickly getting to our side, his whole body language signifying that he could explode with biotics at any moment.

"Eduard." I replied. "Zita."

"You're answering to the Alliance Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, and I'm ordering you to leave this place. Right. Now."

The hell I'll leave by _his_ order. Only if Tali will ask me to.

I snorted, "I'm not answering to the _oh-mighty_ _Alliance_." I made the air-quotes where it was necessary.

"But you will answer to me!" Kaidan got triggered and I have a feeling that he'll eventually will punch me in the face or use his biotics if this won't stop. "This is a restricted area and no _civilians_ are allowed, do you understand?"

Before I could explain that I'm a biotic (how clever), Garrus interfered with his own explanation:

"Kaidan, calm down." He signed with his hand to ease him up. "Eduard's no civilian, he's biotic."

His words, gladly affected Kaidan, making him losing a bit of tension against me. But still, he's still pissed off. Madly.

"Where do you serve?" He kept his harsh tone, and I only hope he'll not get acquainted about my _real_ surname.

I let out a long sigh, "Nowhere." I responded.

Kaidan grunted out of confusion, and his overall face expression is now looks like 'what?!'. "No way. Biotics, young like him are either still studying, or placed in the duty. Or…" Kaidan grasped, probably finding out the reason. "… _terrorist_."

What?! What in the world made you think that I'm a terrorist?!

I growled in the throat, bursting out a few bits of energy from my cyber-scars, but didn't let this go any further. Kaidan looks at me surprised for a moment, and was about to continue his _mocking_ , before Garrus interfered. Again.

"He's not an extremist, Kaidan." Garrus said, letting me let out an inconspicuous sigh of relief. "He was serving under my father in C-Sec for a month, and we also worked together. I vow for _him_ , Eduard is not a terrorist."

Thank god someone else here is on my side…

Kaidan grunted out of irritation and thrown a hand at my side, turning back to walk away

"Fine." He said, before turning to my side and cocking a finger towards my chin, like he was about to make a threat. "Any move, and I'll make you pay." Kaidan finally ended, turning away for the last time and walking somewhere else.

Well, ain't he a charm…

"Well…" Garrus huffed, probably glad with the outcome just as I am at this moment. "Tali, would you like to meet the rest?" He asked her, turning his head to her side.

"Yes… yes I do." Tali muttered, before glancing over me again.

Thinking that it would be necessary for her, as I _do_ think it's necessary for her to meet the others from the crew, I smirked and added half-jokingly, only just to ease to tension in all our minds. "Go. I'll… probably won't let myself get lost." I rolled my eyes, pulling out an answer.

Tali nodded without a response, the outlines behind her mask shows that she's trying to smile again, before turning her head and starting following Garrus.

At least I made it, huh?

I was about to make myself comfortable against the metallic handrail, as Chakwas called me over, waving with her hand.

"Hey kid, why don't you come and sit here?" She watched over, possibly hinting that sitting on the handrail is not a good idea.

And she's right, I suppose.

As my eyes made another roll, and I grunted out of inevitability in her uprightness, I came closer and sat on the bench where it was still free to occupy.

"Don't think of it, for Kaidan her death was most painfully amongst us." Chakwas explained, as I was about to sit on the bench.

A quiet hum, filled with curiosity came from me. Why for him it was most painful? Wait… surely… _they_ had an affection!

"You're Tali's friend, right?" She asked again, leaving me sighing, resting my chin against my palms.

"I guess it should be obvious…" I muttered a bit annoyingly, poking with my eyes towards her side.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that conversation of yours right there." Chakwas said, I could a smile coming from her even without actually seeing her smiling. "My name is Karin Chakwas, I'm…was Chief Medical Officer on the Normandy. And yours?"

"Eduard… _Zita_." I replied, looking at the circled fountain, filled with geysers.

"That's quite the number of cybernetic scars you have on your face, Eduard." Karin mentioned. I instantly go on guard in case she tries to touch them. "May I know what procedure caused them?"

"It's…personal." I quickly muttered, not quite sure of myself.

I don't really know, which procedure caused them to appear. But I know it happened right before I _killed_ my _real_ parents. Maybe it caused by that implants instalment, which…again happened, right before I killed them and was _saved_ by Rina? Maybe.

"Don't worry. I won't pry, you have my word." She said, I again felt a smile in her words, despite the _dreadful_ atmosphere in this place.

"You're actually one of few who doesn't do that." I said, letting out a small smirk.

"I'm glad I'm one of them."

There was a small pause between us, until Chakwas decided to break it.

"If there was a specific reason that you came here?" She asked, making me severed with my fellow thoughts.

"No…no," I stretched my back and quietly grunted, before returning my chin to my palms again. "I…I just wanted to be sure that Tali won't have any more breakdowns." I answered, muffling myself after each word.

"She's your _friend_?"

"Yes, and I _care_ for her." As I said that, I instantly gone shocked.

Did…did I just said it aloud?

Idiot!

"Oh, oh, now I'm getting it." She laughed, leaving my quite embarrassed.

"She's my friend, alright? That's _all_." I stated and hid my cheeks under my palms, feeling a slight burn in them.

"Is it? I'm quite sure there's more to it."

"I think I recall you saying that you won't _pry_ any further." I said, making Karin think twice before her next answer.

She hummed in approval, agreeing with my point, "Hmmm… clever."

Another pause, I can hear snippets of conversations behind me, but they are far from us to let me recognize their topic, or at least their owners.

"Are you that biotic which Commander was looking for?" Chakwas started over again.

Yes, and yet again. OBVIOUS!

"Huh?" She got my attention, slightly turning my head to have a better hearing on her.

"She and Tali once asked me and our biotics if there's a possibility to carry red _colored_ abilities. All of us disproved that, telling that it can't be done naturally." Chakwas said, adjusting herself to be comfortable. "Tali proved otherwise, telling how she witnessed you using… _red_ biotics without loading yourself with drugs."

So...red color is not _natural_ at all?

"You could just cut to the chase and ask me to show my biotics." I teased, getting a hint from her, looking at my left hand, still covered in purple cloth.

"If you would." She asked, awaiting for the showcase.

I sighed, not quite liking this idea at all. Still, I focused my biotics slightly, making my left hand slowly be covered in the red substance, seasoned with a red crimson glow. There still was some blue bits of eezo inside the substance, but I think it's only noticeable up-close.

Chakwas gasped quietly in surprise, masking her fascination into this. "I thought it was merely a myth, or a joke from Tali." She said, examining the substance.

"Everyone says that." I added and closed my eyes, making the coverage dissolve with the glowing. "The first part, I meant."

Before Chakwas could answer or say anything, someone cut her off. I don't have to look at the owner; I can clearly say it belongs to Liara.

"Karin, the funeral is about to begin." She said, getting to our side.

"Good." I heard Karin's getting up from the chair. "Thank you, Liara." With that said, I noticed her walking away.

"And this concerns you as well, Zita." I slightly widened my eyes, but Liara couldn't notice it, since my head was lowered.

Whoah, really? If I managed to get up here so that's also means that _this_ concerns me as well? Or maybe all of them just discussed this, and allowed me to stay. Which may be possible.

Nevertheless, I get up, making my eyes meet hers for a brief moment, before I turned my head and walked away to where my head is pointing, don't listening to what she said after. If she did, anyway.

And my eyes just witnessed everyone from Normandy's crew, gathering in two groups, parallel from each other around the metallic coffin and everyone from the Council, standing behind the coffin, pretty much the same back then in the Presidium, but this one has N7 Logo in it.

It's Shepard's coffin.

I quickly scan the two groups, looking for Tali. She was already standing in the back row, eyes deeply watching over the coffin. Luckily, for me, there was still some space to her right side to fill in, and I wasted no time in getting there. In front of me was standing some people I can't really describe. Maybe they're those nameless NPCs on the Normandy SR-1, which luckily managed to escape and now are barely holding back sobs over the _Commander's_ death? Maybe.

Garrus appeared standing to my right side, and I would notice everyone else from the ground crew in the other line, standing in the first row. Liara, Kaidan, whoah, even Wrex. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Chakwas is also there, and Joker too, with his favorite ball cap, struggling to not to break any of his bones. Some of us even bring some flowers. Some of _them_ have circles, some just normal flowers.

Behind us and them are arranged about dozen chairs, all of them are similar to each other. Well, at least they didn't forget about _the_ chairs.

All of them are standing firm and quiet, affecting me as well, and making me copying their behavior. Just like it always happens at the funerals.

After a few minutes, just as everyone gathered and taken their places, the Council finally started another, probably very _well_ written script.

"Thank you everyone for you coming." Stated Anderson, his voice was indicating that this is even harder to him than the first time in the Presidium. His hands are on his back as usual. Actually, everyone from the council had their hands behind their back at this moment.

"We know why we are here. To honor the death of the Commander Alessia Shepard." Continued Asari Councilor.

Alessia, huh? Not _Jane_? I mean, that's kinda legit, since her appearance is not _default_.

"A woman, who managed to prove that the human race is _powerful_ , and _trustworthy_ race." Added Turian Councilor.

"A human, who became the first _human_ Spectre." Added Salarian Councilor.

"But not just a human, or woman. And not just the _Commander_ and neither just the _Hero of the Citadel._ " I started feeling that Anderson got carried away, since he broke _the rule_ of short and non-impact phrases. "we have gathered here to honor our friend, a victim of an unknown enemy. And may we never forget her determination towards impossible tasks, her bravery and courage against those who threatened the innocent in the Galaxy. May we never forget _her."_

With that being said, Anderson activated his omni-tool and tapped a few button in it, making an orange hologram of Shepard to appear right behind the coffin. Standing in heroic pose, covered in her signature N7 armor.

With Anderson's ending, everything went quiet again, except for the fact that one after another started crying. Some quietly, some immediately started sobbing wildly. Tali is no stranger to it either, she was crying from the start. She certainly turned off her speakers (since I can't actually hear her sobs), but I would clearly notice her tears, and her body language as well.

I hesitantly draw out my left hand from my hoodie's pockets to reach out and comfort Tali by her shoulder, but something (most likely me) triggered her, making Tali hang over me, starting to sob even more wildly, despite her turned off speakers. I wrap my hand around her neck, and instinctively started making quiet soothing sounds to calm her down.

And I'm not even quite where this came from...

The _only_ two persons who aren't crying are Garrus and… I. I'm not crying. Garrus isn't either, but that's because he's a turian and just can't, because he doesn't have any tears in his system to spill. That doesn't mean he's not upset as anyone else at this moment.

Me?

I…

I just can't _cry_.

* * *

 **A/N:** **This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Ghostboy95, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	26. Wet Aftermath

**A/N: Yeah, I know I know. No updates, I'm guilty.**

* * *

Looking around, I found _almost_ everyone crying, sobbing, or sobbing wildly. And the fact that I'm _technically_ supposed to _cry_ as well, but I'm not, gives me the feels that I'm looking like an idiot right now.

I don't know why I _can't_ cry.

Sometimes I wish I could do _it_ again. To let my emotions... burst out to someone else who could understand...

I often tried to force it, but it didn't have any effect at all. The only thing I could get is just a few lonely tears, but then again, they just often happened from the physical pain, not emotionally. But I still remember that morning, back, before I still had to _babysit_ Yela, where I discovered my eyelids were slightly wet, and tears ran down my cheeks. Maybe it's a signal? If yes, then what's its meaning?

Maybe it's true that if you don't spill your emotions out, they'll eventually be stuck within you forever. And sometimes... that phrase gives me chills. Like...

Like right now.

"Shhh…it's okay, Tali…" I wasn't controlling my tongue at this moment, and not answering for my words as well. It feels like I already _did_ it _before_ , the feeling, which is always with me from the moment when my dream has fulfilled.

Tali is still silent. Simply because her voice output is still muted. Maybe because she didn't want to let anyone hear what a mess she is in right at this moment. But her body language is a dead giveaway. Her body is still shaking violently, her grip is tight on my, my hoodie is tight, and it probably hinted that she doesn't want to let go of me. Not that I want to complain about that.

Poor Tali. She doesn't deserve that. And she, for sure, doesn't have to sob so wildly for a _woman_ who will be _resurrected_ with in the next two year.

After the Council's speech there was a _wet_ minute of silence. And by _wet_ , I mean that the amount of tears, which were spilled in this minute, would be enough to refill that fountain, which we stumbled upon our entry, and it would even be enough to reactivate the geysers.

I'm joking, of course. If it weren't one, I would probably discover my legs being drowned by _their_ tears.

After the _wet_ minute had ended, everyone started taking their seats (except for Wrex of course). It took me some seconds to realize that taking a seat is not a taboo, and when I did, I started 'dragging' _sobbing-against-me_ Tali and myself to the chairs.

She finally relented as I was around a few steps between the chairs and myself, while she did let go of me. Her glowing eyes became even more absent and blurred, another hint that she is the wildest sober in the Citadel Tower right now.

We took our places with the same scheme as we did in our lines, and after some fussing, almost all chairs were occupied by us.

And now… oh yeah. The _speeches_.

The first was Anderson. Giving some speech about how _proud_ he is of her, seeing her raising from an Alliance recruit to the N7 operative and (again) the _First Human Spectre_. As _touching_ it could be, I would chuckle or even laugh, but I did it internally, probably to not get kicked from such a _sad_ event.

The next...it was a small competition between Garrus and (surprise) Kaidan, since they both called out to be next in unison. Kaidan passed, referring that he was going to be next after him.

Garrus talked about that it was a good experience for him, serving under the Spectre and a human; the next part about that he wouldn't trade his time on the Normandy SR-1 for anything, and the last part was about something about Alessia being so trusting and caring towards the whole crew, despite _some_ racial differences in her ground crew.

After him, Kaidan was next. Talked about how much he _cared_ for her; how she was one hell of a soldier; that she never gave up towards impossible tasks; he mentioned her determination and courage...and that's it. Flat one. I would give a thumbs up for Garrus if I had a chance to compare.

And so much words in past tense for me.

Most of the speeches often followed the same course as the others, but every speech had something unique. Like one was commending her for _that_ , the other for _this_ , and another for _everything else_. It quickly got me bored, making me slowly slip into my thoughts again, only pulling out when someone familiar was talking.

Next one was Liara. Saying that she owed her life to Shepard, being _immeasurably_ thankful for saving her life back on Therum. But she somehow managed to stretch out her speech about saving her life for quite a lot of time.

Wrex was next on the line. Commending _Shepard_ for her combat capabilities, saying that he's sure that if she challenged a krogan she would still win toe to toe. her ruthlessness towards her enemies, undying will to win and survive, and things like that.

Hmmm… one, two, three…four. Tali is supposed to be next. Assuming if she's ever go to say her speech anyway.

I glance over to my left and didn't find Tali there. I quickly scanned the place and found her already heading to the speech stand, which was just a place, where everyone had done their speeches. I wished to tell her that it's not really necessary, referring to what a mess she was still in. It went away when she un-muted her voice output and started talking.

Maybe she just wants to get _it_ off her chest, I don't know.

And for some reasons, I actually start _listening_ to her speech, not like with the rest.

"I don't...I don't think I had ever thought of fulfilling my Pilgrimage on a _human_ ship, let alone a _human military_ ship and... saving the Galaxy at the same time." Tali started off nervously, with a noticeable gulp in her throat. Her voice was a bit hoarse. She sighed, before finally continuing. "Shepard was a great Captain. She always found time to listen to her crew's concerns. She was an inspiring leader when she was fighting, but she was never cut off from those around her. She never judged those around her without knowing everything about what happened first. The time I spent getting to know her is time that I will always cherish." She stopped, taking a deep breath before continuing. "The _fighting_ was hard. We never had a victory given to us. Alessia always told us when we were fighting, we were fighting to make the Galaxy a better place for everyone else. Even when we would get hurt, we took heart in her words of encouragement. It was hard... but I don't regret my time aboard the Normandy. It's... _was_ good time, and I wouldn't trade it for anything else. _Keelah se'lai."_

 _Keelah se'lai_ , Tali.

And now I hope I didn't say it aloud. Gladly, I didn't.

With her ending, Tali quickly retired from the speech _stand_ to her seat, just like the rest did, followed with deep silence. I would actually applaud, if it weren't a taboo at this moment.

And since now it's a moment when no one knows what to do, I while simulating a sentence in my head, poke Tali by her shoulder to get her attention. She looks better. Still very upset, but better just before she went to her speech.

"Hey, you did good." I managed to pull off without any hesitation or anything else related, while she was turning her sights to my side.

Tali nodded slowly and responded quietly, outlines in her mask signifying that she's trying to smile again. "Thanks."

And that's it. In an instant moment, the burial finished. Finished with the dissolving holographic image of the _Commander_ , racing back into projector, and when everything is gone silent again.

And that's it.

She's gone.

* * *

I hoped I wouldn't be affected by the funeral. It…actually did, everyone's dread and sadness consumed me as well.

The Council explained that the _coffin_ is going to be transported into the Citadel's Archives, and sealed inside of one of their vaults. _Per perpetuated in our hearts forever,_ is what they said. And after that, everyone is free to go. Including me, guess that everyone already knows that I was brought here by Tali's insistence, as her _friend._

Kaidan, Karin and Joker and anyone else from the Alliance's extras immediately went off, excusing that they must report to their brass for their next _assignment_ , since their _old_ one is destroyed.

Same with Wrex, saying that he must return to the Tuchanka. He didn't say why; don't need to tell me that I perfectly know _why_.

Liara…and she didn't say that much. She took her leave just after Council declared that everyone is free to go.

And me. I silently listened to all their conversations quite for a bit which I could, before deciding to leave as well. Without proper goodbyes, just turn around and silently go away, just as I always was doing in this kind of meet ups.

Realizing that Council is busy with itself and Tali and Garrus are still talking on their own, and neither of them have their sights on me, I finally take my start, slowly descending through the stairs towards the lift.

"Eduard!"

I halt immediately just after taking a last step, hearing Tali's voice calling me over. It's not hoarse anymore, but still was pretty upset.

I glance over my shoulder, only to find both Garrus and Tali standing there.

"Huh?" I responded quietly, eyes slightly widening.

What now? No, seriously. I want to know.

"We were…thinking," Tali started, hesitantly. "How about we go and grab some drinks? Together?"

Wh-what?

I got frozen, while my eyes went even wider, blushing intensively. At some point, there's one of the advantages having a _long_ , _messy_ hair _._

Why…why do they do _this_ to me?

"I…no…" I started rumbling unclearly; a wave of embarrassment didn't let me to construct the sentence right. "…I don't this…w-will w-work out…"

"Don't worry." Garrus reassured. "I see that the funeral affected you as well, you need to stress it out. All of us do." He sighed, before adding. "So why don't take a chance and go with _us_?"

This is not normal. You shouldn't even be here. You should've have been with Gans and Rina already.

I let out a long sigh, just to get rid of any thoughts and chunks of embarrassment. Clearly, Garrus is right. I may be in the same mess that they are, I just haven't realized and accepted that.

But now I just did that, right?

"Okay… fine…" I muttered, frowning heavily with closed eyes, ultimately failing to smile.

Be honest. You wanted this all along, right?

Heh.

* * *

"Have any ideas, Tali?"

"I have some hopes for the Flux. I remember it wasn't destroyed by the Geth."

"It certainly wasn't. Why there? I thought you are not in the mood for dancing."

"No…I just like the music – that's all."

Oh yeah, buy a drink, drink it, get invited to a dance, feel ashamed because you can't dance. Again. Yeah, great plan for a funeral feast, if you can consider this one.

Great, remind me why I'm doing this again? Oh, can't you recall? It's because your two most _favorite_ characters in the _whole_ video game history insisted to come with them.

Well, at least Garrus is right. I really got affected by the funeral as well. That explains my dampened cyber-scars, pretty upset tone, and overall mood. But going with someone else to blow off some steam is not my way.

With a recognizable 'doink' and sudden stop of the lift, which followed with a slight shake, I got acquainted that we're in place. As I did, I slowly walk outside after the rest, finding out that the guards are already gone. Makes sense, since the funeral is already finished.

Looking around some more, I didn't find Rina or Gans either. Okay, where are they? And how much time passed since I've into this mess?

"Why do you wiggle your head so much?" I didn't recognize the owner, since I was too focused on the other thing.

"You know why I'm doing that…" I quickly threw off an answer, not really daring to check up with the questioner.

I then look at my omni-tool, and found a notification about that there's a message in _our_ chat room, which was sent around half of hour ago.

 **Rina: Listen both of you. When you are done with your important, very important event, notify us, we will be walking around not too far ahead.**

And here I thought it's going to be with much worse context than it is now.

Without wasting time, I already start writing the answer.

 **Me: We're done.**

After a few moments, Rina came up with an answer.

 **Rina: Are you still around that lift?**

 **Me: Yeah.**

 **Rina: Good, we will come back soon.**

Closing my omni-tool, which followed with my quiet, tired sigh, I discovered that Tali and Garrus is still standing right next to me, waiting for me to finish.

"Hey, are you done?" Garrus asked, as I drove my sights to their side.

"Can we…wait - here for a bit? My… _family_ will be here soon." I responded a bit tiredly.

"Of course." He nodded, his mandibles slightly raising in motion.

"Thanks."

* * *

Come on, where are they? Don't make _us_ stand here like idiots, what could both of you have possibly found in the still reconstructing Citadel, in which around two-thrids if is still a fucking wreck!

Oh yeah, if you are supposed to _stress_ _out_ with them, why did you even want to bring _them_?

And here's again some thoughts in my head that this is bad idea. Not just with the drink thing, but overall returning to the Citadel only to have a chance to see Tali again. Which… kinda fulfilled.

We took a bench, which was near the lift, just to not get bored standing around and looking idiotic. Then I started counting the minutes before Rina and Gans would show up, while scrolling in my Omni-tool, again not to get bored.

Damn, should've brought my sketchbook with myself. I could've draw directly in my omni-tool, but it's actually even harder when you have a holographic interface instead of graphics tablet, or a pretty large smartphone with a stylus.

Even if I did, what could I draw? Debris and dirty surroundings aren't best references to me.

And after about 10 minutes or so, I start to hear a pair of foot stepping, rising in volume while they are supposedly closing to me.

"There you are!" I heard Rina's voice shouting, and I poked my head just to make sure of it. Finally.

"Sorry we've took so long, Eduard. I think I became quite fond of this station." Added Gans, as soon as they were about ten feet between us.

"Yeah, don't worry about." I sighed, meanwhile pushing myself from the bench. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, you know." Rina huffed, her changing outlines in her face-plate looked that she was smiling. "Showed our _relat_ the Presidium, talked about things. What about you?"

"I expected it to be less dreadful." I replied, almost quietly but managed to let out a chuckle. I also heard that Tali and Garrus were closing to us.

"So… I suppose we can head home then, am I right?" Gans asked, and I couldn't understand what it was. A plead? Or just an ordinary question?

"I…" I felt a gulp in my throat, while I glanced over my left. Tali was standing there, her eyes spotted that I was looking at her. Pulling them back, the gulp dissolved. "I wanted to go somewhere…you know, stress out with them."

"Troubled?" Rina quickly asked, incurring into our chat.

I sighed, giving somewhat a sad, mixed with anxious and excited look to them both. "Well, turns out I'm in the same _mess_ as they are."

"You're not showing that." She giggled teasingly.

"Because I don't want to."

Correct: _can't_.

"It's okay. Go." Gans threw off with care. "But, speaking of _them_ , who is that turian?"

Haven't I described him that Gans would recognize him? Probably not.

"His name is Garrus." I responded. "You remember I talked about turian who helped me to catch that idiot Rawling?"

"Oh, that's him then?" Gans asked rhetorically, tilting his head to have a better look. "Can I meet him?"

"Sure." I sighed, motioning both of them to follow me.

And I hope that Tali explains him why I keep talking to a pair of quarians with the blue hexed attire.

As soon as I was closing to her and Garrus, they immediately notice me, and Gans and Rina as well. I take the initiative, by slightly increasing my pace to say my words first.

"Garrus," I started, pointing with my thumb at my family. "Meet Rina'Zita and Gans'Zita – my family." I snorted, before adding. "Rina, Gans, this is Garrus Vakarian."

This is awkward. No, really, it is.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Zita." Garrus raised and stretched out his hand for a handshake and Gans immediately noticed the gesture and returned it back.

"As am I, Garrus." Gans happily replied, as they shook each other's hands.

"Hey." Rina said simply, raising one of her palms in friendly gesture.

"I suppose my _vode_ wanted to join you to relax?" Gans continued by asking another question.

"Technically, _we_ offered him to do that." Garrus responded, again leaving me a bit flattered. "And I hope he won't have to ask for your permission?" He ended up jokingly.

Gans laughed, but the laugh quickly dissolve in volume. "Oh, Ancestors, no. Just wanted to meet you face to face. And before you ask, I would love to join with you, but studying this station is already gotten into me."

"Yeah, and I'll ensure that he won't get lost." Rina said, leaving me chuckling internally, and Gans agreeing by nodding and pronouncing his agreement.

Before they retired, Rina grabbed Gans' hand and started leading him, I would notice that one of her eyes winked at me, while the other one was pretending to smile. All her actions made my eyes widened, my cheeks slightly erupting with heat.

She does know something…doesn't she?

"Have _fun_ with them, Eddy!" She said, finally towing Gans by his hand. I would hear his complains about slowing down for a bit. "Just inform us when you're finish, alright?"

"Yeah…right." I found a strength to reply, before they're gone away from us.

I don't know whether is bad or good that they _couldn't_ join us. But hey, let them have their own _fun_ , okay?

"So," Tali interfered, getting into my sights. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I breathed, accepting my follow-up smirking at her. "Yeah, I'm ready, Tali."

* * *

"Oh, I suddenly remembered that Flux is still closed for renovations." Garrus suddenly said, as we were closing to the transit system.

I faked a gasp, cupping my hands against my mouth. "Oh no! What a shame!" I said jokingly, pretending to be shocked.

"Garrus, you could've at least said that before we got to the Zakera ward!" Tali said sounding annoyed, and I can be sure she's not faking it.

"Well, I'm not the one with the Graybox in my head." He responded, pointing with his glare to me.

I frowned, snorting, "Look, ever since the assault, I didn't go anywhere. I was either stuck in hospital patching my wounds, or either in my apartment looking after Yela. And I definitely can remember I didn't set a foot on Flux after the assault."

Garrus sighed, trying to think of solution. Tali and I were as well, but he came with an answer first.

"We can go to the Apollo's café."

"And how you can be sure it's not _renovating_ as well?" I teased jokingly, crossing my arms.

Garrus pointed at something that was behind me.

"Advertisement." He said flatly, as I glanced over my shoulder.

 **Apollo's Cafe has just re-opened!**

 **To celebrate this, we are willing to give a discount in 25% for anyone who comes to us within two days!**

 **Disclaimer: this event is only active in Apollo's Cafe within the Presidium Region**

Huh. At least I won't be in danger being dragged into the dance floor again.

Tali let out a sigh of disappoint, still reading the advert. After that, she returns our sights to us to say her opinion.

"I'm okay with that." She stated, then exclusively glaring at me. "What about you, Eduard?"

"I – well, I'm fine with it." I shrugged, after sweeping the text one more time "Let's go, then?" I added, hiding my hands into my hoodie.

"Okay then." Garrus took his initiative in leading us again by moving first. "Let's go."

I guess Garrus has a thing in leading us. Probably boosts his confidence, or just trying to shut the pain of the death of Shepard. Or just unintentionally _practicing_ in _leadership_ , since later he's going to make a mess in Omega.

Eh, shame that he will fail. And get his face fucked up.

It's peaceful here.

And beautiful, as much as I can call it. Despite the whole huge discount thing, there's not many people at all, not like I've expected. And I expected it to be overstocked with _very_ hungry refugees, burning inside to get their hands on their meal. Still, there's still some folk, chit-chatting or just drinking and eating something.

"I expected a lot more people to be here." I announced my thoughts without any reasons, as soon as we were moving closer.

"Why so?" Tali asked curiously.

"Well, you know. The whole twenty-five percent discount thing." I joked, shrugging. "A good reason to make it overfilled with hungry gluttons and make us look for another place."

"Maybe those _gluttons_ haven't come yet?" Garrus asked, as we went downstairs.

"Maybe." Tali nodded a few times. "We best hurry then."

Yeah, drinking while standing firm isn't the best idea. So we hurried for a bit, as my mind was continuously filling with thoughts if this cafe soon being overfilled. We spotted and decided to take the farthest table, which was close to the Presidium site.

"I'll go make an order." Garrus said, as soon as we were close to a bar. "What do you want?"

"You think I've got no balls to order myself?" I joked, not quite understanding his whole idea.

"No. I just don't want our place to be occupied." He explained, making rising my eyebrow. "And don't worry, I won't bring a dextro for you." He ended jokingly.

I grumbled in consideration, trying to think of what I can ask for him to order. "Well, anything spicy would be nice." I asked, shrugging.

"Got it." Garrus nodded, before taking his leave and leaving my alone.

Well, speaking of being alone, Tali already took her seat there. They probably already discussed what they would eat. You know, they could've do the same with me just to save more time.

I slowly approach the table as well, immediately getting Tali's attention to my side. I didn't say anything while I was grabbing a chair and sitting on it or after I did that. All I could hear was some forks, spoons, or knives being rubbed against dishes, or quiet ramblings, which I couldn't process.

Now that we're not in the move and actually sitting on the chairs (which are very comfy), I actually have a chance to examine Tali…well, her _new_ suit a little bit _better_. My eyes keep trailing up and down at her new appearance and I can't actually believe that Rina was a _designer_ for it.

And I must say - she does look even prettier than in her old one. And… ho…

Damn you brain.

"So…" Tali initiated, as some time had passed. "I wasn't going to ask…but how do I _look_? My new suit, I mean." She asked; suddenly, and a bit nervously, instantly made me shuddered.

If she figured out that I was non-stop staring at her, I'm going to kill myself.

I huffed, getting my mind into order and not fail in such _miserable_ question. "You look…lo… _vely_ …" As soon as I was moving to an adjective, my voice instantly was lowering in loudness. I hummed quietly, only to think of how I should say it properly.

"I-I mean, you look great!"

Damn you brain, times two.

"Thanks." Tali said simply, reassuring that I didn't screw up at that moment. Gladly.

I run down my hands against my hair, collecting it and folding them back. And then I realize that at least without water it won't work, as my hair returned to its _natural_ position. With that, I let out a long sigh, mixed with upset, nervousness and a little bit of joy at the same time, lowering my head and glancing over my left hand again.

"Hey, you okay?" Tali suddenly asked, as I was clenched my left palm into a fist, making the outlines of my hand between the cloth slightly visible.

"I wanted to ask you the same." I responded, moving my sights over her again. "I…I don't know."

"Then just – _yes_ , or _no_." She continued, leaving me sighing again.

…

"No."

I sigh again, getting a feel that I would cry, but I'm not able to anyway.

"And I just... hoped that it won't affect me just as it did you." I suddenly continued to confess. "Or with anyone else out there." I sighed once again, before shrugging and adding. "I guess it was pointless in hoping so."

I shut myself up after the last sentence, before my mouth starts opening by itself again.

"Maybe… maybe it was because she saved my life as well?" I thought aloud.

"She did?" She asked, almost quietly.

"In the clinic. Just after you left. Got abused as a body shield for a mercenary." I confessed, thinking if I already said that to her earlier. Not wanting to waste my time digging in my memories, I decided to ask her personally, "I _did_ tell you about this one, right?"

She didn't respond to this one, just shook her head slightly.

Garrus hasn't returned yet, guess he's just waiting for his order to be done, or there's quite of queue. From what I can see, he's already _negotiating_ with the barman. We share a glance once more before I finally decide to ask _the same thing:_

"What about you?"

"No…but, I _do_ feel better." Tali responded, forcing a smile. "Thanks."

I forced a smile as well, but something was telling that it wasn't that much of a forced. "Good."

And Garrus decides to show up just in time I've said my response. Great timing, despite that he wasn't carrying any trays or dishes with himself, just casually walking in and taking the front seat.

"I think you should've made the order yourself." He said, pulling out the seat and sitting on it.

"And now you're saying that I'm guilty?" I tilted my head, giving Garrus a bit of an annoyed look.

"I didn't say you are." Garrus shrugged, glancing over his back for a second. "By the way, it was quite a problem choosing a meal for you."

"And what did you order?" I asked.

"I asked them to bring something spicy, just like you asked."

"And the drink?"

"And the drink as well."

"Nice."

* * *

 **A/N:** **This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Ghostboy95, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	27. Not so Cold Goodbye

I need to get over with the dish that all of the spicy stuff I've ever eaten so face might not be very spicy at all when compared to this.

Because what Garrus had ordered me… beats all my records of my tongue limits. Again.

Do you know those Chinese noodles? The ones, which comes in paper packages and wooden sticks (but can be eaten with forks if you're lazy like me)? Oh, and which usually are spicy?

Well, turns out it was even, _even_ spicier than I could've imagined. But I didn't say it wasn't tasty at all. I could've tried to disguise the overall feeling of my burning mouth, but my grimace was a fucking giveaway anyway.

And...both of them keep laughing at _me,_ no wait, _just-laughing-at-your-reaction_ thing, as usual. Yeah, sure, like it's supposed to make me feel better.

And it doesn't.

And my sloppiness got me again, since I once again didn't check what Garrus got me for a drink. It was alcohol. Pretty strong too. And immediately kicked into my head after I drank the whole bottle just to snuff out the burning sauce in my throat.

Which isn't that bad. Considering they might as well order something _alcoholic_ for themselves. But I didn't even had a chance of getting the taste of it by the first bottle.

And after a while of time has passed, more people started to show up. Well, to be exact the large amount of _hungry gluttons_ as I did imagine around an hour ago. Guess I was right after all, the discount did summon _all_ of them to this café.

The next 15-20 minutes we filled with talking about things that happened to us in the past month. I most talked about things that I didn't talk about in the chat-room. Harry's reaction to my biotics, his pleas to move things _gently._

Garrus retold the most interesting cases, that he had to work on. And he had quite a few of them. There was a guy in the market, who _accidentally_ was throwing eatable bio-mass at his customers. It turned out that he was mentally unstable and was taken in custody. A moments after in his cell, it was all covered in the same bio-mass.

Literally all of it.

II also asked him about Rawling. Gladly, he hadn't had any chances to escape. Well, he wasted his chance, there's not that much of the Citadel's assault happening. But hey, he'll get his chance in three years after all.

Assuming if he's will firmly sit his hitch years with no problems. Which I have little hopes for that.

And Tali told… hmph. She actually told us how she and Rina were trying developing that enviro-suit _model_ , which is (obviously) on her now. This one was funny. Yeah, it was _funny_. Nothing else.

Since Rina actually takes seriously her whole thing with the new edition of _her_ suits. Strangely.

And after all of _that_ we decided to meet up with Gans and Rina again, and then there to say goodbyes to each other. We didn't discuss the last part, but I'm pretty sure it's going to lead to goodbyes.

* * *

"So, nobody's conscripting you, nobody's trying to study your _anomaly,_ and people in your colony are okay with _that_?" Garrus asked, as soon as we made our way from the café, moving to the assembly point that Rina had pointed out for us.

"Why?" We are pretty independent. And compacted, compared to the other colonies." I shrugged off, chuckling. "And I pretty much keep to myself and rarely show off my biotics outside of my colony."

"But, you can be certain that almost everyone's topics in C-Sec Academy are still about you." Garrus joked.

Whoah, really?

" _Me_? Or my biotics?" I raised my eyebrow, thinking how it's even possible that I was one of the main topics for a discussion.

"Probably both."

"I guess as much as a _quarian_ would appear in C-Sec Academy as a recruit." Tali joked, feeling that alcohol got a little effect on her voice. Or it's just her voice output messed up.

Our meet up point is on Zakera, pretty close to one of the docking bays. And that's why I'm thinking that this will lead to goodbyes.

But there's also a Jellyfish café, if I can remember right. Might actually continue our _funeral_ party there.

Assuming that I don't get kicked out. Or it's functional at all.

Gladly, they were already in place, waiting for us. Well, I hope we aren't late.

"Why'd you take so long?" Rina called over at us as she spotted us, motioning with her hand for us to get over to them. "It's already been and hour since we started waiting!"

"Uh-huh." I grumbled, as we got closer. "I don't think that you could've managed to wait a whole _hour_ for us."

"I never said I could." She snorted, finally Rina and Gans getting closer as well.

"You had fun, didn't you?" Gans asked immediately, again with concern.

I nodded, chuckling, before sighing. "Food was spicier than I could've imagine. Again."

Rina grasped, immediately interfering, "How _much_?"

And before I could answer, Tali took the initiative. "Oh, his face literally crackled and turned red with what Garrus got for him!"

I could swear my face immediately went blank, but then slowly my eyes started widening, mouth slightly opening in utter shock, and Rina's grimace turned into a hyped state, so did her voice's tone.

Really?" I'm going to be mad if you didn't take photos." She said, barely holding in a giggle again.

Tali, if you did…

"I did!"

DAMMIT!

It took me a few moments to find out that Tali had already quickly swooped over to Rina's side with a glowing Omni-tool around one of her hands, pushing it forward so that everyone could see my upcoming shameless reactions.

"No…no…no…no…no…" I grumbled my way to see the screen, with a little hope that they aren't that bad.

Tali somehow managed to take several photos. Little of that both she and Garrus made a laugh thing of my reaction, but now Rina is already making it too.

My jaw was disclaiming, after each photo I scanned with my eyes. At least Tali said right, my face was crackled, scrunched and burning (literally, not just blushing cheeks thing) face. And then I tried to bust it out with that drink, which wasn't that bad…

But it had a stiff taste. Which gave me even weirder look than before.

Everyone began laughing. Even I started, for some reasons. But each of us had a different laugh reaction. Garrus' was a quiet internal giggle, Gans' was just a giggle, mine was filled with a pity, Tali's was overall normal, and Rina's was probably the loudest reaction from all of us.

"E…-e-erase it!" I suddenly demanded, failing holding my laugh just like Rina trying doing right now. "Tali, I demand you!"

"No!" She responded, turning off her omni-tool immediately, preventing me from deleting the pictures. "I want to keep them!"

"You are not getting away with those!" Rina laughed, barely keeping her balance due to how intensely she was laughing. "I need a copy!"

"Shut up!" I sulked, frowning my face in the meantime, bursting out a small amount of energy from my cyber-scars. "You won't give her anything!"

"Calm down, please." Gans pleaded, probably knowing that our arguing won't lead to anywhere. "No need in starting an argue with each other for no reason."

Well, it will not lead for deleting those pictures, I'm afraid.

And of course, we obliged. Rina's laugh slowly ended with a long sigh of relief, my triggered state ended with annoyed sigh.

"Miss Zorah, I also would like to get a copy."

* * *

So I swear it. If these photos are gonna appear on the Extranet, somehow, Tali is going to pay for that.

And I don't actually know how I could take _revenge_ on her. Assuming that they really are going to appear in the public eye to witness.

Well, but I didn't think if I would actually consider making her _pay_ for _that_.

We talked for a little more, before Garrus decided to take his leave. Excusing himself that C-Sec is already impatient for his return or something like that. Probably true, criminals wont wait for his _return._

And thoughts that soon we will part our ways as well were coming closer, as we came closer to their shuttle.

"So...your shuttle, huh?" Theirs, along with many others were located in one of Zakera's docking bays.

It's…well. It's rusty.

"I thought it will be more…" I chuckled, before shrugging and adding, "… _advanced_."

"The most _advanced_ thing in our Fleet is my edition of environmental suits!" Rina proudly responded, feeling that she might do a proud pose as well.

"You can't stop being so proud of them?" Gans asked, proudly.

"Yep!" She said nodding. "I'm planning to start mass production of them. Or just make proper modifications for anyone else. Oh, and make new sets for the Admirals!"

"What, even _Rael'Zorah_ will be getting one?" I laughed, recalling the tension between him and Rina.

Rina sighed with a bit of annoyance, "Yes. Even if he's a _bosh'tet_ , I still need his appreciation."

"Considering if he'll accept it anyway." I joked, holding in a chuckle.

"Get on with it!"

We stopped just when we were a few steps were we required to get to the door. The shuttle's model is unknown to me, but it is definitely standing out among any other ship around the docking bay. Some parts of the hull are patched; the engines were probably ripped off from another ship, as the pattern is clearly not matching with the rest of the ship.

Wow...do Quarians really have to live like _that_? It may be true that Rina's enviro-suits might be the _most_ advanced thins among the Migrant Fleet.

And that's sad.

And maybe… maybe just Gans didn't like the poorness, which quarians had to face every day in the Fleet?

"So," Gans initiated faster than I did. "I think it's the moment we part our ways?"

"Yeah, I think we need to get a pass for a ship already." I added, sighing.

Rina hummed a little, making my eyes dance for a few seconds out of confusion.

"Why don't we bring up you back to colony?" She suggested with a smile in her voice.

Why…

Gans grasped slightly, and then hummed as well. "You sure? It won't be hard for you?"

"Absolutely." Tali nodded, and I too felt a grin in her voice. Or just noticed a change of outlines behind her face-plate as usual. Tali's eyes then turned to my side, probably noticed my already _shuddered_ state. "Are you fine with this, Eduard?"

…

 _Why_.

My first response was just an uncertain hum, before I actually decided to answer properly, rubbing my neck in the meantime.

"I…well – yeah, _yeah_ , I'm okay with this." I responded, also feeling a slight redness in my cheeks. The only next thing I've managed to do was just a sigh.

Rina quickly beelined to the door hatch's side, making the holographic interface to appear in front of the door. She wrote a code and then placed her palm against a scanner. I wonder what it reads to gain access to the ship.

After she done her machinations, the door hatch opened, without any distinctive noises or malfunctions.

"Hold on for a second." Gans stopped, just as Rina was about to step in. "This shuttle has a decontamination chamber?"

"Of course we do, _dummy_." Rina responded with a chuckle, glancing over her shoulder. "I wouldn't suggest the idea of bringing you both if we didn't had one."

Oh, right. Because you are a _human_! Without environmental suit! And you can spread your germs and bacteria around the ship!

"So you would actually leave me alone if you didn't have any?" I asked jokingly, giving an uncertain smile.

"Why Eddy, I really could!"

I let out a sigh, just as Rina stepped inside. Before her was another door, and she moved closer in, it closed, making the VI to pronounce and start the decontamination sequence.

As it supposedly ended, the second door inside opened. I took the initiative by going in next, a bit surprised that the chamber looked pretty clear.

Suddenly, a pierce alert sound pierced my eardrums. It was as sudden as my jump out of nowhere was. And as sudden was its turn off as well.

"Sorry." Rina said, as she closed her omni-tool, making the alert, and sudden changed pattern of the chamber to dissolve. "Just forgot to make an exception for you."

I grunted, a frown finding it on my face as well. "Is it? Or...just a me being a human _thing?"_

She shrugged with a giggle. "Possibly both." As she said that, the door to her side shut completely.

And with that, a grey, almost white laser scanner began scanning me, or just performing the decontamination sequence.

Strangefully, I don't feel a thing at all. Well, it's a bit uncomfortable, though, as a humming laser is moving against your skin and attire.

As the decontamination ended, the door into the insides of the shuttle opened again, revealing an already sitting on the pilot seat Rina, preforming some maintence with the ship's systems.

It looks clean. By that, I mean that there isn't any broken parts or exposed parts of the hull, but it's still had that…quarian taste. It's clearly old. And heavily modified.

"Well." Rina suddenly initiated as I stepped further. "Make yourself at home for your next hours of flight back _home_." She said with optimistic tone, but she didn't glance to face my side. Probably she was busy at this moment.

"Yeah," I shrugged off, chuckling. "I might as well just sleep out all the way back."

Looking around, I find a two pair of wall-attached chairs; one pair has two chairs. I quickly sat, after a brief of examination, realizing that it is a bit softer than I thought.

Actually, they might be even softer then in the _Galactic Travel_ ship.

As I was busy punching the seat, jus to test their durability slash softness, Tali, and then Gans came in as well. My face immediately and unintentionally smiled as she came in, making a fast approach to _her_ pilot seat.

"Impressive shuttle." Gans commended, as I heard and saw him coming in.

"No." Rina stated. "It's old and _rusty_. Given the chance and time, I would make it shining." She ended with a quiet chuckle.

"I can borrow you a loofah." I joked, curling my arms inside my hoodie's pockets.

"Get on with it!"

Gans sits on another pair of the seats, so he is facing me now. Guess he knows I could use some space, since I could already feel the sleepiness taking over my eyes and myself.

Soon, the exit door suddenly completely shut, as soon as both of them were _playing_ with their control systems. After that, I already could feel a small shaking, along with loud engine starting sound, mixed with life support systems engaging.

"This is Rina'Zita from Dock Z25, do we...have permission to undock?" She suddenly radioed someone.

There was a bit of pause, as Rina was filling it up with curses about _slowpokes_ on the other end and grunts of annoyance.

"This is Citadel Security; you have a permission to undock." A salarian male voice declared as a response. "Happy travelling."

Rina immediately turned off the radio with a sigh, keeping rambling with the controls. "What a slowpoke."

"Wasn't he a cutie?" Tali joked, giggling.

"Oh no, what should I _do_? Oh right, I don't find salarians _attractive._ " Rina grumbled through her calculations.

Gans coughed, possibly hiding his amusement out of Rina's answer. "Still haven't thought of finding a bondmate, _vera_?"

"W-what…?" Rina instantly shuddered, as if his question also stopped her completely. "Don't you think it's a good idea of discussing _it_ here?!" She suddenly answered with a raised voice of nervousness.

Gans laughed as a response, satisfied with her response nevertheless. Tali didn't find this funny. I only giggled internally for some reasons, dancing with my eyes for any possible suspicion.

I swear I wanted to _laugh_ too… _why_ couldn't I?

Whatever.

Despite that the room now is filled with clumsy sounds of working life-support and engines, my system is not giving a damn about that. My eyes slowly began to shut just after we flew off the Zakera's docking bay and I stopped resisting after we came out from the Citadel.

And I didn't even count…

…how much time we spent there…

…but I don't regret it…

At…all…

* * *

 _Today, we have gathered here…_

 _I admire her strength. She never seemed to spare or fear her enemies._

 _Commander Shepard was a great soldier._

 _We know why we are here._

 _It always seemed that we were rising, and falling at the same time…_

 _She's the best woman I've ever met in my life._

 _To honor the death of the Commander Alessia Shepard._

 _She always cared about us, spending her own time to listen our concerns…and problems. Always helping._

 _I wouldn't trade it for anything else…_

* * *

"… _Eddy'nus, reen Nehya, Tali_?"

" _Ger'se eel, Rina?"_

" _Iho soir haan S'Nehya!"_

" _I…ho… lar, iho. Bosh'tet."_

I immediately felt coldness in my right hand as I woke up. Turns out it was lying on the floor while I was sleeping. Or napping. Whatever.

Sliding a hand against my face, I also felt coldness in my face in an instant, since it still was the right one. I found my upper body and head lying on the first seat, while the bottom on the other.

"Oh look, our _dearie_ has just woke up."

I guess I should've at least ask for a pillow or something like that before I passed out. Since my head and neck slightly aching after such a nap.

Or maybe I'm still tired. Or having a slight hangover. Those 'dreams' doesn't count anymore, however.

"How are you feeling?" Rina asked, as I was pushing myself to sit. She gave a glare for a second, before returning her head to the natural position.

"Bad." Was my response. Quiet and spiced with tiredness.

"Well, be happy that we just passed a Relay." Rina teased, and I was thinking that maybe the passage through the Mass Relay was my wake up signal. "Shouldn't take us anymore longer."

I sighed with relief, and couldn't help but ask, "And how much _left_?"

"About thirty-forty minutes." Rina said, feeling a smile was coming from her tone.

I couldn't help but notice that Gans was still sleeping. But having a difference, he is using only one chair only for his sleep.

Oh yeah, might be a greedy one in their eyes.

"Oh, don't mind him." Rina giggled, gazing at me and then pointing at Gans with her looking. "He's passed out immediately after you. Or an hour later." She said with a shrug, before returning to her console once again.

His speak indicator doesn't ping and glow either. Maybe he just turned it off. Perhaps to hide his snoring.

Also...did I _snore?_

* * *

Ouch.

The landing was pretty rough, though.

Not that someone of us fell off from their places, but I definitely felt that. Gans already did that too, as his body suddenly awoke and his eyes blinked a few times.

I think he deserve it. For a _quarian_ , having a chance to walk and study the Citadel is not a common thing, I think. And I wonder what he actually did with Rina back there. Maybe just walking around, unable to close his mouth out of excitement and getting curious with every thing he had spotted on his way.

And when we, well me first, passed the decontamination sequence to exit to shuttle, I immediately jumped out of it, got my eyes dazzled, feeling crumbly sounds under my feet as I was running and overall… _coldness_.

It's snowing.

Wait. IT'S SNOWING ALREADY?!

And of course, I don't literally feel any that cold, for a fact that I'm in my hoodie and shorts right now. I literally could walk around just in my hoodie at minus temperature… but in addition in shorts? I never dared that.

Well, maybe that's because I'm a biotic, right? Maybe because of all those processes in my body that eezo-nodes do to allow to do my… _magic_ , maybe because my body temperature is higher than a normal human has?

I'll have to ask _relat_ about that.

 _\- It's snowing!_

 _\- Come on…! I will beat you this time!_

 _\- Yeah, yeah, keep dreaming…_

Unwillingly slipping into my memories again, I didn't notice that someone threw a snowball right into my head.

But I felt that, and when I snapped and turned around, I received another one. Right into my face.

Ouch.

Immediately receiving a kickback from a chilled, _frozen_ water, I barely managed to hold my balance, again being dazed and jerking with head to scratch the snow from my face. All while hearing muffled mixed Rina and Tali's neighs.

"I told you, I will beat you eventually!"

Oh yeah, because you are not alone.

As my sights got re-focused, I notice that both of their gloved arms were covered by the snow.

Immediately snapping out from whatever I got stubborn, I hastily crouch and taking a pile a snow.

Not wasting any time on calculating whom I should aim at, I immediately throw the snowball at them.

It smacked into Rina's mask.

Out of cheeriness, I didn't notice that Tali wasn't wasting time on sending another snowball at me.

She hits my face again.

Ouch.

Holding off my balance again, again barely, I ready another throw, this time aiming at Tali. We can't stop laughing, but they can do it non-stop since they got their faces covered, and I'm not.

I throw it, before receiving a cold kick to my stomach.

Ouch.

I hit her chest, before stepping back and holding off my balance.

I crouch again to make another snowball.

I dodge Tali's next throw.

I throw my next snowball at Rina.

I didn't hit the target.

She hits me in the face instead.

I find myself lying on the ground after that, mouth full of white snow, my skin shivering out of immense amount of it, collected around my body and myself.

I try to spit out the snow from my mouth – it didn't help, as the spitted snowflakes were falling down into my face again, now mixed with my saliva.

" _Keelah_ , are you alright?" I heard Tali's voice far ahead, but closing in by every pair of steps that I heard.

Trying to spit out the snow again, with great effort push myself to the ground, realizing that one of my eyes is filled with snowflakes. Shaking it off the next part was realizing that my hair sheltered some flakes as well.

I didn't notice how quickly she came to my side, I only did when I stopped shaking the snow from my face.

"You okay?" Tali asked again, fairly noticing that she stretched her arm for me.

"My face is covered by the snow, how I should even feel 'okay'?" I responded jokingly, accepting the gesture with my left hand, before being pulled by Tali's arm.

As soon as I felt my solid ground, I immediately began brushing my body and face from the rest of the snow, all accompanied by Tali's muffled giggling. The final brush was a round of jumps and hard landing, and it did the job well.

Aside from being slightly wet, that is.

* * *

"So...this is where you were born?" Tali asked as soon as I realized that Rina wasn't with us. But I didn't mind that. "Is it always snowing?" She added, wiping her face-plate clean from the snow. It left some water marks on it though.

"Yeah... _aaaand no."_ I said, feeling that my lips were forming a weak smile. "The winter season just starts earlier, and takes longer to end." The question about why is it snowing immediately dissolved with my answer.

I wonder how much longer…

"It looks beautiful, though." She commented, staring at the set of mountains, which was hiding a small part of the sun. The falling snowflakes gave this picture even more _beautiful._

"Yeah, it is. Thanks."

I heard her grasping after seconds of watching the mountains. She glanced over my side again, before saying something.

"And you're not freezing at all? You're just… like not prepared for the cold seasons. By your look." She said, but as long as she continuing, I could feel embarrassment was slowly getting over her.

I raised an eyebrow, looking down at myself. Oh right, I'm still in my shorts.

"Well, since…well…" I started, but already feeling a slight of nervousness in my tone. "…I'm a biotic, and my body temperature is…simply _hotter_."

"Oh." Tali's eyes widened for a second, before they took their normal shape. "Didn't know about that."

I shrugged. "I guess being a biotic really has its benefits." I chuckled in the end, and so did she.

"So, done your _goodbyes_?" I joked, clearly in joking tone just as Rina was returning.

"Get over it!" She grunted, as soon as she was in hand-to-hand distance, she punched my shoulder playfully. I faked a squeak, just like I always did. A moment after she hugged me, and I returned it, just like always.

"See you soon, _Eduard_ 'Zita."

"See you soon, _Rina_ 'Zita." I chuckled, breaking the hold, letting Rina get into the shuttle, leaving Tali and me alone.

I sigh, knowing that saying goodbyes, even to _her_ is not the part I very much enjoy or like.

"So… this is a goodbye then?" I suddenly initiated without my own permission, as soon as we crossed each other sights.

"Yeah," Tali glanced over her back. "I suppose it is. It's…been a good trip, thank you."

No, no, no, no, no. Don't say goodbye just _yet_.

"You'll be okay?" I asked with caring, this time around myself. "After all this…funeral thing."

"Yeah – yeah, I hope so." She huffed, before nodding. "And you?"

"I think I'll manage, Tali." I threw off, smiling again.

"Good."

I sigh, hearing that the shuttle's engine beginning to roar with power. A small area around them quickly appeared to be without any snow at all, revealing the lush, frozen grass beneath it.

Come on…do something…say something already!

Just something…

Taking a deep, trembling breath, I wrap my hands around Tali in a hug. Both of us got surprised, since we never did _this_ to each other, but she didn't waste any time in doing the same. Though… I'm sure hers was tighter than mine.

It did lighten our spirits, though. After a minute or so, we separated reluctantly, but I could still feel her touch around me, like we didn't split at all.

"Stay safe, Tali." I murmured.

"Stay safe, Eduard." She murmured back, finally stepping back to get to the shuttle.

I waved with my left hand as she was standing in the shuttle. I don't know if she waved back.

As soon as the door closed, the ship immediately drove away in the sky, but I kept my waving.

I wish I could say something else.

But I couldn't.

* * *

 **A/N:** **This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Ghostboy95, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	28. Do not Hide Your Pain

**A/N:**

 **I'm back, sort of. Been busy all these months to actually give myself some time to writing chapters, but I at least hope now I'll be able update at some extent. I don't promise that it will be scheduled at least until the summer time, heh.**

 **And by the way, I re-wrote CHP 5-10 and handed it to my beta. So they should look nicer and with much less stupidness and lore breaking lines.**

 **Now, for those who've been wondering, no, it will not turn up into some _fluffy_ fanfiction. There _will_ be action, just wait for it.**

* * *

 **Palea. Derelict's Burden.**

 **Two days after Shepard's funeral, Date: 26-08-2183**

I'm not okay.

I feel something was ripped off. From myself, somewhere inside me.

I don't what I actually _lost_ , but its absence kept reminding it that I don't have _it_.

It's impossible that Shepard's _death_ actually affected me that much. It's just… unbelievable. Maybe it's just in her name, that it actually means something for me? I mean, she's a _protégé_ of the whole Mass Effect franchise. Well, first trilogy, actually.

No. It can't be it.

Though...it's just like a bout of depression...I know it all too well.

Taking a tired breath, and then idly exhaling, I push myself from my bed to the ground, cleaning it up after. I quickly spot my attire, which is pretty much the same after the _trip_.

Still feel messed up to do the exercise. And brush my hair. And other things…

Finally dressed up and hiding my hands into my hoodie, I idly slammed the holographic panel right behind the door, making it open.

But suddenly I spot Gans, standing in front of me. His hand was slightly raised as if he was about to knock to me.

"Eduard." He initiated almost abruptly. Something was off, though. He sounded a bit upset. "We need to talk."

Oh no… what now?

"Uh?" I huffed. Gans stepped back, giving me some space to get through, I didn't waste any time of doing that. "I-I… well, sure?" I rambled, confused.

Gans hastily took a seat on the couch; his eyes were non-stop pointing at me while I was approaching my site. Puffing on the soft pillow, he immediately scooped closer; his whole attitude was showing he's worried about something.

Or, well, _me_.

"So…?" I tilted my head, asking out of impatience. If you have something, then just spit it out, right? "What do you wanted to talk about?"

Gans took a breath with closed eyes, before actually answering to my confusion.

"It's about – _you_." Before I could raise an eyebrow, he immediately went forward. "You've changed, you're not the _same_. I know that, _vode_."

Oh no…

Wait, _how_? He couldn't possible realize that I'm _technically_ a self-insert who _took_ a body of _himself_ in this universe!

Yeah… great morning.

"I…I did?" I asked with dancing eyes, with genuine confusion and uncertainty in my voice.

"Yes." Gans responded, breaking the eye-contact for a few moments before reestablishing it with a sigh. "And it's my fault."

"Why…?" I could clearly say that Gans got me, since I had no idea what he was referring to. "Can you explain?"

"All this time since you came back... you, well, _you_ became less emotionless." He explained, not like the whole explanation thing. "More upset. More darker. More suffering-Just like when we took you _in_."

Oh.

 _Oh_.

"Well…it's not my fault…?" I asked rhetorically, trying to ease the tension between us for a bit. It didn't.

"I know. It's all _my_ fault." He muttered, breaking the glance again.

I sighed and sprawled around my couch's area, looking at the wall with no particular reason. No… it's neither of us' fault.

"No, it's not." I said quietly, not daring to face Gans again.

"But _I_ let you get captured." He declared genuinely, and I felt that the feeling of guiltiness was filling me after each of his sentences. " _I_ let you suffer. You had to _kill_ , just to keep your life safe. You stepped into the part of life I didn't want to let you in."

"I know." I muttered. For some reasons I accepted everything he said to me just now. I _did_ suffer. I _killed_.

And back there… I didn't feel anything after I killed anyone on the Citadel; I just rolled with it and moved on. But now? Gans re-phrased it so much that now I feel even more emptiness.

But the question still remains. Which one of us is fault?

"Yes, I became more _emotionless_. But…Gans, I haven't _changed_. I'm fine and still myself. Maybe I just didn't sort it out in my brain."

"That's why I want to talk with you. I want you to sort it out with me."

I sighed, before continuing. "No, _relat_. I'm fine."

"No, _vode_. You're not." Gans stated, something triggering me in his sentence made me raise my voice a moment.

"I'm fine!" I exclaimed, bursting out some of the energy from my cyber-scars.

"No! You said you are _not_ fine, why don't you accept it? Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Gans on the other hand, was still calm, not enraged by my sudden burst.

"Maybe because I don't want to!"

Gans immediately grabs my hand after my shout, with desire to calm him down. I know usually I can't calm myself. _Usually_.

"Listen, calm down. _Please_. Keeping everything within yourself is not _fine_. It's not healthy." Gans stated, and I could swear his words momentarily snuffed out all rage within my cyber-scars and eyes.

"Please. Tell me."

I sigh.

I sigh again. Heavier this time.

"I…I d-don't really know." I said quietly.

Gans stopped. He is probably confused or surprised by my answer. Probably both. Sighing, I finally decide to continue, just to give him any clue what's wrong with me.

"I just… I feel unsettled." I shrugged. "Like a _depression_ …-I don't know."

"And… do you feel suicidal?" Gans asked quietly. It was an obvious question if someone mentions a depression.

"No…I don't think… - no. I don't." I responded.

Nope, I don't feel 'suicidal' whatsoever. I would clearly notice that if I did. After all, I don't really _have_ reasons to, right?

Gans immediately let a sigh of relief, glad that I don't have a desire of kill myself. Me too, for the record. "Then…what's wrong? I don't really understand."

"That…makes two of us. I _do not_ know what's wrong with me." I whined, settling down my chin against my palms.

" _Keelah_ , you're a mess, aren't you?" Gans continued carrying his caring mask, asking questions, which really don't make sense. "Maybe you drank or ate something suspicious lately?"

Maybe I just tell him about _that_ feeling? Maybe he knows what it is.

"If you mean if I'm a having a hangover or feeling sick – no, I don't." I reassured, letting another sigh after it.

Gans stopped asking his question for a minute, covering the room in silence. I just kept watching at the wall, covered by blue carpet, debating whether I should tell him about _that_ feeling, and discussing what that kind of feeling anyway is.

 _Because_ , I have _no_ idea what it is.

And we just started to sit silently. Nothing else, no more talk, no more peeking at each other's sides (though I'm not quite sure about Gans), no more questioning about if I feeling suicidal or drunk.

"Gans?" I suddenly asked, both for myself and for himself. I didn't wait long a response, which was a curious hum. I continued knowing that I had his attention. "I…well – I don't know how to put this right…"

Come on, just tell you have feelings for _her_ and that's it. Because I think, it is the reason of my sadness…

" _Vode_ , you know you can tell me everything."

And that's why I appreciate you, dammit.

Sighing again after taking a long breath, I managed continue, meanwhile finally daring my eyes to slightly poke at his side. "I think… _no_ , I know… no, it's just about Tali."

"Tali'Zorah? What wrong with her?"

"I'm just... _worried_."

"Why?"

"Well, she took her Captain's death seriously, you know that?" I suddenly went wild, speaking hastily, breathlessly and without any moment to stop. "That she was sobbing all the way the funeral and even braced herself to do her own funeral speech? That she without a reason asked me to go with her? That she for no reason asked me go to café? I didn't know how to answer and _what_ to. I just…"

"Why do you say like you?-"

"Because I don't know how to! I… don't know-"

"You don't know whether you want to say you _love_ her?"

What.

"No…-" I immediately felt an enormous heat in my cheeks, spiced with the increased light from my marks on my face. "I mean _yes_! W-wait! I-I-I…"

My stammering only made Gans burst out laughing. Guess _we_ finally established the reason of my _fake-depression_ thing. No matter how much I don't want to admit that, though.

"Don't… - don't worry, I won't tell anyone about t-that." Gans said between his laughs, leaving me pouted as hell, cuddling against one of the couch's side with a heavy snort.

"Shut… up."

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Ghostboy95, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	29. Something to be Explained

**A/N:**

 **So, Andromeda.**

 **Yeah, you can expect me to be busy with it for a _long_ time, resulting in longer updates. As for it is, I'm declaring that I'll be using some Andromeda assets in my fanfic, which are: Player's abilities, Milky Way Assets, and Augmentation Mods for weapons. Maybe more, I don't know.**

 **P.S. We hit 20k views. Thank you guys!**

* * *

 **Palea. Derelict's Burden.**

 **One week after Shepard's funeral, Date: 31-08-2183**

 **Rina: So, haven't got ill yet, Ed?**

Gans helped. I mean, his _talk_ helped. At least I don't feel any emptiness in myself, but instead a slight embarrassment that he knows _why_ I felt it.

And as much I hate myself for letting him realize what was the reason (and I don't know whether I should be surprised by it), I really hope he'll keep his word of not telling it to anyone else. _Especially_ not to Rina. She'll just overtease me if she'll find out. If not…

If not she did already.

 **Me: Ha-ha, funny. No, I didn't.**

 **Tali'Zorah is online.**

 **Tali: Why would you ask that?**

 **Rina: Oh well**

 **Rina: When the cold season comes into Palea, we often found him getting sick in somewhere a first week of it.**

 **Rina: I actually must say I'm surprised.**

 **Me: Well, I can thank you for not being around and hitting me with the snowballs.**

 **Rina: Get on with it.**

 **Me: Sure.**

Tali got better. So I think, since her replies and activity in our chat increased dramatically since we talked about the funeral thing. At least it didn't affect her that much in the end. Or so I believe.

The moment I sent my next message, I immediately spot Gans, making a beeline towards the couch. Quickly typing off a farewell, I hastily turn off my omni-tool to not let him have a chance to look of our chat.

"Was chatting with your _nehya_?" Gans laughed, taking a seat, leaving me grunting with embarrassment. I know that he can as playful as Rina sometimes.

"I don't know what that means." I said bluntly with a sigh, resting my elbow against couch's armrest. And I don't find any desire to find so.

" _Nehya_ … it's simply means it's a person who you found _interesting_." He explained, flaring up my cheeks for a moment. "Now that I think of it, I didn't think you would ever _find_ one."

"Shut up…" I grumbled. "Stop making me embarrassed."

"No, I'm sorry, Eduard," Gans chuckled, as I noticed he rested himself against the couch. "but it's time to teach you about something."

"Something?"

"Explaining the meaning of some words."

"Which ones?" He definitely caught up my interest. As much as I was embarrassed at that moment, I was quite fond of learning new words in Khelish.

And here I thought I knew all of them.

"No, no, we'll do it differently this time." Gans stated, before dropping a silence for a few moments. "How do humans find each other?'

"Find each in what?" I got confused by his sudden statement.

"In _love_."

I sighed, resisting the urge of facepalming my face for a moment. "Like…like anyone else? Just meet, hang with for some time – then realize having feelings for each other? It's not the same with quarians?"

"It is, actually. Though the realization is a bit different." Gans said, while I kept looking at him with silent urge to continue. "You see, after a pair of quarians decides to become a couple, they start calling each other by _inszel_. You remember the meaning of it, right?"

"Like, a 'girlfriend' or a 'boyfriend' in human languages?" I respond.

"Yes. Though the true meaning of that word – simply can't be described with just one word from English. Or… any other language from human civilization."

"And? What's the _true_ meaning of it?"

" _Inszel_ is more like a term of _status_ in a social structure. The _most_ trusted confidant and _partner_. By using that, the person simply declares that he's, well, _busy_." He chuckled in the end.

"Oh. Okay." I nodded, slightly chuckling as well.

"How do humans _bond_?" Was his next question.

Gans, asking me about bonding isn't the best idea. Just get to the Extranet and you'll get much more information. Trust me.

I didn't quite understand his request, resulting me humming through thinking of an answer which would suffice him, "Through… _marriage_?"

"Tell me about it."

"H-hey! Just go on the Extranet and you'll get much more _proper_ information." I refuse with a pout, rolling my eyes with a groan.

"No, I want to hear it from you, _vode_. I wouldn't ask if I knew you know nothing of your own culture. Besides, I love _hearing_ , not reading."

"Then just get some audio-books!"

"And not recorded."

"Ugh…!" I grumbling again, I decide to do what he _wanted_. Because I knew; he's just stubborn as hell and won't give up on trying. "People who realize that they can't – well, _live_ without each other decide upon an union with each other. They mostly do that so that everyone else acknowledges their relationship."

"So this _ritual_ can happen at any time?"

"Eh, kinda." I shrugged with 'I don't know' grimace. "After this 'ceremony', partners either call each other 'spouses', or 'husband' for male and 'wife' for female. Oh, they also get a wedding ring."

"And what is a wedding ring?"

"Just… a thing… to show off you're tied up with someone." I said, rising up my palm and highlighting the ring finger on my left hand. "They wear it on ring finger."

I really hope it will get us somewhere.

"Now, your turn." I declared with a snort, crossing my hands with a big temptation of learning how do quarians bond. But what little I know is that they're very emotional. Very, _very_ emotional.

"Alright, alright." Gans laughed off, before continuing. "Before quarians would bond fully, both of the couple has to pass three stages of the bonding process. It is often happens that both of the couple reaches out for the next stage at the same time, though it is possible that either individual could be in a different stage of the bonding process."

"Oh boy. Is it that complicated?" I grumbled, yet I could say without hesitation that he got me with his explanation.

"Oh, it's not that hard as you think it. The first one is _Pemla'tiyl_. I would translate it… as… 'pathway to mind'. In that stage, future bondmates become close friends to each other, the time where _they learn about each other_. It may lead to actual bonding, or just very close and deep friendship."

"So you saying…" I hummed, trying to pick up the words. "that I did the same with Rina?"

"Indeed. I suppose you did pass the same stage with Tali, if I would interoperate you as a quarian."

"And – if we didn't stop, we would be… like… _bonded_?"

"I suppose you would."

"Ugh." I wheezed, not liking that possible outcome at all. Rina and _me_ bonded? Yeah, sure.

"The next stage is _Hecs'tiyl_ , which is… 'pathway to the heart. This is the period when a pair becomes a couple, and slowly they realize that the needs of the both is more important than the needs of the one."

"What does that mean?" I became slightly confused by his last sentence.

"It's… when the one has to consider the wishes or needs of his partner." Gans stated simply.

"Ah." I nodded.

"This stage is the longest of the three, and its completion almost always leads to the bonding. Which is the stage three, _Felz'tiyl_ the… the 'pathway to the soul'. In that stage, the two realize that without the other they are incomplete."

"Can you explain that?" I asked again, only slightly understanding the meaning of it. Like… a soulmate? The one, which without you can't _live_?

"Imagine… imagine as if your _very_ soul got intertwined with someone else's in an _unbreakable_ bond. That cannot be broken or torn apart by anything, even the _death_ cannot affect it." Gans said, with such a compressed explanation I still understood the meaning of it. "That is what the _bonding_ is about, to find a part of your soul in a bondmate which will make you complete."

"And what if no one has _my_ part of the soul?" I asked, asking the famous 'what if' questions.

"Who knows? In that case you're bound to scatter from a person to person in desperate trying to find it, without acknowledging that no one has it." He stated jokingly with a snicker, leaving me eyes rolling again.

"Uh-huh, you still think that this will happen with me?"

"I haven't confirmed that, Eduard."

"Yea – sure…sure…"

After a bit of pause, I went on, "So… what if something happens with someone's bondmate has… well, _died_ or disappeared?"

Gans didn't answer right away, instead being silent a handful of time, before responding.

"It's painful. It's the grief _that_ will haunt you forever. It's the pain _that_ will always is going to be with you, no matter how much happiness you will experience afterwards. And the only cure of it is the memories you have experienced with your mate." He said, although I can clearly say it was painful for him.

Because his bondmate is not with him. No, she isn't in the Fleet, occasionally writing messages to him.

She's just dead.

"Oh." I trailed off, scratching my head and adding sheepishly, "S-sorry for making you bring this up, _relat_."

"No," he shook his head, with a pretend of a smile in his voice tone. "It's alright. I knew you would ask that if I brought up the topic of bonding."

I sighed with relief, glad it didn't affect him that much, "Then, do Quarians have a ceremony?"

"For bonding?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely. Though it's not that much of necessary, but just for making it official among others." Gans said.

I nod with a hum, acknowledging him that I understood it, but before I could say anything else, he cut off me immediately with his statement:

"But, I suppose it's all for now. I don't want you to be busy processing everything I said for the rest of day or even more."

Oh, sure-

"Because you're already did that, Gans." I said with a sigh, which got accompanied with a chuckle.

* * *

 **Palea. Derelict's Burden.**

 **Four weeks after Shepard's funeral, Date: 21-09-2183**

I can clearly say that I like the winter season in Palea. Mostly because it's snowy everywhere. And, I can't complain much about experiencing coldness, most likely because my body temperature's higher than from an _ordinary_ human and I can just walk around in a hoodie and baggy pants. Though I still wear a scarf, not because of decreasing the chance of getting sick, but because I just want to. And it looks cool.

Kinda.

Gans hasn't taught me anything else about bonding. But with all that he explained to me, I still kinda find it strange to accept. Do they really get busy with finding the one who has the part of their soul? And what if I'll do the same someday?

Maybe I already found it… but…

Whatever.

It's been almost a month of Shepard's funeral, clearly meaning that I still have around 23 months for her resurrection and around 3 years for the Reapers. At first, it might look like a hella of a free time, but it's not. But even becoming her crewmember will become a top tier priority wish, I need to think about of becoming one.

I mean, I'm a biotic…aaaand that's all. I'm just a _biotic_ with a strange anomaly of having them red instead of blue, which are ridiculously powerful for my own taste, and having my face fucked up by the cyber-scars as well.

But hey, most of the crew probably already knows about me. I got some _fame_ (which I don't know if it's a good or bad thing) on the Citadel by just walking around it (which seems a bit edgy). Maybe TIM will also ask for a dossier on me?

Who knows?

So if I ever decide, which seems like a _great_ idea, I think I should stop procrastinating and actually do some brainstorming about that.

Or do some sketching first.

Which seems like a good idea.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Ghostboy95, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	30. Episode 3: Something, to be Replaced

**A/N: Originally this and the last chapter supposed to be a large, big one, but I've decided to divided them to make a good start to the new episode. Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and, a new preview art. Again...**

* * *

 **Summary:**

One thing which I entirely didn't expect to happen turned my life upside down once again. Now, it's a game of survival on Insanity, and I have to find a way of keeping myself, and my _relat_ alive.

* * *

 **Palea. Derelict's Burden.**

 **Four months after Shepard's Funeral, Date: 20-12-2163**

"Wake up, _vode_ …"

The last few months were calm. Well, besides the snow season and its occasional blizzards and things like that. It didn't affect _me_ that much, spending the time learning about my counterpart and exploring every corner I had within my memories, leaning more and more about myself in this Universe. And, keeping contact with Rina and Tali on the Fleet. The latter announced to us that she's getting her own team for helping her doing various tasks for her _father_. I don't know if Rina was happy or was glad for her, either non-stopping mocking her with something of _'becoming-your's-relat-little-toy'_ context.

And what I get?

Well…

New _upgrades_.

Groaning softly, I opened my eyes, which immediately focused on the first thing that was on my sights; _relat_. He gradually supports me and helps me push myself to sit, feeling somewhat a strange sensation of sloppiness, surrounding my whole body and in my attempts of moving my arms. Gans, in the meantime, was busy scanning my body with his omni-tool, flashing the orange colored scanner from my head to my toes.

"Neural reset did its job; you should regain a feeling of control over your body from now own." He declared, turning off his scanner, taking a seat near my cot. "Well, just like usual, no rapid movements whatsoever."

"Ugh… right…" I groane

And again, resisting the urge of falling into the cot again. I hope I would, just like he said. "Maybe now you'll tell me with what you stuffed my body this time?"

"Well, first off, the _usual_." He said, chuckling slightly.

"The usual…what?"

"New set of cybernetics, of course." Partially I knew what the meaning of it was. I was tended by a quarian after all. Quarian _stepfather_ , if more specific.

"Right…"

"Next one is the new bio-amplifier."

"Something wrong with my _old_ one?" I sighed, raising my eyebrow for a moment.

"Yes, it _was_ old. And you know, it's not about getting a power boost, considering you haven't even faced anyone who could outmatch you in raw power." He stated, nudging my shoulder slightly as I felt somewhat flattered. "It's about _control_. And we both know that yours is not the best. So… as you figured, you will have even more accurate control of them."

"Ooohhh, I can… heh…-can do more pleasurable massages then…" I laughed, sighing as I stared at the ceiling for a moment. "Anything else?"

"Two more things." Gans said, shifting around on his chair to get himself comfortable. "First, I linked almost every implant you have in one system link." Before I could ask _why_ , he went on, "It mostly won't do anything to you, it's just that it would be easier for me to treat you or re-configure your cybernetics if we need to."

"So you mean _anyone_ can access to that _link_?" I deadpanned, sighing, but was genuinely interested in hearing the answer.

"No. Why would I do that? It's heavily encrypted, and it requires your manual confirmation to pass that access to someone. Just so you know, Rina automatically has it already."

"Uh-huh…"

"And the last thing is… I upgraded your Memorizer-"

Oh shit…

"Graybox-"

"No, it's the _Memorizer_ , not that something you describe as _Graybox_. Just because that someone had a similar device doesn't mean I can't patent my name on it!"

"Fine, fine…" I threw my hand, snorting as I rested my hands against my knees. "How did you upgrade the 'Memorizer'?"

"Among cleaning up and polishing its firmware, I added a function to link it with the current omni-tool you're using." Gans stated, but I didn't quite understand why he did that.

"Ehh… I don't follow you." I asked, raising one of my eyebrows in the meantime.

"It means you can watch them directly from your omni-tool."

"Oh." I was surprised, nonetheless. I suspected the same, but didn't quite believe it myself, though. Sighing, I continued, "So that also means I can transfer them if I wanted to?"

He nodded, "That's right, Eduard."

"So I'll be watching my memoires from my own eyes point of view?"

"Yes."

"Wow…" I was surprised, and cheered at the same. No more wasting time trying to remember, when I can just use my omni-tool for that.

"But I still have near _perfect_ memory, right, Gans?" I acquainted, wanting to be sure I still had this _ability_. Because it's hell of a good one, and I don't want to lose it either way.

"Yes, _vode_. You still have." He confirmed with another nod, leaving me sighing with relief. Suddenly, he went on. "Though, can I ask you something, Eduard?"

"Yes? Shot it."

"While I was upgrading your firmware, I noticed a big chunk of memories… which are…-hmmm… let me put this in a proper way, _unreadable_."

Wait… oh no…

Crap, does it also recognizes the memories of my _past_ life?

"Nothing could help me make them accessible, and so I tried to isolate them and transfer them for examination, but… nothing. Even a force delete didn't help."

"So…" my eyes went wild, as I desperately tried to keep up my composure. "What did you do t-to them?"

"Nothing. I left them as they were, hoping you could provide me with any kind of answer. Do you know anything about those in your memory banks?"

"Nope…?" I lied, shaking my head in denial. "If you hadn't brought it up, I-I probably wouldn't have noticed it…"

So Memorizer can't access them and can't do anything to them. Well… that's… - that's good…

"Maybe it's just a bug?" I asked, trying at least drift this subject away. "If it is, can it bring trouble?"

"It can be. But don't worry; it will have no effect on you." He reassured with a hum.

"Right. Then we can just drop it? I mean like, if it doesn't affect me in anything, why should we do anything about it?"

"Of course, Eduard. Though I'm curious why you want to drop it so eagerly." Gans stated, crossing his hands as my eyes danced again.

"I just said it, Gans…" I muttered, drifting my sights away as I folded my hands in the same manner as he did.

"Right…"

* * *

 **New Year.**

I'm 23 years old now. Or, more like, one year _closer_ to death.

Funny, I completely forgot that my birthday date is still the same. And nevertheless, a congratulations from Gans, and his gift was that upgrade he did with my system. And also from Tali and Rina, though they couldn't send me anything, but hearing their words was enough for me. Yeah, more than enough. It's flattering, or I don't know how to describe it, but hearing her saying to me (in voice) so having a good year and safe traveling left a warm feeling in my chest.

It makes me feel better. Or something like that.

And… it's been six months after since my life has changed. One more half of year later and I'll get to my anniversary.

And I keep looking back. And when I do, I wonder what would happen if _this_ didn't happen at all. What would my life been? Possibly not as much as better as I have right now, considering every _hedges_ it contained within itself. Yet still, I don't regret it.

Not at all.

* * *

 **Five months after Shepard's Funeral, Date: 19-1-2164**

I walk around the structures, surrounded by some folk, which pretty much _know_ who I am. Our colony is expanding, somehow, and we just received a word that more _people_ will re-settle in Palea. Particularly, our colony. Within one hour. Or just what Gans said.

And only my curiosity made me leave our house and check it out.

Looking at the sky, I noticed that there were much more clouds than there used to be. Considering I wouldn't mind that, but no one said that it would cloudy this week. And… I might seeing things, but I think something is in there as well. Like a ship… big, maybe?

Nah, I'm just seeing things.

But… since when – there are red colored lighting in the Palea-

What the…

…fuck…

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Ghostboy95, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	31. Nightmare Goes On

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for hiatus, was very busy and couldn't make time to write more chapters. Now that I'm a bit more free, I should able to write more chapters.**

 **But I'm not promising anything, since I need to brainstorm the plot for the next chapters. Other than that, enjoy.**

* * *

I ran.

I ran as fast as I could.

I'm not sure whether it was my instinct, whether it was my body which realizes what danger was closing to us. My mind was only focused on finding Gans, and then hiding from the Ship's inhabitants.

Collectors.

How the fuck…

The sudden sounds of ship's roaring sounds tensed me up even further, leading me screaming internally at my own legs to run even faster. I subconsciously surround myself with the barrier, knowing that it would at least protect me from the Swarm. I don't even know whether it can help me anyway.

Why… WHY US?!

Eventually, I found our house, desperately jumping inside through the opened door. Finding myself lying in the lounge against the carpet, I hastily looked around and found Gans, surprised and looking at me with his turned on omni-tool. Sighing with relief briefly, my body screamed with the reminder why I wanted to find him in the first place.

"What's wrong, _vode_?" He asked, oblivious of the nightmare which was about to become our colony. He stood up from the couch and stretched out his hand for me.

"CLOSE IT!" I screamed, cursing and ignoring the hand as I push myself off the ground. Making a beeline towards the exit's side, I slapped up and locked it with my omni-tool. "LOCK _EVERYTHING_!"

I didn't stop with the door; with haste, I activated metallic blinders, covering every window we had and shutting any bit of sunlight which was shining in our house, soon covering everything in darkness, leaving only my eyes and cyber-scars as noticeable light sources.

"Can you explain what is wrong?" Gans asked again, more confused this time as he came closer. I braced myself on my knees to catch a breath. As I was planning to explain and opened my mouth, I instantaneously hear and _feel_ a noticeable quake, making both of us concerned, more from my side. "What was that?"

Did they land already…

"No…no t-time to explain!" I declared, grabbing his hand and thinking where should we hide until they disappear. For a moment, I didn't even explain or even warned anyone else which was around me. I just ran for my and Gans' life.

How stupid…

Eventually, I got hit by the idea of hiding in our bathroom, or at least in decontamination chamber right next to it. Leading him and myself into the door, I literally slam the holographic panel on it as the door starts to open. It felt like it was taking hours, and inevitable fear of _them_ finding _us_ continued to crawl into my skin.

I _was_ afraid. Not me, but my _body_ was.

As soon as the we found ourselves in the decontamination chamber, which was an obvious step if any us wanted to do stuff in the bathroom, I hastily locked the door with my omni-tool. Not just locked, but jammed it and disabled the holographic panel. As soon as I've done it, I subconsciously let a sigh of relief, bracing my back against the wall.

"Eduard, what is going on?! Can you tell me?!" Gans was confused as ever. I felt his hands on my shoulders shaking me to bring me to my senses.

"We… I… I noticed a…" I breathed, pushing myself off the walls and shaking off his hands. Sighing trembly, I continued. "I noticed a c-cruiser in the sky."

Gans was silent for a moment, thinking. I don't know whether he was surprised by my answer, or was just assembling his next question.

"What? A _cruiser_?" He asked afterwards.

"Yes! A fucking cruiser, and the half of it was of the stone! And, it came out from the clouds which for some reasons had red lightings!" I answered, my overall condition helped me to not spill out its _origin_.

"M-maybe you just imagined it-"

"No! No, no, no I didn't!" It was my turn to grab Gans by his shoulders to get more meaning into my words. "D-did we wait for one?! No! Why would a fucking cruiser from an unknown origin get into our planet?" At this point, I really didn't know what I was saying. Probably anything that was coming into mind and which would make him believe me to wait here…

"Unknown origin? Why do you think-"

"Because it's pirates! No no no, _worse_ than that!" One thing about pirates that they are mostly morons with a gun in their arms with weak or no leadership, another thing having a genetically modified army directly controlled by the Reaper.

The Swarm would just _destroy_ me…

"S-so I say it… we wait here!"

"Why you think we are under attack, _vode_?" Gans let go of me, aiming to the door. I retaliate, grabbing his hand to stop him from reaching out from the door.

"Because…" I muttered, before raising my voice. "Because I know it!"

He stopped, staring at me with his glowing eyes. The hand which I was holding crunched into a fist for a moment, before he sighed, reverting the step he made to the door.

"B-but… Eduard. About the others…" Gans shook his head a few times, I felt his voice becoming slightly quieter. "Who are going to help them? You're the only thing we got to defend ourselves."

"I can't...! I just… can't…" I said, slamming my hands against the wall. I always hated it. Not able to do anything against the situation you've encountered. That there's only one option you have. I know it's meaningless go now, because if I do, I'll just end up dead…or worse.

Before Gans and I could say anything else, we both hear a distinctive door's opening sound. Squeaking internally, I hovered my hand against Gans' face-plate, specifically where his voice output and mouth were located, hissing through my finger and signifying to be quiet.

I just hope that the damn thing is soundproof…

As the door into our house opened, I heard a handful of sounds of the footsteps, entering the lounge. I don't really know whether it was my increased heartbeat, or that, right now, our house is filled with Collector drones. Realizing that a lock against them won't work, goosebumps appeared on my skin.

I should've disable the panel there too…

Gans and I didn't move, secretly I was glad that he was hearing them as well, but know I was really hoping that they won't find us.

Because if they will, we're both dead.

I hear skittering sounds, they sounded like as if they were 'talking' to each other. I didn't hear any footsteps anymore as they did 'it'. As these sounds stopped, the foot sounds has returned, I could hear them all over the place as if they were scanning the whole house for us. Every time I heard any of them close to the bathroom, my heartbeat spiked, and a cold sweat was slowly forming around my forehead, breathing quietly and without a weight became one of the many problems we had to deal at that moment.

I could literally _feel_ them walking in _my_ bedroom, their claw-like hands _rumbling_ through my stuff, their tiny set of glowing eyes hunting for me. Every sound they made felt they were so close to me.

Eventually… _apparently_ , they all gathered in the lounge again, discussing something in their unknown, skittering language. And after that…

Silence.

Even after I didn't hear anything for around 5 minutes, I haven't moved at all. Swallowing one of the many lumps in my throat, I slowly pull my hands off him, pushing myself off the wall ever slow and careful to not make _any_ sounds at all.

As I stood up, I felt the same quake we did earlier. I placed my bet that it was due to their landing first. Does that mean they were already gone? This… _quickly_?

Gans slowly stands up as well, understanding that being loud is going to be its own punishment. I slowly reach out for my omni-tool, reactivating the holographic panel on the door and making it open.

I carefully poke outside the chamber, relieved that there is no one in the bathroom besides us now. My heartbeat at that moment was still spiked, my breathing ragged and unstable, and even the relieving thought they might be gone already didn't help to stabilize them.

Opening the door of the bathroom and once again poking outside, while one of my hands subconsciously glowed with biotics, the one that was hidden, again, the room was empty. Glancing back, I found him standing closely to me and following me at the same distance as I slowly stepped out of the bathroom.

The moment we stepped out of our house, a cold breeze ran down through my skin. Something was about it, as if it was a breeze of death, knowing the realization that we might be the only survivors now.

And we only survived because of my _knowledge_ and memories.

Gans slowly came after me and went ahead of me, his head was violently jerking around to find something or someone.

"Where is everyone…" he muttered, I could sense a worry and despair in his voice.

I didn't answer at first, swallowing another obstacle in my throat to let me respond.

"Gone… Gans." I muttered almost hesitantly.

Looking around, nothing changed really, besides the stomped ground and grass. Nothing was destroyed, every building and house looked exactly the same just an hour ago. Except… except the thing there were no one besides us.

"What do mean, _gone_? That can't be! There… t-there would be at least bodies!" Gans denied, grabbing me by his shoulders.

"Do you see _anyone_? Anyone besides us?!" I responded, motioning my hand at the buildings, as if highlighting the lack of the folk, slowly becoming consumed by emotions as he was too.

Even though it was almost half of the year I lived in this colony, I was still more or less with the ones I've interacted with. Maybe it's because of the memories; maybe it's because of my nature. Maybe both.

But… maybe someone hide besides us as well? No… no no, the Swarm just prevented that…

"They're gone, Gans." I stated slowly. "We're the only survivors."

" _Keelah_ , Eduard, what is wrong with you?!" Gans yelled, releasing his grip from my shoulders and stepping a few steps back. "What makes you say _that_?!"

"But do you see anyone?! Why we're still the only ones who are yelling at each other outside?" I yelled back. I don't know whether I was trying to prove him wrong or just to stand my ground.

"Maybe it's because who did hide doesn't know? You can't be the only one who ran away from the sight of _vessel_ you all saw!"

Was I? I didn't pay attention to who was running to hide as well. I was just facing forward, not having time to look back.

How I'm going to tell him that Seeker Swarm didn't let that happen?

"Then go. Try to look for them." I suggested bluntly, crossing my hands. "I was the only one who ran. Everyone else was just curious-"

"What makes you say _that_?!" Gans responded loudly. At that moment, I could feel he was crying, or, was on the verge of falling down and sob. "If you did, why didn't you tell anyone about it?! Why didn't you _fight_?!"

"Because I was _scared_ , understand?!" I spurred the first thing that came into my mind, my eyelids became wet for a moment. "Because I was scared of losing you, understand?!" Then, the same wetness disappeared in a moment's notice as I cooled down.

Another breeze walked through us, filling up the silence that occurred after my answer. I didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to say.

" _Vode_ , what are we going to do now?" he muttered, his tone was downed and hesitant.

I didn't answer right away, yet kept looking away, to the sky, to the snow. Gans was right though, what are we going to do _now_? It's just us now, _only_ us on this damned colony.

"I don't know." I responded with a mutter, glancing at his side. "I guess… I guess our home is just destroyed…"

"No, n-no no no…" he denied, shaking his head in the same manner. "They are still alive - they are still alive! There's no blood, there's no bodies, so they have just _took_ them!"

I turned to face his again, I really had to suppress my desire to say that… it doesn't even matter anyway. I was struggling watching him in pain, I didn't like him suffering…

"You want to look after them…?" I asked, slowly shaking my head in disbelief.

"Yes!" I don't know whether it was genuine, whether he was trying to fill the emptiness inside of him. "I need to! I… can't - I can't let my home to be destroyed!"

"And you want _me_ to _help_ too?"

"Please, do." He responded, and not even letting me answer, he continued. "Please, they are _your_ people too! If not for them, do it for me at least, Eduard!"

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Ghostboy95, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	32. Something Sometimes is Hard, Painful

Look at it.

My home… empty. _Destroyed_.

It always happens, right? You lose something you didn't appreciate enough, and moments later, you already mourn for it.

Ironic, isn't it? There I am, hesitantly packing my things, carefully to fit everything I wanted to go with me. And all while brainstorming where we should go now?

The Citadel? Most of it is still destroyed, and it's gonna take one and half of a year to make it at least suitable for life. Maybe less, but still.

Omega? I'm not that crazy.

Earth? Who would accept a quarian there? I don't think humans are more tolerable to quarians, if to any alien species. Come to think of it, does any alien even live on Earth right now?

Maybe Illium? No. Not a fan of asari.

Wait, maybe the Fleet? But would they actually be fond of _me_ , a human aboard?

Ugh.

Get a hold of yourself. Don't think of it too much.

Tossing my messenger bag over my shoulder and grabbing another one for the rest of the stuff, I left our house and stepped forward to the direction where Gans had told me to meet up with him."

Abruptly, I stop for a moment, and glance back at the place that was _my_ … _our_ home for all this time. Sighing, I activate my omni-tool and lock the entry door, and every single window on it after that.

I'll miss the snow for sure.

Only my steps against the snow, hearing its soft cracking underneath my shoes along with my breathing, and cold breeze, filled the silence. I walk some more, and eventually spot my father's footprints, his are easily distinguishable because of his foot structure, and decide to follow them.

His trail leaded me through another house complex, and in the end, to the launch pad. The pad itself isn't alone; it contained a few _parking_ lots for a space-ships, all with equipment for maintenance and proper docking.

Two of them are occupied with shuttles, and one of them isn't even working. Actually, the broken one belongs to us, well, it would if Gans could manage to fix it and make it operational, and I myself wasn't a specialist in fixing those things.

I could clearly see his a lot of footsteps mixed with each other, as if he was walking from a pad to pad, unintentionally and slightly cleaning the area from the snow.

"Gans?" I called after a breath, not able to spot him anywhere whenever I looked.

"What is it, _vode_?" He responded after a moment, to my surprise, he came from the control station, responsible for detecting any nearby vessels and granting the permission to land from the latter. His tone sounded a bit better, though.

I wonder if those who worked here detected _them_ before they attacked...

"I… got my stuff." I said, lifting my arm with the bag to show him off, before dropping it.

"Good." He said loudly, coming closer so that we could hear each other properly without the need of raising our volume.

"Do you got your stuff too, _relat_?" I asked, because I didn't see any bags with him at all.

"Yes, I already placed them in the shuttle." He responded, with a sigh, pointing with his finger at the working shuttle.

"So…" I switched the topic, for some reasons finding myself reluctant about it. "Where are we going now?"

He didn't answer right away, instead turning his head to face me again, and letting out another sigh.

"Sorry… we didn't discuss it. We will go to the Migrant Fleet." He announced, leaving my eyebrows slightly lifted a moment. "I don't know where else we can go. I'm not sure if you are even okay with that."

I tilt my head in slight confusion, "Okay?"

Surprisingly, it was Gans' turn to be confused. "Are you okay with this?"

"Well…" I hummed in thought, shrugging. "it's not like we have any other choice, don't we? Citadel is half-destroyed, and only the home you have left is the Fleet, right?"

" _Home_ …" Gans repeated, before sighing. His eyes danced for a moment, as if tearing them away from me. "Alright… if you are okay with this, Eduard." He said, his eyes turned to me again.

* * *

 **Migrant Fleet. Ship Neema.**

 **Present Time.**

Life on the Fleet wasn't so hard, really. But if comparing to the life in the colony, the differences are apparent.

Cramped up spaces.

Unnecessary and often uncomfortable interactions with those who you don't like… or who don't like _you_.

The constant reminder of the loud engines, and if there isn't any, expect trouble.

All this, and much more, are with which Rina had to handle. She always wondered how her father managed to find a _lonely_ and _quiet_ spot. Being the only representative of the clan Zita helped a little, but even her _clan_ room couldn't compare in size with the shared room of hers and her adoptive brother back in the colony.

"Yes, yes, and yes…-wait, no!" She exclaimed abruptly, after realizing what the last part of the set of questions contained. Coming from none other than the Han'Gerrel vas'Neema himself. "I didn't say that they are ready for production."

"Why?" he asked, after a clear sigh of tiredness and annoyance. "You said that they would be ready for production shortly after a testing."

"Well, thank _Rael'Zorah_ for stealing my laboratory. And yes, while I really appreciate you providing me a replacement, it's not enough. Neema isn't a techship, you know." She deadpanned, placing one of her hands on her hips, continuing. "Give me time. You won't regret it."

"Ugh. Fine." Han said, "But do me a favor and send me a report of your _testing_ , would you?" He stated bluntly, and it didn't sound like a mere request.

"Fine, fine. You got it, Han'Gerrel." She nodded, before breaking the call. As she checked it was really severed, she sighed annoyingly, cursing him in a moment of a pure annoyance.

 _"Well, maybe I should just drag Tali into his room and let him make a call?" S_ he thought to herself. Actually, it made some sense, since she was the only one wearing her new edition of environmental suits. But there would be a problem of coaxing her to go there into the first place, and yet-

A distinctive ping from her omni-tool broke her thoughts. Sighing with rolled eyes, she hovered her hand closer, only to see a notification of received message. From her own father.

 **/ From: Gans'Zita**

 **/ To: Rina'Zita**

 **/ Topic: We are coming.**

* * *

 **Hexate System.**

"Gans, you said you left the Fleet because you were exiled." I started, recalling something with no reason at all.

"Yes, I did." He responded, although with an unnatural blunt tone, deciding to focus on controlling the shuttle.

"Then, why do we going there?" I asked. "Isn't anyone exiled not allowed go back to the Fleet."

"Yes. But I'm not." He responded.

I didn't set my next question right away. I never seen him so _blunt_. So… _straight forward_. Well, he is, due to his inability to use slangs and shorten his sentences. But I was really noticed that slight vibes of a cold heart and emotionless, instead filled with seriousness... similar to _mine_.

Maybe this topic is hard for him to talk about? Like _many_ others?

"I was falsely accused of treason." He declared, breaking my thoughts and getting his attention. "I didn't know for what, I didn't even know when it was declared. I was given a choice to contest their declaration."

"And…?" I muttered, giving him a reason to go on.

"I didn't take any chances. Often… because within most treasons, politics are involved. Mine was no exception. And I knew I was just going to waste my time, my friends' and crewmates' time in an attempt of proving me innocent. So I just left, taking Rina with myself." He said, sighing and then taking a breath to continue.

"The accusation itself was then proven unreliable and lacked the obvious facts of me committing something I didn't even know about, so my name was cleared. After I had already moved to Palea."

"And the question comes… why did you stay?" I asked half-jokingly.

"Because I didn't want to leave. It was around two or three months after I moved in. By that time we already settled in, and… well… how do I say it… gotten used to the folk."

"Oh."

"Yes." He added, chuckling softly, returning all his focus on controlling the shuttle.

I remained silent for a moment. Starting at the random direction, one more question came into my mind.

"Hey, _relat_. Did you regret that?" I asked almost immediately, not wasting my time containing it.

He hummed for a moment, and his answer came moments later after that.

"No. That was the _best_ thing happened in my _life_."

* * *

She rushed as fast as she could.

 ** _Ruin has come to our colony._**

Obviously, she just realized that _she_ had to know about it as well. And she didn't care if it was going to spoil the surprise.

 ** _I do not know much details myself, but we were attacked by some pirates, or something even worse by Eduard's words._**

Stopping abruptly, she noticed a glimpse of her desired crewmember. Surprised that they weren't in their quarters or work place already, she raced with a steady pace towards her.

 ** _In the end, we alone only managed to survive._**

"Tali!" She yelled, forcefully trying to get her attention. Since she was busy talking with someone else to face-to-face, both of them were surprised by Rina's call, and soon they bid goodbye and left them alone.

"What?" Tali asked, still genuinely surprised. Most of the times Rina used omni-tool to chat or create a meeting. The exceptions when she really needed her _presence_ , or discovered something _very_ exceptional.

"You…" She breathed to restore her normal breathing, taking only a second to do so. With a long exhale and inhale, she hastily opened her omni-tool and hovered it just enough for Tali's eyes to see. "need to see this."

 ** _Desperate, we are going to the Fleet. I do not know how Eduard is feeling about that, but he said he is fine with that._**

 ** _Sorry, I do not know, he has not been himself from the point that the attack occurred._**

 ** _Anyway, Rina, would you notify Admiralty Board that I am returning? And mention that Eduard is coming too, I do not want that to become a sudden surprise._**

 ** _May Ancestors guide you._**

 ** _-Gans'Zita_**

The more she read it, the more widened in a shocked manner her eyes became. Ironically, they were exactly the same as Rina were when she read it.

"Attacked?" Tali asked, but not before adding, "Wait, Eduard is coming too?"

"Sure he does," Rina responded, turning off her omni-tool and pulling her arm to herself. Sighing, she continued. "I don't know, he didn't say anything about that. As he said, he doesn't know _much_ _details_."

"Great…" She muttered. There was a mixed feeling of anxiety, worry, and surprisingly, a bit of _excitement_. Tali just hoped she didn't sense it.

"Hey, give me a hand _chatting_ with Admirals, please?" Rina muttered, huffing. "I don't want to be turned down by your father again, I need _you_ to make him _listen_ to me. At least."

"Y-yeah – sure." She nodded hastily, soon finding herself walking in the corridors, in a search for a nearby dock bay.

 _"Keelah, I hope they are okay. Are they even going to let Eduard in?"_

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Ghostboy95, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
